What if
by SpringBlossom4112
Summary: What if Sasuke took Sakura with him. Decetnly follows Naruto story line with lots of twists. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen
1. Intro

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**What If**

**Ch. 1 The Beginning**

"I love you with all my heart! Please stay with me, and if you can't. Take me with you!" Sakura screamed.

He hated it, he hated himself for it. He knew what he did to her. He would never admit it, but guilt consumed his body every time he made her cry. She gave him everything and he gave her tears. He wanted to treat her different but he had always thought it would put her in danger. Not anymore, he wasn't going to worry about it because he would protect her. "Make it fast," he turned and smiled at her. Her faced beamed and she ran to gather her things.

**_time skip_**

"What!" Shikamaru covered his ears after Naruto's scream. Naruto couldn't believe his teammates left. He couldn't wrap his head around it. All Shikamaru knew was Konohamuru spotted them leaving and got knocked out by Sasuke. "But why Sakura-chan?"

"You know that better than me, but we need to go gather are team Naruto." Naruto was crushed, his best friends were gone and he didn't know Sakura actually liked Sasuke enough to leave the village with him. _No, she doesn't just like him she… _"Right, let's go."

**_time skip_**

"STOP!" Naruto screamed at his teammates from across the waterfall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was facing their backs waiting for an answer; instead Sasuke motioned for Sakura to leave. She hesitated but went to go sit behind a boulder without looking back. That was the last time Naruto saw her.

"Now dobe, let's finish what we started." Sasuke faced him and smirked with curse marks decorating his face.

**_time skip_**

She ran as fast as she could down the waterfall. The heavy rain slowed her down, but she kept running toward her friends. Naruto laid unconscious and Sasuke was coughing up blood kneeling on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" She ran to him and helped him sit up straight. "Are you okay?" Concern was easily shown in her voice; she only saw the final blow of their fight.

"Yeah, let's go" She helped him up and began walking with his arm over her shoulder for support, but before they left she took one last glance at Naruto and let the rain hide her tears.

**_author notes_**

I promise it gets better; this is just an intro so you won't be confused the whole time. This fanfic will also follow how the magna does (sort of) there are a lot of changes. Comment and I will upload quickly.


	2. Her Change

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**What If**

**Ch. 2 Her Change**

2 ½ years later

"Sasuke-kun, care to join me and Kabuto on a little trip to the bridge?" Orochimaru slithered his tongue. Sasuke carelessly glanced at him.

"Hn" Sasuke began walking back to his room. Orochimaru meant nothing to him now, there was nothing else the snake could teach him. He opened the door and saw Sakura sitting on her bed reading a book. She dressed like him but her shirt was short sleeve with a black undershirt. She also wore short gloves and her boots were high-heeled. Over the years she had learned all of Kabuto's skills and recently had been working on earth and water jutsus. Her long rosette hair was hanging over her shoulder. She looked up at him with a small smile and he could see her eyes asking him about what was he doing.

(Sakura's outfit **Deviantart .com account: CherryBlossom4112 free to look**)

"I'm going to bed." He blew out the candle on his side of the room and laid down. She stared at his back for a moment and returned to reading her book.

**_time skip_**

"Where are they!" Naruto screamed across the bridge. Every muscle in his body was ready to kill. He was so close and he wasn't going to let Orochimaru stop him. Captain Yamato, Sai, and Neji were behind him waiting for Naruto to make his move.

"Ha, why would it matter? They're mine." Orochimaru licked his lips and Naruto lunged at him with two tails already formed. The bridge exploded and the fight began.

**_time skip_**

"Who's he?" Sakura glared at Sai's Kohona headband. Sasuke was still sleeping in their room. "This is Sai, he's from Kohona like you but he's on our side now." Orochimaru waited for Sakura's reaction. Sai smiled.

"Naruto talks about you and Sasuke a lot, he says Sasuke's his brother and you're his lost girlfriend." Sakura instantly reappeared choking Sai against a wall, millimeters from crushing his throat. She glared at him with the lust to kill in her vicious green eyes.

"Naruto's so called bonds he thinks he has with us were severed a long time ago, just like I'll sever your life from this planet if you bring him up again. Especially around Sasuke!" she dropped him to the floor making him gasp for air. She turned with a snarl and started heading back to her room leaving Orochimaru smiling. _She's changed even more than I wanted her to._

**_time skip_**

Sakura took a deep breath to relax herself before entering her room. She sat on her bed and laid her head back, gritting her teeth. "What's wrong?" Sakura quickly traveled her eyes to Sasuke. "What are you talking about?" She spoke calmly trying to relax. "Your heartbeat is faster than usual."

_Damnit! _She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. "We have a new recruit from Kohona." Her bitter emotion was easily heard through her voice. _Why the hell does he have to know Naruto. _She positioned herself on her bed to go to sleep so she didn't have to think about it anymore.

"Hn" He grunted in annoyance and furrowed his eyebrows. _Kohona… _Memories ran through his head but he quickly pushed them aside. _It's just a weak village. _He let his mind go blank and went back to sleep.

**_time skip_**

"Ninpou-Choujuu Giga" Ink mice came alive out of Sai's scroll and scattered throughout the hideout. He promised Naruto he would help bring back his lost teammates. Naruto made him remember something important, his smile. The bonds Naruto carried made him remember his own, and that wasn't supposed to be possible. Now he wanted to return the favor and bring Naruto back what was most important to him. Sai stood up and began to run. _Found them!_

**_time skip_**

Sakura's eyes slid open a little. Someone was standing behind the bedroom door for a while now. She focused for a moment and recognized the chakra. "Sasuke-kun," her voice was a lazy mutter, "the new recruit." The second she said that Sasuke and her were caught in coils of black snakes made by ink. Neither of them struggled, they just merely turned their focus to the presence behind them.

"Sorry for the necessary inconvienience. I was supposed to kill you both, but I have a favor to return to Naruto. It seems the bonds he holds with you two won't break." The ink snakes tightened around Sasuke and Sakura, but they still didn't struggle. "I told you to never bring that up again," Sakura seethed, "and now I'm going to have to kill you." She directed her eyes to Sasuke, she could only see his back but she could feel his aura of anger.

"You woke me up to talk about meaningless bonds?" Sasuke's voice was cold and quick. Lightning immediately emitted from Sasuke and Sakura's eyes glew white.

**_time skip_**

An explosion made a huge crater form in Orochimaru's base. The ground had caved in and was scattered across the floor. Naruto felt the ground shaking and started to run towards the noise. His heart jumped as he could see light shining through an opening. His body was exhausted but he kept going until the sun blinded his eyes. He blinked a few times and saw Sai looking up so he did the same. His eyes widened and his jaw fell. "Sasuke…Sakura-chan" his voice was weak from shock. He stared at his two old teammates. They'd grown in so many ways. What he noticed the most was they now had a cold, heartless aura which pierced him like a knife. He had never felt one so dark.

Neji and Yamato appeared behind observing their opponents. "Sorry but you two have to come back to Kohona now, whether it's by free will or force." Yamato was serious and laid his hand next to his weapon pouch ready to fight. Sasuke grunted in annoyance and Sakura scoffed. "Why the hell would we go back? Whatever Naruto thinks he has with us is gone! And who said you could beat us?" Sakura snarled, glaring at the captain. "Having trouble with your temper Haruno?" Neji smirked at the pink-haired girl who was now showing his death in her eyes.

"You know," she smirked, "I never really liked you." She shot him a vicious glare and instantly reappeared next to him. Her fist was covered in white chakra and she sent him flying into the wall with a punch he couldn't even see. Neji hurled blood and repeatedly gasped. _What the hell? _He tried to get up but collapsed over and over again. His chakra nerves were going crazy. Yamato quickly did hand signs getting ready to restrain Sakura. Sasuke landed immediately on the ground behind Sakura. Sai and Naruto ran at Sasuke who easily grabbed them and sent them crashing into the floor covered in lightning. Sakura was binded by a coil of wood, but smirked. Her hand was in a hand sign. She began turning into cherry blossom petals which quickly disappeared. She reappeared behind Yamato with white chakra covering her whole arm and glowing from her eyes. She grabbed the back of Yamato's collar and thrust her glowing arm through the left side of his chest. Blood slid down Yamato's mouth. He cringed in pain while trying to remain calm. Sakura quickly her arm out and tossed him to the other side of the crater. Yamato gasped for air, his left lung was pierced and filling with blood. He tried to move but his chakra system wasn't responding. _Impossible! This chakra…it's not human! _Sakura slowly walked back to Sasuke, Yamato's blood decorating her beautiful features. Sasuke finally stopped staring at Naruto and tilted his head in her direction. Naruto struggled to get up, "Orochimaru just plans on using you for his next body! Don't you get that?" Sakura became annoyed by his continuous talking. "Should we finish them." She scoffed kicking Naruto in the side causing Naruto to tumble into a large piece of the previous ceiling. Naruto grunted and spit blood, yet he still tried to get up. Sasuke narrowed his at him and nodded.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped back to the cliff of the crater. Sasuke held his hand up gathering sparks of lightning and Sakura had water circling around her arm directed at the Kohona ninja. Sasuke began to direct his arm towards the ninja as well but was stopped. Orochimaru quickly grabbed his wrist and Kabuto grabbed Sakura's. Sakura quickly glance at Kabuto. "Now now, we don't need you two showing off that jutsu quite yet." Orochimaru grinned. Kabuto smirked and held out his other arm letting healing chakra flow towards Yamato. "What the hell?" Sakura hissed. "They already killed an Akatski member and could do more, which will make the search for Itachi much easier." Orochimaru slithered and waited for Sakura's reaction. Her glare loosened and she pulled her hand out of Kabuto's grip. Sasuke pulled his hand away from Orochimaru and watched the Kohona ninja with Sakura. Naruto sat on his knees pleading with his eyes up to them. His heart broke watching the coldness in their eyes. Sasuke had always been cold, but never this bad. And seeing the same coldness in Sakura's eyes was too much, but there was more than coldness. He saw pain and hatred in her eyes; she wasn't his Sakura-chan anymore.

Yamato was finally healed and Orochimaru needed to relocate. "Were leaving" Naruto's eyes widened but his attempt to stand failed and made him crash to the floor. He looked up again and saw them disappear into a flame. Once they vanished he began to pound his fists on the floor and scream in sorrow. _I failed…_

**_time skip_**

Sakura kicked a pebble into the water. They relocated next to a waterfall. Orochimaru and Kabuto were checking to see if everything was transferred right and she didn't know where Sasuke went. She was glad to be a lone though. She was still very annoyed from seeing Naruto and she didn't know why, and it bothered her. Her lips furiously curled and she turned around and punched a tree causing it to break. She breathed heavily in anger. _Why does it bother me so much? _Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She kneeled down and covered her mouth while coughed heavily. She looked down at her and saw blood. _Again? _She steadily walked back to the river to wash her hands and wipe her mouth; she couldn't let Sasuke get suspicious. _Ever since then… _She narrowed her eyes but shook it off, someone was coming. She took a deep breath and turned around with a small smile. Sasuke came back.

**_author notes_**

Tell me what you think And I would've uploaded this earlier but I kinda had an allergy situation and collapsed…but it's all good now! Should upload soon. Tell me what you think of the fight seen cuz it's the first time I've done one and I'm not sure how good I am at it.


	3. The Hunt

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**What If**

**Ch. 3 The Hunt**

½ a year later

Sakura pulled her small gloves on tightly and looked at Sasuke. They were in their room standing next to each other. Sasuke slid his freshly sharpened sword in it's sheath. He turned to look at her. "Good luck" she spoke seriously. He nodded and they vanished from the room.

**_other side of hideout_**

Kabuto was mixing Orochimaru's medicine in his lab was suddenly held against a wall being choked. He struggled for air and looked at his enemy. _Sakura?What the hell?_ She glared at him and pressed him harder against the wall causing it to crack behind him. His glasses fell onto the floor and shattered. _Damnit she's serious! _Kabuto quickly pulled a needle of poison out of his pocket and stabbed Sakura's arm with it. Sakura glance at the needle and glared back at him. Her eyes and body started to glow white while her long hair began float. "You seem to have forgotten what you did to me." His eyes widened in fear and she smirked letting a burst a white chakra out of the palm around his neck.

**_At the same time_**

Orochimaru impatiently rested on his bed. _What's taking Kabuto so long? _Suddenly a sword of lightning pierced his shoulder through the door. _What the… _He quickly looked at the door as it fell down revealing his opponent. _Sasuke...So he found out. _He smiled at Sasuke anxious to steal his body. "It's finally come to this." Orochimaru licked his lips. Sasuke's sharingan formed, "You have nothing else to teach me, I've surpassed you so giving my body to you would be useless in my revenge." Orochimaru snarled and the lightning made his body start to go numb. "I don't like your methods; all you do is toy with humans as experiments. I'm done letting you think you're toying with me. You disgust me." Sasuke pulled out his sword and jumped towards Orochimaru, but before he could stab him Orochimaru's real body came out. "So this is your true form." Sasuke smirked, "How fitting, through all your experiments you ended up turning into a hideous snake." Orochimaru hissed, "You're body's mine!" Layers of white snaked came off Orochimaru's skin and aimed at Sasuke. Sasuke sliced them into pieces while he let the curse seal reach it's full level. When it did he let the snakes surround him and exploded lightning off his body killing them all. Orochimaru hissed and lunged for Sasuke, but crashed his face into the ground. Sasuke back flipped onto the hideous serpent and began slicing through him with his lightning covered blade. Orochimaru's serpent body was now sliced apart and his blood was slipping across the floor.

"Weak" Sasuke slid his sword back into its sheath and let the curse seal fade. He began to leave but suddenly was forced to his knees. He looked up and saw Orochimaru's blood evaporating into a poisonous gas. The gigantic serpent's head rose again and hissed, "My blood has paralyzed you and you can't escape me." Sasuke looked up and saw Orochimaru widen his mouth. He tried to move but it was too late, Orochimaru swallowed him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in Orochimaru's personal dimension. He was standing over organs slithering around in the shape of snakes. A hill of them formed revealing Orochimaru's face. "This is where your body will become mine. You're finally mine." Orochimaru's long tongue hung from his mouth while the snake formed organs began to surround Sasuke's body. Sasuke didn't struggle while his body was being consumed; he just stared at Orochimaru in the face. Then he gave his trademark smirk, "It's time you leave this world." Sasuke's curse mark spread throughout the dimension turning all the organs black and into his own monstrous snakes. "Impossible, I created this dimension! You can't do this!"Orochimaru struggle but was no longer in control. "Before my eyes, your jutsus become useless." Orochimaru tried to scream his final words but it was too late, the monster Sasuke had created consumed him.

**_during the fight_**

Sakura dropped Kabuto's horrifying corpse to the ground. She started to walk to the door but suddenly collapsed to the floor hurling blood. She slowly got to her knees and wiped the blood away from her mouth. Cold sweat dripped down her neck. _I need to stop using __**that **__chakra. _She got up and leaned against the wall until she regained balance. She took a deep breath and began walking down the halls if nothing happened. She finally reached Orochimaru's room and saw blood spreading across the floor. She listened closely to see if there was a fight still going on. She only heard one heartbeat. She walked in and saw Sasuke's body standing on a pool of blood and surrounded by debris of a large white serpent. Sasuke turned to look at her. She looked at his eyes for a moment and smiled. _He won _He walked past her into the hall. "Let's go"

**_time skip_**

"You called?" Naruto walked into the hokage's office facing Jiraya, Sai, Kakashi, and Tsunade. "What's with the serious faces?" _This better be good, I was training. _"Jiraya found…some information." Tsunade looked at Jiraya hesitantly. "What information?" Naruto's voice was full of suspicion. _Something's up _Jiraya waited a moment and looked him in the eye. "Orochimaru's dead" Jiraya waited for his response. Naruto's breath stopped. _Dead?_ Then he smiled, "So Sasuke and Sakura-chan are safe?"

"Ah, Sasuke killed him and it seems Sakura killed Kabuto." Naruto blinked, "Seriously?" Naruto was shocked, "But that's great!" _Now they'll come home and… _His smile faded and he became serious. "But he's not done." Sai looked at Naruto confused, "What do you mean?" Naruto looked straight towards Sai's face, "Sasuke and Sakura won't come home till Sasuke's killed one more person."

"Uchiha Itachi" Kakashi spoke and looked at the hokage. Naruto faced the hokage, "Ah, If we find Itachi we find Sasuke and Sakura."

**_author notes_**

Tell me what you think, especially the fight scenes. I should be adding some NaruHina and NejiTen in a few chapters and maybe some others couples if you request them. Also next chapter you'll see that the old Sakura is not entirely gone Also tell me any guesses to what Sakura's weird chakra is.


	4. Old Feelings

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**What If**

**Ch. 4 Old Feelings**

"You will be taking Team 8 and Team Gai with you. You have no more than a month to complete this mission; we can't have some of our best ninja missing too long." Tsunade sat at her desk giving orders to the current Team 7(Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato). "They have been notified and you will all leave in an hour from the main gate." Team 7 nodded and turned to leave. "Also," she smiled, "Good luck." She faced their backs but she could feel their determination. Naruto held his arm up in a thumbs up, "Thanks Baa-chan, Let's go!"

**_same time_**

The harsh wind made her rosette hair whip behind her as she looked at her new teammates. She wasn't sure why Sasuke choose them, but she trusted his judgment. They were taking another break due to Suigetsu's complaining. Sasuke went to go find food and left her in charge of watching the team. "Hey pinky," she glanced her eyes at Karin's scowling face, "stop being so close to Sasuke it's pissing me off!" Sakura didn't move or change her expression. "Stop looking at me and say something!" Karin whined in anger but Sakura still didn't move. _That Bitch! _Karin aimed her punch, but only hit air. Sakura was now standing behind her, "I wouldn't do that." Her voice was calm but she was serious. Karin continuously aimed for Sakura but she just kept dodging. Juugo watched in confusion while Suigetsu encouraged the fight. Karin stopped for air and glared at Sakura. _Why can't I hit her? _Sakura's face was careless but she was becoming annoyed. "Why don't you fight back?" Karin screeched at her. Sakura looked at her for a moment, "There's no reason for me too. I don't care what you think of me or how I act." Karin eyes widened in anger, "Shut up! Sasuke's mine! You're just too much of a coward to fight me for him!" Sakura's eyes narrowed and her chakra level rose. Karin sensed it and analyzed her chakra. _So her chakra level's high? Whatever, I'll kill her and Sasu-…wait, there's two chakras? How the hell? _Karin cursed away her thoughts and charged, but only to be stopped by Sasuke's irritated voice. "Karin, knock it off!" Sasuke walked towards them carrying a fish large enough to feed them all. "Sas-Sasuke, I-It's a misunderstanding! You see, it was all her fault!" Karin pointed at Sakura, but Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around to start the fire.

After eating Sasuke told the new team members his goal and all of the agreed to follow. His goal was to find Uchiha Itachi and each of their abilities allowed him to search faster. He stood and faced them all, "We'll leave at sunrise. Now get some sleep, we have a lot of traveling to do."

**_time skip_**

She could hear explosions going off all over the forest. _What's that? _Sakura stood facing the forest miles away from her, focusing her vision. She saw clouds of dust rising from the treetops. She slowly began walking towards it focusing harder. A spark of lightning could be seen and she took off running as fast as she could. _Sasuke-kun!_

**_In the forest_**

"How much are you underestimating me!" Deidara's voice roared tearing his shirt off to reveal weird markings surrounding stitches. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Deidara tore the stitches off revealing a gigantic mouth growling in hunger. He shoved clay into the mouth while laughing psychotically. Sasuke tired to stand but failed. _Damnit! _All of Deidara's veins began to show through his skin, "This is my ultimate piece of art! I'll explode!" his flesh started to fade, "My art will get the respect it deserves! The blast is 10km, you can't escape! Now cry in fear!" Sasuke desperately tried to move away, Deidara's body vanished and he was now a bomb. Animals scattered as light began to escape from the bomb. For the first time in years Sasuke felt fear. _What do I do? _

"Katsu! Explosion!" Sasuke's eyes widened, he was going to die. Suddenly someone jumped in front of him. _Sakura? _She quickly did a few hand seals and held her hands out in front of her. Her eyes glew white and a clear spherical shield formed around them. The explosion began to spread; it obliterated the ground around them. Sakura grunted in pain, blood began to slip down the side of her mouth. The pressure of the explosion was affecting her internally. Many small cuts appeared across her body. One of her knees fell to the ground and her cuts began to bleed. Her body was searing in pain but she had to keep going. Sasuke was too shocked by what she was doing to speak, or notice her injuries. His eyes ran across her face, he knew she was strong but he had never heard of anyone having the capability to do such a thing. Sakura's body shook, it wanted to give up, the explosion was too strong and the pain was driving her body numb. _I have to protect him!_ "Aaaah!" She screamed in effort and pain to push all of the energy out of her body to keep the shield up just a little longer.

The explosion subsided and the shield disappeared. She let her legs collapse from under her and breathed heavily. She wiped the blood from her mouth and slowly turned around. She immediately pulled her gloves off and began to heal Sasuke. He looked at her face in bewilderment. _Even after that, she still has enough chakra to do this? _After his astonishment faded he finally noticed Sakura's condition. Her skin was paler than usual, blood was flooding out of her, and he could see her fighting to stay conscious in her eyes. _She did this to herself just to save me? _"I fixed all your internal injuries so you should be able to move fine." Her voice was soft and weak, almost a whisper. He could see her fighting the urge to gasp for air. Her body was struggling, yet she smiled at him. "What about your injuries?" Her abilities still shocked him, but her state of health concerned him more. "I'm fine, I heal fast." Her voice was becoming more breathy, yet she kept smiling at him. It made him feel…angry. "How can you talk like that!" she looked at him in surprise, "Are you blind? Why do you care about me so much, you should've healed yourself first!" He stopped for air and looked at her. Surprise covered her face but she smiled again and moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they sat there. His eyes were wide with confusion. "I told you that the day we left." Memories flooded his mind and he remembered the day they left Kohona. _That's right… _He had forgotten everything she said that night. He wanted to thank her but she suddenly moved away.

She held a hand over her mouth, and another on the ground for support. Her eyes were shut tight. "What's wrong?" his concern ran through his head. _I can't…I can't let him know! _But it was too late. She began to cough blood and it slipped through her fingers. "Sakura!" She kept coughing, she couldn't breathe. Sasuke grabbed her arms to make her face him, "Sakura What's wrong? Sakura!" _Damnit! _He didn't know what to do or what was wrong with her. She knew she couldn't stay conscious much longer no matter how hard she tried. _Damn…the chakra's effects…won't stop. _Her body went limp and her mind went black. "Sakura!" she was unconscious and he could sense people coming. _Damnit! _He picked her up (bridal style) and ran.

**_small time skip_**

"What the hell?" Naruto was astounded by the 10km crater him, the rest of Team 7, Team 8, and Team Gai were in front of. "There must have been a huge fight." Yamato analyzed the ground, "But what's that?" There was a section of the ground still standing part way. They all gathered around it. There was blood decorating the grass. There was thin trails of it leading to a big puddle of it. Akamaru sniffed and whined. Kiba looked at his teammates regretfully, "The blood's Sakura's, and Sasuke's scent is here too."

"Are you serious?" Naruto shouted at him in despair. Kiba nodded. Naruto clenched his fists, "Can you follow the scent?" Akamaru and Kiba smelled the air. "It seems like they went east," he looked east, "but we don't need a scent." "Why!" Naruto wanted to punch him. _If he's trying to say we should give up I'm gonna _His thoughts were cut off by Kiba's voice. "There's a trail of Sakura's blood." Naruto looked the way Kiba was pointing and gritted his teeth. "Let's go"

**_author notes_**

I promise Sakura's not bipolar! Her old self is kinda just hidden except when she's alone with Sasuke. I think NaruHina and NejiTen will start in the next chapter. You'll also learn more about Sakura's injuries.


	5. Stopping for Rest

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**What If**

**Ch. 5 Stopping for Rest**

_They're coming! _Sasuke ran faster, holding Sakura tightly in his arms. His injuries were gone like she said but his chakra wasn't high enough to perform any jutsus. He just needed a little time so he could use the curse seal. He jumped over a river and looked behind him. _Damnit! _He noticed the trail of blood Sakura was making. He looked at her ghostly white face and let his adrenaline push his body farther.

**_a few miles behind him_**

"Hinata how much further?" Naruto's determination was at it's high. He was so close. "Hai, they're just a few miles ahead but I think Sasuke's noticed us." Hinata's and Neji's Byakugan were activated. Hinata kept watch on Sasuke while Neji watched for any enemies. "Why?" Naruto tilted his vision towards Hinata. "He keeps going faster." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows while they jumped over a river. "Then we'll just have to go faster!"

**_a few miles ahead_**

_They're gaining _Sasuke jumped quickly from tree to tree making sure he didn't lose any more space between Sakura, him, and his followers. He jumped over a few more trees and activated his Sharingan. His chakra was restored and he didn't plan on running any further. The curse seal overwhelmed his body until he was at stage two. He let his hand-shaped wings stretch out and flew. He flew high enough that he didn't leave a trail. He just had to get rid of Sakura's and his scent. He sent a burst of lightning into the sky and flew faster. The clouds grew dark and he began to feel rain drip against his skin.

**_many miles behind him_**

Hinata made a sound of urgency escape her lips. "What?" Naruto looked at her in alarm. "Sasuke's chakra changed!" Everyone from Team 8 and Team Gai became confused. "He flew away!" Hinata's eyes strained to keep focus on him but it was too hard. "I can't find him, he's too far!" Naruto's temper rose. _Damn him! _Hinata struggled to find him, but it was useless. "Neji do you see him?" Kakashi quickly asked him. Neji focused as far as he could, nothing. He shook his head. Naruto growled, "Kiba what about their scent?" Akamaru and Kiba sniffed repeatedly, "I have a small trace but it's wearing off." Thunder echoed above their heads. Naruto looked up in anger. _Teme! Damn you! _Rain began to pour down on them, slowing them down and obliterating the scent. "Naruto…it's gone." Kiba sighed in disappointment. "Damnit!" Naruto yelled repeatedly. Kakashi sighed, "We need to find shelter." Naruto cursed himself and nodded. _You just wait Teme! I'll find you guys._

**_In a small town far away_**

Sasuke jumped back to the ground in his regular form and barged into a hotel. Many heads turned and gasped at the view of Sakura's fragile body. He glared down the female cashier. "Help her!" His voice was a terrifying demand that sent chills down the cashier's spine. She quickly nodded and motioned him to follow her as she ran down the hall to the visiting doctor's room. She knocked repeatedly at the doctor's door. An old man opened the door and almost had a heart attack after seeing the deadly look on Sasuke's face. He looked down at Sakura and quickly motioned to bring her in. Sasuke laid her limp body on the bed and transitioned his eyes to the frantic doctor. He was gathering supplies. "Faster!" The doctor obeyed in panic. Sasuke stood next to the bed on the opposite side of the doctor. His eyes never left Sakura's face, it was almost grey. His fists tightened as he watched the doctor wrap up her wounds. "She needs to be put in dry clothes." Sasuke glared at the old man and instantly left the room only to reappear with the female cashier being dragged in fear. "Change her into dry clothes!" The cashier cowered in fear, "H-hai!" The cashier quickly grabbed clothes from the doctor and walked over to Sakura. Sasuke turned his back to them but never loosened his focus. "A-anything else?" The girl squeaked. Sasuke turned around, looked at Sakura, then the cashier. "Get me some dry clothes and a room for the night." His voice was still harsh but no longer loud. The girl nodded and ran off.

The old man finished analyzing Sakura and looked up at Sasuke with cold sweat dripping down his face. "I-I'm only a regular doctor so I can only tell you a regular citizens symptoms." Sasuke's fury showed in his eyes causing the shivering man to gasp. Sasuke viciously furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "All I can tell you is she's lost a lot of blood and has a high fever. It seems she has some type of horrible internal damage but there's nothing else I can do." Sasuke felt the urge to choke the poor man but stopped after noticing three recognizable chakras. "Sasuke where've you been! You didn't come ba…What the hell?" Suigetsu marched in followed by Juugo and Karin. Juugo's eyes widened and Karin smiled, _Serves her right! _"Karin!" Sasuke's voice startled her into a deep fear, "Y-yeah?" She looked at his terrifying face, "Tell me her condition!" A frown emerged on her face, "But Sasuke why do I-," "Now!" She could feel his urge to kill and dashed over to Sakura. Normally she would laugh at the sign of such great injuries but her fear of Sasuke overpowered it. She quickly analyzed her body and watched her chakra.

_What the hell? _Her eyes wandered over Sakura's face in bewilderment. She was brought back to reality by the sound of Sasuke's snarl. "She shouldn't even be alive." Sasuke was about to strangle Karin against the wall until he noticed she was serious instead of jealous. "What do you mean?" His deadly, confused voice ran through her head. "The amount of blood loss and her high fever are bad, but it's her internal injuries that confuse me. It looks like her body was being torn apart from the inside…but her heart still beating." Sasuke looked at her for an explanation. "The age of her internal injuries start from a little over a year ago." Sasuke's expression loosened in confusion. "Her body has been slowly tearing apart due to something inside her, but I can't tell what it is." Sasuke's onyx eyes hovered over Sakura's face, "Will she recover?" There was silence across the room. "I don't know."

The petite cashier ran in carrying clothes and gasping for air, "I have what you wanted!" Sasuke didn't move his gaze from Sakura's unconscious face. "Let's go" Suigetsu muttered to Juugo and Karin. They quietly left the room and had the cashier lead them to the room Sasuke requested. The old man snuck out leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sasuke slowly kneeled down without moving his eyes. He wiped a few wet strands of pink hair off Sakura's motionless face. Despair ran through his eyes at the thought of her not waking up. _Sakura…_

**_a few hours later in a cave_**

The sound crackling firewood was the only thing heard in the cave the Kohona ninja took shelter in. The rain was still beating against the ground outside. Naruto stood at the opening of the cave. _Something doesn't feel right… _Naruto nearly jumped at the sight of Hinata appearing next to him. She stood and watched the rain with him for a moment. "I'm sorry" Hinata shyly whispered to him. Naruto turned his face to her in surprise, "For what?" "I wasn't able to keep up with Sasuke and Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't be useful." Hinata lowered her head in shame. Naruto blinked in shock and then let out a small laugh getting her attention. "Hinata, don't be so down on yourself." She looked up at him in confusion. "You've always been useful, nobody but you could have kept focus on him as far as you did." He looked at her with his trademark grin, "No matter what you think you're a great shinobi and friend." Hinata blushed heavily and gave a small smile. "T-thank you" Naruto looked at her kind face to respond, but was caught off guard. The moon shone through the rain on her small figure. He never noticed she was so…beautiful. "Naruto?" If he didn't stop looking at her she was going to faint. He started to nervously laugh and scratch the back of his head. "S-sorry, uh I kinda zoned out." He gave a nervous laugh and she giggled. They stood watching the rain a while longer. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun is taking care of Sakura-chan right now." Naruto nodded, _You better keep her alive, Teme._

**_time skip_**

Rain trickled down the window of the hotel room. The light in the room was dim. Suigetsu sat in a corner drinking water letting his gaze move back and forth across his teammate's faces. Karin stood next to the window watching the rain, usually he would enjoy her not talking but the room was too tense. Juugo leaned on the wall next to the door with his arms crossed continuously moving his eyes from the only bed to the floor. On the only bed Sakura laid under the covers while Sasuke sat in a chair next to her never moving his eyes from her face. His elbows were propped up on his knees covering the lower half of his face. The only sound was Sakura's shallow breathing. Her face had regained a slight amount of color in the past few hours, but that was only due to her fever. About every half hour or so Juugo changed the wet towel on her forehead under Sasuke's orders. Every few minutes Sasuke would clench his hands in stress. For the past few hours spent in their room Sakura's body had been shivering despite how hot her skin felt and hadn't shown any sign of awakening.

After the rain stopped Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu quietly left to go eat, Sasuke didn't respond when they asked if he wanted anything. He never stopped watching Sakura's face.

**_flashback_**

"She shouldn't even be alive."

"It looks like her body was being torn apart from the inside."

"The age of her internal injuries start from a little over a year ago."

"Her body has been slowly tearing apart due to something inside her, but I can't tell what it is."

"Will she recover?"

"I don't know."

**_end of flashback_**

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anguish. _What have you been keeping from me?_

**_author notes_**

So what do you think? I got a little bit of NaruHina in there like planned but I guess NejiTen will have to wait until the next chapter. I'm enjoying everyone's reviews by the way . I'm sure you guys have figured out by now how's she gotten the injuries but I'm curious if you guys have any guesses to what the chakra is. Will probably update Tuesday since I'm really busy tomorrow.


	6. On the Move

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**What If**

**Ch. 6 On the Move**

Karin twirled her straw around her glass in agitation. Suigetsu, Juugo, and her were sitting at a round table waiting for their food. "Yo Karin," Karin glanced over to Suigetsu's troubled face, "How come you're not dancing around about Sakura being hurt?" Suigetsu didn't like the idea of her doing so, but it was weird for Karin to not be happy over her rival's injuries. Karin stopped twirling her straw and bit her lip. Her face tightened in discomfort over the topic. "Karin? You there?" Suigetsu waved his hand in her face and she lightly smacked it away. She waited a moment and spoke, "I can't understand how she got such horrible injuries, it irritates me." Her two male comrades looked up at her in confusion. "I've never seen anything like it." She slowly began to stir her straw again. "Well you said they started over a year ago, right?" Karin glared at Suigetsu, "Yes! But…But if her body had been suffering for that long with increasing damage, how has she been able to hide all this time?" Juugo furrowed his eyebrow in thought, "Well we've only been together for about two months." His comrades looked at his disturbed face, "I'm wondering how she hid it from Sasuke all this time." They all sighed, none of them even wanted to be around Sasuke in such a mood, even Karin. Their food came but they all were too busy thinking to eat.

**_time skip_**

Hinata quietly walked over to a snoring Naruto. The sun was rising, letting millions of warm colors shine into the cave. She slowly nudged his shoulder in attempt to wake him. Everyone was packing and ready to leave but him. She nudged him harder, "N-Naruto-kun you need to wake up." Naruto's cerulean eyes opened slightly and saw her radiant face under a golden shine. He thought he was still dreaming so he gave her a drooly smile, "Hinata~" He held his hands up to hug causing Hinata to give a nervous squeak. But before Naruto could wrap his arms around Hinata Neji slammed his foot into Naruto's stomach. Naruto awoke in a high pitched scream and started rolling around the cave holding on to his stomach. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran over to aid him and Neji turned away crossing his arms. TenTen giggled and nudged her elbow into Neji's ribs. Neji looked at TenTen's big grin under the rising sun and quickly turned his face away to avoid blushing. _I've been spending too much time with Naruto._

Naruto quickly packed up with Hinata's assistance and was ready to go. "So what's the plan?" He looked over to Kakashi. "If our assumption's right Sasuke would have stopped for the night as well to treat Sakura. Treating her would've required shelter so we're gonna keep moving until in search of places they could be using." Naruto nodded with the rest of his teammates in agreement.

"Alright, let's move out!"

**_around the same time_**

Gold sunrays passed through the window and onto Juugo's face. He opened his eyes and waited till his vision adjusted. He then looked around the hotel room. Suigetsu was sleeping in a corner and Karin snoring against the closet door. He frowned after looking at Sasuke. There were dark bags under Sasuke's onyx eyes; he hadn't changed his position at all. He noticed that Sakura was no longer shivering, but it only made her seem less alive. Juugo slowly got up and sat on a chair on the opposite side of the bed as Sasuke. Sasuke still didn't move his eyes. "Sasuke, why don't you go to sleep? I can watch Sakura for you." Juugo lightly smiled at him. Nothing. "Sasuke you need to sleep. You need energy in case we get attacked." Sasuke's eyes twitched at the thought of an attack. "You can't protect Sakura like that." Sasuke finally looked up to glare at Juugo, "Yes I will." His voice was threatening and cold. Juugo's expression saddened, he couldn't convince him to do anything. Juugo sighed as Sasuke switched his vision back to Sakura's face. Juugo looked down at Sakura's still face._ I wonder how long she'll be like this. _Karin suddenly awoke with a gasp, "Sasuke, we have company!" Suigetsu heard and quickly stood up. Sasuke eyes were wide in alarm. He looked back down at Sakura. _What do I do? _"How close?" Karin closed her eyes, "About six miles away to the west, and there's a lot of them. Probably Kohona." Sasuke clenched his fists and scrambled for a plan. "Sasuke…we need to get moving." Juugo softly spoke to him. "Juugo, Suigetsu I want you to go set up as many traps as possible in ten minutes! Karin, go make someone give you a jacket and shoes for Sakura!" They all nodded and scattered, Sasuke carefully pulled the sheets off Sakura and sat her up. _She's so cold. _Sasuke silently cursed waiting for Karin.

Karin ran in holding a thick red jacket and grey boots. "Put her shoes on!" Sasuke grabbed the jacket from her and carefully put in on top of Sakura's navy long sleeve shirt. Karin slid the boots on top of Sakura's loose black pants. Sasuke picked Sakura up and pulled her closely to his chest. He could feel her shallow breaths against his skin. He closed his eyes and saw the smile she gave only for him. His eyes shot back open at the sound of Suigetsu and Juugo coming through the window. Suigetsu jumped down to the wooden floor behind Juugo, "Yo Sasuke, we put up some really good traps like you asked." Sasuke nodded, "Karin how close are they?" Karin quickly focused her ability, "There two or three miles away. They should be hitting the traps soon." Sasuke nodded and jumped out the window closely holding Sakura, "Let's go!"

**_a few minutes later_**

The Kohona shinobi had checked several caves and campsites but found nothing, and Naruto was getting restless. Naruto's irritation was making angry and irrational. "Kiba! Have you found anything yet?" Kiba turned his head in annoyance, "NO! Stop asking!" Naruto growled, "Try harder! We should've found something already!" Kiba was about to jump off Akamaru and punch him, "Shut up! If it's so easy why don't you do it?" Before Naruto could lunge at him Kakashi shouted, "Knock of you two! We need teamwork to find and capture Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto grinded his teeth and almost ran into Akamaru because he didn't notice they stopped, "What'd you stop for?" Kiba sniffed the air, "Something's not right." Naruto went on guard. Everyone stood still, waiting for something.

Suddenly mines of very powerful bombs went off from under them. Everyone tried to escape but all the trees they tried to get too ended up crashing to the ground. The explosion caused serious winds to thrash them around. Neji pushed himself off a tree and grabbed TenTen into his arms embracing for their landing. Naruto grabbed a tree branch. _Damnit! _He heard Hinata yell while the wind tossed her back. He let go of the branch and grabbed her hand as the wind sent them flying across the forest and crashing into the ground. Everyone had been scattered across the forest by kilometers and was knocked unconscious by the impact. Clouds of smoke and dust were so huge it could be seen from miles and miles away.

**_miles and miles away ** **_**

Juugo turned his head at the sound of a massive explosion, "Looks like they ran into one of the traps." Karin snickered at the sight of how big it was, "You did quite some damage." Juugo gave a small smile, "I had the animals dig the holes for me so I could cover a bigger area. Karin focused on the Kohona ninja's chakra signatures, "Looks like they were all scattered. They're not moving either." She looked at Sasuke for approval but all he was doing was focusing ahead to find somewhere safe, and fast.

**_author notes_**

Sorry this was late and kinda short. Too much work and stuff to do. The next one will be a little late too because I have family visiting (unfortunately) and I can't work on this while they're here. So tell me what you think and if you have any other Naruto pairings you like, I might put them in


	7. Aftermath

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

So far the only mentioned couples are **Suigetsu+Karin** and **Juugo+Karin **Tell me which one you guys would like more

**What If**

**Ch. 7 Aftermath**

Naruto slowly opened his cerulean eyes. His vision was blurry as he tried to look above him. He felt an annoying pain in the back of his head after realizing he was lying down. His vision cleared and he saw the blue sky all around. He blinked a few times and tried to get up, he immediately stopped when the pain in his head grew worse. He tried to recall what had happened and where he was.

**_flashback_**

Naruto reached out to Hinata after letting go of the branch. Her hair was whipping around her face as the wind sent them flying. She breathed hard and reached back for him. They desperately tried to grab each other's hand while being tossed around. The desperation he saw in her eyes only made him more determined to reach her. He summoned a clone behind him to push off of and finally grabbed her hand. They held tightly on to each other while being thrown around and crashing through trees. The wind finally had pushed them out of the forest and Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

After that everything went black.

**_end of flashback_**

_Hinata! _Naruto desperately turned his face to find her, ignoring the pain in his head. He found her unconscious still holding on to his hand. He painfully, but quickly, slid over to her. "Hinata!" He shook her lightly and checked for signs of life. Her breath was slightly slow but everything else was fine. "Hinata wake up!" Her lavender eyes slowly opened. Naruto smiled in relief. She looked around in a daze, "Naruto-kun?" Naruto helped her sit up, "I'm glad you're okay." She looked around and saw tall grass with several rocks and boulders. "What happened?" "We landed here after the explosion and got knocked out." Hinata noticed they were lying inside a smashed boulder and the pain in her head. She looked around again, "Where are the others?" Naruto looked around too, "I guess we got separated, but with how far the explosion sent us they could be anywhere." Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned for large amounts of chakra. "I see someone!" Naruto looked at her, "Really? Where?" She pointed to their right. They slowly got up and made their way to where the chakra was coming from. After walking a few minutes they saw something white sticking through the tall grass. They walked to it with caution, "Akamaru!" Hinata gasped and leaned down to the whimpering dog. One of his front legs had been cut by something. She petted his head in comfort and grabbed some medical tape out of her kunai holder. Naruto watched as she carefully wrapped up the wound and Akamaru licked her face in thanks. She giggled and petted her canine teammate's head. Naruto smiled at her, "You're amazing Hinata." She blushed, "A-all I did was wrap his leg." She looked down in nervousness. "I know, but you're so nice along with everything else." Her heart was beating wildly, "T-thank you, b-but we should go look for everyone else." Naruto's eyes widened a little, "That's right I forgot! Let's go!" she nodded and they started walking with Akamaru at their side.

**_on the other side of the forest_**

TenTen groaned as she opened her chocolate eyes. The searing pain in her head made her clench her fists. She noticed her fists were clenching white fabric. She blinked in confusion after noticing she was lying on top of someone. She tilted her head up, "Neji!" She pushed herself out of his arms and off him as she shook his shoulders, "Neji! Neji!" She stopped and held the side of her head in pain. She lifted her hand and saw a small smear of blood. She lightly felt the side of her head and found a small gash. She looked around and saw they were lying in a pile of debris made by trees. They were at the edge of the forest. _We got thrown really far! _She turned her head back to Neji when she heard him grunt in pain. "Neji!" He slowly pushed himself up in a sitting position and looked at her. "Neji are you okay!" He nodded and examined her face. He noticed the gash on the side of her head and narrowed his eyes.

**_flashback_**

TenTen screamed as the explosion sent her flying sideways. Neji jumped off a tree into her direction. The wind pushed her faster than him and his eyes widened in fear as he saw the side of her head smash against a tree and her body go limp. He used a surge of adrenaline to push himself of another tree far enough to grab her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and they were sent tumbling through the air and smashing through trees. He tightened his embrace as they got closer to the ground. He blacked out at impact.

**_end of flashback_**

"How's your head?" TenTen blinked at his question, "Oh this," she pointed to the gash, "I'm fine! It's not bad!" She giggled as his face relaxed. Suddenly a bug flew over and landed next to them. Neji and TenTen quickly stood after hearing a twig snap. Shino slowly came out from behind a broken tree with Sai following behind him. "Looks like you guys escaped the damage." Sai smiled at him. Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan, "I don't see anybody else around." Shino sighed, "I guess we'll have to start looking." They all nodded. "Ninpou-Choujuu Giga!" Sai jumped onto his ink bird, "I'll search from the sky." They all agreed and began their search.

**_outside the forest_**

Yamato finally finished wrapping up the cut that ran down his arm and looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi helped him up and sighed, "To think a little shard of rock did that." Yamato gave a small laugh, "At least we managed to avoid a bad landing." Yamato used his wood bind jutsu from the ground on him and Kakashi once they started to get near the ground. Kakashi looked at the forest which was mostly debris now. "That was quite an explosion." Yamato nodded in agreement, "Sasuke must have been expecting us. Seems like he chose his new teammates well."

"Kakashi-sensei!" They turned and saw Lee sprinting straight towards them. Lee came to a quick stop in front of them and held his hand up in a salute. "Lee, glad to see you're…okay." Kakashi and Yamato stared at the red lump on top of Lee's head. Kakashi gave a fake laugh. _He's definitely a copy of Gai _Kakashi sighed, "Well we need to find the others. Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi's special team of ninja hounds appeared. "What can we do for you?" Pakkun spoke. "See if you can find anybody." Pakkun nodded and barked instructions to the dogs. They all sniffed and pointed their noses to the left. Pakkun looked up at Kakashi, "There's someone to the left, but that's all we can pick up at the moment." Kakashi nodded and everyone started running in that direction. Pakkun started to slow down, "I smell blood." Kakashi continued in alarm and found Kiba leaning against a tree holding onto his bloody side. "Kiba!" Kakashi kneeled down and examined him, his side seemed to be the only injury. Kiba looked up and gave a short laugh, "A broken tree branch cut through my side but it'll heal up fine." Yamato bandaged Kiba's side, the wound was deep but not fatal. Kiba got up and moved around a little. He smiled, "Thanks, I should be good now." Kakashi nodded, "Alright, we need to join back up with the others and see everyone's condition. Pakkun, you and the team will help search, but be careful. There are probably more traps." Everyone nodded and Lee saluted. Kakashi sighed and looked towards the demolished forest, "Let's go!"

**_hours worth of distance away_**

Team Hebi hadn't stopped running for hours. Suigetsu was dying for a break but knew Sasuke would tear his head off if he mentioned the idea. "Sasuke," Karin tiredly looked towards him, "the shinobi following us still haven't started following us yet." Karin would say it straight out but she wanted a break too. Sasuke didn't speak a word but suddenly stopped almost making everyone crash into him. His eyes were wide staring down at Sakura. Juugo looked at him curiously, "What's wrong?" Sasuke stood silent for a moment and murmured, "Her hand moved."

**_author notes_**

Sorry about the lateness but what do you think? Sakura will probably wake up the next chapter and remember I wanna hear your ideas about what you think Sakura's funny chakra is and if there are any couples you want.


	8. The Dream

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

Sorry about delay had my last week of summer league swim (which teenagers won!) and a ton of other stuff going on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 2 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch. 8 The Dream**

Team Hebi was resting in cave a few miles before a town. Suigetsu and Juugo were on guard while Karin was on standby watching Sakura's condition. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura, who was lying on a bed of shrubs with her jacket as a blanket. Sasuke was fighting to keep his eyes open. He knew he had traveled too much with no sleep, but he didn't care. He clenched his fists as the glow of the camp fire lit up Sakura's motionless face. A slight amount of color had returned to her face and he refused to be asleep when she woke up.

**_Sakura's Dream_**

**About a year and a half ago**

Sakura wandered across the halls of Orochimaru's base in boredom. She sighed; Sasuke had been sent on a mission and wouldn't come back in a week.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Kabuto. She smiled at her mentor and ran over next to him, "What is it?" Kabuto smiled, "Orochimaru would like to show you something." She blinked in curiosity, "Alright!" They walked farther into the base until they met Orochimaru standing in front of a steel door. "You wanted to show me something?" Orochimaru smiled wickedly, "I thought you deserved a tour of a secret part of our base." Sakura smiled in excitement, "Really!" Orochimaru nodded, "Alright now close your eyes." She did so while hearing the metal door open. She walked forward and heard the door close. Orochimaru licked his lips, "You can open your eyes now." Sakura gave a great smile, but it fell in horror when she looked around her. Endless amounts of horrifying experiments surrounded her. She gasped in fear as she witnessed several humans being torturously turned into monsters. Her body shook in fear, "W-what is this!" She jumped as Orochimaru put a hand on her shoulder, "Experimental methods I found while I was in Kohona." Sakura looked at him in shock, "Kohona! T-they would never make methods like this!" Sakura's breathing became shaky as Orochimaru's eyes filled with joy. "You're wrong little girl. As a great sannin I could get whatever I wanted, and I found hundreds of wonderful experiments I could do. It was my greatest pleasure of being a Kohona shinobi." Sakura's body trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. _Why? I can't believe they would…be so horrible. They're all liars. _Tears began to slip down her face, "Why?" Kabuto patted her head, "They lied to you about their ways. Everything you see here was being done by the ones you trusted behind your back. That's why we left."

Sakura's heart tore. _How could they! _All her friends flashed through her mind. _Traitors! _She gasped in fear as Orochimaru grabbed her arm, "Come with me." She followed, not realizing where they were going. Kabuto opened a door to an experimentation room. Sakura's body trembled harder, "W-why did you bring me here?" Orochimaru motioned for her to sit down, so she slowly did on top of a large metal table. Orochimaru stood in front of her, "I wanted to discuss something else I found. It was about your clan." Sakura eyebrows rose in confusion. "When Kohona was created your clan was invited to live there due to your ancestors having a type of royal honor. Your clan was small but well known due to some type of power they possessed. The power was sealed unless needed because it caused self harm, but when it was used it could destroy everything in its path." Sakura was slightly confused, "I've never heard about it." Orochimaru smiled and Kabuto got closer to her, "Well that's because," Sakura began to tremble like mad, "they secretly experimented on your clan."

Sakura tried to run but Kabuto slammed her onto the table. Sakura screamed for help as she was flipped on her stomach and hand cuffed to the table. Orochimaru laughed wickedly as Kabuto tied her feet down and tore the back of her shirt off. Tears spilled out of Sakura's eyes and she shrieked, "SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN HELP!" Her screaming made Orochimaru laugh harder as he thrusted his glowing hands into her back.

**_Out of dream/time skip_**

Sasuke sleepily stared at Sakura's face. It was past dawn and was becoming irritated. His team had already eaten and Suigetsu was sleeping. It had been half a day since Sakura moved her hand, but still nothing. _Why won't she wake up? _He quickly rubbed his eyes to stay awake. His vision had been getting blurry off and on over the past few hours. He suddenly regained all his energy as he saw Sakura's face move. She had furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her jaw. Sasuke leaned closer to her, "Sakura?" His team turned to look at him in surprise. Sasuke lightly began to shake Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura?" Sakura's eyelids tightened. _Who's that? _Sasuke kept shaking her shoulder "Sakura? Can you hear me?" _Sasuke-kun…he's calling my name. _Sakura's face loosened and she slightly lifted her heavy eyelids and murmured, "Sasuke…kun" Sasuke's face brightened, "Karin! Check her condition, she's awake!" Sakura opened her eyes slightly more. _My condition?...No! _She used every ounce of energy she could conjure and opened her eyes all the way, "I'm fine. She doesn't need to check me. I'm a medical ninja I can take care of myself." Sasuke was about to argue but stopped when he saw her trying to sit up. He quickly slid over to her and used out a hand on her back to slowly push her up. Sakura strained herself to make her breathing sound steady and she looked over at Sasuke's face. "How long have I been out?" Sasuke shoved his emotions in the back of his head and spoke calmly, "About two days." Sakura's face didn't change, "You should sleep." Sasuke blinked in surprise. _She's still only concerned about me instead of herself. _He tightened his jaw, "You should take care of yourself first." Sakura closed her eyes for a moment to see how much chakra she had. _Good…I have enough _She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. She then poked his head, "Sleep" She sent her chakra to his brain which caused him to fall backwards into a much needed rest.

Karin ran over to Sasuke, "What'd you do to him!" Sakura gave her a blank stare, "I just made him go to sleep, you don't need to freak out." Karin grinded her teeth in anger preparing to yell but was interrupted by Sakura slowly standing up. Karin growled, "Where are you going?" Sakura slid on the red jacket and began to go outside, "I'll just be outside for a few minutes, stay with Sasuke-kun." Sakura glanced at Juugo and the now awake Suigetsu to let them know she meant them too. She calmly left the cave acting like normal as if nothing happened.

Once Sakura got out of hearing and seeing distance she leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. She began breathing heavily, just simple walking was painful. She wrapped an arm around her stomach and let her chakra slowly heal her insides. She clenched her jaw to fight back screams of pain. Healing chakra could only numb her injuries but she couldn't hide the pain very long. She completed her usual process of numbing the injuries and slightly hiding her extra chakra. She wiped away the small line of blood that had dripped down her mouth during the numbing. She finally relaxed her jaw and sat there until her breathing became normal. She sighed and rested against the tree for a moment and thought about her dream. The experiments haunted her mind despite her calm face.She hugged her knees against her body as her screams from her dream rang through her head. She flinched as pain overpowered the numbing treatment for a moment. _It's all Kohona's fault._

**_authors notes_**

I don't feel entirely proud of this chapter since my creative juices weren't flowing as much but I know I haven't uploaded in forever. So now you know a little of Sakura's past and I will finish the dream/flashback at some point in time so you fully understand what happened to Sakura. I'll get more into Sakura's ancestors too at some point. You will also catch back up with the Kohona shinobi next chapter.


	9. Suigetsu's Trap

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 3 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch. 9 Suigetsu's Trap**

Naruto sighed as Hinata, Akamaru, and he continued to walk through the destroyed forest. It had been hours and they still found nothing but debris. Hinata gave him a small smile of comfort, "I'm sure we'll find someone soon." Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto nodded in agreement and crossed his arms behind his head. They continued walking silently observing the destroyed trees and ground surrounding them. Naruto looked up towards the darkening sky. "Hinata," she looked over towards his troubled face, "when we finally catch up to Sakura-chan and Sasuke…I want you to be careful." Hinata became confused _Does he think I'm weak? _"They're not the same people we knew a few years ago." Hinata frowned at the deep despair she saw in his blue eyes. "They won't hesitate to kill anyone. When I saw them for the first time after they left we almost died. They beat us so fast I couldn't keep up. The only reason we survived is because Orochimaru spared and healed us." Naruto closed his eyes while he walked, watching the memories replay in his mind. "Sakura's not even the same person…she tossed us around like dolls and didn't even care." Naruto opened his sorrowful eyes, "Sakura wanted to kill me." They walked silently for a moment until Hinata grabbed his jacket, "That doesn't matter." He looked down into her determined eyes. "No matter what kind of person someone is you can change them. You've already changed so many people, I…I know you can do it again." Hinata looked down to try and hide her blush _You changed me! _Naruto felt his cheeks get a little warm as her words filled his mind. _Nobody's ever said that to me before _Naruto's trade mark grin spread across his face as he started to chuckle, "Thanks, I really like people like you." Hinata quickly raised her blushing face _it's been years since he's said that._

Akamaru suddenly started to bark viscously at something in front of them. "Byakugan!" Hinata quickly started searching for something _Where? _Her eyebrows rose as she saw a puddle of water swirling with chakra, "There!" Naruto turned his face towards where she was pointing. They watched as the puddle of water slowly began to form the shape of a human being. Naruto, Hinata, and Akamaru got in their fighting stance as a man with a huge sword smirked at them, "Yo!"

**_ across the forest_**

Neji's eyebrow twitched as Shino's bugs continuously kept flying around his head. "Shino…what are you doing?" His voice was calm despite the annoyance shown on his face. Shino re-adjusted his glasses, "I'm comparing you're differences to Hinata." Neji's eyebrow twitched again, "And what might those be?" Shino gave a slight smirk underneath his jacket, "You look almost as girly as she does." Neji stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists, "Is that so?" TenTen quickly stepped between while laughing nervously, "Come one you two, let's just go look for Naruto and the others okay." Neji grunted and began walking again. _Damn bug freak _TenTen sighed and look towards Shino, "What was that about?" Shino stared at her for a moment, "Nothing" and calmly walked away. TenTen sighed and began to follow _Weird _

Suddenly an ink bird flew over them and Sai jumped off it and to the ground. Neji looked at him, "How'd it go?" I sensed chakra sources in many directions; the team seems to have gotten split up into three groups. We could go either North or East." Neji nodded "Alright we'll go north." They all began to run forward over all the debris in search of their teammates. _What the?_ Neji suddenly stopped near a creek and looked around cautiously. TenTen looked at him suspiciously, "What's wrong?" Neji activated his Byakugan and searched the perimeter. "Run!" The mass of chakra he saw in the water began to move. The shinobi tried to scatter but walls of water circled all around them and enclosed them into a water prison.

**_somewhere else in the forest_**

Kakashi stopped in his tracks. _Something's not right _Kakashi began to look around. Lee began to look around too, "What is it sensei?" "Something's going on in the forest." Yamato nodded, "I think the others might be in trouble." Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, "There's probably traps set up we need to be careful." The group nodded, "Kiba you and I will be in the front so we can give a signal if we smell anything, Yamato stay behind to prepare defense, and Lee you will be his back-up to make sure nothing get's in his way." Kiba stepped next to him. Kakashi lifted his headband showing his Sharingan, "Okay, move out!"

The four ninja traveled at amazing speed, they were all on guard waiting for someone to attack them. Kiba widened his eyes in alarm, "Stop!" They halted using chakra on their feet to keep themselves from moving further. "There' a lot of explosive tags ahead." Kakashi sighed, "Nice job, now we need a new plan. They all nodded and jumped off the tilted tree trunks they were on to the ground. As they jumped Kakashi's Sharingan noticed something _No! _But it was too late; the second they touched the ground, chakra oozed up through the grass and touched their feet. The chakra became moist and wrapped it sticky form around their legs. Once it took its final from the ninja noticed it was a light blue sticky substance. They struggled to escape as it started to tighten around their legs but they couldn't move.

**_author notes_**

I'm really sorry that it's so late and short but I can't tell you how busy school is making me. Also I love comments from you guys; it really motivates me to work on it. As for the pairing poll I have above once one of them reaches 10 I think I'll stop and let me know if there's other pairings in your mind. I'll get back to Team Hebi next time and maybe talk about the Kohona ninja too, we'll see. But the fight with Itachi is getting close! I really hope you like my version of it; I've already got it in my head :) But please comment! And hopefully I'll upload the next one soon.


	10. The Haruno Experiment

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit here!**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 3 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.10 The Haruno Experiment**

Sakura calmly walked back into the cave making sure she kept a relaxed posture. Juugo and Suigetsu looked up at her as she walked in. Karin refused to look at her as she was sitting next to sleeping Sasuke. Sasuke was sleeping on Sakura's previous bed. _Karin must have moved him _Sakura looked towards Suigetsu, "What's our situation." Suigetsu gave a small smirk, "A large group of Kohona shinobi is following us, but Juugo and I laid out a bunch of traps so they're pretty occupied." Sakura turned towards Karin, "How many and how far are they?" Karin glared at her for a moment, "There are ten of them but they're all divided up fighting Suigetsu's traps about five miles back." The team noticed Sakura's eye show a hint of hatred when Karin mentioned Kohona. Sakura looked at Sasuke's calm face and sat next to him on the opposite side of Karin. "When was the last time he slept?" Sakura's tone was perfectly calm but everyone knew she was concerned, it pissed Karin off. "Ever since you decided to wimp out and cause us trouble!" Karin voice grew with hatred, "It's all your fault we're in this position and that he hasn't been sleeping!" _Why does he care about you so much! _Sakura's eyebrows narrowed, "Is that so?" Karin stood up and screamed down at her, "YES! He was bothered by how much of a burden you are! You don't mean anything to him!" Sakura's hand twitched, "And you do?" Karin red eyes shot into Sakura's menacing green ones, "Of course!" Sakura slowly stood up and looked into Karin's deadly eyes, "Then why didn't he listen to you? Why couldn't you convince him to sleep or leave me behind? Why doesn't he ever bother glancing at you?" Suigetsu and Juugo waited for Karin to respond. Sakura smirked as Karin's body began to shake and she grinded her teeth. Karin screamed, "You little bitch!" Karin swung her hand out to smack Sakura but was stopped by Sakura's deadly grip on her wrist. Sakura pulled Karin a little closer to her and finally let all her anger pour out of her eyes, "Do you really want to do that?" Karin started to tremble and pulled her hand away from Sakura. _I'm not afraid…There's no way I could be scared of her! _Karin looked back up at Sakura with confident eyes despite her shaking body, "Of course! I could beat you whenever I wanted to!" Sakura smirked and started to walk outside and turned back to Karin's motionless body, "Are you coming?" Karin snarled at Sakura's taunt and followed.

Sakura and Karin stood a few meters apart while Suigetsu and Juugo watched from a safe distance. Sakura stood still with a small smirk while Karin was shaking with anger and fear. Suigetsu look at both of them and smiled, "Start!" Karin ran at Sakura with a kunai in her hand and continually swiped it at Sakura's face but kept missing, "Damnit!" Sakura saw her off guard and kicked her in the stomach. Karin flew back and tumbled across the ground. She slowly stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. _This is for Sasuke! _Karin held a hand sign and started collecting her chakra. Suigetsu cocked an eyebrow. _She actually knows something good? _Karin's body began to swirl with blue chakra. Sakura watched Karin closely so she could react quickly. Karin sped at Sakura using chakra in her feet and then held her hands to her mouth. Sakura quickly backed away. _Fire? _Suddenly pink gas emitted from Karin's mouth, "Poisonous Fog Jutsu!" Sakura held her breath and did a few hand signs as she disappeared amongst the fog. Karin laughed waiting for the fog to clear and see Sakura suffocating while begging for the antidote. Instead Cherry Blossom petals emerged from the smoke and started to circle around Karin. Karin growled while throwing several kunai at the petals hoping to find a vital spot. The Cherry Blossom started circling faster and one by one they swung past her like a knife. Karin cursed as small cuts emerged across her clothing and face. She tried to sense a chakra difference in the petals but they were all the same, "Where are you!" Karin froze as the petals began to fall and she felt a hot breath on her neck. Sakura whispered into Karin's ear, "Here" Karin tried to escape but was lifted by the back of her collar off the ground. She struggled continuously trying to throw kunai behind her. Sakura dropped her and then plummeted her fist towards Karin's face. Karin screamed with her eyes close awaiting the punch. She opened her eyes and saw Sakura's fist millimeters from her face. Sakura looked away towards Karin and back towards the cave.

"Knock it off you two." Suigetsu looked behind him and smiled, "Sasuke you finally decided to wake up, but you missed the fight." Sasuke looked at Sakura and Karin. Sakura stood calm looking back at him a few feet away from Karin trembling like mad. Karin gave a fake sob, "Oh Sasuke it was horrible! This monster almost killed me!" Sakura gave a bored glance at Karin and started walking back to the cave. She stopped next to Sasuke for a moment and faced him, "Where are my usual clothes?" Suigetsu started to laugh mockingly at Sasuke, "I guess you forgot something after all!" Sasuke ignored him and looked in Sakura's empty green orbs, "We'll buy you some new ones when the sun rises in a few hours." Sakura nodded and walked back into the cave while Karin slammed her fists into the ground.

**_a few hours later_**

The sun had risen and was shining on the empty cave. The fire had been put out and team Hebi was ready to go. Juugo sighed at Karin's continuous glares at Sakura. Sakura stood emotionless next to Sasuke and ignoring Karin. Sasuke turned towards his team, "We'll stop by the nearest town to get new clothes and supplies. After that we find Itachi." Everyone nodded and started running east. Sakura kept her fast pace but quickly became tired. She wouldn't show it but she was over working her body again. She focused on moving forward trying to ignore the pain. _I'll be there before I know it. _About a half hour of strenuous running later they finally arrived at the entrance of a town. Sakura stood tall and calm fighting down her gasps and urge to collapse. Sasuke faced his team, "Karin go help Sakura buy clothes, the rest of will get supplies. We'll meet for a quick meal in an hour. Karin snarled, "Why do I have to help her?" Sasuke gave her an annoyed glance, "Stop complaining!" Karin gritted her teeth as Sasuke gave Sakura some money. As much as Sakura was irritated by Karin she wouldn't be immature about it and complain.

Sakura walked into the store. A young man said hello and she nodded. The worker and blinked and started to give her a full look, he gave a sly smile, "Is there anything I can do for you?" Sakura ignored his flirtatious tone, "No." She walked towards the rack of clothes as the young man frowned angry at her rejection. Sakura quickly scanned through the clothes, she didn't want to waste too much time finding an outfit. Karin walked over to her, "No matter what you pick you can't impress Sasuke!" Sakura focused on the clothes in front of her ignoring Karin. Karin snarled at being ignored and went to go flirt with the cashier. Sakura picked out a few things she found appealing and walked over to the cashier, "Do you have any weapon pouches?" The confused man blinked, "Weapon pouches? You're a ninja?" Sakura nodded glaring at him slightly. He gave a nervous laugh and pulled a few out, "This is all we have." Sakura quickly took the navy one and headed towards the dressing room after seeing a newspaper on the ground, "What's the date?" The cashier looked at her while putting the other weapon pouches away, "March 22nd." Karin noticed Sakura's eyes widen slightly and how she quickly went into the dressing room. Sakura clutched her clothes in the dressing room and gave a small frown. _March 22__nd__… _She started to get changed. Her mind was clouded with thoughts as she slowly slipped into her new clothes. _It's Father's birthday _She sighed thinking about his death. He died when she was ten leaving her mother, two sisters, brother, and her alone. She always thought his death didn't seem right, he was part of Anbu and merely sent on a chunnin ranked mission. It wasn't difficult, the only reason he was sent is because the village was busy with the chunnin exams. She always had trouble believing he was killed during such an easy mission. _"Well that's because they secretly experimented on your clan." _Sakura shut her eyes remembering Orochimaru's words. She had trouble believing his words but it all made sense. She remembered how her older sister screamed about how there was no way her father could have died during a mission so simple during the funeral. Her father was reported to have been killed during an explosion but when the shinobi went to get his body they found no corpse or remains of an explosion. Her mother kept visiting the Hokage saying she wanted the truth, after months of investigating her father's death her mother was killed. Her mother was killed by a rouge ninja at night but nobody tried to find out who her murderer was. Sakura always knew something was wrong but she never considered the possibility of her own village attacking her family. According to Orochimaru her father was captured and experimented on instead.

**Flashback**

Orochimaru watched as Sakura trained with Kabuto, it had been half a year since they experimented on her and he was enjoying her progress. He clapped his hands as he walked over to them, "You're progress is amazing Sakura, you're the only one of your clan to live more than a month after the experiment. Sakura's face darkened as she glared at him full of hate. "Now now don't look at me like that, I only experimented on you because I knew you would live." Sakura snarled at him, "Liar!" Orochimaru licked his lips and placed his hand on her cheek. He examined her hateful features, "Why would I lie? Kohona is the one that betrayed you." Sakura turned away from him tightening her hands into fists, "I…I want proof," her voice wavered with sadness, "give me proof you got the Haruno experiment from them." She knew the village probably did experiments behind her back, every village has its own disgusting secrets but she had a hard time accusing them of experimenting on their own citizens and ninja. Orochimaru sighed _She can be so hard use sometimes. _He looked at her with a bored expression, "Very well" Sakura cautiously followed him with Kabuto behind her. Her feelings were mixed with fear and anxiety, did she really want to see the proof of her so called home experimenting on her clan? She held her breath as she walked into an experimental room, she hated these rooms. Orochimaru started digging through some files and smiled as he picked up the folder. Sakura stared at the folder in his hands partially wanting to look at every detail but also wanting to tear it to pieces. He laid the folder down on the table and slid it towards her, "Here you go." The label taunted her, The Haruno Experiment, she tightened her jaw as she put her hand on it. Orochimaru gave a wicked smile, "Come on Kabuto let's leave her alone." Kabuto nodded, "Yes my lord."

Sakura sat down and stared at the folder. She cautiously opened it. Her widened in horror and she quickly turned her face away from the photos inside. She bit her lip in agony as she looked back down. She picked up photos of her clan attached to IVs and strapped down to tables. She shut her eyes tightly as she picked up the one showing her father. Her lips trembled, her father was attached to several IVs so he couldn't move. She looked at how his black hair was sprawled across his sweating face. Another wave of pain hit her heart as the next picture showed her father in the middle of the experiment. His green orbs were wide in pain as white chakra looked like it was exploding out of his body. The kind mouth that used to smile at her was opened wide screaming with blood running down the sides. She dropped the photo and clutched her shirt where her heart was. Her breathing was rough and her throat swelled. She had proof, all the people experimenting on her father were wearing Kohona headbands. The leader of the experiments were all lead by a man named Danzo. She quietly read all the experiment reports covering how each way failed and why. Only a few described how her clan member survived and was forced to go under testing, one was her father. He had lived for two weeks after experimentation; the report talked about how her father's new chakra was stronger whenever members of Root used threats against his family. The ones who died automatically ended up killing the experimenters by an explosion of their chakra that would typically cover ten miles. Silent tears finally began to fall down her face as she read reports going back thirty years. Kohona had experimented on her father, uncles, aunts, and grandparents. She silently cursed as she saw empty reports ready for her and her siblings. She put her hands to her face trying to wipe away her tears but they wouldn't stop. She finally rose her head with an expression full of revenge and tears pouring out of her eyes.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall in her new clothes. _That was the last time I cried… _Sometimes she worried about her siblings that she left behind but she loved Sasuke too much to leave him. She had promised to herself that nothing in her past mattered. The only support she could give herself is that maybe Orochimaru stole too much information for them to ever do the experiment again. She took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room perfectly emotionless. The cashier's jaw dropped and he drooled at her. Karin's eyes widened and she became furious, "Y-you look hideous!" The cashier wiped his mouth, "I have no idea what you're talking about man, she's hot!" Karin became even more furious, "Let's go you're wasting time!" Sakura ignored both of them and calmly paid for her new clothes.

**New outfit at deviantart . com type in Sakura Fanfic Outfit 2. It's way too detailed to explain so please look I think you'll like it! The artist should be called CherryBlossom4112(me). Exclude the necklace for now it'll be added later (spoiler). It's FREE to look!**

Sakura and Karin walked out to the street and waited for the rest of their team. Karin made sure to check they weren't in hearing distance, "You can't fool me." Sakura quickly glanced at her. Karin gave her knowing glance, "Just because you went far from us doesn't mean I can't sense your chakra. I know you were healing yourself this morning." Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "I analyzed your condition while you were unconscious too. You can't hide from me." Sakura gave her a ferocious frown, "If you say anything you'll be dead!" Karin scoffed at her, "Why would I tell? It'll just give you more attention, I just want to know what exactly is destroying your body and how you're still alive." Sakura tightened her fist _Damnit she knows too much! _"That's none of your concern." Karin growled at her, "Really? Don't you think someone should know why you're dying?" Sakura cursed at the thought…She knew she was dying, she knew eventually her body couldn't take any more damage. The only reason she was still alive is because the chakra inside killing her also made her body tougher, but still…the damage was worse than the strength it was giving her. Karin glared at Sakura's clouded eyes waiting for an answer but she would have to wait longer.

Sasuke walked towards them having Suigetsu and Juugo carry the food and supplies they bought. Sasuke analyzed Sakura's new outfit as she looked towards him, he had to force himself not to smile. Suigetsu whistled at her only to be met with a sharp glare from Sasuke. Juugo gave a nervous laugh, "You look nice." Sakura nodded at the comment, "Karin has Kohona advanced yet?" Karin gave her a hateful frown, "No…it seems like they're currently trying to regroup." Sasuke nodded, "Let's eat and move on." Juugo and Suigetsu quickly handed out the food as they sat down at a table. Sakura looked at the extra bags, "What else did you get?" Sasuke gave her a serious glance, "Flare bombs, all of you will be given one when we search for Itachi. If anyone finds him or something urgent set off the flare bomb and gather there as quickly as possible." Suigetsu became confused, "We're splitting up?" Sasuke paused a moment looking at Sakura, "Yes."

**_authors notes_**

So you guys got to see more of Sakura's past like I promised, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE look at the new outfit if you haven't already! Kohona will be next and maybe combined idk. Also I'm curious on who supports NejiTen or not. I'll still use it just maybe not as much if you're against it. There's still a lot more of Sakura's past to get too but the ITACHI fight is soon! I promise it'll be good.


	11. Perseverance

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 3 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: -**

**Anti-NejiTen: -**

**What If**

**Ch.11 Perseverance**

"Yo!" Suigetsu's water clone smirked at them joyfully. Naruto glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" Suigetsu lifted his sword out of its sheath, "Sasuke told me to be your welcoming present." Naruto tightened his fists, "Where is he! Where's Sakura! Tell me!" Suigetsu took his reaction as an opening and sped towards him swinging his sword. Hinata grabbed him and pulled him to the ground with her. Akamaru growled at Suigetsu and continuously jumped at him. Suigetsu chuckled as Akamaru swiped his claws at him, "You're quite an energetic dog." Suigetsu pushed the handle of the sword into Akamaru's stomach sending Akamaru tumbling back. Hinata heard Akamaru whimper, "Akamaru!" She ran to his side as Akamaru pushed himself up and shook his fur, "Akamaru are you okay?" Akamaru barked in response and growled at Suigetsu. Naruto ran towards him, "Tell me where they are bastard!" Naruto clashed his kunai with Suigetsu's sword and summoned some clones. "Kage Bunshin Jutsu!" Suigetsu smirked at him _He's good. _The clones tried to grab him from all direction but Suigetsu just swung his sword around him causing the cloned to disappear. Naruto burst through the ground underneath, Suigetsu managed to only get grazed by his punch and jumped back. Naruto stared in shock as Suigetsu chin looked like water and then regathered to his normal appearance. Hinata and Akamaru finally stood next to Naruto.

Suigetsu shifted his neck back and forth, "You're pretty good, what's your name?" Naruto summoned some more clones, "Uzumaki Naruto." Suigetsu picked his sword back up, "Naruto huh, I'll have a pleasure killing you." Naruto and his clones continuously attacked Suigetsu while Hinata tried to hit some of his chakra points but all he would do is turn to water and reform. Akamaru swiped his claws but it was no use. Hinata panted, "He can hit us but whenever we hit him he turns into water." Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead after he threw a kunai, "Well what do we do? Neither one of us knows fire jutsu." Hinata thought vigorously while dodging Suigetsu's sword. She flipped backwards, "Naruto, how far has your wind element training gotten?" Naruto attempted a few punches, "The only technique I made is forbidden, all it does is destroy my chakra system!" Hinata struggled for a plan, "Can you form wind at all?" Naruto dodged an attack, "I've only learned how to cut with wind." Hinata pursed her lips as Akamaru attacked Suigetsu, "But it should still make fire bigger right?" Naruto landed a kick on Suigetsu's face only causing a splash, "We'll have to find out, what'd you have in mind?" Naruto and Hinata quickly backed off and went through their plan as Akamaru distracted Suigetsu.

**_another side of the forest_**

_Can't...breathe… _TenTen adjusted her eyes to the water around her. Neji, Shino, Sai, and her were trapped in a large water prison. When it formed a large wave of water hit her causing her to only get a small breath. Everyone seemed conscious and struggling for air as well. She tried to swim through the enormous sphere of water towards the edge but the water pressure was too heavy towards the wall of the sphere. Neji watched TenTen try to swim towards the edge. _I need a plan_ The last time they were stuck in water prisons was a fight with Akatsuki. But last time there was a ninja controlling one and he couldn't see anybody besides his teammates with his Byakugan. He looked down at the creek where the trap originated _There has to be some weak spot _Sai tried summoning some of his painting but they all just mixed into the water. He had been trained to hold his breath for a long time while in Root but he couldn't say the same for his teammates. He watched TenTen struggle at the edge of the sphere, he swam over and puller her away from the pressure. She gave him a small smile in thanks. He watched her weak expression _She didn't get much air _Shino stared at the outside world through the world in thought. His bugs were drowning, he needed to get out before they all died and he would be out of attacks. He turned his head towards his teammates thinking over the skills each one of them had. _We need something that can slice through the pressure of the sphere walls. _

Neji swam closer to Sai and TenTen and motioned Shino over. He noticed Sai didn't seem to be struggling for air that much but switched his thoughts back to creating a plan, Shino tapped his shoulder and he looked at him. Shino pointes at the scrolls TenTen had and then pointed at him swirling his finger. Neji thought for a second. _Summon a weapon…me spinning?... _Neji eyes widened at the realization of what he meant.

**_edge of the forest_**

Kakashi cursed as the light blue sticky substance traveled slowly up his legs getting tighter and hard as stone, _The dew in the grass had chakra in it _Kakashi grabbed a kunai and slammed it repeatedly on the hardening substance, nothing. _Damnit! _Yamato turned his arm into wood making a fine point. He tried to drill it thorough or find a crack but it was useless. Kiba winced as the substance started to get near his waist, the injury he got was just a few millimeters higher. Lee struggled to move but he was losing feeling in his legs due to the tightness, the leg weights he wore protected his lower legs but not enough. Yamato looked at Kakashi, "Any ideas?" Kakashi pondered deep in thought _It's worth a try _"Chidori!" He slammed the Chidori onto the substance only to have the substance loosen slightly and shock him. He gave a grunt of pain as the lightning hit him through the substance, "Well, that didn't worked." Yamato looked around _If I summon a clone it'll just get trapped too _They all turned to Kiba as he grunted in pain, his face was wincing with pain. The substance had reached his injury the pressure of the substance re-opened his wound.

Kakashi struggled for a way to help him _Think, come on I need a plan _Yamato extended his arm with wood trying to pull the substance away from Kiba, all it did was spread slower. Kiba gave a small scream as the pressure increased on his wound. Lee furrowed his eyes in worry _What would Gai-sensei do? _They were all scrambling for a plan as the substance finally reached their shoulders. Lee tried to squirm out but it was useless. He thought of Gai-sensei and all his techniques _That's it! _"Everybody! Don't worry I know what to do!" As he said this the substance reached their chins.

**_Where Naruto is_**

Hinata put her hand on her weapon pouch, "Ready?" Naruto summoned four clones, "Of course!" Akamaru finally backed off as Suigetsu gave an irritated swing at him with his sword. Naruto and his clones closed his eyes and focused of their chakra system. They envisioned wind as their chakra started to swirl around them. Suigetsu raised his eyebrow in interest, "Oh seems like you have a plan." Suigetsu started to run at him with his sword ready to swing. Hinata pulled an explosive note out, "Now!" Naruto and his clones opened their eyes and held their hands out in front of them. They watched closely as Hinata threw the explosive not, "Take this you water freak!" The second the explosive note hit the ground Naruto sent slices of wind at it causing the fire to spread and engulf Suigetsu, or so they thought. Suigetsu jumped away from the flames melting slightly and panting.

Hinata's lavender eyes widened in horror, "No way!" _That's the only plan I had! _Naruto's clones disappeared and he started to curse, "Now what?" The flames still covered the ground spreading slowly, Suigetsu looked at them impressed, "You're quite the ninja Naruto, I would love to see you and Sasuke fight." Naruto seethed in anger, "Shut up! I'm gonna kill you unless you tell me where Sasuke and Sakura are!" Suigetsu chuckled as he regained his composure and water dripped down his face, "Sorry I don't think Sasuke would like that, you should just give up." Naruto clenched his fists and summoned one of his clones, "I," he stared at Suigetsu through the flames, "will never, "He formed a Rasengan in his hand, "give up!" He ran at Suigetsu engulfing his Rasengan in flames, "So stop trying to make me, " He lifted the red Rasengan swirling in flames, "give up!" He slammed the flaming Rasengan into Suigetsu, "I will take them home!" Suigetsu screamed as the flaming Rasengan evaporated his body. Right before he evaporated he smirked and spoke, "You're strong." The flames finally resided and Naruto sat down from exhaustion. Hinata ran over to him, "Naruto-kun, that was amazing!" His perseverance overwhelmed her once again, that's the way she wanted to be. She wanted to never give up. "You're hurt!" Her lavender eyes widened with worry as she noticed the burns on Naruto's hand. "Huh? Oh, yeah I guess setting my Rasengan on fire didn't just hurt Suigetsu." Hinata kneeled down beside him and grabbed some medical tape from her pouch, "Hold your hand out." He did so and watched and she carefully wrapped the bandages around after applying some ointment. She tied the bandages and Naruto winced, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Naruto laughed, "It's fine, that helps a lot. Thanks. " She blushed at his happy grin and stood up, "W-we should probably go find the others, they're probably in trouble too." Naruto stood up, "All right! Let's go!"

**_Where Neji is_**

TenTen summoned an enormous kunai from one of her scrolls and handed it to Neji. He motioned for them to back away. _This better work _Neji held the large kunai tightly in his hand and took a fighting position. _Rotation! _Neji spun as fast as he could holding the kunai above his head towards the edge of the sphere. He became closer and closer to the edge fighting against its pressure. He could see TenTen hold her hand to her mouth trying not to gasp for air in the corner of his eye with his Byakugan. _Just a little more _He pushed himself to spin a little faster reaching millimeters from the edge. _Faster…faster…faster! _He gasped as he broke through the water sphere and relax his spinning. He watched the water sphere collapse and flood as he fell. He flipped and landed on a log avoiding the flooding water. TenTen gasped heavily as she fell, Sai grabbed her arm and threw her to Neji. Neji quickly caught her on reflex as Sai and Shino fell into the flooding water. He watched as they popped up for air and climbed onto the surface of the water using chakra on their feet. TenTen stood up straight next to Neji finally catching her breath, "Thanks" he gave her a small smile, "I'm glad that Shino finally though of a plan. Any longer and I don't know if I could've held my breath. TenTen gave a small chuckle, "Hinata has good teammates." Neji nodded and stared at Sai and Sai and Shino made their way towards them, "I guess Naruto's not too far off either." Sai and Shino reached TenTen and Neji. Sai smiled, "Shall we move along?" Neji nodded, "Except…this time we fly." Sai took the hint and painted four birds, "Ninpou-Choujuu Giga!" The four ink birds appeared and they all got on each one, "Alright let's head North."

**_Where Kakashi is_**

"Everybody! Don't worry I know what to do!" They all had one last glance at Lee when he said this before the substance completely covered them and began to crush them. Lee focused hard _First Gate: Initial Gate, release _His body released pressure on the substance _Second Gate: Heal Gate, release _The hard substance started to crack around him _Third Gate: Life Gate, release! _Lee moved suddenly causing all the substance to explode of him. He jumped towards Kiba before the substance could grab his feet again. He gripped his hands into the substance and tore it off with pure strength. He grabbed Kiba collar and threw him onto a log where the substance couldn't reach him. He made a quick move of the ground that the substance couldn't keep up with and put each hand on the hard substance covering Kakashi and Yamato. He grabbed the substance with a hard grip and pushed off it while tearing it off his sensei. Yamato pushed himself off the ground with wood and tossed Kakashi in the air. Yamato landed safely on a log with Lee. Kakashi quickly made hand-signs, "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" he blew the enormous ball of fire onto the ground burning all the light blue substance on the ground. He quickly made a shadow clone and pushed off it away from the fire. He sighed in relief and looked at Lee who had resealed all his gates, "Nice thinking." Lee smiled and saluted at him, "I'm glad to be of assistance!" Kakashi smiled through his mask. Kiba got up slowly from where Lee threw him , "Thanks man I owe you one." After Kiba's wound was re-bandaged Kakashi put the fire out, "Alright let's go find the others."

They traveled carefully making sure not to get caught in anymore traps. Kiba sniffed the air, "This way." He motioned to the right and they followed. He smelled someone but no blood. _Good _They traveled a few more minutes and Kiba smiled _Akamaru! _They landed a moment later in front of Naruto, Hinata, and Akamaru. Akamaru ran over to Kiba licking his face, Hinata giggled, "So that's who smelled." Kakashi glanced at Naruto's hand, "Look like you had some trouble as well." Naruto smiled and crossed his arms behind his head, "Yeah but we took care of him." Yamato smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." Suddenly four large ink birds flew over them and Neji, TenTen, Sai, and Shino jumped off of them in front of their teammates. Kakashi smiled, "Good it seems were all here." They all gathered for commands, "Alright we lost time due to the traps but we can make it up. We'll take a small break for food when we see a town but first let's get out of this forest." They all nodded, "Alright let's head out!"

**_miles away_**

Suigetsu gave Sasuke an unhappy look, "Why do we need to split up?" Sasuke pulled his stare away from Sakura and back to his food, "We can cover more area and save more time." Suigetsu frowned, "That's boring." He started eating again. Karin frowned at Sasuke, "Why can't we just split up into two groups, I can be with you Sasuke." She smirked and watched for Sakura's reaction, nothing. Sasuke took a sip of his drink, "You will do as I say." Karin frowned more and picked at her food." Sakura kept eating without reacting to anything anybody said. She heard them alright, but she didn't want to make any alarm, "He's right, we can accomplish our goal faster like that." She wasn't lying, she actually liked the idea. She didn't have to worry about Karin questioning her or about making sure Sasuke didn't notice her faking that she was okay all day. Sasuke watched her as she said this. _If she agrees that means she's in perfect condition to do it right? _He started eating again pondering over his thoughts.

When they finished they paid the bill and headed towards the gate of the town. Sasuke handed each one of them a flare bomb, "Remember it's used for something important." He handed Sakura's hers last and looked into her eyes to see if she was nervous but he saw nothing. They all stood in a circle, "Were all going separate ways," He looked around him and pointed at a mountain, "If we find nothing we'll all meet at the base of that mountain tonight understood?" They all nodded and he looked at Sakura _I hope I'm making the right choice _"Move out!" They all went running into different directions. Sakura ran forward and then ran a little slower as she got out off Karin's range of sense. She observed her surroundings _It's that way_

**_authors notes_**

I'm REALLY SORRY for the lateness but school has been kicking my butt with homework and research papers and I had a really big computer virus..which sucked. So what do you think? Please comment on the NejiTen poll and if you liked my fights scenes or if there's something I could improve on. So I'm thinking that the Itachi fight will be two chapters from now or go half way through in the next one. PLEASE comment it really does encourage me and I actually appreciate when you guys ask me to hurry and upload the next chapter.


	12. Intentions

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 4 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 3 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.12 Intentions**

Sakura ran at a comfortable pace through the forest, it hurt but not as much as the pace she was running before. She knew this forest and what happened to be near it. Sasuke and her came to this forest once on a mission for Orochimaru and he mentioned something important about the contents of this forest, that's why she chose to run this direction. She jumped up to the top of a tree and looked around. _Where? _Her jade eyes narrowed as she saw grey buildings in the far distance. _There! _She sped towards it going from one tree branch to the next at an amazing pace. Sweat began to slip down her face as she attempted to ignore the strain on her body. She took a quick breath and pushed off the next branch even farther. She kept her goal in mind as her waist length rosette hair whipped behind her face. _Just a little farther…_

**_a little over a mile behind her_**

Sasuke sped across the forest observing his surrounds, looking for clues of someone traveling. His Sharingan was activated to sense any traps or people since Karin wasn't around. _She's not with Sakura either… _He tried to focus on what was in front of him but he kept thinking about Sakura's injuries. _Could she really have recovered that fast? _He knew she was strong and capable of healing herself, but she was alone. If she wasn't healthy as she made him think then she would be left vulnerable. _Damnit! _He battled over his decision as he continues speeding through the forest, there were still no clues. He turned slightly towards a different direction hoping to have better results. _She has a flare bomb, if something happens she'll use it…right? _Sakura had always been independent, well ever since about a year and a half ago.

**_Flashback_**

**1 ½ year ago**

Sasuke walked through the halls of Orochimaru's base. He'd been gone for a week on a boring mission; he didn't really understand why Orochimaru suddenly sent him on such an easy mission so far away. He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked into the room he shared with Sakura. He noticed her lying on her bed motionless with her eyes half way open. She put his bag down on his bed and looked at her. She was lying on her side facing him, but not looking at him. Her eyes were empty as her silky hair that went half way down her back laid messy around the bed. He walked over to her and leaned down to be near eye-level with her, "Sakura?" Her empty eyes moved slowly towards his face, she stared at him for a moment and slowly sat up on her bed. Sasuke watched her feeling confused and a little worried. She slowly reached out and grabbed his shirt lightly. "Sakura what's wrong?" His voice was emotionless but he wasn't feeling that way. She gave a faint smile and leaned her head against his chest, "I'm just glad you're back." Her voice was slow and weak as a single tear slipped down her face. "Sakura?" He wasn't sure what to do; he'd never seen a reaction from her like this, "Did something happen while I was gone?" There was a pause, "No, nothing happened." Sasuke lifted her chin so she'd face him with his hand. His eyes widened as he saw her teary eyes and weak smile, "Sakura what's wrong?" She stared at him with her empty jade orbs, "I just missed you, I didn't get much sleep I guess." After she said that she laid back down and shut her eyes. Sasuke sat there for a moment feeling very confused and worried.

He finally got up and walked back through Orochimaru's base using his usual emotionless expression even though he was feeling troubled. He headed towards the training grounds to clear his mind when he ran into Kabuto, "Oh Sasuke you're back. How'd the mission go?" Sasuke gave him a careless glance, "Fine," he paused for a moment, "Did something happen to Sakura while I was gone?" Kabuto blinked and gave a pondering look, "I don't think so. She trained pretty hard and wore herself out a little, why?" Sasuke continued walking, "Nothing." Kabuto watched him walk away and Sasuke could've sworn from the corner of his eye he saw Kabuto smirk.

**_end of Flashback_**

Sasuke continued running trying to find a sign of anybody that had passed through. He never really figured out what happened, within the next day Sakura acted like it didn't even happen and returned to normal. Well, not exactly normal. She seemed fine but there was something different. She smiled less and acted differently to Kabuto whom she used to be close to. She stopped acting close to anybody except him, but she didn't seem as close to him or open about anything. He never saw her cry after that either, it was like Sakura had slowly formed into a different person since that day. He always tried to ignore it; eventually he became used to her new self. The onetime he said she seemed different she simply gave him a small smile and said, "Really? I guess I'm improving." He didn't respond to that and kept on training. He was always so focused on revenge that he seemed to pay less and less attention to her, but after he was told it looked like her body was being torn apart he couldn't help but think he'd been ignoring her. She could've been suffering this whole time and her would have never noticed.

**_many miles back_**

The Kohona ninja had finally left the forest and were speeding through grassy plains. Hinata and Neji both had their Byakugan on, "There's a small town nearby." Kakashi nodded at Hinata's statement, "Lead the way." She nodded and did so. After a few minutes they reached the entrance of the gate. Kiba kept sniffing the air, "I think Sasuke and Sakura were here, the smell's a few hours old." Naruto smiled, "Then were not too far behind!" Kakashi nodded, "Right, eat fast and meet each other at the other gate when you're done." They all spread out to quickly eat, to Naruto's luck he found a ramen stand. He brought Hinata with him and they were happily eating. "Dude I swear she was a ninja!" Naruto turned to see a blonde man dressed as a cashier sitting at a nearby table with a few other guys, "She was so hot though man! She had this wicked body and pink hair!" Naruto's and Hinata's eyes widened at the cashier's words. Naruto rushed over and picked the guy up by his collar, "When! When did you see her! Was she okay!" The blonde cashier's eyes widened in fear, "Dude yes! Put me down!" Hinata out her hand on Naruto's shoulder making him let go and turned to the cashier, "Can you confirm that?" The cashier nodded nervously, "Yeah she was buying new clothes with this red-head chick. She was cool but seemed pretty upset when I mentioned the date." Naruto gave a confused look, "The date?" The cashier nodded after blushing at Hinata's face, "Yeah, I don't know she asked me for it then rushed off to her dressing room. I was gonna take her to lunch but she seemed kinda viscous, you know what I mean? But you know I followed them after she left and then her and that red haired chick got in a fight about the hottie dying or something." Naruto's cerulean eyes widened, "Dying? What do you mean dying!" Naruto became enraged again scaring the cashier and all the friends behind him, "The red haired chick said shouldn't somebody know why you're dying and the hottie went silent. I'm sorry man that's all I know!"

Naruto's arms fell loosely to his sides as Hinata thanked the cashier for his information. _Dying? She's dying? _Naruto clenched his fists in horror. Hinata looked at him with despair and put her hands on his shoulders, "Naruto-kun," She looked at him for a moment, "She's still alive, we can find her." Naruto took that in and nodded, he gave her a small smile, "Thanks" they finished eating and paid the bill silently. They walked to the other gate hardly talking. Hinata looked up at her crush with her lilac eyes, "Naruto-kun…should we tell the others?" Naruto thought about it for a moment, "No…wait till we see Tsunade, there's enough to worry about already." Hinata nodded with a sad glance. _I wonder…if he still loves her _They finally reached the gate where everybody was waiting. Kakashi turned towards them and gave orders to move out.

**_miles and miles ahead_**

Sakura reached the base of the grey buildings; it kind of looked like an old fashioned town. Everything had an oriental style but there was nobody in sight. Sakura walked slowly through the empty town trying to trace for signs of life. She felt none and jumped up to the top of the highest building. _It shouldn't be too far… _She looked past the borders of the dull town trying to find something different. She took off in the blink of an eye after seeing an awkward looking building in the distance; it reminded her of the Hokage tower a little bit. She pushed the thought aside and ran faster, all the years she spent with Sasuke in Orochimaru's base was for this. Leaving her siblings behind was all for this. Everything her and Sasuke had been working for was leading up to this moment. The training, sweating, and blood; it was all to make them stronger. To make them survive this day. She halted in front of the awkward building and relaxed her breathing. It was the Uchiha hideout. She clenched her fists and walked inside, she walked slowly and cautious through the halls observing every detail. Sasuke only mentioned it to her they never went in, he didn't really like talking about his clan. She didn't blame him, she was the same way, it just made it easier for them to never discuss each other's family.

Her anger started to swell as she walked through the dark stone halls. _Family…_ Her temper started to boil as she thought of her and Sasuke's family being stripped away. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from breaking any of the walls down. All she could hear was the clicking of her heeled boots; she took a deep breath as she saw an opening. She put her body on guard as much as she could and walked into the room. She stared into cold Sharingan eyes and stood in front of him. He blinked at her for a moment, "And who might you be?"

**_author notes_**

What do you think? You caught a little more of a SasuSaku past and Sakura's true intentions. How do you like the turn of events? And I **LOVE **all the comments you guys have been making it really did encourage me, to prove that look how soon I'm updating! You also saw a little more of Sasuke's point of view on everything that he's keeping to himself. So the next chapter is the official Itachi battle, I'm not sure if it'll run through one or two chapters. I'll try to make it one


	13. Revenge

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 5 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 3 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.13 Revenge**

Sakura stared Itachi down with her vicious jade orbs. Itachi blinked at the hatred in her eyes, "And who might you be?" Sakura clenched her fists, "That's none of your concern." Itachi watched her closely after hearing her bitter voice, "You're eyes…the hatred you hold reminds me of somebody, but he wouldn't bother disguising himself." Sakura glared daggers into his curious eyes, "You mean Sasuke-kun?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, her question was more of statement, "You know my brother…has he become stronger?" Sakura analyzed his face at the sudden interest he showed in Sasuke, "Of course, he's been living for the very moment to kill you." Itachi observed her features trying to find something that he could use to identify her, "You seem to know a lot." There was a silence between them, Sakura bit her cheek, "Why did you massacre your family?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the hidden want in her voice, "Sasuke didn't tell you?" Sakura's temper rose, "Do you actually think he'd like to talk about his clan being murdered?" Itachi smirked, "It seems you spend a lot of time with my brother." Sakura cursed at herself, "Answer my question!" Itachi sighed and gave an evil smirk, "To test my capacity and strength." Sakura stared at him for a long time and loosened her glare, "You're lying." Itachi's eyes twitched slightly, "I'm telling the truth, ask Sasuke." Sakura looked into the depths of his eyes curiously, "You're lying, I can tell by looking into your eyes." Itachi clenched his jaw.

Sakura winced as he used Mangekou Sharingan on her. Her body felt heavy as she was sent flying back in time. She grunted as she got up from the ground and looked around at her red and black surroundings. Her eyes widened as she watched Itachi slash down his clan one by one, she finally came to where Sasuke ran in to see his parent's dead. She clenched her fists watching young Sasuke be exposed to his brother's betrayal. Sakura closed her eyes and gathered her chakra. _I don't want to see this _She opened her eyes sending a burst of her white chakra out from her. She collapsed onto one of her knees as she was finally released from the genjutsu. She breathed heavily and watched as Itachi winced and grip his hands over his eyes, "How in the hell?" Sakura forced herself to catch her breath and ignore the pain, "Sasuke taught me what he could." Itachi removed his hands from his eyes, "That chakra isn't normal, it's as strong as a tailed beast." Itachi watched as Sakura's glare held a defense in her eyes, "But it's different, there's something more lonely about it." Itachi watched as Sakura rose from the ground, "What village are you from?" Sakura's body became tense. _I can't let him get too much information from me…He's suppose to die soon, maybe…maybe he knows something. _Sakura took a few steps closer to him, "You were part of Anbu correct?" Itachi frowned as she avoided his question, "Yes, why?" Sakura clenched her fists, "What do you know about the Haruno clan?" Itachi blinked and looked at her. _She has pink hair… _"Are you Seichii and Hanami Haruno's child?" Sakura eyes flinched slightly after hearing her parent's name, "One of them." Itachi's eyes saddened slightly, "So you're one of the Haruno clan members. How many of them are left?" Sakura eyes hardened, "Not many, shouldn't you have known that?" Itachi looked at her yearning but cold eyes, "No why? Is there some type of information you want from me?" Sakura clenched her jaw and tightened her fists, "Didn't the Anbu ever watch an organization called Root? It was in your own damn village!" Itachi could see her hatred and misery pouring out of her eyes, "Not while I was there."

Sakura's temper reached its boiling point, "You bastard!" Sakura appeared in front of him within two steps and slammed her fist towards him. He quickly moved out of his chair before she could reach him. Her fist made the chair and a large area around it explode into a crater. Sakura walked slowly towards him with acid in her voice, "Whatever reason you killed your clan you still killed them! You have no idea how much suffering that can put on a person!" Itachi's eyes hardened as she said that and sprinted towards him. _She must be in love with Sasuke _Itachi continuously dodged Sakura's punches, the foundation of the room was starting to crumble. A piece of the ceiling fell towards Sakura, she grunted as she stopped it from crushing her and threw it at Itachi. Itachi quickly jumped to the side and watched as the debris she threw crashed into the wall. The whole room started to shake and the rest of the ceiling fell continuously. Sakura jumped from one piece of debris from the next trying to reach to roof of the building. Itachi quickly got onto the roof and watched her finally surface to the roof as well. She forced herself not to breath heavily; she was pushing her body too far. She only used _that _chakra once trying to escape his genjutsu but it put a big effect on her. She observed her surroundings and the blue sky above her. She bit her lip and pulled out the flare bomb Sasuke gave her. _This is his fight _She quickly lit it up and watched as flames skyrocketed above her head.

**_over a mile away_**

Sasuke halted to a complete stop as heard a flare bomb go off. He turned around and sped as fast as he could toward that direction. His mind wandered through the possibilities of what could have been found. It could have been a clue , more Akatsuki, or Itachi himself. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about it being Itachi himself, he'd been waiting his whole life for the day he could take down his brother and get revenge. His whole life revolved around the idea of completing the idea of his highest goal. As he ran towards the smoke remaining in the sky he began to wonder who set off the flare bomb. He considered the direction being nearly the opposite as his, His eyes widened and he used as much chakra in his feet as he could to go faster. _Sakura! _

**_about an hour's worth of distance behind Sakura_**

The Kohona team stopped immediately at the sight of a flare bomb exploding in the air. Naruto watched it in concern, "Do you think it's them?" Kiba sniffed the air and nodded, "It seems they split up about an hour ago." Naruto eyes widened partially, "Who went that direction?" Kiba looked down towards Akamaru, the dog sniffed and gave a bark at Kiba, "Akamaru said that the one who set it off should be Sakura." Naruto eyes narrowed and he took off towards the smoke. Kakashi and everyone chased after him, "Naruto don't go anywhere without orders!" Naruto tightened his fists, "This is more important!" _I won't let you die! _Hinata watched him sadly, she couldn't imagine what he was feeling. Kakashi turned to look at Hinata, "Did something happen in that town?" Hinata looked at him and pushed away her grimaced face, "No, nothing happened." Neji watched his cousin closely. _She's lying _Naruto pushed himself off one tree to the next as hard as he could. _I will not let you die!_

**_to Sakura_**

Itachi watched the flame burst in the air, "Sasuke's coming isn't he?" Sakura watched him closely and nodded, "He should be the one to kill you, not me." Her voice emotionless and empty, Itachi frowned, "You think you could kill me?" He stared her down, he actually knew with the chakra he'd seen earlier it could be possible. Sakura gave him a hard glance, "If I wanted to." Itachi walked towards her, "It seems like you did earlier, you must be close to Sasuke to actually push away your yearn to kill me." Sakura clenched her fists as Itachi stepped closer and closer to her. He gave her a joyful smirk with his Sharingan, "I guess I could play with you for a bit." Sakura eyes widened. _Shit! _She tumbled backwards as he landed a punch on her. She managed to get in a defensive mode beforehand but she couldn't dodge. She pushed herself up as fast as she could ignoring the searing pain running through her body. Itachi did a few hand signs, "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" A large fire ball went flying towards Sakura, she made of few hand signs of her own summoning a thick rock wall in front of her. She hid behind it grunting from the pain in her body. Blood slowly slipped down from her mouth. Itachi quickly jumped over the wall and threw countless Shuriken at Sakura. She quickly pushed herself up and started dodging them, Itachi noticed the blood dripping from the side of her mouth even though he hadn't stabbed her, "You came injured." Sakura finally stood with a few cuts from the shuriken she couldn't avoid. She didn't speak, she fighting down screams of pain. Itachi reappeared behind Sakura and grabbed both of her arms bruising them from his grip, "Just how close to Sasuke are you?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and tried to break free, her body felt heavy. Itachi spun her around and kicked her in the stomach causing her to crash through the wall she made and tumble towards the edge of the roof. Sakura struggled to get up. _I have to keep him here till Sasuke comes! _Itachi walked over to her, "I wonder how Sasuke would react if I killed one more person that's close to him." Sakura pushed herself up onto one of her knees only to fall. Itachi grabbed her throat and held her up over the edge of the roof, Sakura tried to push his arm off her neck but it was no use.

Itachi watched her struggle for air and pulled her closer to him. His put his mouth down to her ear and whispered, "Akatsuki will come after you, take care of my brother for me." Sakura could barely hear him, she was starting to suffocate. Itachi finally threw her off the edge of the building and watched her fall. Sakura felt her body slip through the air, she was falling back first and watching Itachi slowly slip out of her vision. She could see her long hair whipping through the wind as she fell. _Sasuke-kun…_

**_A few minutes before_**

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, he'd already passed the empty town and knew what was nearby. He couldn't believe Sakura went to his clan's hideout. _What was she thinking! _He knew what she was thinking, she was searching for Itachi by herself. He'd told her about how strong he was but she didn't know what she was up against. He knew Sakura was very strong but what if she'd lied about her recovery? If she was injured she didn't stand a chance. Sasuke could finally see the hideout in front of him. Sweat was dripping down his face as he pushed himself past his limits to get there faster. He looked up towards the roof and saw two figures. The second he adjusted his eyes he saw Sakura being dropped from the roof, "Sakura!" He sprinted using pure adrenaline, those seconds he ran felt like hours through the fight in his mind if he'd make it in time. She was a few feet from the ground when he finally caught her, He gasped for air and looked down at her. Her skin was pale with blood everywhere and her eyes were closed, "Sakura!" His voice was breathy but loud, he shook her in desperation. She slowly opened her eyes and murmured, "Sasuke-kun" he breathed a sigh of relief, "Don't talk just relax." She gave him a small smile, "You made it in time." Sasuke looked into her empty eyes, "Of course I did." His voice was on the edge between emotionless and desperation. Sakura weakly put one of her hands up to his cheek, "Win" He nodded and she closed her eyes. Sasuke held her closely to him and whispered in her ear, "I will, then I'll come back and get you." He held her tightly for a few more seconds and laid her down on the ground, he wiped a few strands of her rosette hair from her face and headed for Itachi.

**_a few miles back_**

"Naruto wait up!" Kiba yelled at him from a few meters back. Naruto jumped further, "No! I'm going to find her and bring her home with Sasuke-teme!" Hinata watched him sadly. _He really does seem to love her _Naruto jumped across a small river and onto a tree. "Hello!" Naruto suddenly fell backwards to the ground. The Kohona shinobi gathered in front of the stranger. "Eeeh, no fair there's too many of you! Let's see ummm…Eehhh there's ten of you with that dog no fair!" Naruto clenched his fist, "Akatsuki!" Yamoto walked forward, "Sorry, we don't have time to waste with you." Kiba smirked, "That's right! We have friends to catch!" The Akatsuki member jumped up and down, "Ne, what game do you want to play?" Naruto glared, "Game? We don't have time to screw with you!" One of his clones suddenly appeared behind the Akatsuki member, "Rasengan!" the masked man turned around, "No no no!" He easily dodged, "Just kidding."

**_to Sasuke_**

Sasuke landed on the roof and glared at his brother, "Itachi!" Itachi smirked at him, "You seem to care a lot for that girl." Sasuke's glare hardened, Itachi saw everything, "You're going to die today, you will receive your punishment for what you've done!" Itachi gave a small chuckle, "To our family or that girl down there?" Sasuke pulled out his katana, "Both!" The brothers clashed kunai and katana not landing a single blow on each other, "How come you're not using any of your genjutsu?" Itachi looked at him, "That girl you care so much about was able to break my Mangekou Sharingan under your teaching, meaning you could do the same." Sasuke gripped his katana tightly. _She fought hard _"She could've done a good amount of damage to me if she wasn't already injured." Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm. _She didn't recover! I need to finish this quickly and help her. _"Before I kill you I have a question." Itachi nodded, "The day you murdered our family you said there could be a third person with Mangekou Sharingan, who was it?" Itachi stared at him, "Why?" Sasuke clenched his jaw and pierced his sword through Itachi, "If he's still alive that means he helped you that day. Even you couldn't have wiped out the clan alone, he's the next person I'll kill after you." Itachi turned into crows and flew towards the real Itachi, "Uchiha Madara" Sasuke's eyes widened recalling the conversation he had with the Kyubbi. Itachi watched his reaction, "One of Kohona's founding fathers and the first to awaken Mangekou Sharingan." Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "Founding fathers? Don't screw with me! If that's true he's dead!" Itachi closed his eyes, "Madara is alive, whether you believe me or not is your choice. People are bound by what they believe is right calling it reality." Sasuke held his katana out towards Itachi, "What's your point?" Itachi opened his eyes and looked back at his brother, "People's reality is a mere illusion based off assumptions. You conveniently assume Madara is dead, just like you assumed I was a caring brother." Sasuke let his Chidori flow through his katana, "I was young and foolish not wanting to accept you killed our clan as reality. Today I will show you reality through your death! Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke sent sways of Chidori through the ground towards his brother. Itachi jumped to dodge meeting Sasuke in the air, once again they fought with shuriken, kunai, and Sasuke's katana. Itachi dodged and stood back in his previous place, "You didn't gain my eyes, you can't defeat me. My eyes are special its great power brings you eternal victory with the cost of darkness." Sasuke gave a small laugh, "So you go blind, it's your punishment for bearing it."

Itachi gave him a cold stare, "There is more importance to the Mangekou Sharingan than you think. Madara is proof of that. He was the first to obtain it and the power it gives with his younger brother." Sasuke's eyes widened as he was shown Madara's past and how Madara obtained immortality and a new light to see. Itachi started to laugh psychotically, "You are my new light! You will give me new power foolish brother! You are my spare!" Sasuke showed no reaction, he removed his bandages and his cloak, "The moment has come for you to die." They fought continuously with taijutsu, weapons, and clones. Sasuke attempted Chidori only to be met with a kick sending him crashing into the ground. Sasuke quickly got up and swung two grand shuriken at Itachi. Itachi dodged until Sasuke used wire to break the grand shuriken causing a piece to stab the side of one of Itachi's leg. Sasuke smirked as Itachi pushed himself off the ground and pulled the bloody piece of metal out of his leg. They sent fire jutsu's continuously at each other between the clashing of their weapons. Itachi's right eye started to cry blood, Sasuke took a step back, "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" A fire ball went flying at Itachi, suddenly Itachi opened his eye and black flames started to consume Sasuke's fire. Sasuke's eyes widened and he took a small step back, the flames finally died down and Itachi smirked at him, "This is Amaterasu." Sasuke ran as Itachi sent the black flames in all directions, the forest around the hideout started to be engulfed in flames. Sasuke summoned his curse seal letting his wings form as he saw the black flames start to follow. Sasuke screamed as the black flames caught onto one of his wings. He quickly cut off the wing and hid where Itachi couldn't see him. Itachi looked around after watching the wing burn to ashes, he quickly kneeled down and coughed up some blood. His breathing staggered as he tried to wipe the continuous blood dripping from his mouth. Sasuke gathered all his chakra and formed a seal, "Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu!" Many dragons of fire shot into the air managing to burn Itachi's arm in the process. Itachi looked around to see Sasuke breathing heavily like himself. Sasuke's curse marks resided back to the seal and Sasuke caught his breath, "I guess this will be my last attack." Itachi looked at him still breathing heavily, "Sharingan can see chakra, you're bluffing." Sasuke smirked as he watched the sky darken and thunder crackle, "That fire technique did use all my chakra but did you really think I'd come without a plan?"

Itachi watched Sasuke carefully as rain started to pour down on them. Sasuke smirked at his older brother with confidence in his voice, "This attack is impossible to avoid, my goal will become reality. You will die." Itachi got up onto his feet and prepared himself to fight. Sasuke smirked as he jumped onto one of the ceiling high walls, "You will finally get the punishment you deserve. You will feel the pain you brought upon our clan!" _And Sakura! _Itachi watched as Sasuke let lightning crackle around his hand and he raised it to the sky, "-." Itachi's eyes widened as a dragon made of lightning emerged from the sky and thrust itself upon him. Sasuke jumped to the ground and leaned onto his knees, he breathed heavily and curled his lips, "It's finally over." He turned his head to where Sakura would be and slowly got up. "Did you really expect that to kill me?" Sasuke turned in horror as Itachi pushed himself up from the ground, "I must say that was powerful but I hope you have more tricks up your sleeve." Sasuke took a step back as red chakra started to surround Itachi and take a large form of a dead skeleton, "But I admit I would have died without this." The red monster finally took its full form, "Meet Susano." Sasuke gulped, he hadn't expected him to survive that attack. _Damnit! _Sasuke ran towards Itachi as fast as he could and tried to thrust his katana at him but was thrown backwards by Susano. Sasuke struggled to get off the ground. _I can help you Sasuke-kun. _Sasuke screamed as the curse mark on his neck started to lift itself from his body and grow. His consciousness wavered as eight white serpents formed and towered over his head, Itachi smirked this is what he'd been waiting for. The serpents attacked him and Susano chopped all but one's head off. Itachi raised Susano's sword, Orochimaru slipped to the top of the serpent's throat and pulled out a sword, "Die! Sasuke's body will be mine!" Itachi glared at Orochimaru after hearing the comment and thrusted Susano's sword into Orochimaru. The white man coughed up blood and grunted, "Damn you!" The white serpent creature was absorbed into the sword leaving gasping Sasuke kneeling on the ground.

Sasuke lifted his head to stare at his brother; he had no more chakra and no more energy. He pushed himself up as Itachi took slow steps towards him. Sasuke struggled to move backwards but was stopped by one of the ceilings walls. Sasuke turned his head back and forth for a sign of something he could use to defend himself; Itachi was feet away from him. He cowered in fear and his legs shook as Itachi raised his hand towards Sasuke's eyes. Itachi looked at his brother with his blind eyes. _I wonder what he looks like. _Itachi pushed the thoughts aside and tapped Sasuke's forehead like he did when they were young. He held up his head to face Sasuke and whispered a few words and gave the best smile he could, after that everything went black. Sasuke watched as his brother's body crumple to the ground. He blinked and looked down with a slight sadness to his face. He watched the rain fall and looked back down at his brother. He turned away and slowly started walking to where Sakura was, his vision was blurry and he was staggering. Sasuke breathed heavily. _Sakura… _His mind went black and he collapsed to the ground.

**_to Kohona_**

Naruto angrily attacked the masked Akatsuki member with his team. The masked man had been messing with them for too long now. _I don't have time for this! _The Akatsuki member suddenly jumped to a high tree branch above the ninja. Naruto gulped as he saw another plant like member emerge from the branch. Zetsu looked up to Tobi, "It's over." Tobi nodded, "What was the outcome?" The Kohona ninja stared at them in curiosity. Zetsu sighed, "Sasuke killed Itachi after Itachi fought with one of his teammates. Sasuke passed out soon afterwards." Naruto's eyes widened with mixed emotions. _Sasuke's safe, does that mean he saved Sakura-chan? _Naruto was about to scream for answers when Tobi interrupted them, "Alright let's go pick them up." Before Naruto could yell stop they were gone in the blink of an eye. Naruto clenched his fists in desperation and started sprinting as fast as he could, "Come on we have to save them!"

**_at the hideout_**

_Everything hurts…_ Sakura laid there incapable of lifting her body. _My body's too heavy _She struggled to open her eyelids as she felt the rain beat against her skin. Her eyes slid open slightly and she looked around slowly, she could see black flames close to her and engulfing everything nearby. She struggled to move knowing the flames would reach her soon. _I can't… _Everything hurt too much for her to move. She didn't want to die, she didn't know if Sasuke was safe yet. _Sasuke-kun… _She felt helpless as she stared at the nearing flames, she couldn't even move her fingers. Her hazy eyes turned as she saw a man appear suddenly before her. Her eyes were blurry as he leaned down to her. Her mind filled with alarm thinking he was a threat until she noticed him pick up her limp body in his arms. She moved her eyes around as she could see him move to the roof. The last thing she saw was his orange mask before she blacked out.

**_author's notes_**

So I definitely like the Sakura vs. Itachi part but not so sure about Sasuke fighting him. Well tell me what you think cuz to be honest I was just trying to get through the Sasuke part with the important stuff in it so I could continue the story. Also I managed to make this one chapter but it's also the longest one I've ever written. Thank god I got most of it done during Winter Break! Exams are soon so I probably won't be updating soon cuz the classes I have right now are really hard but when my new ones start my life will be much less hectic and I can update more often


	14. Truth

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 6 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 3 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.14 Truth**

Naruto ran so hard his legs were screaming in pain but he kept pushing forward, that was his promise. He promised to bring them back and he promised himself he would not let her die. The rain had started to pour down his face but he refused to slow down. He fought so hard to save his lost teammates because they were his everything. They brought him away from the darkness and he didn't want to watch as his comrades fell into their own darkness. He didn't want them to feel alone and go without out a place to call home. He didn't want them putting their life to waste with such hateful emotions. They were the ones to teach him light, to keep him smiling. He would never forget the hatred and pain he saw in the depth of Sakura's eyes the day he finally met with his teammates again. She held the same eyes he used to but so much more broken, she was broken. He didn't know what she had went through while they were apart but the girl he used to know was dead.

Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto's arm to stop his blind running. Naruto was about to yell until he noticed the black flames engulfing everything in front of him. Hinata panted, she pushed herself beyond her limits to stop him from running into the flames. Naruto backed away and watched as the flames towered far above the height he could jump. He clenched his fists watching the strange building be smothered in flames. Yamato took a step forward and did a few hand signs forming a wooden bridge climbing over the flames onto the roof of the building. Yamato never knew Sasuke or Sakura before they left Kohona but the desperation in Naruto's eyes made him feel a yearn to take the two missing nin home as well, "Let's go!" Naruto raced up the bridge soon followed by others, his heart was pounding in his chest expecting to see his comrades. Nothing. Naruto slowly walked forward examining all the destruction that was left. His painful eyes traced the markings of blood, "Kiba?" Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air for a long time, "I'm sorry." Naruto clenched his fists, "Neji? Hinata?" They both searched as far as they could, Hinata gave a small shake of her head. Naruto looked up at the rain. _They're gone…I didn't make it in time _Naruto leaned down and screamed as he started colliding his fists with the floor. Kakashi watched him sadly and closed his eyes in despair. Hinata slowly kneeled down to him and lightly put a hand on one of his shoulders. Naruto continued to slam his hands down. Hinata grabbed his hands in alarm and misery as she saw his fists start to bleed, "Naruto please don't." Naruto looked down at the ground as he let his arms go limp to his sides, "I didn't save them…She's dying and I didn't save her. Hinata eyes filled with pain as she looked down at him.

**_far away in a hidden cave_**

Sasuke's mind wondered as he felt his heavy body ache. He slid his eyelids open slightly and looked around. He pushed himself up in an instant as he saw Sakura's bandaged body lying across the room. He tried to stand but fell as his mind went cloudy and his body screamed. He looked up as a man with an orange mask walked out of the shadows, "You shouldn't push yourself to hard." Sasuke watched the man closely and then looked down to his bandaged and treated wounds, from what he could tell the man was not a threat, "Who are you?" The masked man leaned against the wall, "I suppose you could call me a friend of your brother." Sasuke let his memories flood through his mind as he leaned his back against the wall and stared at the stranger, "Why would you help someone who killed him?" The man sighed, "Because he'd want you safe." Sasuke gave a bitter laugh and glared at the masked man, "Don't try to pull that shit on me." The stranger crossed his arms, "There's much you don't understand or know about. Like that girl for example." Sasuke switched his gaze towards Sakura for just a moment, "What do you mean?" The man paused for a moment, "The truth about Itachi and what she's been keeping from you." Sasuke took that into thought for a moment trying to weigh the importance of the two things he was told. He looked at Sakura's unconscious face; she was sleeping under a blanket with bandages wrapped around her head. _Sakura's with me _"What do you mean the truth of Itachi?"

The masked man unfolded his arms, "I should probably show who I am for you to believe me." The put his hands to his mask and pulled it down. Sasuke felt pain burn in his eye as one of them started to bleed as he watched sudden black flames appear on the man next to him. Sasuke pulled his hand to his face and shut his eyes tight, "What the hell?" The masked man reappeared after a few moments, "You're brother must've really not wanted me to meet you." Sasuke took a second to catch his breath and took everything in, "You have Sharingan." His voice was cold and angry; The man put his mask back on, "I'm Uchiha Madara." Sasuke's fingers curled into a tight fist, "You helped kill my clan." There was a long silence, "I won't deny that, but I promise I had my reasons. Besides Itachi would've been forced to kill them with or without me." Sasuke blinked, "Forced? What do you mean forced? He killed them for his own damn pleasure!" There was another silence, "You have proof that I'm alive. You need to keep your mind open." Sasuke started boil from his temper, "What do you mean keep my mind open? He slaughtered my clan in front of my eyes with no regret!" Madara looked at him, "You need to calm down or you'll tear your wounds." Sasuke glared him down, "Like hell I'll calm down! You're trying to justify my brother's actions! Your actions!" Madara took a step towards him and punched him into the wall, "You need to listen." Madara waited for a response until he realized he knocked him out. Madara sighed in frustration as he started to tie Sasuke up for precaution. He went back to where he was previously standing and leaned back on the wall. He looked down at the pinkette as she gave a soft murmur he couldn't make out.

**_in Sakura's dream_**

Sakura hummed as she skipped into her house at the age of ten, "I'm home!" Her cheery voice rang through the house as she slipped her shoes off and dropped a few of her academy books on a nearby table. She heard the patter of feet running towards her as she looked up, "Welcome back Onee-chan!" She smiled at her little twin siblings, they were five and would enter the academy in a few months. She giggled as the jumped onto her for a hug; she patted their heads, "Have you two been good today?" They both nodded quickly, "We helped mommy in the garden!" She looked at her excited little sister's face and turned to her little brother, "Did you have fun?" they both nodded. They both looked up to her with their matching sky blue eyes. Her mother walked out of the kitchen, "Sakura how was your day?" Sakura smiled at her beautiful mother, "Good!" Her mother had pink hair like Sakura but much longer down to her knees and her eyes were sky blue like her two younger siblings. Her little sister possessed the same pink hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her little brother had her father's black hair just like Sakura's older sister. This was when Sakura found the greatest happiness, when she was with her family. She was proud to have her mother's hair and father's eyes so she could represent both of them. Sakura scooped up her little sister while holding her little brother's hand and looked at her mother, "Has Onee-chan come back from her mission yet?" Her mother gave a soft smile and nodded, "Yuko's in her room." Sakura quickly walked there with her siblings an popped her head in her sister's room, "Welcome home Onee-chan! How'd your mission go?" Yuko was sitting on her bed reading a book but set it down and smiled at the site of her siblings, "Pretty easy, we just had to escort a merchant to a nearby town." Sakura's older sister was thirteen and had been a gennin for a little over a year now. Sakura adored her older sister; she was beautiful, strong, and kind. Yuko had long black hair and the same jade eyes as Sakura and their father. Yuko put her book on a nearby desk as her little brother ran over to her and tugged on her hand, "Let's play!" Sakura's little sister nodded and wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck, "Please?" Sakura and Yuko both laughed softly and agreed.

They all walked down to a nearby forest that Yuko deemed safe enough to play in. Sakura looked at her little sister, "So Yume, what'd you have in mind?" Her little sister pondered cutely in thought and pointed at her twin brother, "Let Ryuu decide!" Sakura nodded and looked at her little brother as he gave a playful grin, "Hide and seek!" Yuko laughed, her little brother always wanted to play that, "Okay just remember to be careful." The twins nodded and started jump around saying, "I'm not it!" Sakura sighed as her older sister said the same, "Alright I'm it." She smiled and covered her eyes to count as her siblings all ran off into different directions. They spent about an hour playing until Yuko said they need to get home and Sakura needed to do her academy work. The twins giggled as Sakura held Ryuu and Yume sat on Yuko's shoulders as they walked back to their house. Sakura smiled as she looked around. She suddenly blushed as she noticed Sasuke sitting on the dock of a lake nearby. She watched him as she walked down the road dying to learn something about him. She gave a great smile as she noticed him glance her way at the sound of her younger siblings cheering and frowned as he quickly turned away. Sakura watched him for a few more moments until she turned down another road. The thought popped in her mind that she always seemed to see Sasuke alone. She gave a saddened frown as she remembered he didn't have a family. She looked down at her brother in her arms as he put one of his small hands on her cheek, "Why are you frowning Onee-chan?" Sakura gave a quick smile, "Oh I was just thinking that's all." Her little brother quickly returned the smile wrapped his arms around her neck as she carried him. They finally reached their house and all walked in welcomed by their mother, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Sakura nodded back at her gracious mother, she and Yuko put their little siblings down as they all walked to the dinner table. Sakura sat keeping her younger siblings entertained while Yuko helped her mom set the table and serve food.

"When's Father coming back from his mission?" Sakura's mother looked back at her and smiled, "If everything goes well it should be in two days." Sakura smiled, "Where did he go this time?" Her mother giggled at Sakura's deep interest, "I believe he was going to the Waterfall village this time." Sakura smiled while eating her food, she wanted to be like her father when she grew up. She would be a strong shinobi getting to experience so many places she had never been. Her and her younger siblings hadn't been out of village yet and Sakura sometimes found herself imagining what it would be like beyond her village's walls. They all finished dinner happily and Sakura laid in bed after completing her academy homework. Sakura closed her eyes and wondered through her thoughts and like many nights Sasuke popped in her head. Except this time was different because she was running through all the memories where she had seen him alone. She never really knew what happened to his family but she didn't think he would like to talk about it. She frowned, he didn't really like to talk to her or anybody for that matter. Sakura sighed as she changed her position and tried to sleep.

Sakura woke suddenly as she heard banging on her home's door. She rubbed her eyes and heard her mother quickly walk to the door with Yuko soon behind. She heard the door open and noticed it was raining and still the middle of the night. She slipped out of bed wondering why anybody would come here in the middle of the night. She ran to the door in alarm as she heard a loud sound. She ran through the halls to find her mother sitting on the floor sobbing and her older sister's eyes wide in horror with tears silently slipping down. Sakura slowly walked towards them with a horrible feeling in her stomach; she spoke softly in fear, "What's wrong?" Her older sister's eyes closed as she put a trembling hand on Sakura's shoulder. She kneeled down to make eye level with Sakura while tears poured down her face and racketing sobs were pushed down her throat, "Father…is dead." Sakura stood there for a moment frozen as the words sank in. Her lips started to tremble as tears slipped down her face, "B-but…Father's strong!" Sakura's voice wavered in desperation to find out it was a lie, Yuko finally let a few sobs escape her lips, "But not enough." Sakura's eyes widened as she felt her heart start to shatter. She sank down to floor and screamed cries of sorrow, "No! Father wouldn't! He…he!" Sakura started to sob harder as her mother walked over to her and pulled her close into her arms crying with her. Yuko leaned her back against the wall as she slid down to the floor and let her tears of pain flood out of her eyes. The twins sleepily walked out towards them and froze in confusion as they watched their family cry, broken on the floor. Ryuu quietly walked to Yuko's side and looked at her worried. He widened his eyes in surprise as she pulled him into her arms and held him close as she let a few more sobs escape her lips. Yume walked to her mother holding Sakura and started to rub Sakura's and her mother's back, "Why are you crying?" Yume eyes were full of worry and confusion as she watched her usually strong family cry broken on the floor.

**_out of Sakura's dream_**

Madara watched Sakura with curiosity as her eyebrows furrowed. He gave himself a satisfied smirk under his mask. _I finally have a Haruno _Everything was going to his plans, he had Sasuke to be soon in his grasp and the Haruno girl too. He had already watched both of their fights with Itachi from Zetsu's memory and knew what Sakura was hiding and the power she held. He craved that power and knew exactly how he was going to need it. He always hated Orochimaru but he was thankful for what he did to the injured girl in front of him, Orochimaru had actually set his plans farther into motion. He turned his head as he noticed Sasuke's eyes start to open.

Sasuke blinked as he realized he was tied up and shot a glare towards Madara. Madara looked at him, "I need to keep you still while I talk and I can't having you opening your wounds. Sasuke scowled at him, "I'm not gonna believe whatever crap you're about to tell me." Madara sighed, "I think you should hear what I have to say first." There was a silence, "As I was saying before there is much about Itachi that you don't know. What Itachi appeared to be and the truth are entirely different things." Sasuke watched him with suspicion making sure to watch his every move and hear his every word. "Ever since Kohona was built the Uchiha clan never seemed quite satisfied with the power they were given. I wanted to be Hokage but was forced to settle with our clan being in charge of the police force. Eventually I was betrayed by my own clan and kicked out of the village. I've spent every moment since then wanting to get back at them, and then your brother found me. It was astonishing that he could actually notice my presence that I had hid perfectly for over a century. The Uchiha clan had been planning a rebellion against Kohona." Sasuke's eyes widened, "What do you mean a rebellion?" "The power of being the police force wasn't good enough and the Uchiha felt restrained not being offered more power. Itachi was your father's spy into Kohona's plans while Anbu used Itachi to get information on the Uchiha clan's plans. Itachi was torn between the protection of his village and the loyalty to his clan." Sasuke's mind tried to fathom the information he was receiving, "What are you getting at?" Madara paused for a moment, "The elders of Kohona decided for the safety of the village action must be taken against the Uchiha. Itachi was ordered to kill his clan from the inside leaving him to blame or make the village do it causing the Uchiha clan's secret intentions be revealed to the world. Itachi had witnessed the suffering of one of our great wars and hated war more than anything. If Kohona took their own action then it would be a war from the inside of their own village. Itachi made it his responsibility to burden the punishment and to keep the Uchiha name honored." Sasuke started to shake in confusion, "You're lying Itachi was a heartless bastard!" Madara shook his head, "You're proof he's not. The night before he massacred his clan he went to the Hokage and asked him to keep you safe from the other elders. You were so precious to him that he couldn't kill you. I can't imagine the hell Itachi went through within his mind over what he did." Sasuke sat there motionless letting it all sink in. he tried to find reasons to deny everything, "Then why did he come back to Kohona after Naruto when he could've had him anytime?" Madara watched his denying eyes, "After Kohona went through war Itachi came to remind the elders he was still there so the elders couldn't harm you." Sasuke sat their dumbfounded he tried to find more excuses but couldn't. "The kind brother you saw wasn't a façade, it was the real Itachi that he was forced to throw away to save his village."

Sakura laid there listening to the whole thing. She couldn't move properly but that didn't stop her from hearing what Madara said. Sakura's mind went on a rampage when she could tell Sasuke had finally accepted it. Sakura's mind was burning with anger, Kohona had killed off her clan and Sasuke's. Her mind drifted back to her battle with Itachi, she recalled the small details she previously chose to ignore. The way Itachi's eyes hardened as she accused him of not knowing what it was like to lose a family and the genuine sorrow she saw in the depths of his eyes. She also finally understood why Itachi gave her a small glance at the mention of her clan's name. He didn't know about Root but he knew what Akatsuki was planning. _"Akatsuki will come after you, take care of my brother." _He gave her a sad glance because Akatsuki was apparently after her. She didn't know why but after hearing the truth about everything she believed what he said. She needed to act clueless but remain on guard for anything that Madara might pull on her. She finally decided she was tired of laying defenseless and pushed herself up into a sitting position ignoring her body's painful screams. "Sakura?" She looked over to Sasuke's face and forced herself not to frown. She saw his broken soul through his eyes, Kohona had done this to him. She took a few slow breaths and leaned against the wall beside her, "I don't think he was lying." Sasuke gave her a wondered look with a slight hint of grief in his eyes. Sakura longed for him to actually show her his emotions. She took a small breath and decided it was only best for him to know a little bit of her truth as well, "Kohona also caused the death of the majority of my family."

**_ author's notes_**

So the only reason this is up is because my town in covered in snow and so far four days of school have been canceled pushing my exams farther and farther away. And actually I'm not that happy cuz now I'll have school on Saturdays to make up for it and practically no Spring Break. Plus I just want the exams over with already. Anyways what do you think? You saw some of Sakura's past and learned more about her family. If I still have no school I'll probably make some pics of them and post it on my deviantart account. Please comment!


	15. Lost

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 7 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 4 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.15 Lost**

She took a small breath and decided it was only best for him to know a little bit of her truth as well, "Kohona also caused the death of the majority of my family."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment digesting what she said, "What do you mean?" Madara watched in curiosity, he knew the basics of what she was talking about but was eager to know more. Sakura forced herself to keep a constant look in Sasuke's eyes so she wouldn't turn away and start letting her emotions slip through, "An organization in Kohona used my clan as test subjects for decades not caring they all died. They killed my parents and almost the rest of my clan." Sakura clenched her teeth hard; she hated speaking about her family. Every time she spoke of her family she could feel her old crybaby self trying to push its way to the surface and that was last thing she wanted. She didn't want to become weak and helpless again. Sasuke parted his lips to say something but was lost for words; he didn't really consider Kohona home anymore but he couldn't have even dreamt they would do something so horrible to their own people. Sasuke tightened his fist and leaned his head back against the wall, "Did you get proof?" Sakura paused for a moment as a few memories replayed in her mind, "I saw the pictures and files." Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration trying to imagine seeing the actual proof of Kohona's plans laid out in front of him. _They're sickening… _Sakura watched him lose himself in his thoughts and finally turned her head away, she took slow, heavy breaths trying to relax but made sure they weren't heard. Madara sighed realizing he wasn't going to get anymore more information out of Sakura, at least for now, and turned to leave the room, "I'll leave you two to rest and come back in a few hours with your teammates." Sakura glanced at him as he left and bit her lip trying to push away her thoughts, all the memories of her seeing proof to Kohona's crime against her family was flooding through her head. She had an idea of what Sasuke was feeling and it made it hard for her not to relive her past feelings about her clan's killings.

She inhaled deeply and slowly stood up from against the wall. She leaned on the wall for a moment before forcing herself walk next to Sasuke without wincing from pain. She quietly sat next to him and tried reading his face for emotions. She could sense his frustration for never noticing the truth and the despair for killing his brother. Sakura leaned her head against the wall with him pondering over what kind of hell Itachi must have gone through. "What'd you do when you saw the proof of what Kohona did to your family?" Sakura stared at the ceiling after hearing his broken murmur. She breathed slowly, "I lost my faith in humanity." She closed her eyes after hearing her own answer, she used to have trouble remembering why she rejected human companionship besides Sasuke. After hearing her own answer she realized that's what had happened, even when she lived with Orochimaru she still loved her home and dreamt of returning their one day; but after knowing Kohona's secrets she couldn't find it in herself to trust people anymore. Sasuke clenched his fists harder, "Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura faced the ground, "I didn't want to burden you with my problems." Sasuke finally opened his eyes and gave a solemn glance in her direction, the girl sitting next to him new almost exactly what he was feeling and had harbored it alone. _Alone… _"I wonder how Itachi felt…" Sakura turned to look at Sasuke hiding his face with his hand; she swallowed as her throat tightened trying to fight back her emotions. She leaned her head against his shoulder trying to give a sign of comfort, "He did everything because he loved you and his peaceful home. Even through whatever pain he felt he didn't regret it. I think he was glad you were the last person he was with." Sasuke's hand went through his hair and then gripped it tightly; he shut his eyes hard trying to shovel all of his feelings to the back of his mind, "He smiled…right before he died, he smiled and poked my head like when we were kids." Sakura's heart stung, she placed one of her hands on his shaking fist and squeezed it tight. _"Take care of my brother for me" _Sakura clenched her jaw and shut her eyes tight trying to not let despair creep its way onto her face. His last family member died right before his eyes.

**_flashback_**

Sakura ran across the streets as fast as her ten-year old legs could carry her. Her mother had left the house on rampage again. Ever since her father died a few months ago her mother had started to lose control. Her mother spent almost every day storming down to the Hokage's office in tears demanding to know what really happened to her husband. Sakura blinked a few of her own tears away as she ran harder desperately searching for her mother. During her father's funeral her older sister Yuko suddenly started to scream about how her father's death wasn't right since they found no evidence and how strange it was for her father to be sent on such a mission in the first place. After that Sakura's mother became on edge and was always angry or miserable and eventually started to lose her sanity. Sakura clenched her fists as she felt a sob rattle in her throat. Sakura had cried herself to sleep every night since her father's death because she didn't want to cry in front of her little siblings. Her mother's behavior had started to affect the family and after a few weeks Sakura felt it was her duty to try and keep her little siblings as happy as she could. Yuko went on missions constantly trying to avoid her family after she realized what she said at the funeral had triggered her mother's behavior. Sakura was the oldest sibling in the house at the moment and put it on herself to not cry in front of her siblings, instead she spent every night silently sobbing. "Mother!" Sakura ran towards her mother walking angrily towards the Hokage's office down an empty road. It had just gotten dark as Sakura finally caught up to her mother and grabbed her hand, "Mother please come back home!" Sakura looked up as her mother looked back at her with tears pouring out of her eyes and hatred gleaming in her eyes, "No! I'm going to find out what happened to Seichii-kun!" Sakura pulled down on her mother's white dress as her own tears started to slip down her face, "Don't go! Please come home, Yume and Ryuu need you!" Sakura's mother pulled Sakura's hand off her dress and looked down at her with broken blue eyes, "They need a father! And I'm going to find out why he was really torn away from us!" A sob escaped Sakura's lips, "Please don't do this, please come back! Father…Daddy's gone! You're the only parent we have left! Please don't do this!" Sakura clenched her fists on her mother's white dress again trying to stop her from leaving.

Sakura's mother clenched her fists, "I want my husband back! And I'm gonna find out what happened if it's the last thi-" Sakura looked up in horror as a masked ninja in rogue clothing sped towards them with a katana in his hand. To Sakura everything seemed like slow motion, her mother looked towards the rogue ninja with tired dripping eyes as he raised his sword a few steps away from her. Sakura screamed as she saw the blade slash down across her mother and blood spatter everywhere. Her eyes bulged wide as she saw her mother fall back onto the ground with her knee length rosette hair covering her face and decorated with blood. The rogue ninja disappeared as Sakura kneeled down next to her mother with tears pouring out of her eyes, "Mother wake up! Please wake up!" She shook her mother repeatedly as she watched her mother's white dress begin to turn completely red, "Mother! Please don't go!" She took painful sobs as she leaned over her mother, "Mommy! Mommy, please don't die!" She screamed sobs as she hugged her mother after seeing her mother's beautiful sky blue eyes go grey.

**_end of flashback_**

She sat there with her head on his shoulder and holding one of his shaking fists finding herself unable to speak. If she spoke all the emotions she pushed away might re-surface. Just like Sasuke she had created a small spot in the depth of her mind to push all her unwanted emotions into, but she couldn't keep it stable as well as he could. Sakura shut her eyes tighter as she brought her other arm across her body and held on to Sasuke's arm. She pressed her head a little harder into his shoulder trying to show him he wasn't alone. Sasuke opened his eyes slightly as he looked down with a beaten expression, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't suppress all of his emotion this time. He didn't know if what he felt now was less or more painful than watching his clan be massacred before his eyes. _Itachi…I'm sorry I didn't know… _He inhaled slowly trying to calm himself and glanced miserably at Sakura. Her face was almost as blank as usual but he saw the way her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and her lips quivered from how tight she was holding her jaw. He didn't speak as he sat there broken knowing she was trying suppress her emotions as well. He unclenched the fist she was holding and held her hand tightly, "Thank you." _Just this once…I'll just need her just this once _They sat there for a while unable to speak to each other due to the emotions they were starting to bury in the back of their minds again.

_**Kohona_**

Naruto walked quietly through the village gates with his fellow shinobi. The sun would rise in a few minutes but for now fog covered the ground. Naruto looked up solemnly as Kakashi as the rest of his teammates stopped. Kakashi looked up and gave a small sigh, "Alright everyone go get your injuries checked and head home to rest. I'll go turn in the mission report to the Hokage." Naruto tilted his face up a little higher, "Wait I'll go with you, I need to talk to Tsunade-baachan and you." Kakashi gave his pupil a sad glance and nodded. Hinata stood next to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, can I come? It might be…better if explain as well." Naruto looked at her for a moment and started walking, "Yeah" Kakashi followed Naruto and Hinata watching them strangely and nervous about what they were talking about. The three of them jumped from building to building finally reaching the Hokage's office. They walked through the hallways slowly and finally reached Tsunade's office.

Kakashi knocked on the door and heard his command for entrance. Tsunade looked up at the three shinobi walking in, she was about to smile until she saw their gloomy faces, "I see…" Kakashi nodded at her realization, "I came to tell my report but these two said there was something important to talk about first." Tsunade glanced over at the two teen's miserable faces. She clenched her fists trying to embrace expected bad news, "What's wrong?" Naruto opened his mouth and paused, "Sakura-chan…is dying." Kakashi's eyes widened in alarm as flashes of his ex-student went through his mind, "What do you mean?" Naruto paused and glanced at Hinata. She nodded lightly, "When we stopped for food we overheard a cashier talking, he was describing Sakura to someone so we went to question him since we knew she had been injured. He said she seemed perfectly fine but…he also overheard a conversation Sakura had with a teammate and they were discussing that she…was dying." Naruto clenched his fists and hung his head, "And now Akatsuki has her." Tsunade gave a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Naruto but I'm not really sure about what I can do for her. I can't send people for her since she's rogue, especially now that she's in Akatsuki's hands." Naruto raised his head to shout but bit his cheek knowing that she was right, "I can't let her die." Tsunade nodded, "I know Naruto, from my research I know that she is capable of medical jutsu that she learned from Kabuto. Kabuto had amazing abilities so hopefully she can find a way to keep herself alive until she's captured or comes back." Naruto nodded slightly better knowing she could heal herself to some degree, "I don't know if it was important but the cashier also said she seemed to be really upset about the date." Tsunade blinked, "The date?" Hinata nodded, "It was March 22nd." Tsunade tapped her fingers, "I'll look into it." Naruto nodded and stared off into space for a moment thinking about the current situation of his ex-teammates, "Baa-chan, what do you think Akatsuki would want with Sasuke and Sakura-chan?" Tsunade sighed and paused for a moment, "Well they are talented shinobi, I would assume they would like them as new members." Naruto gritted his teeth with the image of them wearing Akatsuki robes in his mind. Tsunade started signing papers again, "But that does mean they'll want to keep them healthy so don't worry too much, so get a check up from the hospital and relax for tonight." Naruto nodded and gave her a small smile, "Thanks Baa-chan." Naruto and Hinata left to go head towards the hospital.

Kakashi looked towards Tsunade, "This going farther than I ever imagined." Tsunade glanced up at him with her chocolate eyes, "I suppose…Sasuke has always been obsessed with revenge and would do anything to reach his goals. It makes you wonder how in love Sakura is and if she'd finally decide to stop him if he goes too far." Kakashi nodded giving it some thought, "Yes but Sakura's not the same kid anymore. Yamato told me about how brutal and heartless she seemed, it's hard for me to imagine." Tsunade sighed chewing on her lip, "If she's really changed as much as Yamato made her seem then something grave must have happened when she was with Orochimaru…" Kakashi pondered ways for Sakura to change, "She always seemed so happy but easily emotional, I never got a background check on her since Sasuke and Naruto's past were already complicated enough." Tsunade sighed, "I'll do that for you, so what's the mission report?"

**_around the village_**

Naruto walked down the halls of the hospital after his check up. Nothing unusual, the Kyubbi already had healed up his wounds. He shifted his neck back and forth sighing, he needed to go eat and train. He didn't care that Tsunade wanted him to relax, if he was going to save his ex-teammates he needed to train. She shifted his gaze around the hospital as he headed towards the door. "Naruto-kun" Naruto turned his head to see Hinata with a shy smile, he smiled back, "Hey Hinata, how'd your check up go?" Hinata blushed at his smile, "Fine, yours?" Naruto motioned her to walk with him, "Everything's good, hey I was about to get ramen wanna come?" Hinata's face turned bright red, "Y-yeah" She fidgeted nervously as they walked out the door and down the streets of Kohona. "Hinata is there something wrong?" Hinata shook her head quickly and smiled, "N-no of course not!" Naruto smiled and crossed his arms behind his head, "Good…Hinata, thanks." Hinata blinked her lavender eyes, "For what?" "For always being there for me." Hinata widened her eyes slightly at the comment and then gave a beautiful blushing smile, "Your welcome!"

**_authors notes_**

So my exams gave me hell but I finally uploaded the next chapter! So got a little more view into Sasuke and Sakura's mind and a little NaruHina, I hope you liked it. The next chapter should get back on track with the storyline I think. So remember comment and vote on the polls if you haven't already!


	16. Yume

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 7 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 4 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.16 Yume**

Sakura sat on her bed made of blankets at her side of the room. Sasuke had fallen asleep after the stress wore him out. Sakura sighed unable to sleep, she never expected this to happen. The news about Kohona didn't surprise her anymore but Sasuke was suppose feel accomplished not going through hell. Then again, if Sasuke knew the truth about Itachi he probably wouldn't have killed him. Sakura ran her hand through her hair and then clenched her jaw when a spark of pain emerged in her head. She forgot about the new injuries she received. She let her chakra flow for a medical analysis._ Minor cracked head, bruised arms, cuts in several places, bruised stomach, two minor cracked ribs, bruised throat, and increased internal damage. _She cursed herself as she began using healing chakra throughout her body. She healed her head, ribs, and cuts first. Then she moved to the bruises. She knew there wasn't really much she could do about the internal damage, it wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried. She shifted her neck around and then moved her glance to Sasuke, he was managing to sleep normally without any emotion on his face. She envied him, when her mother died she had nightmares for over a year. They still came back from time to time but much less since she left Kohona. Sakura shook her head pushing her thoughts into the back of her mind again. She needed to stop reminding herself of the past. She looked around the room for something to do and keep her mind busy, the only thing there was Madara's belongings. She narrowed her eyes at it for a moment trying to imagine what could be in there. _"Akatsuki will come after you" _She tried to imagine different things they could want her for but all she could come up with was her healing capabilities. If Itachi didn't know about her clans secrets, even though he was Kohona's Anbu, she highly doubted the rest of them did.

Sakura noticed a few chakra signatures start to head towards their location; Sasuke's eyes flashed open noticing them as well. He sat up and leaned against the wall and analyzed them carefully, "It's just Madara and the rest of the team." Sakura nodded she recognized her teammates chakra; she narrowed her eyes slightly after remembering she hadn't been alone with Karin since their...conversation. There was no way in hell Karin was gonna let it go either, she was too stubborn for her own good. She just needed to make sure Karin kept her mouth shut. Sakura bit her lip trying to figure out some excuses to use but none seemed very believable. Sasuke watched as Sakura pondered in thought. _What's she thinking about? _

"Sasuke are you okay!" Karin ran into the room and kneeled next to Sasuke continuously touching him. Sasuke gave her an irritated glance and shifted his arm to push away her hands. Karin pouted as she watched Madara walk in with Juugo and Suigetsu. She stood up and crossed her arms waiting for Madara to speak. Madara glanced at Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura had removed her bandages. _She seems to have healed herself, that'll be useful. _Sakura stared back at him trying to read his emotions but it was impossible with his mask. Madara smirked under his mask noticing the defiance burning in her jade eyes, "Get yourselves cleaned up and meet me outside." Sasuke glared at Madara as he left the room, he hated being given orders. Sakura stood up after Madara left and walked to Sasuke. Karin glared at her, "What do you want pinky?" Sakura ignored the insult and let her hands glow green as she placed them on Sasuke. Sasuke noticed her missing bandages and injuries. Karin huffed in annoyance as she watched Sakura heal Sasuke. _Why the hell does she get to be so close to him! _Suigetsu could tell what Karin was thinking, he smirked. No matter what Sasuke did Karin wouldn't take the hint.

**_in Kohona_**

Naruto swung his leg around landing a kick on one of his clones. Naruto was on one of the training grounds practicing his taijutsu with his clones. Sweat dripped down his face as he took a few more clones out. He had been training for about two hours now after he finished lunch with Hinata. He smiled at the memory; she had cheered him up from this morning. A clone landed a punch on Naruto's face with his thoughts distracting him. Naruto fell to ground cursing at himself to concentrate.

"Naruto what did the Hokage and I say about relaxing!" Naruto and his clones turned to look at Kakashi walking towards them. Naruto let his clones disappear in a puff of smoke and gave a laughing smile, "I am relaxing see?" Kakashi sighed as Naruto propped his head up on his arm, "The Hokage needs to see us." Naruto blinked, it had only been about four hours since he last saw her, "What for?" Kakashi shrugged, "Just hurry up." Naruto sat up quickly and ran to catch up with Kakashi. Naruto looked around as they walked down the streets of Kohona; he smiled watching all of the villagers keep busy. He loved Kohona and how peaceful it was. Naruto stopped abruptly after seeing a flash of pink hair walk by. He blinked and immediately chased after it. Kakashi turned and yelled at him as he followed Naruto, "Naruto where the hell are you going?" Naruto didn't hear Kakashi's voice he just followed the pink blur running through the crowd. _Sakura-chan!_

Naruto finally caught and immediately grabbed the girls shoulder. Naruto blinked as the girl gave a small gasp and turned around. Naruto looked down at the girl feeling confused. She had the same pink hair as Sakura but this girl only looked about eleven or twelve. He removed his hand from the girl's shoulder as she blinked her sky blue eyes up at him, "Who are you?" Naruto analyzed the girl and sighed, it was most definitely not Sakura, "Sorry…I thought you were somebody else." The new genin looked up at his saddened face confused. She nodded as her short pink hair blew in the wind. Kakashi finally reached Naruto and grabbed his arm, "Naruto what are you doing? We have to go see the Hokage." The pinkette flashed her gaze up after hearing the comment, "Naruto?" Kakashi looked towards the young girl and could tell what Naruto had been doing. The genin grabbed Naruto's sleeve, "You're Naruto?" Naruto nodded at the blue eyed girl's anxious face, "Yeah" The girl's eyes started to become watery, "Were you teammates with Sakura-neechan?" Naruto looked at her wide-eyed for a minute, "Nee-chan?" Naruto analyzed the girl more closely and noticed the Haruno symbol she wore on her clothing. He put his hands on her shoulders, "You're Sakura-chan's sister?"

**_far away_**

Sasuke slowly walked outside to reveal the beautiful ocean crashing up against the rocks. He walked out further letting the sunset shine on his new clothes. He inhaled slowly as he walked out to the edge of the rocks feeling the ocean spray. Sakura stood a few meters beside him watching his lonely face stare out into the ocean. The rest of the team stood a distance behind him as Madara eyed him closely while sitting on a rock. Sasuke watched the ocean dazzle millions of different colors; he winced seeing glows of red. The red reminded him of the blood decorating Itachi's face in his last moments. Sasuke looked down at the waves crashing against the rocks in despair. His brother gave everything for him; Itachi sacrificed everything always having Sasuke in mind. Itachi really did care about him and didn't even have the chance to thank him. _"He did everything because he loved you and his peaceful home. Even through whatever pain he felt he didn't regret it. I think he was glad you were the last person he was with." _Sasuke gripped his fists tight and shut his eyes.

**_flashback_**

Sasuke sat next to Itachi outside their home. The sun was just starting to set as Itachi smiled at him, "We're very unique brothers, you probably see me as an obstacle you need to overcome. As your obstacle, I'll always be there for you." Itachi patted Sasuke's head, "Even if you hate me." Sasuke looked up at his brother confused, why would he hate Itachi? "That's what big brothers are for."

**_end of flashback_**

A tear started to slowly slip down Sasuke's face thinking of all the good memories Itachi had given him. _"Forgive me Sasuke, this will be the last time." _Tears silently poured out of Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't force them back, he couldn't hold it in. The waves crashed loudly below him making his staggering breathing unheard. Sakura looked at his face, she always said she wanted him to show her his feelings. Now that she had it, did she really want it? Did she really want to see him like this? Sakura held back the overwhelming waves of sorrow but she couldn't help but let despair show on her face as she watched hot tears roll down Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke's mind scrambled to push his feelings into the back of his head, despair overwhelmed him pushing for something to blame, "We will abandon the name Hebi, we will now be known as Taka." The last tear slipped down Sasuke's face, "Our whole purpose is to crush Kohona!" Sasuke raised his tear stained face with glowing Sharingan burning in anger. Madara smiled under his mask, he had got what he wanted. Sakura looked over to him. _Kohona… _Her mind starting traveling through the hundreds of possibilities of what they could do, what they could achieve. Sakura clenched her fists at the strange satisfaction she was beginning to feel. She could have _her _revenge; she could make Kohona pay for what they did to her family. What they did to her.

**_in Kohona_**

"You're Sakura-chan's sister?" The young girl nodded her desperate face, "Have you seen her? Is she okay? When is she coming home?" Kakashi gave solemn glance at the teary girl, she just wanted her sister back. Naruto looked down letting memories play across his mind and thinking of Sakura's current condition, "I saw her…about eight months ago." The girl gave a small smile, "How is she? She's doing okay right? Does she miss us? Did she say anything about coming home?" Naruto paused looking sadly at the girl, "Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan is a lot stronger but she still has some things to finish up." Kakashi saw the mixture of relief and sadness spread on the young Haruno's face. He looked at Naruto's forced smile. _That boy is too nice… _Naruto always cheered people up even when he needed it more himself. Kakashi looked towards the girl, "What's your name?" The blue eyed girl looked up at him and gave a small smile, "Haruno Yume, Are you Sakura-neechan's sensei?" Kakashi gave Yume a small smile and nodded, "Yes, but we have to run down to the Hokage's office. Would you mind coming with us?" Yume felt overwhelmed meeting her sister's teammates for the first time and agreed.

They walked down the streets of Kohona to the Hokage tower since Yume wouldn't be able to keep up with them jumping on roofs. Yume smiled as she walked feeling at ease with Naruto next to her, "Onee-chan used to talk about you guys a lot." The male shinobi looked down to her. Naruto parted his lips yearning to know more, "Like what?" Yume giggled, "She used to talk about your missions and stuff as bed time stories. She called Naruto a baka a lot but would say she could rely on you for anything. She said Kakashi-sensei was always late and reading strange books but you always made her feel safe." Naruto looked down at the ground as he walked. _She felt she could rely on me… _Naruto's heart ache missing how things used to be, but he smiled instead knowing he meant something to her. Kakashi gave a soft smile with his sad eyes, he made her feel safe. That was the best thing a sensei could do. _Why did she change? _

Yume stared up into the sky matching her eyes, "She also said you reminded her of what it was like to have a farther again." Kakashi blinked and looked over at Yume's slightly saddened face, "Again?" Yume nodded, "Father died six years ago, mother was killed a few months later. I don't remember much since I was so young but it affected Sakura-neechan and Yuko-neechan a lot." Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, "Your parents are dead?" Yume nodded sadly still staring at the sky, "Father died on a mission and Mother was killed by a rouge ninja in front of Sakura-neechan a few months later." Naruto started to tremble in confusion. _Killed in front of her… _"B-but Sakura-chan was always so happy! I know she cried easily but if it happened six years ago then it happened about a year before we cam genin! She never acted like anything happened back at the academy!" There was a long silence as Kakashi and Naruto waited for Yume's response, "I was too foolish to notice back then…Onee-chan always smiled in front of me too. It made me feel better seeing her smile. She knew that so…so she wore a mask. She refused to burden people with her sadness."

Naruto clenched his fists and slammed the wall of a building next to him. _I always thought I had it so bad…but she was suffering that whole time in front of my eyes and I didn't notice. She's still suffering… _Kakashi stared shocked at Yume, Sakura was hiding such a past and he didn't know. He always paid Naruto and Sasuke extra attention to make sure they were okay, but Sakura was suffering too. He didn't help her as much as the boys yet she still felt like he was a father to her? He found his father's body after he committed suicide and knew how that felt. Sakura had watched her mother be killed in front of her eyes when she was just a kid! She never told anybody anything because she wore a mask. Her mask of a smile could falter if she shared anything, "Yume…who took care of you after your parents died?" Yume still stared at the sky as the wind blew her short pink hair, "Our oldest sibling Yuko-neechan was thirteen when it happened, but she wasn't around much so it was mainly Sakura-neechan. A few relatives would help out time to time but our clan's small. Sakura-neechan mainly raised my twin Ryuu and I."

Naruto still had his fist clenched against the wall he punched as he gritted his teeth. He had no idea…he didn't know anything. Kakashi clenched his fists hard, "We should get to the Hokage's office…you can finish there." Yume finally looked down from the sky and nodded. Kakashi looked back at Naruto, "Come on Naruto" Naruto clenched his fists harder, tears were gathering in his eyes. He thought he knew her so well, he thought she was such a happy person. _I want the old Sakura-chan back! I want them back!_ He shook away his tears and walked with Kakashi and Yume. _Sakura-chan…I will bring you and teme back! So all of us can be happy!_

Yume looked at Naruto's determination in his eyes and gave a small smile. _He really is like what Onee-chan said. _She could tell Naruto was a good friend by his determined expression. She truly believed Naruto could bring her sister back. Yume walked down the roads feeling better than she had in a while.

*******Yume's timeline of what she looks like is one my deviantart .com account. It's called Yume Haruno and it shows you what she looked like when her parents died, in the flashback, while Sakura was gone, and now! PLEASE look it's free! The username is CherryBlossom4112. I'll have Yuko's and Ryuu's out soon!**

**_flashback_**

Yume walked in the house after finishing her day at the academy with Ryuu. She took off her shoes, "We're home!" She set her books down to see if anybody was actually home. Before she got too far Sakura walked out of her room and down the halls in front of Yume and Ryuu. Sakura gave a small smile, "Welcome home, how did school go?" Yume immediately ran into Sakura hugging her tight. Sakura hadn't been home for a few days because of a mission. Yume and Ryuu were only seven and were sometimes living alone when Yuko and Sakura were on missions. Sakura hugged Yume back and ran her hand down Yume's pink hair. Ryuu gave a small smile, "It was good, we worked on target practice today." Sakura smiled back at him still hugging Yume, "That's good, did Yuko-neechan come home any of the days I was gone?" Ryuu nodded his smile fading a little, "Yeah, but just for a day." Sakura's face saddened, she felt so bad leaving her siblings alone. She hated being alone for a long time and she was already twelve. She knew her clan brought meals for her little siblings when they were alone but not much else. Her clan was small and everyone had their own business and problems to attend to. Sakura stroked Yume's hair again, "How about I go make us a nice dinner while you two sit in the kitchen with me and do your homework in case you need help?" Yume finally lifted her face and loosened her hug on Sakura, "Okay!"

Sakura giggled watching her two siblings work on their homework together. Sakura started chopping vegetables and an aroma started to fill the kitchen. Sakura carefully sprinkled seasoning onto the meat she was grilling as her siblings continued to work on their homework. Ryuu looked up from his homework and brought his blue eyes to Sakura, "Onee-chan how'd your mission go?" Sakura paused as memories flashed through her head. Her mission was escorting a boy named Idate in a race. Overall it had been a success, but Sasuke started acting strange again on the way home. "Onee-chan?" Sakura quickly turned around and gave a great smile, "It went pretty well. We helped a new friend of ours win an important race for his friends." Ryuu gave a childish smirk, "Just you watch I'm gonna go on missions too and they'll all turn out great!" Sakura giggled as Yume said the same for her, "As long as you work hard in the academy they will." The twins gave a childish grin and continued to work on their homework.

Sakura made sure she cooked a nice dinner since Yume and Ryuu hadn't eaten with her in a while. They ate dinner full of new stories and laughter. The kitchen always seemed kind of empty after their parents died but when it was just Yume and Ryuu it felt incredibly lonely. Ryuu swallowed some food, "Onee-chan will you be home tomorrow?" Sakura gave a soft smile, "I won't be on a mission but I am going to go see and help out Sasuke-kun at the hospital." Yume gasped, "He got hurt? I thought you said he was incredibly strong!" Sakura gave a fake smile, "He is but so was our opponent." Sakura kept her smile even as memories clouded her mind.

The next day Sakura never came home for dinner. Ryuu and Yume quietly ate by themselves and tried to finish their homework together. A few hours later Yume was already asleep in her bed after she got too tired to keep on waiting for Sakura to come home. Yume's ears perked as she heard the door to her room open. She opened her eye lids slightly seeing Sakura walking over to her. She was too tired to notice then but Sakura had her traveling bag with her. Yume yawned as Sakura brushed a few of Yume's bangs away. Yume was too tired to speak as Sakura put a hand on her cheek. Sakura kneeled over and kissed Yume's forehead. Yume shut her eyes after that and almost didn't hear Sakura sadly say, "Goodbye"

**_end of flashback_**

Yume quietly followed Naruto down the halls of the Hokage's building. That morning she later realized it wasn't a dream when Ryuu said the same thing happened to him. They later found out with Yuko that Sakura had left the village with Sasuke. Yuko never told her why Sakura left. After that Yume and Ryuu stayed at the Yamanaka's whenever Yuko was on a mission. Yume looked up as Kakashi knocked on the door and was commanded to come in. Yume gulped and straightened her posture, she hadn't personally met with the Hokage yet. Kakashi, Naruto, and Yume walked in to see Yamamoto, Sai, and Hinata also in the office. Tsunade put her pen down, "What took you two so long you're…who's she?" Tsunade analyzed Yume closely noticing the rare pink hair. Yume nervously stepped forward and bowed, "Haruno Yume!" Tsunade's eyebrows rose a little, "Haruno?" Yume stood in a proper posture again, "Sakura Haruno is my older sister." Tsunade's expression loosened fully understanding why Naruto and Kakashi had been late. The blonde woman gave a soft smile, "It's nice meeting you. Would you mind waiting here for a little bit as I give some orders?" Yume nodded and smiled back graciously at the Hokage's kind gesture.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "I've already explained to the others but you will have to head out on another mission tomorrow. Our client Hotaru is from a clan Kohona is close to and needs to be escorted to the village of Tsuchigumo. It's an extreme emergency that you be prepared to leave at dawn. Naruto you will go with Yamamoto, Sai, and Hinata. Kakashi I have another mission for you." They all nodded, "Yes!" Tsunade nodded, "Yamamoto has the mission briefing. Rest as much as you can since you just had another mission and be ready at dawn. I'll see you off." All but Kakashi nodded and left. Tsunade rubbed her temples from the emergency mission, "Kakashi there has been reported Akatsuki sightings in the Land of Fire and I need you scouting for them and prepared to fight if need be, but before you go let's talk to Yume." Tsunade gave a kind smile at Yume, "So Yume, what can you tell me about Sakura?"

**Question! ****Someone mentioned me making new paragraphs every time somebody different talks in the story. Would you guys prefer that or not care?**

**_authors notes_**

So this chapter is kinda back on track with the story line. You got introduced to Yume and know a little more about the day Sakura left Kohona. You can also see what Yume looks like, PLEASE DO! The next chapter will mainly focus on Team Taka heading towards where the eight tails is (they take a lil break overnight in there). By the way Yume just turned twelve since Sakura is the oldest Team 7 kid and will be seventeen soon, Yume is a fresh genin.


	17. Jealousy

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 7 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 4 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.17 Jealousy**

Sakura slowly slipped on the Akatsuki robe Madara had laid out for her and her teammates. She zipped it up and shifted back and forth in it. She didn't like being part of an organization that was after her and the robes seemed like a useless piece of clothing that would just make them stand out even more. She glanced over at Madara sitting on a table. "Your mission is to capture the eight tails and bring him back to me alive, our information leads that he's North on some kind of training ground." Sasuke zipped up his robe and nodded, "Let's head out."

Taka traveled North at a fast pace trying to cover as much ground as possible in a short amount of time starting at noon. They took no breaks despite Suigetsu's complaining. They managed to travel over a mountain within two hours when black storm clouds began to emerge. At the base of the mountain was a small town right before another mountain. Sasuke knew they couldn't beat out the storm and him and Sakura didn't rest much after their battle with Itachi. They all stopped and Sasuke turned to them, "We'll have stay here till the storm passes through." They quickly found a hotel with a bed for each of them (Those traditional Japanese floor beds). Once they settled in Sasuke went to gather whatever weapons he could find and Karin went to get food. Sakura leaned against the wall watching the clouds travel closer and closer through the window. Suigetsu was drinking his water while Juugo calmly watched the clouds move. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows wondering how long they would be stuck here. She tightened her jaw thinking about Karin out with Sasuke. _What if Karin plans to say something? _Sakura pulled her hand into a fist at the thought of Karin telling Sasuke about her health. She quickly got up and left the room out into town leaving Suigetsu and Juugo clueless to what she was doing.

**_in town_**

Karin smiled as she walked behind Sasuke carrying a bag a food. She hadn't gotten alone time with him since he recruited her for the team. She frowned a little, _It's all Sakura's fault that I don't get more time with him! _She gave a jealous pout at the thought but pushed it aside trying to savor the time she had alone with Sasuke now. Karin gave an angry frown as her chakra senses picked up something. _She ruins everything! _Karin fumed as she walked behind Sasuke and let an evil smirk spread across her face. She took a few long steps and grabbed the back of Sasuke's sleeve. She set the bag of food down as he tilted his head back at her, "What?" Karin looked up at him with the most innocent expression she could give, "I have something very important to talk to you about." She stood silent tracing a certain chakra signature getting closer. Sasuke turned slightly more towards her impatiently, "Well?" Karin took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "There's something Sakura's hiding from you." The comment prevented Sasuke from pushing her off of him. Karin gave a small smirk, "Sakura wasn't actually healthy when we split up to find Itachi." Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes at the memory of Itachi telling him that himself, "I know." Karin waited a few seconds and then let go with a big smile, "Oh well then never mind."

**_a few minutes earlier_**

Sakura walked through the streets of town keeping her chakra hidden in case any other shinobi were around. She followed a pathway that seemed to lead towards a small shopping district. She walked around quickly trying to make sure Karin wasn't saying anything about her. Sakura suddenly stopped as she got to the corner of an alley. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Karin with her arms wrapped around Sasuke. She was viewing them at Karin's back and clenched her fist hard as she saw Sasuke close his eyes for a moment. She inhaled a slow breath and quickly turned around and walked quickly away.

Sakura walked quickly through town with her bangs hiding her face. Her fists were clenched tight as she walked out of town into the forest. She 'saw' Sasuke kissing Karin, the vision burned itself into her head as she walked farther into the forest. Once she was in far enough she quickly collided her fists with a tree and watched it fall. She took a deep breath and started slamming her fists into more trees. She took a sharp breath as she turned her sorrow into anger. _It's never like he said he loved me. _Sakura subconsciously started releasing chakra with her punches as she slammed her fists even harder into the trees, she felt so stupid. She quickly turned a wave of sorrow into anger as she sliced a tree down with her leg full of chakra. She took a moment noticing what she just did with her chakra. She immediately slammed a fist into the ground and watched a crater form from the rumbling ground. She breathed hard as roaring thunder and lightning began. She tore apart the landscape around her as the black clouds hovered over her head. The sounds of the craters she was forming matched roaring sound of thunder. She pushed all the sorrow she could manage into anger and destroyed the forest around her until she her body demanded rest.

She fell back onto the ground and breathed heavily as rain started to pour out of the sky. She took slow breaths feeling the rain drip down her skin. No matter what Sasuke did she couldn't betray him, and it's not like she had anywhere else to go. She frowned at the vision of her siblings slipping through her mind. Sakura widened her eyes recalling about their plan to destroy Kohona. She scrambled for a plan as how to protect them and still get revenge. Kohona had created the experiment that as now killing her and the files showed they planned to use it on her siblings. She shut her eyes tight, Danzo had to be eliminated, he could still be planning to experiment on her siblings if he hadn't already. Anger ran through her veins at the thought, she also learned from the experiment files Danzo hired the rogue ninja that killed her mother so her mother wouldn't learn the truth about her father's death. She knew Ryuu and Yume should have become genin recently, Sakura could only hope they'd be on a mission but most genin missions were in the village. If she got lucky, Yuko would be there to protect them. She sighed in defeat and felt the rain pour down on her. _Mother, what should I do?_

**_half hour before_**

Sasuke walked back into the hotel room with Karin. He looked around as they set their stuff down, "Where's Sakura?" Suigetsu set his water down, "She randomly left about ten minutes ago." Karin gave a happy smirk as she pulled an apple out to eat, "Oh well, She'll come back eventually." Sasuke paused for a moment and sat down against the wall. He stared at the clouds as he waited, ten more minutes had passed and thunder was roaring throughout the town. He quickly stood up and flashed out onto the roof. He stood on the roof and looked around trying to spot a pink head, nothing. He extended all his senses as lightning flashed before him. Between the crashes of thunder he could hear something similar but not quite the same. Once he figured out where the sound was coming from he raced off towards it. Once he started running through the forest rain began to pour down on him. He ran for a few more minutes observing everything carefully since the crashing sounds had stopped. He stopped as he walked out onto part of the forest which was now destroyed. He walked around slowly trying to find the direction it continued. His heart stopped for a second as he saw Sakura lying on the ground under the rain.

He walked faster towards her until she spoke, "What do you want?" He stopped walking and stood a few feet behind her feeling a little relived, "If you stay there you'll get sick." Sakura tightened her shut eyes, "I can take care of myself, go away. I want to be alone." Sasuke stood there catching the harshness in her voice and the way she wouldn't open her eyes. He watched the rain drip down her face trying to read for any emotion. Irritation grew a little as he couldn't tell what she was thinking. When they were younger he could always read her like open book but now he couldn't read her at all. Now she was the one reading him and he was the clueless one, "Why are you so hard to read?" Sakura finally opened her eyes at the comment, "What's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke could sense the coldness in her voice, "You lied to my face and I didn't know. You were injured when you fought Itachi, he told me." Sakura cursed at herself, she could make an excuse if Karin said it but not if Itachi did.

She pushed the thought aside as anger and sorrow boiled up in her. She immediately stood up and faced him, "So what! It's not like you haven't lied to me!" Sasuke's irritation grew at her sudden anger towards him, "What the hell are you talking about!" Sakura seethed in anger and hurt, "Don't give me that bullshit! I saw you kissing Karin! Stop acting like you give a damn about me and go be with her!" Sakura took heavy breaths finally letting out what she wanted to say. She cursed at herself for reacting so much and turned around to leave. Sasuke immediately grabbed her wrist as they stood there silent under the rain. "I didn't kiss Karin." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and jerked her wrist out of Sasuke's hand. Before he could grab her again she teleported herself somewhere.

Sasuke sighed and let his hand fall beside. He stood silently under the rain unsure of what to do, he thought back to what she said. _Kissing Karin? _He snapped his eyes wide in rage realizing what happened. Even if Sakura hid her chakra Karin could feel it and Karin knew Sakura was nearby at the time. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger and smashed down one of the few remaining trees. He gave a low growl under his breath and started walking back towards the town.

**_elsewhere in the forest_**

Sakura sat against a large tree with her legs pulled tight and her arms crossed on top of her knees. She rested her chin on top of her arms and sighed. She didn't mean to lose it but she didn't know what else to do. _"I didn't kiss Karin" _She shut her eyes and cursed, she knew what she saw. She looked out at the rain miserably, the large tree she was under protected her from getting wet. She gave a sad smirk; she secluded herself from the rain just like she had secluded herself from her family to be with Sasuke. She watched the rain quietly, it was all pointless now. She was in love Sasuke, she always had been. She even told him but she never got a response. She gave a small sigh, she couldn't be near Sasuke anymore and she couldn't go back the village that killed off her family. She was a criminal anyways, it's not like they'd take her back in the first place. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She wanted to be with Sasuke but she couldn't handle watching him be with Karin. She pressed her chin deeper into her arms and closed her eyes._ What do I do?_

**_In town_**

Sasuke slammed the hotel room door open almost breaking it. His teammates looked up at him in shock. He stormed over to Karin, "What the hell are you trying to pull!" Karin gave a nervous laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke punched a hole in the wall behind her, "Don't give me that crap! You know exactly what I mean!" Karin looked down scared, "Well…I…" Sasuke's eyes turned red, "Explain, now!" Sasuke looked back in rage as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Suigetsu looked at him seriously, "Sasuke try to calm down." Sasuke growled at him, "Like hell I will!" He punched another hole in the wall behind Karin's head. Suigetsu grabbed his shoulder harder as Karin cringed in fear, "Sasuke you need to back off and calm down." Sasuke was about to attack Suigetsu in rage until Juugo quickly injected a sleeping serum into his neck. Karin took a deep breath of relief and Juugo grabbed Sasuke's limp body. Suigetsu looked at her and gave her a serious glance, "Go fix whatever you did." Karin looked at him prepared to make an excuse but looked down at Sasuke. She never imagined that he would get so mad at her. She sighed in defeat realizing why and nodded at Suigetsu. She walked slowly towards the door and mumbled as she walked passed him, "Thank you"

Karin walked out into the pouring rain and looked sadly at the sky expanding her chakra senses. She started running towards the forest knowing she couldn't win. She finally realized Sasuke would never like her no matter how hard she tried. She gave a sad gaze recalling the first time she met him when he saved her from a large animal and gave the smile that made her fall in love. She sadly pushed the thought aside as she entered the forest. I didn't matter anymore. _Sasuke already loves someone else… _Karin walked slower as she got closer to the chakra signature she was looking for.

Sakura looked up as she heard footsteps sloshing through the wet grass. She gave a heavy glare at the red head in front of her, "What the hell do you want?" Karin stopped walking a few feet in front of Sakura, "We need to talk." Sakura's face openly showed her hatred, "We have nothing to talk about." Sakura kept glaring at her and began to notice Karin's sad features. Karin took a few steps towards her and sat next to her against the tree, "I knew you were there…" Sakura watched her cautiously. "I knew you were nearby so…I made it look like I was kissing Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened as millions of emotions rushed through her. "I never expected him to be so mad…" Sakura looked at her sad face, "What do you mean?" Karin looked at the rain gloomily, "I had no idea he cared so much…about you." Sakura stared at her blankly unsure of what to say. "He's yours now. I'll stop going after him."

Sakura continued to stare at Karin's face; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She watched Karin lean back against the tree. She had never seen this side of Karin before, maybe she wasn't as bad as she came off to be. "You're right, "Karin looked at Sakura confused, "I am dying… My clan has a special chakra sealed in us. Kohona used to experiment on us trying to use the chakra and Orochimaru got his hands on the experiment…one day when Sasuke was gone on a mission Orochimaru did the same experiment to me and managed to succeed…I was the only member to survive this long but my clan's chakra is too strong for my body to handle…It's slowly tearing my body apart and every time I use it my life span becomes shorter."

Karin looked at Sakura in horror; she never expected to hear anything like this. Sakura looked over and gave her a serious look, "Now that you have your answer you can't tell anybody, especially Sasuke-kun." Karin looked at Sakura sadly, she couldn't imagine what Sasuke would do if he knew. "How much time do you have left?" Sakura looked back out to the rain and shrugged her shoulders, "For now…about two to three years if I'm careful." Karin widened her eyes and spoke softly, "And you haven't told anybody?" Sakura sighed, "Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead so you're the only one that knows." Karin looked down sadly trying to imagine how it felt to know you didn't have much time to live. She also tried to imagine what Sasuke would do if he knew she was dying. Sakura glance over at Karin and could tell what she was thinking, "You can't tell Sasuke do you understand. Don't tell him…" Karin watched her gloomily and nodded, she would stay quiet at least for now.

Karin quickly stood up and shoved the sad thoughts away. She looked down at Sakura and gave a playful smirk, "Just because I gave up doesn't mean we're friends okay." Sakura looked up at her and gave a very subtle smile, she formed a new bond.

**_in Kohona_**

"So Yume, what can you tell me about Sakura?" Yume gave a small smile at the Hokage and Kakashi, "Well me and my twin brother Ryuu are her younger siblings, but we also have an older sister Yuko-neechan who will be taking the jounin exams soon. Our father died when she was ten and our mother died a few months later." Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows at Yume's saddened face, "Can you tell me more about your parents' deaths." Yume gave a small nod and took a deep breath, "Our father died on a low rank mission even though he was a highly ranked shinobi. He supposedly died in an explosion but no evidence was found and neither was his body. That caused a lot of suspicion in my family... My mother began to act strange and would always be going down to the Hokage's office demanding to know what really happened to my father. Around three months after my father's death Sakura-neechan went after my mother to try to bring her home…In the middle of her trying a rogue ninja…killed our mother…right in front of Onee-chan."

Yume's sky blue eyes were filled with tears, "Sakura-neechan always took care of me and Ryuu since Yuko-neechan thought mother's death was her fault and was hardly home. Sakura-neechan always pretended to be happy around us so we wouldn't worry…but I was too naive to notice she was sad and…and then she left." Kakashi kneeled down and put a hand on Yume's shoulder as tears started to drip from her eyes. Tsunade looked at her sadly and got up from behind her desk, she walked over to Yume and kneeled down and pulled Yume into her arms, "I'm sorry for making you talk about it but thank you for telling me." Yume welcomed the embrace Tsunade gave her, it was like a mother's hug and that was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Tsunade brushed Yume's hair with her hand, "How about you and your siblings have dinner with me tonight and we can talk more then, alright?" Yume nodded and rubbed the tears away from her eyes, "Okay." Kakashi gave a small smile and patted Yume's head, "I'll head out on my mission Hokage-sama. I'll see you again Yume." Yume gave a small smile as Kakashi teleported out of the room.

**_authors notes_**

So it's a little short but that's because my computer has crashed and I'm using a different one. That's also why it's taken so long. I'm losing all my files so my Yuko and Ryuu timeline pic will also have to be redone :( But anyways what do you think? I'm finally making Karin a better character and the next chapter should have the eight tails fight plus Tsunade meeting all of Sakura's family. There was also a very small Karin Suigetsu moment. I don't like this chapter too much cuz I was writing the original when my computer crashed and liked that one better. But anyway I hope you liked it and I hope you like the new fanfic I'm doing too.


	18. Repairs

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 7 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 4 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.18 Repairs**

Tsunade walked down the streets of Konoha with a folder full of files in her hand. She stared at the blue sky while chewing her lip; she had been doing research the past few hours on Sakura's family. The research mostly consisted of Sakura's parents' deaths. The whole story Yume Haruno gave on her parents' deaths bugged her to no end. Tsunade sighed and pushed the thought aside as she walked up to the Haruno residence door. She knocked and looked around the area. There were a lot of large houses, but they seemed like barely anybody lived in them.

Tsunade regained her focus as the door open and she gave a warm smile. "Hi Hokage-sama!" Tsunade's smile became larger at Yume's sparkling sky blue eyes, "Hello Yume" Yume lead Tsunade into the house as Tsunade carefully observed everything. The house seemed very…empty. "I must say I was rather surprised to hear you were joining us for dinner Hokage-sama." Tsunade turned her head and looked at a young woman about her height with jade eyes and long black hair, "You must be the older sister." Yuko nodded with a calm smile, "Yes, I'm Yuko Haruno. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You can look around if you like." Tsunade smiled with a small nod knowing Yuko was fully aware her purpose for coming was to discuss Sakura. Tsunade also noticed how all of Yuko's smiles seemed calm, but not happy.

**(Yuko's timeline on deviantart .com Shows appearance when parents dies, Sakura left village, and now. Title is Yuko Haruno Timeline and User is CherryBlossom4112, me! Please look! That's where Sakura's outfit and Yume's timeline is too!)**

Tsunade began walking down the halls as Yume was helping Yuko in the kitchen. She noticed where walls had nails for hanging pictures on but there were no longer pictures there. Tsunade gave a sad smile recalling how she had hid the pictures of her little brother when he died. Tsunade walked out the back door giving a relaxed sigh from the smell of all the flowers. She gave a small sigh at the colorful flower gardens. "Hokage-sama?" Tsunade turned around and looked at a young boy assuming he was Yume's twin. "Yes?" the twelve-year old boy with sky blue eyes and dark hair smiled, "Sorry, I've just never met you personally before." Tsunade smiled and stared at his headband, "Are you the genin class that just graduated last month?" Ryuu nodded, "Yes me and my sister are on Team 13. I'm Ryuu by the way." Tsunade nodded, "Well I'll make sure to pick out a good first mission for you two." Ryuu gave an excited smile, "Thanks! Well I'm gonna go help Yuko-neechan."

Tsunade smiled as Ryuu ran back into the house. She followed a few moments later to examine their house more. She opened a few doors smiling at what she could tell what the twins' rooms were. She narrowed her eyes after opening a door showing a room with a balcony. She walked inside slowly noticing how the pictures were dusty. She rubbed the dust off a picture with an octagonal frame and shut her jaw tight. It was a picture of Team 7, meaning it was Sakura's room. All the blankets were folded up and a large mirror was covered up with a sheet. She slid open a few drawers seeing Sakura's old clothes still in there. There were a few stacks of dusty books on her desk along with the rest of her picture frames. Tsunade wiped down the rest of the picture frames getting a good look at Sakura's family. No family pictures were taken after her parents died; just one of the twins when they started the academy. Tsunade picked up the photo of Team 7 again sadly staring down at the picture. You would have never guessed how broken that team would be from that picture a few years ago. Tsunade blinked as the back of the frame broke off, letting the photo fall on the desk. Tsunade's eyes widened, the photo landed on the back where Sakura had written something under a heart in red ink. _Sasuke__**x**__Sakura forever _Tsunade sighed as she fixed the frame, Sakura really had always loved him.

Tsunade left Sakura's room making sure to shut the door as she walked back down to the kitchen with her folder full of files still in hand. "It smells great." The twins turned around and smiled as Yuko was placing food onto plates, "You can go ahead and sit down since the food's ready." Tsunade did so and the twins sat down excitedly at the fact they were getting to have dinner with the Hokage. Tsunade gripped the folder of files tightly against her lap while showing her false smile. Her jaw was tight in wonder of how to bring up what she found and when to say it. She glanced at the twins smiling faces; they were still so young and innocent. She clenched her fist anticipating the expressions they would make after they were hit with reality. She gave a slight sigh as food was placed in front of her; it was not going to be a happy evening.

"Is something bothering you Hokage-sama?" Tsunade looked over at Ryuu's innocent expression and looked back over to Yuko. Yuko made eye contact with her fully aware Tsunade was trying to decide when to mention her family. Yuko took a sip of her drink and casually picked up her fork, "Is it bad?" Tsunade blinked realizing she was asking about Sakura, "Sort of, but not necessarily about her." Yuko nodded, "Then wait." Yume gave them confused and worried glances, unsure of what they were hiding. Tsunade cleared her throat, "Why don't we talk about what kind of mission you two would like to go on first."

**_in a different country_**

Sakura and Karin walked quietly through the forest towards the hotel. The rain had subsided and the dew on the grass shined under the sunlight. Karin glared at the path before her; she couldn't stop thinking about Sakura's condition. She still didn't like Sakura but Karin couldn't even imagine how Sasuke would react to Sakura dying. Karin's expression saddened, she loved Sasuke and if Sakura died she could be with him but Karin knew nobody could replace Sakura in Sasuke's mind. Karin glanced at Sakura's face as they stepped into the town; it was completely emotionless, like Sakura didn't even care about her condition. Karin bit her lip; she didn't know how long she could go without telling Sasuke. _He has the right to know doesn't he? I mean…he loves her _

Sakura walked calmly into the hotel trying to think of what she'd say when she saw Sasuke. She didn't mean to lose her temper with him but she was too upset to stop. Now she had to fix it. Sakura held her breath as she walked into their hotel room and stopped noticing Sasuke lying on the floor with a blanket tossed on top of him. She immediately gave a concerned and angry look towards Juugo and Suigetsu for explanation. Juugo kept his expression calm, "I had to use a sleeping serum on him to stop him on his rampage. Sakura's face went blank as a spark of confusion went through her mind; she looked over and saw the holes in the wall Sasuke had punched. She let out a small sigh, "Would you mind leaving the room for a little while." Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin all left quickly knowing it wasn't a question.

Sakura calmly shut the door behind her and walked over to Sasuke. She leaned down and sat against the wall. She smoothly placed his head on her lap as a pillow. She stared down at his sleeping face and lightly brushed his bangs to the side with her fingers. She could tell he had gone on rampage against Karin after she lost it with him. Sakura ran her hand through his hair feeling relief. _He doesn't love Karin. _She couldn't guarantee to herself if he loved her but she could tell she meant something to him. Sasuke meant everything to her; if they separated she wouldn't know what to do. After they left the village together he became her purpose to get stronger. She wanted to prove she was worth taking…but if she hadn't of gone maybe Orochimaru wouldn't have experimented on her. But then Danzo may have instead and she wouldn't know the truth either. Her gaze hardened thinking of all the possibilities and continued running her hand through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke's mind started to wonder as he regained consciousness. He felt hazy as he noticed someone brushing his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry face and pink, "Sakura?" Sakura looked down at him after hearing his soft murmur. Once his vision cleared he saw her soft smile staring down at him, "Good morning." Sasuke blinked recalling what happened about two hours ago, "I didn't—"He was cut off by Sakura's soft voice "I know" She could see the confusion running through his eyes. "Karin told me…Sorry I lost it." Sasuke gave a quiet sigh of relief, "Ah" Sakura gave one of her rare smiles as she continued running a hand through his hair, it was fixed. Sasuke watched her peaceful face recalling their argument. Sakura's rage was shown through all her actions but he also faintly noticed the deep hurt in her expression. _I really have been ignoring her… _"No…" Sakura looked down at his serious face. "Nobody else interests me…but you." Sakura's hand going through Sasuke's hair froze and her eyes widened slightly. She stared at his face seeing how serious he was about what he said. She parted her lips to say something as a million feelings rushed through her. Her shocked expression slowly melted into a look of calm joy, "Me too…" Sasuke gave a content smirk as he closed his eyes resting on her lap as she began running her hand through his hair again.

**_in Konoha_**

Tsunade placed her fork down as her and the Haruno siblings finished eating. The twins were giggling about their first mission that Tsunade was going to set up for them and Yuko looked up at Tsunade and nodded. Tsunade gave a small sigh and placed the folder of files from her lap and onto the table. The twins stopped their giggling and stared at the folder. "Yume…after hearing your story I did some research. I found some things I think you should hear." Yume's expression tightened and she lightly nodded. Tsunade slid the folder towards Yuko to look at first. Tsunade began to speak as Yuko read through the files. "I looked at your father's files and became concerned on how he completed so many of his Anbu missions yet failed a chunnin mission. I looked into the mission and couldn't get any sources about who requested the mission or where they were from. Reports said he died in an explosion yet there was no evidence. I also couldn't get any sources on who did the report either…I'm also aware your mother was very persistent on finding the truth." Yuko made a hard glance at the files reading what Tsunade was about to say. "I looked very hard into her death and found a hidden file hiring a shinobi to kill your mother." Yume made a small gasp and Ryuu became stiff.

"Reports said it was a rogue ninja that snuck in but I dug for more information and it turns out it was a Konoha shinobi. I wasn't able to find a name but I have an idea of who would plan something like that." Yuko took a slow breath as she clenched the files in her hand, "Who?" Tsunade noticed the malice in her voice, "I won't say until I get proof but I also noticed your clan had been steadily decreasing the past sixty years. I was suspicious and looked into it. I didn't get much because I was short on time but I noticed almost all of your clan had died in freak accidents or missions where the body was never found." There was a silent pause, "I believe there's somebody secretly using your clan for something. The odd disappearances or deaths stopped after your parents died so I thought maybe Orochimaru was behind it but the suspicious deaths started before he was born." Tsunade looked at the family's torn faces, "That's all I was able to find before I came here but I'm not done yet. I _will _find out what's been going on…and I want your family to be careful."

Yuko quietly placed the folder of files back on the table with her jaw so tight she was losing feeling. Ryuu covered his face with his bangs trembling, trying to fight the urge to cry. Yume shook and quickly stood up, "I-I'll get the dishes!" She grabbed her plate but dropped it from her trembling let it shatter on the floor. A few shards cut her leg as she swayed in hysteria and sat on the ground. Before Tsunade could get up to heal Yume, Yuko took two swift steps and leaned down next Yume. Yuko quickly brought up her hand and let a green glow heal Yume's injuries. Tsunade blinked in shock, Yuko knew medical ninjutsu. Yuko finished and gave a torn expression after looking at Yume's face. Tears were silently pouring out of Yume's suffering sky blue eyes. Yume's body shook holding in the racketing sobs. Yuko's eyes filled with sorrow but no tears came out. Yuko softly pulled Yume's face onto her shoulder, "It's okay." Yume took a few sharp breaths clenching her jaw tight. Yuko ran her hand through Yume's hair a few times for comfort and slightly touched a spot on the back of her neck. Yume's suffering expression loosened as her body went limp. Yuko picked up Yume and placed her softly in her chair and stared at Ryuu.

Ryuu was still hiding his face with bangs and staring down at his lap. Yuko walked over next to him and placed her hand on the top of his head, "Ryuu…it's alright to be sad." Ryuu stiffened at her whisper and then looked up at Yuko. His bright blue eyes were full of anguish with tears in the corners of his eyes. He tightly gripped the fabric of her skirt and leaned his head against her, "Somebody's toying with our family…aren't they?" Yuko flinched at the quiet murmur, she took a slow breath and rubbed his back, "It doesn't matter because I'll protect you." After speaking she placed a few fingers lightly on the back of his neck just like Yume and let his distressed mind fall to sleep.

Tsunade watched Yuko sadly, "It is alright to be sad." Yuko looked at her with a weak expression, "I know…but somebody has to be kept together to comfort them." Tsunade sighed as Yuko picked up the twins managing to hold them both up at their age (12), " I'll leave the files with you, I have a copy in my office." Yuko nodded preparing to take the twins to their rooms, "Wait here a moment." Tsunade watched Yuko walk off to place the twins in their bed. Tsunade closed the folder full of files and placed it directly in the middle of the table. She walked over and leaned against the entrance to the kitchen, she chewed on her lip thinking of the twins expressions when they were forced to face reality…it made her sick. _Danzo…. _Tsunade glared at the thought of him. She couldn't think of anyone else who could have control over shinobi and would be heartless enough to put a family through so much suffering. Tsunade glanced over as she heard Yuko walk towards her. Yuko held her breath for a moment, "Thank you for doing some research on our clan." Tsunade looked at her empty expression, "It's alright, the story of your parents bothered me…and I was hoping to understand your sister better." Yuko's expression saddened, "Sakura…do you know how she's doing?" Tsunade's breath cut short _"Sakura-chan…is dying." _Yuko started to become stiff at the hesitant silence, "Is she alright?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the desperate concern slipping through Yuko's voice, "Actually…she's doing really well. She's strong enough to beat up some of my best shinobi." Yuko gave a weak laugh, "She must be training hard…" There was another awkward silence. Tsunade glanced at the clock, 7:08pm, "Well I'm gonna head back and set up Yume and Ryuu's first mission, and then do some more research." Yuko nodded, "Thanks" Yuko led Tsunade out and closed the door. She placed her hand to her forehead making a grim expression; she could tell Tsunade was hiding something about Sakura. She bit her lip, but what was she suppose to do? She couldn't try to find out herself because that would involve disobeying protocol. She sighed and walked back towards the kitchen to look at the files again. Her eyebrows furrowed, _Sakura…_

**_in a different country_**

Karin tugged awkwardly at the Akatsuki robe she was wearing while she sat on the roof with Suigetsu and Juugo under the sunset. Karin still hadn't stopped thinking about Sakura's condition. It was driving her crazy that it bothered her so much. She felt better knowing she fixed what she did. She hated the idea of Sasuke and Sakura being together but that was better than Sasuke hating her. Karin was mainly bothered by the fact she chose to give up on Sasuke but it seemed pointless if Sakura was just going to die in the end. She chewed on her lip, even if she wanted to tell Sakura would kill her before she got the chance.

Suigetsu glanced over at Karin, he didn't like the disturbed expression she had been making for a while now. "What exactly did you do?" Karin directed her gaze at his serious face, she didn't like the sympathetic tone he was using. His sympathy just made her think about the way Sasuke looked at her full of hate earlier that day, "Nothing" Suigetsu narrowed his eyebrows, "Don't act like it's nothing, whatever you did caused serious trouble. You need to realize that before you cause trouble again." Karin's expression tightened at his stern voice, "Shut up! I already know that! Stop acting like you know everything! I…I gave up already." Juugo frowned at her twisted expression, "What don't we know?" Karin hid her face into her knees, "Nothing…" Suigetsu's expression loosened into a little bit in concern at the hidden despair in her voice. _She finally realized it. _Suigetsu looked away from her and at the sunset, "Don't be so down. There are other guys besides arrogant Sasuke." Karin heard the light humor in his voice and made a light laugh under her breath. _I guess…_

**_author's notes_**

So I'm not dead I just had exams and got a job so I've been busy. But now it's summer so updates should come sooner. I kinda feel like this chapter was a step down from the previous but the next one will have the Killer Bee fight so I hope it's better. Make sure to check out what Yuko looks like it's free! I haven't finished Ryuu yet cuz when my computer crashed I lost that file. So please comment and vote on the poll above. I'll try to update by next week :)


	19. Happy Birthday

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :..(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 8 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 5 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.19 Happy Birthday**

Team Taka stood at the edge of the town fully equipped under their Akatsuki robes. With the wave of Sasuke's hand they all moved out at top speed; they spent nearly a whole day in the town due to the storm and refused to waste more time. Even though wasting time was bad for the mission it was good for their bodies. Sakura had healed hers and Sasuke's injuries from the battle with Itachi but their bodies were still exhausted. Being in perfect condition was critical for facing the eight-tails. Ignoring the fact, the team used endurance to run full speed over the next mountain to reveal bare land for miles. It just looked like lifeless mountains and canyons. They stopped for a moment on Sasuke's command after leaving all forms of plat-life behind. Sasuke glanced around the area with his Sharingan, "Karin, do you sense anybody?" Karin closed her eyes to focus while hiding how grateful she was that Sasuke would even talk to her, "Three miles north-west there's a man. Most likely a shinobi." Sasuke nodded and they went full speed again in that direction. Sakura glanced at the dead land around her as they sprinted forward; she'd never seen such a vast land so lifeless. She directed her gaze back in front of her. _Which makes it a perfect place for a Jinchuriki to train… _They halted silently a few maters from the lightning shinobi staring at the sky. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Suigetsu"

The shinobi was brought back to reality as a liquid arm went through the fence and around his neck. Suigetsu smirked at the struggling man, "Where's the Hachibi?" The horrified man tried his best to glare down Suigetsu, "Don't underestimate our clan! I won't say anything! The Yotsuki clan does not betray comrades!" Suigetsu tightened his arm around the man's neck, "Sasuke?" Sasuke took a few steps toward the man with his eyes tight, "A fearful mind will crack." The man began to go pale as he watched Sasuke open his eyes to reveal swirling red orbs. Sakura stepped up beside Sasuke, "Suigetsu you can let go now. Sasuke used genjutsu." Suigetsu gave a bored sigh, "And I was about to have fun." Suigetsu walked away and let the man fall to his knees. Sasuke took a step closer, "Where's the Hachibi?" The man raised his head and showed empty eyes, "Training at Unraikyo…" Sasuke continued to stare down at the man, "Characteristics?" The man's face was becoming paler, "He has eight swords…and has a tattoo on his left cheek." With the finish of that sentence the man collapsed to side. Sasuke immediately turned around and headed off towards the Hachibi with his team.

The team walked slower as they stood at the base of a temple. They looked up at the sound of a mans voice. Sakura watched as he hopped down the steps in an odd manor and continued to speak in rhyme. She analyzed his appearance and equipment and narrowed her eyes, "It's him." The Hachibi stopped at the sound of her voice and jumped to the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke took a step forward, "Suigetsu, left. Juugo, right. Sakura, my back. Karin, Sakura's back." They all nodded as Bee crossed his arms, "So that's how you roll." Suigetsu immediately drew his sword and charged. Sasuke followed but abruptly stopped when Suigetsu's attack created a crater in the ground. Juugo got in his fighting stance, "Suigetsu, no killing remember." The dust cleared to see Bee blocking his sword with bare hands. Suigetsu's sword flew in the air from force. Juugo took Bee's continuous rapping as a chance to attack. Before he could reach him Bee took Suigetsu sword and swung it around his neck causing Juugo to fall even in his out of control form. Bee threw Juugo to Sasuke feet and stared him down, "Ya'll made me bite my tongue in the middle of rapping…You fools." Sasuke took a step forward, "Leave him to me."

Sasuke's eyes flickered to Sharingan and he charged forward. He drew his sword and swung it at Bee's head as Bee picked up Suigetsu's sword and blocked. Bee counterattacked with insane speed causing Sasuke to already break a sweat. Sasuke quickly took a move and kicked Bee's chest but it took no affect. He back flipped away as Bee drew his eight swords. Sasuke cursed to himself as they continued to slash blades. Without his Sharingan he could be dead already. Sakura watched as they went flying in the sky remaining t match each other's blow. Her eyes carefully watched all of Bee's movements trying to analyze his fighting style. Sakura's hand flinched in yearn to help as she saw Sasuke sustain a few slices. She shut her jaw tight as Sasuke was thrown backwards but before she could say anything he stood back up and let lightning take over his hand. Sasuke quickly picked up his sword and let his chidori bleed down the blade as he slashed at Bee. Sakura eyes widened as Bee blocked with his own lightning covered blade. Sakura watched in horror as four of Bee's blades lodged themselves into Sasuke's body, "Sasuke-kun!" She ran forward as Bee headed towards Sasuke, "Karin! Heal Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke opened his eyes to see Bee hurling his blade down at him. Before he had the chance Sakura gathered chakra in her fist and sent Bee flying into the stairs. Karin took the chance while Bee was covered in rubble and pulled Sasuke away.

Sakura took a deep breath and glanced back at Sasuke lying on the ground. Her eyes darkened over as he was taking sharp breaths while Karin removed the blades. "Ne Sakura, where'd you learn that?" Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke as Suigetsu awaited his answer, "Something I figured out in that previous town." Sakura sighed in relief as a green chakra overwhelmed Sasuke after biting Karin. She turned her attention back to the rubble waiting for a movement. Bee rose a wiped a line of blood from his chin, "You've a lot of power for a small girl." Sakura narrowed her eyebrows with Juugo and Suigetsu at her side. Bee tsked at the continued battle and sped forward. All but Karin raced at Bee prepared to attack, all four engaged him battle but were unable to land another hit. Suigetsu jumped in front of Bee and allowed him to land a hit and trapped his arm in his body of water, "Sasuke!" Sasuke sped at Bee and lunged his chidori into Bee's body. Once Bee's body fell Sasuke caught Suigetsu's unconscious body and jumped as Sakura plummeted her fist from above. Sakura looked back and forth of the enormous crater she made searching for Bee. _He dodged… _Sakura bit her lip, "Karin!" Karin made a hand seal and turned to point at a mountain, "Over there!" Sasuke went flying towards Bee with Juugo's evolved arm and grabbed his sword as he saw a red chakra start to bubble out. He watched as five bubbling tails formed off Bee and Naruto crossed his mind. He let his Sharingan focus and flipped over Bee as he charged towards him. Bee glanced at Sasuke in surprise but turned his attention towards the rest of the team below. Sasuke cursed as Bee exploded into the ground. He pushed off as hard as he could and searched for his teammates. _Where? _"Sakura don't!" Sasuke turned at Karin's scream and saw Sakura blocking Bee's punch while being covered in white chakra. Sakura gasped keeping her stance as blood slipped from her mouth. Sasuke growled as he sped up behind Sakura and stared into Bee's eyes with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Bee's body went limp and he fell to the ground still bubbling with red chakra. Sasuke caught Sakura in his arms as the white chakra faded off her body, "Sakura, are you okay?" She wiped the blood from her chin and stood firmly, "I'm fine." Karin wanted to scream as Sasuke dropped his arms from around Sakura. _She's not fine! She just cut her life shorter! _Sasuke grabbed his eyes in pain only to see Bee in the air in front of him and send him flying in the air with a slash in his chest. Sakura turned and jumped after him, "Sasuke-kun!" She caught him and spun into landing on the ground with him in her arms. She laid him down in horror tearing off her glove and letting a green chakra cover his chest. _His ribcage and neck have been torn apart! _She took a painful gasp and let her bright white chakra swell onto him knowing normal healing wouldn't work fast enough. Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin watched in horror as they witnesses Bee transform into the Hachibi.

Karin collapsed to her knees as they overwhelming chakra felt like it punched her in the gut, "That level of chakra in impossible…" Sasuke opened his eyes to see the Hachibi charging for them. Karin gasped as Juugo quickly pulled Sasuke and Sakura out of the way and next to Karin. Before the Hachibi could come any closer and humongous wave exploded into his face. Karin watched with her trembling red eyes, "Suigetsu?" Sasuke watched as Suigetsu fought and was practically sacrificing himself for them to get away. Juugo quickly threw Sasuke and Sakura on his shoulders as Karin and him ran as fast as they could while the Hachibi was forming a black chakra ball above his head. Suigetsu gulped and took a defensive stance waiting for the worst. When the Hachibi fired all that could be seen and heard was bright yellow light and explosions. The dust and light finally cleared all the land around them was gone and they were resting next to Suigetsu's body on the water. Karin narrowed her eyebrows at his damaged state, "He's a mess, what do we do? We can't run away!" Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu's helpless body and the exhausted bodies of his other teammates and closed his eyes. All the sacrifices his teammates had been making for him only reminded him of his days back in Team 7. He opened his eyes with his mind set as the Hachibi gave a horrifying roar. Sasuke let his eyes tear blood as he let his left eye use Amaterasu. Sakura watched in exhaustion as black flames overtook the Hachibi and the monster cry in pain. She panted as he jumped into the water tying to extinguish the flames. Her eyes were going hazy as the eight tails swung around in pain at the black flames. She grunted as a wave pushed them away and she lied propped on her elbows and knees as one of the Hachibi tails began to fall over her. Sasuke quickly cut it with lightening before it could harm her. Karin ran over and pulled Sakura's arm over her shoulder and jumped farther away, "Why did you have to use that chakra! Look at how exhausted you are!" Sakura looked up with her blurry eyes at the whisper, "You're alive…because… of that chakra."

She prepared to say something back put the girls were smacked in the back with a flaming tail and knocked under water. Sakura cringed as Karin held her up on the surface and flames burned her back. Sasuke cursed in horror and tried to think of something to do as he saw the pinkette burn. Juugo tried to tell Sasuke there was no hope with Suigetsu under his arm but Sasuke wouldn't give up. He started intently at the black flames covering the girls and groaned in pain as he began to absorb the flames. _Sakura… _Once they flames settled the girls began to sink. Sakura kicked Karin to Juugo with all the strength she had left before slipping completely under water. Juugo quickly picked up Karin in his other arm as Sasuke stood gasping and holding his head in pain. _Sakura! _Sasuke quickly extinguished the flames on the Hachibi and dove in after Sakura.

Sakura watched the sun shine through the water as she sunk deeper unable to find the energy to get to the surface. She saw a cloud of bubbles like something fell in with her blurry vision and a figure appear. She tried to focus and saw Sasuke's determined and desperate face as he swam towards her while blood floated away from his wounds. She tried to reach towards him but everything went black. Sasuke swam with adrenaline alone as he saw her close her eyes. He threw off his Akatsuki robe to swim easier and grabbed her wrist with his hand. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist as he tried to swim to the surface. His lungs burned as he fought the urge to cough and choke. He gasped for air as they reached the surface but was pulled back down from the weight. He tore off her Akatsuki robe and finally pulled themselves out of the water. He gasped heavily as stared at her face. Shouldn't she be gasping too? _She's not breathing! _Adrenaline shot through him again as he laid her down on his knee as he was kneeling on the water and took a deep breath. He pressed his lips onto hers and tried push the air into her lungs. He held her head up with his other hand as he repeated the process. _Don't you give up on me! _Juugo watched from afar at Sasuke's desperate face; he always knew Sakura was why his heart still existed, he could only hope she remained there to keep it that way. Sasuke gasped in between giving Sakura breaths. _Come on! Come on Sakura! Breathe! _With that thought Sakura finally coughed some water out and began gasping. She opened her blurry eyes part way and saw Sasuke's thankful smile when her vision cleared. She leaned her head against his chest when her breathing slowed, "Thank…you" Sasuke pulled her tightly in his arms as his breathing finally started to steady, "Don't ever do that again." She nodded into his chest, "Did…we win?" Sasuke glanced over at Juugo holding unconscious Bee in an extra grown arm, "Yeah" Sakura took another deep breath, "Good" and fell asleep.

Sasuke stood up slowly while cradling her in his arms and walked towards Juugo, "We need to find a place to stop and recover." Juugo nodded as they started heading off back to civilization displaying their backs to the unknown people hiding above. They walked persistently across the land trying to find safety even though they were out of chakra. They traveled many miles to try to get to the rendezvous point and only took one break when Sasuke's body was about to collapse. Once they got into the building where they were suppose to meet Madara Sasuke set Sakura down lightly and tossed Bee to Madara's feet, "Eight Tails as promised." Madara stared into Sasuke's eyes, "I had faith in you." Sasuke waited a moment and then picked Sakura back up in his arms and started to head towards the door with Juugo. "Where are you going?" Sasuke glanced back at Madara, "To heal our wounds and head for Kohona." With that statement they left to go rest leaving Madara very happy.

**_in Konoha_**

Tsunade tapped her desk as she was surrounded by record books and research. She had pulled an all-nighter researching the Haruno clan and hadn't even toughed her sake. Shizune stood in the corner of the room watching Tsunade in distress. She had never seen Tsunade work so hard, even compared to Lee's surgery. Tsunade growled under her breath, she needed to find some way to pin this on Danzo. She _knew _it was his fault. Nobody else was that cruel of had that much power for so long besides the elders. Her tapping hand froze for a moment; could the elders be involved as well? She groaned as she leaned back in her chair; she just made everything twice as hard for herself. She stared out the window at the sunset. She still hadn't heard from Jiraya… Her expression softened as the corners of her lips fell a little, she was worried. She turned back to her work and began reading through another record book. She refused to give up until she learned what happened.

**_in a distant country_**

Team Taka was currently staying at a spa resort since it was nearby and seemed most convenient for healing their wounds. Karin had awoken and was ordering dinner to be brought in. Suigetsu had been placed into a reserved hot spring and was beginning to regain his characteristics. Juugo was monitoring Sakura as Sasuke was changing into his robe. Sasuke tied the dull blue robe close and walked back out into the room. Karin had come back in as Sasuke was changing with two robes in her hand. Karin gave a soft smile, "I'm going to change Sakura in the other room." Sasuke nodded and picked Sakura up and laid her down in the girl's bedroom. He took one final glance at Sakura's sleeping face before sliding the door shut behind him. Karin tossed her clothes in a basket first and put her robe on and then began changing Sakura. She had to cover her mouth to avoid screaming after pulling off Sakura's shirt. There was detailed sealing mark burned into the middle of Sakura's back where Orochimaru had experimented on her. Karin took a slow breath and bit her lip, it looked so painful. She clenched her fists hard and then continued changing Sakura. Once Sakura looked decent she stood but couldn't bring herself to leave the room yet. She rested her forehead against the wall and pressed her fist against the wall. _I hate her! How can she act so tough when she's dying! _Memories of the battle with the Hachibi crossed her mind. _How can she just use that chakra knowing her life is fading away! _Karin refused to admit but she was starting to like Sakura and she hated it. Karin never had the chance to have a female friend because she'd been with Orochimaru most of her life. She hated how Sakura could just act so normal as if nothing was wrong. _How can she be so strong? Isn't she scared? _A tear slipped down Karin's cheek making her glasses foggy. She angrily wiped it away, she couldn't take this anymore.

She turned to leave the room but stopped as she heard Sakura slowly sit up, "Why are you crying?" Karin turned around as a few more tears escaped her face, "Why aren't you!" Sakura vision focused at the harsh whisper. "Why don't you ever look sad? You're dying! You didn't even look sad as you said you were dying to my face! I can't stand you! Do you even think about how Sasuke will feel when you die!" Sakura parted her lips but nothing came out. Karin stared down at her practically emotionless face and stormed out. Sasuke and Juugo looked up as Karin stormed out the door and then ran into the hall. Sasuke's mind started to swirl with confusion after swearing he saw tears on her face. He quickly got up and walked into the girl's room. He sighed with relief as he saw Sakura sitting up and awake, "You're awake." He took a step closer at her silent response. He leaned down since her bangs covered her face, "Sakura?" She slowly looked up at his face trying to fight back the conflicting emotions in her eyes. Sasuke's expression softened at her concerned face, "Is something wrong?" Sakura leaned her forehead against his chest_. "Why don't you ever look sad? You're dying! Do you even think about how Sasuke will feel when you die!" _"Just…tired." Sasuke blinked in confusion unsure of what to do.

He glanced around the room and froze when his eyes met the calendar. He parted his lips and gave one of his extremely rare smiles, "Happy Birthday." Sakura blinked and hesitated a moment before glancing back up at him, "What?" Sasuke stared into her confused jade orbs, "It's March 28th. Happy Seventeenth Birthday." Sakura blinked as the realization hit her, it really was her birthday, "Thank you…I didn't even remember." Sasuke let his lips curve upward a bit, "Wait here." Sakura parted her lips at his emotionless voice. _He really remembered… _Sakura couldn't believe what was going on. Sasuke walked back in the room with his hand clenched around something. He walked up to her and twirled his finger as an order to turn around. Sakura did so in hesitation and nearly gasped as saw a necklace being placed around her neck. Once it was tied she pulled her hair out of the way and stared at it. It was an Uchiha crest. She turned back and glanced at him while holding the cold necklace. Sasuke looked at her surprised eyes, "It was my mother's. I always keep it with me and…I think you…should have it." Sakura's eyes widened, his voice and face was emotionless but everything he said made her heart swell. She gave him one of her rare smiles holding the necklace closely, "I love it." Sasuke gave a happy smirk and stood up, "Come on, it's time for dinner."

**_author's notes_**

So I hope you like the small twists on the Killer Bee fight I made. Most of the dialogue is original but Kishimoto take credit of course for what's not. And yes I decided to give Karin a heart. I know she already had on in the manga but you didn't see it till Sasuke almost killed her so I decided to show it earlier on. I think she's a better character with one and I can use that to keep my story going too. And I finally added the Uchiha necklace to Sakura outfit. If you forgot it's still on my deviantart. Com site. I hope you liked the chapter and that Sasuke didn't get too out of character with the concerned and romantic stuff; it's kinda hard to do since you never see it in the magna anymore. Please Comment and rate! Oh guess what! AN UPDATE 2 DAYS IN A ROW WITH MY OTHER FANFIC! That's a record for me, lol :)


	20. Hard Times

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 8 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 5 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.20 Hard Times**

Naruto walked tiredly through the village beside Kakashi, Tsunade summoned them**.** His eyes narrowed at the thought; it must be important for Tsunade to call for him so early in the morning**.** He stopped in his tracks before the Hokage tower and stared at two familiar large toads sitting beside the building**.** **"**Chief Toad and Gamakichi?**"** The smaller toad looked down at him, **"**Yo Naruto!**"** Naruto watched them curiously, **"**What're you guys doing here so early?**"** Gamakichi opened his mouth to speak but was quickly scolded by his father, **"**Leave this to Boss and Tsunade!**"** Naruto's expression furrowed a bit**.** _What's going on? _He started walking again at Kakashi's motion to hurry up**.** He walked up the stone steps with confusion swirling around his head**.** He widened his eyes in surprise seeing Sai, Yamato, and some unfamiliar toads in the office as well**.** He glanced down at the smallest frog giving him a serious look**.** **"**Is this Jiraya-boy's student?**"** Tsunade glanced over at the elder toad, **"**Yes…This is Uzumaki Naruto**.** The child of the prophecy you mentioned**."** Naruto cocked his eyebrow at Tsunade's unusual respect to the toad, **"**A geezer frog? What the hell?**"** Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, **"**Watch your mouth boy! This is Lord Fukasaku, a great sage of Mount Myoboku**.** He came to speak with you**."** Lord Fukasaku stared at the dumb-founded boy, **"**I am Great Sage Toad to be accurate, but never mind**.** You're definitely Jiraya-boy's student**."** Naruto's expression became irritated, **"**Jiraya-boy? You talk like Pervy Sage's a kid! Who does this geezer frog think he is?**"** Tsunade growled under her breath, **"**Watch your mouth! This is Jiraya's sensei who taught him the Sage jutsu, Jiraya's master!**"** Naruto's eyes widened in shock while Lord Fukasaku laughed about Jiraya's nickname, **"**How fitting**."** Naruto blinked in confusion, **"**So what do you want with me?**"** The Toad Sage's expression fell as he stared at the ground, **"**Where to begin…I suppose what's most important, **"** he looked straight into Naruto's eyes, **"**Jiraya-boy died in battle**."**

There was a dead silence in the room as Naruto's eyebrows slowly furrowed, **"**W-what are you talking about?**"** Kakashi frowned at Naruto's hesitant voice**.** Lord Fukasaku frowned, **"**I know you may not believe me, but Jiraya wanted to investigate some rumors on the Akatsuki's leader in the Hidden Village of Rain**."** Sai narrowed his eyes in thought, **"**If I recall it's hard to infiltrate**.** I'd be perfect for hiding**."** The toad nodded, **"**He met the leader, Pain, however…Pain was Jiraya's former student**.** Jiraya-boy called him Nagato**."** Tsunade lowered her eyes in thought, **"**Jiraya took care of some orphans during one of the Great wars in that village**.** It was battlefield and they had no home to return to…Who would've thought those kids…**"** She closed her eyes in the frustration of such innocent children turning into the most feared organization in the world**.** Kakashi crossed his arms, **"**But to corner a great ninja like Jiraya…How?**"** Lord Fukasaku turned to him seriously, **"**He posses the Rinnegan**."** Everyone's eyes went wide with confusion or fear**.** Shizune held her pet closer in her arms, **"**Rinnegan is an ocular jutsu that was possessed by the Sage of six paths**.** I thought it was a legend…**"** The elder toad bowed his head, **"**That ocular jutsu posses' so much power…yet there were six members with it**."** Terror spread through the room, **"**It has to be a trick**.** Jiraya may have figured it out but…Pain crushed his throat**.** Even after that and all his other injuries, he left a message before dying**."** He ripped his cape off and let everyone look at his back**.** Yamato stared at the message, **"**A code…**"** Tsunade's eyes saddened knowing that was Jiraya's last form of communication**.** **"**That is all I know**."**

Tsunade pondered over what Jiraya may have wanted to say**.** **"**Baa-chan…did you let him go?**"** Tsunade's eyes hardened in pain at Naruto's cold glare, **"**Yes**."** Naruto's temper boiled over, **"**Why? I thought you knew him better than anybody! Why would you let him go alone to a place like that!**"** His eyes trembled in pain as Kakashi raised his hand to Naruto's chest, **"**That's enough**.** You know better than anybody how she feels**."** Tsunade lowered her eyes recalling Jiraya's determination to go**.** Deep down she knew that'd be the last time she saw him; she just couldn't get herself to accept it in hope she was wrong**.** Naruto balled his hands in tight fists and turned for the door**.** He opened the door part way and halted for a moment, **"**If Pervy Sage became Hokage he would've never let you go…Never!**"** Naruto slammed the door behind him and walked quickly down the steps**.** Once he reached the ground his pace became slower**.** He walked blindly past his fellow toads while memories of Jiraya flooded his mind**.** His eyes were dull as he glanced up at the sky**.** _Pervy Sage…_

**_In another country_**

Sasuke, Juugo, and Sakura ate silently due to Suigetsu's recovering and Karin's absence**.** Juugo eyed Sakura's Uchiha crest necklace for a moment but wouldn't dare say anything**.** He looked back down at his food recalling Karin had stormed out into the hall with what seemed like tears in her eyes, **"**I wonder where Karin went…**"** Sakura froze for a moment and quickly returned to eating**.** _"Why don't you ever look sad? You're dying! Do you even think about how Sasuke will feel when you die!" _Her eyes narrowed a bit remembering what Karin had said, it wouldn't stop bothering her**.** She took a final swallow of her drink and stood up, **"**I'll find her**."** Sasuke watched in the corner of his eye, mildly curious to why the two women seemed less annoyed around each other lately**.**

Sakura walked down the hall and closed her eyes**.** She searched for Karin's chakra fully aware Karin would know she was coming**.** She opened her eyes and gave an inward sigh**.** She transported herself to the roof with the chakra she had recovered and looked around**.** She turned and looked at Karin hugging her knees to her chest and glaring at the world before her knowing Sakura was there**.** Sakura lips turned downward a bit as she walked over and took a seat next to Karin**.** Sakura stared at Karin in the corner of her eye as a tense silence passed**.** Sakura looked out at the sunset before them and parted her lips, **"**You really have a way of getting in people's head**."** Karin glanced over at the monotone statement**.** Sakura continued to stare at the sunset, **"**I'm not aloud to be afraid…**"** Karin's eyes swirled in confusion at Sakura's dull expression**.** **"**Being afraid…makes you do everything different…fear doesn't allow you to act normal**."** Karin finally spoke, **"**Because you're not! You can't just act like you're okay when all you do is make you're condition worse! It's like you don't care about dying!**"** Sakura's expression twitched at her words**.**

"I never said I wanted to die**."** Karin's expression loosened from its anger**.** Sakura tightened her hands around the fabric of her robe, **"**It's just easier to accept it…when there's nothing to do to change it**."** Karin quickly turned her view away from Sakura and pulled her knees tighter to her chest, **"**If you can't change it…why haven't you told Sasuke yet?**"** The question made Sakura's ears ring**.** She'd thought about it a few times before but just couldn't do it**.** At first it was because Orochimaru wouldn't let her because he knew it'd distract Sasuke and cause Sasuke to attack him when he found out why**.** After that, when her condition became worse, she didn't want to distract him from his revenge**.** She knew how much killing his brother meant to him; she'd kill Danzo in a heartbeat if she had the chance**.** **"**I just didn't want to bother him…**"** Karin looked back at Sakura with anger swirling back in her mind, **"**Bother him? Don't you get how much you mean to him!**"** Sakura blinked and finally looked at Karin's face**.** She knew she meant something to him but she believed he would eventually recover from her death and move on**.** Karin stood up and glared down at Sakura, **"**This is why I can't stand you! I gave up on him because I knew I had no chance against you! But if you're just going to let yourself die then I sacrificed my feelings for nothing!**"**

Sakura parted her lips to say something but was too shocked to think of a response**.** Tears started to well up in Karin's red eyes as she stared down at Sakura's speechless face, **"**Sasuke needs you…I hate you for not letting it be me…but…your death will kill him**."** Sakura's eyes slowly widened as Karin's statement circled through her mind**.** She looked down and held the necklace he gave her in her hand**.** She clenched her teeth together trying to push back the feeling she fought back for years of not being able to stay with Sasuke anymore**.** Karin's expression began to loosen as she realized her words were finally starting to sink in Sakura's mind**.** Sakura took a slow breath and clenched her necklace, **"**I have a family…back in Kohona…**"** Karin silently sat back down and stared at Sakura**.** **"**My parents died years ago…but I have siblings, three of them…I've always wanted to know what they grew to look like before I die**."** Sakura shut her eyes refusing to let any tears form, **"**I keep hoping they miss me…but I don't want them to be in danger from trying to find me**."** Karin sadly looked away and back out at the last sliver of sunlight slipping away, **"**I never had a family**.** My parents died when I was a baby, that's why I gladly went with Orochimaru…It made me so happy to know someone wanted me**.** I didn't even mind the way he tested my abilities since I was praised afterwards**."** Sakura's expression finally saddened a bit; **"**Sorry**"** Karin smiled a little saying it didn't matter**.** Sakura watched as Karin stretched and laid back on the roof staring at the stars, **"**I don't care anymore**.** Being on this team is all the companionship I need**."** Sakura's lips curved up a bit thinking about how her new teammates had secretly grown on her in some way**.** She couldn't exactly call them friends but she refused to let her comrades die**.** She turned and looked at Karin, **"**It's time to eat**."** Karin nodded and went back inside with her unaware that Suigetsu's body had recovered enough to hear their whole conversation**.**

**_In Kohona_**

Naruto walked out of the convenience store and into the dark street**.** He walked slowly down the street with his distraught gaze**.** He glanced over and stared at a bench overlooking the village**.** He walked over and sat down**.** He stared dully out at all the village's blinking lights**.** He looked down slowly and pulled the double popsicle out of its package and held it by the stick in his hand**.** He watched it drip from melting as his mind clouded with memories of Jiraya**.** His eyes trembled as hot tears clouded his vision and finally spilled over**.** He inhaled sharply unable to stop the tears from overflowing**.** He closed his eyes and leaned into his free hand to cover his wet face**.** _It's not fair… _Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, his chest hurt from holding his mournful screams**.**

He jerked his head back up hearing somebody sit beside him**.** **"**Naruto-kun…**"** Naruto quickly rubbed away his tears after seeing Hinata's concerned face**.** Her lavender eyes saddened, she hated seeing him so miserable**.** She loved and admired him for being his usual positive self so seeing him like that killed her**.** She clenched her hands together tightly wanting nothing more than to help him, **"**I heard what happened to Jiraya-sama**."** Naruto's expression tightened as he stared dully at the ground, **"**I wanted him to keep watching me**.** I wanted him to see me become Hokage…**"** he gave a bitter smile, **"**but all he saw was my un-cool, childish self**.** I was such a horrible student**."** **"**No!**"** Naruto turned to Hinata's painfully serious face**.** **"**He loved you being his student**.** My father always spoke of him boasting about you, constantly praising you to whomever he met**.** He loved you like his own grandchild**.** He truly believed you would succeed and become Hokage**.** He _knew _you would become Hokage, just like I do**."** The sorrow started to lift from his face**.** Hinata smiled and put her hand on top of his, **"**He'll never stop watching you, so show him your usual happy self**.** The one he loved so much**."** Naruto stared into her honest eyes feeling his misery start to lift**.** Hinata squeezed his hand, **"**Because even someone so great as a legendary sannin chose for you to be his student and acknowledged you to become the best Hokage ever known**."** All of the sorrow finally slipped from Naruto's expression and he gave a grateful smile, **"**Thanks, Hinata**."**

**_the next morning_**

Tsunade opened her puffy, wet eyes as a ray of sunshine hit her face**.** She looked out the window of her bedroom at the sun slowly rising from below**.** Her expression tightened at the day to come**.** She sat up and took a deep breath staring at the village she loved so much**.** She wiped her wet cheeks till they were dry and stood up**.** She grabbed her clothes and eyed the sake in her closet**.** She turned away from it and shut the closet door**.** She stood there a moment and rested her forehead on the door, she hadn't drank in days**.** She'd been so serious on researching the Haruno clan she refused to let alcohol slow her down, and then Jiraya died…She never drank when she was upset**.** She felt like drinking was a sign of enjoyment that she couldn't live with herself to do when she knew Jiraya was dead**.** She bit her lip and shoved the thought to the back of her mind**.** She had a village to protect**.**

**_a few hours later_**

Tsunade sat dully in her office chair assigning new missions**.** Every time someone knocked on the door she hoped it was solving Jiraya's message but her waiting was futile**.** She knew it couldn't be solved overnight with such an unfamiliar code**.** She tapped her pen on her desk and chewed her lip; Shikamaru had asked her if anything looked familiar but she didn't have a clue**.** She returned to look at the missions in front of her and gave a small smile; she needed to give Yume and Ryuu their first mission**.** She wondered how the family was doing after receiving the harsh news about their parents' deaths**.** She took a relaxing breath and decided on their mission**.** She put on the stack of papers and hoped she wasn't showing too much favoritism over the twins**.** She gave them a very low C-rank mission even though they were only supposed to get a D-rank one**.** It was fairly simple and didn't go too far outside the village borders; they were just going to guard a civilian gathering herbs and probably wouldn't face any danger**.** She gave a bittersweet smile; _I wonder what Sakura would think?_

**_in another country_**

Sakura woke immediately at the presence of people walking through the hall outside their room**.** She sighed and sat up knowing she couldn't sleep with so much human activity outside her room**.** She glanced over at Karin's sleeping body a few feet from her**.** Her expression tightened recalling their talk last night; Karin seemed to have a talent for getting into Sakura's personal life**.** Sakura sighed at the thought, she didn't care anymore**.** Talking about it was able to get them back on good standards**.** Sakura stood up and opened the door to outside wanting some fresh air**.**

"Yo!**"** Sakura glanced over and saw Suigetsu's almost fully recovered body lying in the hot spring**.** She nodded in response and sat down letting her legs hang over the edge of the platform**.** Suigetsu stared at her for a moment, **"**You have quite the mask**."** She shot her eyes in his direction and spoke after a tense pause, **"**I don't know what you're talking about**."** Suigetsu narrowed his eyebrows seriously, **"**I heard you're bickering on the roof last night**."** Sakura's glance harshened into a glare as she cursed under her breath for not noticing he could hear them**.** Suigetsu swam to the edge of the hot spring closest to her and crossed his partly melted arms, **"**She's right you know**.** He deserves to know**."** She balled her hands into fists, **"**If you try to say any-**"** Suigetsu cut her off with a small laugh, **"**No worries pinky, it's not my place to say**."** Sakura eyed him for a moment and loosened her glare taking his statement to be true**.**

Sasuke laid in bed focusing his ears on every word outside**.** His expression openly showed his distaste for not knowing what Sakura was hiding**.** _What mask? Deserves to know what? _He growled under his breath not hearing anymore talking**.** He wanted to know what they were talking about that would make Sakura so hostile about sharing the information**.** He grinded his teeth together, Karin probably knew too from the way the conversation sounded**.** His swirling anger almost summoned his Sharingan, his selfish pride made him enraged at any important secrets Sakura kept from him**.** He knew he hardly displayed his affection for her but she should know enough to not keep anything from him**.** He finally sat up at the irritation burning through his mind**.** _What the hell does she think that necklace meant! _He gave her an Uchiha crest; he was practically saying he wanted her to be an Uchiha! He snorted as his temper boiled; he was _going _to find out what she was talking about**.**

**_author notes_**

So it's a little short but I liked the ending and thought it wouldn't be as good if I dragged it out**.** Parts of the dialogue belongs to Kishimoto not me**.** So I know this chapter was a little more depressing but I hope you liked it**.** I hope the chapter flows decently; I kept changing my mind about stuff while being in the middle of writing it**.** So about the Jiraya death part, I really liked the Iruka-Naruto moment in the show and I was originally going to do it but I wanted to sneak some NaruHina in there**.** I hope it's not too awkwardly done since I know that Jiraya and Hinata probably never spoke but all the times Hinata watched Naruto would let her see how much Jiraya cared**.**

Also just for heads-up I start school again next week so updates may come slower**.** Also cuz I have to get another job now that my summer one is over, BUT I'll try my best to update soon!


	21. Guilt

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 8 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 5 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.21 Guilt**

Sasuke ate silently next to Sakura and the others; he wouldn't even glance at any of them. Sakura ate slowly noticing his odd behavior; her mind kept bouncing back forth from Sasuke's colder than usual attitude and Suigetsu figuring out everything. She glanced over as Sasuke stood up quickly and walked into the boy's room without even sparing them a glance. Suigetsu leaned his palm into his cheek, **"**What's his problem?**"** Sakura lips shifted downward a bit as Suigetsu shoved food into his mouth. She kept glancing at the door to the boy's room while finishing her food; she didn't understand why he was behaving colder than normal. She set her chopsticks down and considered walking in there. **"**You probably shouldn't.**"** Sakura shot her gaze up at Juugo in explanation. **"**He's been upset since he's woken up; he probably needs to let some steam off first.**"** Sakura kept eye contact for a moment and then nodded lightly taking the advice. She cocked an eyebrow as Karin pushed a plate of vegetables towards her. Karin glanced at her seriously in the eye, **"**It's good for health.**"** Sakura expression became slightly annoyed at Karin's stern voice; it's not like it would make a difference. They held as long silence as they stared into each others eyes. Sakura gave a silent huff as she gave in and ate a few pieces and stood up to take a bath. Karin glanced over in confusion as Suigetsu gave some small laughter after Sakura left. Karin tried waiting for an explanation but became irritated by the silence. She quickly stood up and headed towards the baths as well.

Karin slid the door shut behind her with a towel in hand and began walking down the hall. She tried to shriek as she was slammed against a wall but her mouth was being covered. Fear circled through her eyes as she saw Sasuke staring heavily into her eyes. **"**Tell me what you're hiding.**"** Karin gulped at his menacing voice as he moved his hand to let her speak. Sasuke's irritation grew as Karin looked down in alarm and remained silent. He growled under his breath and activated his Sharingan, **"**Tell me!**"** She winced in fear and slammed her eyes shut, **"**I-I don't know w-what you're talking about.**"** Sasuke's temper flared as she mumbled fearfully. He continued pressing her against the wall for a minute and suddenly let go and stormed off. Karin breathed heavily and leaned against the wall as she calmed down. Her knees finally stopped shaking as she opened her with Sasuke nowhere in sight. She began walking slowly towards the baths with her mind running wild. _How'd he catch on?_

**_in the baths_**

Sakura let out a small sigh as she slipped into the spring bath. She consciously leaned against the edge of the bath trying to hide her scar. Her hair was twisted in a bun making the scar very obvious if someone was behind her. She watched the steam rise off the water as thoughts of Sasuke's behavior clouded her mind. _He seemed fine yesterday… _She considered maybe some past memories came up about Kohona last night conflicting with the attack. She wouldn't admit it but she had dreamed about the past all night. Thoughts of her family, the times when she was naively happy had clouded her mind all night. She still wanted revenge for them tearing apart and killing off her family but hindering thoughts wouldn't stop crossing her mind. She shifted uncomfortably as some pain began spread through her body. She clenched her teeth as her hand glowed green under the water. She closed her eyes as she let the chakra numb and heal what it could. Her eyes dulled when she finished; she cut off about two weeks of her life from using _that _chakra during the Bee fight.

She shifted her gaze as she heard Karin walk in and shut the door behind her. Her eyebrows narrowed at Karin's nervous eyes wanting to know what happened. Karin twiddled her thumbs wrapped in a towel at the edge of the bath, **"**I…I think Sasuke is catching on…**"** Sakura's eyes went wide with alarm; she stared down at the water trying to contemplate what could have given her away. Karin slipped into the bath as Sakura's mind went on rampage. Her red hair was in a messy bun and her glasses were left on top of her folded towel. **"**How?**"** Karin looked over at Sakura's question, **"**I don't know but he asked me what I was hiding in the hall and…I thought he was going to kill me.**"** Karin wrapped her arms around her self as a shiver ran up her spine despite being in hot water.

Karin watched Sakura's expression shift uncomfortably at the possibility of Sasuke finding out, **"**Maybe you should just tell him since he's catching on.**"** Sakura shot her jade orbs towards Karin, **"**No! I won't, I…I can't tell him**"** Karin's expression saddened knowing she wouldn't get any further on the subject. Karin looked up at the blue sky, **"**I saw your scar…**"** Sakura flinched at the memory of getting it, she knew it made sense, nobody else but Karin could have changed her yesterday. Karin's expression dimmed, **"**It must've been painful.**"** Karin's words made Sakura's expression tighten; she didn't want to think about that day. That was the day everything started to fall apart. Sakura lightly nodded trying to drop the subject. Her experimentation was one of the memories she hated to remember the most. Sakura squeezed her hand together. _I guess that explains his behavior…but why's he so mad if he only knows I'm hiding something? _Sakura pursed her lips in frustration; Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to let things go. She mentally sighed and sank deeper into the water, now she didn't want to get out.

**_in Kohona_**

Hinata ran through the village as fast as she could, ignoring the smoldering heat. Her eyes brightened as she saw Naruto walking away from his apartment with his travel bag on his back. _It's true! _She heard that Naruto was leaving for some extensive training for a while and she really wanted to see him off. **"**Naruto-kun!**"** Naruto stopped and turned as Hinata got to him and stopped for a breath, **"**Hey Hinata, what's the rush?**"**

Hinata smiled the best she could and stared into his blue eyes, **"**I-I heard you were leaving to train and wanted to see you off.**"** A big grin plastered itself onto Naruto's face as he let out a small laugh, **"**Well then let's go!**"** Hinata smiled and nodded as they began walking together towards the village gates. Hinata's eyes gleamed at the courage she'd gained over the years. When he left a few years ago she couldn't even get herself to say goodbye or show herself but now she was going to see him off herself. Hinata blinked her long lashes and glanced up at Naruto, **"**How long will you be gone this time?**"**

Naruto crossed his arms behind his neck and gave a goofy grin, **"**I don't know, the geezer frog said it'd be really intense but I bet I'll have it down easy!**"** Hinata giggled holding her hands behind her back, **"**I'm sure you'll do great.**"** Naruto met his blue eyes with her lavender eyes and changed his expression to a soft smile, **"**Thanks…for last night.**"**

Hinata blushed and averted her gaze towards the ground, **"**I-it's nothing, really. Besides I should thank you more…you're a-always the one helping me out.**"** Hinata fidgeted her fingers behind her back as Naruto's smile brightened. Naruto watched her in the corner of his eye and observed her features, she really had grown beautifully. Naruto tilted his head away trying to ignore the warmth on his cheeks, **"**You're hair looks nice like that, long and everything.**"** Hinata almost stumbled in surprise as her cheeks became hotter, **"**T-thank you.**"**

They both nervously avoided each other's eyes to avoid blushing more. Tsunade turned as she saw the two teens walking towards the gate; she smirked at their blushing faces. Naruto looked up and saw Lord Fukasaku sitting on a chair strapped to a frog. Naruto walked over to him and turned to smile at Tsunade and Hinata. Tsunade crossed her arms and smiled, **"**Take care of him for me.**"** The frog nodded and pulled out a scroll. Naruto bent down and looked at it in confusion, **"**What's that?**"** Hinata giggled at his cluelessness, **"**Bye Naruto-kun**"** By the time Naruto looked up for an explanation Lord Fukasaku and him vanished in a puff of smoke to Mount Myoboku. Hinata smiled and stared at the sky. _Good luck_

**_in another country_**

Sakura tied the dull blue rob tight around her waist and placed her towel around her neck. Her damp hair was still pulled up in a bun on top of her head and Karin was going to stay in the bath for a few more minutes. Sakura leaned against the wall regretting getting out so soon. She really didn't want to face Sasuke knowing he would eventually start questioning her. She clenched her abdomen in pain as horrifying pain circled through her body. She clenched her teeth hard to hold her composure and tried to squeeze out as much chakra as she could to numb her body. She cursed at having to heal herself only a mere hour from doing it previously…it really was getting worse. She wouldn't need to heal herself every hour she just didn't numb the pain enough because the pain had increased immensely.

She sighed after healing herself and walked out the door. She walked slowly back to the room hoping Sasuke wouldn't say anything when she got back. She held her breath and she slid open the door to only see Juugo and Suigetsu. She silently released her breath thankful that Sasuke wasn't there. She looked at Suigetsu's fully healed body as he smirked in her direction. Suigetsu's injuries were the main worry and now that he was healed they'd probably leave soon. She walked into Karin and her room and slid the door shut behind her. She let her long hair loose from its bun and used the towel around her neck to dry it the rest of the way. She let her robe slip away from her body and began putting on her normal clothes. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders letting the cool air hit her back. She had her biker shorts, buckled apron skirt, Uchiha necklace, and black strapless bra on when somebody slammed the door open.

**_five minutes before_**

Sasuke sat on the roof glaring at the world in front of him already dressed in his usual clothes. He was extremely displeased by Karin's lack of information. He tried questioning Suigetsu as well but all he did was smirk and keep silent. Sasuke growled under his breath. _What the hell is she hiding? _He stood up and began to pace in frustration. He stopped noticing her presence move to her room…she was alone. Sasuke clenched his fists impatiently trying to decide what to do. His consideration of figuring it out himself increased as he felt Juugo and Suigetsu leave the nearby room. His anger got the best of him as he transported himself into their living room and slammed the door open to Sakura's room. He was ready to yell but stopped as he saw her turn in shock with her shirt still in her hands and her back fully viewable.

Sakura stared at Sasuke in almost fear as Sasuke stared jaw clenched hard at the large scar decorating her back. There was a tense silence and neither one of them moved. Sakura swallowed as Sasuke parted his lips. **"**Where did you get that?**"** Sakura's chest tightened at his harsh whisper; it was much more a demand than a question. Sasuke's irritation grew at her silence and he stormed over to her in two swift steps. He tightly grabbed one of her arms and stared with his Sharingan blazing, **"**Where did you get that!**"** Sakura's eyes widened at his deadly glare on her face and the painful grip on her arm. She turned her face away letting her hair finally slip from over her shoulders and cover her back, **"**Let go…**"**

Sasuke's temper boiled at her defensive whisper and refusing to make eye contact with him. He jerked her arm closer and grabbed her other arm making her body face towards him, **"**Look at me! Where did you get that scar?**"** His grip became harder as she still refused to look at him or say anything, **"**Tell me! Is this what you've been hiding from me?**"** Sakura shut her eyes tight trying to push away the memories he was forcing her to remember. _Why did he have to see? _She clenched her jaw hard also trying to ignore the painful grip on her arms.

Sasuke's anger overtook him as he slammed Sakura up against the wall, pinning her arms so she couldn't fight back. Sakura winced at the impact with the wall and the painful impact on her heart. Sasuke had never been this mad at her, never. She didn't know what to say either without exposing the fact that she was dying. Sasuke watched in fury as Sakura's head hung low still refusing to look at him, **"**Why won't you tell me!**"** Sakura opened her eyes at the hidden frustration in his voice. She bit her lip knowing he was angry at her secrecy, **"**I can't…**"**

There was another tense silence as Sasuke took in her words, **"**Why not?**"** Sakura heart tightened at his bitter voice. Sasuke's anger began to swell again at her silence, **"**Why not!**"** His yell stabbed Sakura's heart like a knife. She hated him being mad at her; he was her most important person and he was furious with her.

She looked up as Sasuke finally released her and turned to leave. She reached out and grabbed the edge of his sleeve in desperation. _Please don't be mad…please _Sasuke turned to glance in her direction and was taken aback by the painful expression held on her face. His temper finally lowered a bit at the open desperation showed on her face. He turned towards her and looked her in the eye, **"**Tell me.**"**

Sakura's determination to stay silent wavered at his yearn to know deep in his black eyes. Her grip on his sleeve became tighter as she leaned her forehead against his chest, **"**Don't get mad…**"** Sasuke looked at the top of her head and nodded at her nervous whisper. The hidden fear in her voice almost made him regret asking; he could tell he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

They sat against the wall after Sakura put her shirt on and Sakura refused to look at his face while she spoke, **"**Do you remember that easy mission Orochimaru sent you on about a year and a half ago? You were gone for a week in the Iron country.**"** Sasuke nodded apprehending the bad news. Sakura shifted uncomfortably pulling her knees close to her chest, **"**Orochimaru sent you…for a reason.**"** Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows in uneasiness. Sakura clenched her hands around her knees harder, **"**He…he sent you because, **"** she shifted uncomfortably again, **"**he didn't want you…in the way when he…**"** Sasuke's chest tightened knowing he was going to hate what he was going to hear. **"**When he experimented…on me.**"**

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as her words echoed in his head. Everything began to make sense as the memories of her strange behavior started after he came back from that trip. Sakura held her breath as he stayed silent; she wouldn't tell him everything, she couldn't. There was no way she could handle telling him everything but she couldn't stand him being mad at her either. Sasuke clenched his fists around the fabric of his pants hating himself for not realizing it before, **"**What'd he do to you?**"**

Sakura's expression winced at the question as memories of that replayed in her mind, **"**That white chakra I use, I lied when I said it was a jutsu I learned…My clan sort of has a bloodline too, I didn't know about it…but he did.**"** Sasuke could feel his mind going numb from shock. **"**That chakra is a clan enhancement…but it has to be released from experimentation, and the experimentation is…strenuous to complete and often…kills the patient.**"**

Sasuke's ears rung at the word kill. _He could've killed her… _Anger began to boil in the pit of his stomach; he wanted to tear Orochimaru to pieces but he was already dead. Sakura shut her eyes as she heard Sasuke growl under his breath; he was furious. Sakura pressed her chin into her knees waiting for him to say something. After a tense moment Sasuke finally parted his lips, **"**I'm sorry**"** Sakura lifted her head in confusion at his bitter voice, **"**What?**"**

Sasuke glared at the floor, **"**I should've known. I should've been there to stop it.**"** Sakura held her breath, he was blaming himself. Her eyes widened staring at the guilt in his eyes, **"**It's not your fault. There was no way you could've known.**"** Sasuke's fists tightened, he couldn't believe after all this time he never noticed. After all the time they spent together he never knew how much hell she was going through, **"**This would've never happened if I didn't take you with me.**"**

Sakura's eyes widened more and her heart stung, he would've rather left her in Kohona? Her chest tightened from the emotional pain, **"**I would go through that experiment a million times than have you leave me behind.**"** Sasuke finally looked at her with shock and remaining guilt running through his eyes. Sasuke's lips fell at Sakura's hurt expression; did she really love him enough to not care what happened? He shut his eyes and hung his head as he lifted his arm and pulled Sakura's head into his chest. Sakura closed her eyes and took in his warmth knowing she wouldn't have many chances left to feel it. Sasuke rested his chin on her head as guilt flooded through his body, he never really knew how important she was to him until finding out she could've been killed because of his ignorance.

They sat there for some time. Even though it was such a small expression of love it was more important than anything. Sakura savored every chance she had to be near him knowing she wouldn't have much time left to keep doing it and Sasuke was trying to show all affection he never gave her and wished he did. After a long period of time Sakura fell asleep against his chest from the new damage to her body exhausting her. Sasuke continued to rest his chin on her head and began running his fingers through her hair.

**_flashback_**

Sasuke walked into Orochimaru's room annoyed that he wanted to see him while he was training, **"**What do you want?**"** Kabuto smirked, **"**Cold as always.**"** Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Orochimaru let out a small laugh. **"**I have a little mission for you in the Iron country. You need to retrieve a scroll from an acquaintance of mine.**"** Sasuke frowned, going that far and back would take about a week and it was such a simple mission, **"**Can't you send some servant for that?**"** Sasuke noticed Orochimaru's overly wicked grin. **"**No, it has to be you. Now go pack you need to leave tonight.**"** Sasuke gave a displeased nod and left the room.

He walked down the hall to begin packing and saw Sakura when he opened the door. She gave one of her beaming smiles towards him when he walked in their room, **"**Good afternoon Sasuke-kun.**"** He nodded back in response noticing she had been reading a healing scroll. They were fourteen now and her rosette hair was a few inches past her shoulder. She had grown a few inches since they Kohona and her body was finally starting to develop. Sasuke pulled out his travel bag and began placing his stuff inside, he noticed Sakura frown in the corner of his eye. **"**You're leaving?**"**

He nodded, **"**I'll be gone for about a week.**"** Sakura nodded slowly and unhappily stared back at the medical scroll Kabuto gave her, she didn't like it when he went on long trips. Even though Sakura had become very close to Kabuto it got lonely when Sasuke was gone for a long time. Sasuke finished packing and turned to look at Sakura's face, for all he knew things were would be exactly the same when he got back. An hour later Sakura, Orochimaru, and Kabuto saw him off and he didn't think anything of it then but Orochimaru seemed a little too happy when he left.

**_end of flashback_**

Sasuke stared blankly at the wall, nothing was the same after he left and he was too stupid to figure out why. He looked down at Sakura's sleeping face, she had gone through so much since he left Kohona with her. He frowned; maybe he should've left her. He wondered if she would hate him for leaving her…but maybe that was worth it since she would have been safer. No matter what Sakura said he couldn't stop the guilt from haunting his mind. He would never stop thinking he could've done something to stop it. He glanced down at The Uchiha crest hanging around her neck he gave her; she was his only important person left. He glanced back up realizing looking at the necklace was making him look down her shirt. If he didn't have so much composure he would blush as the memories of walking in on her without her shirt on crossed his mind. He leaned his head against the wall trying to push the vision out of his head.

He mentally sighed that he couldn't get rid of the memory and his body began to get hot from embarrassment. He lips gave a small frown as he picked Sakura up and laid her in her bed so she could continue to sleep. Once he laid her down he pulled the blanket over her and stared at her face. Her sleeping face as so calm despite her harsh past. He brushed a few strands of hair off her face with her fingers and ran his fingers over her lips. He stared at her face another moment and began to slowly lean down. He calmly lowered his face towards hers without a thought in his mind.

He immediately teleported out of the room to outside when he heard the main door to the room next door be slammed open. He frowned hearing Suigetsu's obnoxious voice echo inside. Sasuke sat down and covered his face with his hand. He made an irritated expression as the back of his neck became hot. _What was I doing?_

**_authors notes_**

So forgive me this chapter a little awkward anywhere I've been kinda out of it since I'm sick. So I separated the dialogue a lot more due to request even though it actually bugs me not having it close together but I'll get used to it and care more about the readers. So you got a little NaruHina and a big revelation for Sasuke. Now that Itachi dies and everything the importance of people close to him has become a little stronger. And yes he ALMOST kissed her, I'll have them eventually kiss don't worry and they'll also be on their way to Kohona in the next chapter and the war will be soon.

Also I posted all the links on my profile to stuff I've mentioned in my fanfics (you should look) that way it's super easy to find.


	22. First Mission

**A/N:**Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

_*****Link to Yume's and Ryuu's teammates on my homepage*****_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 9 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 6 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**Ptitemli: Thank you for your long, detailed reviews! They definitely made my day and got me back to writing!**

**What If**

**Ch.22 First Mission**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she heard movements in her room. She glanced over to see Karin slipping on a long black coat over her normal clothes. Sakura sat up and grabbed the matching coat Karin tossed her. Karin leaned her back against the wall, "Sasuke wants to move out after dinner." Sakura nodded and stood up to slip her coat on. Karin watched Sakura's calm expression, "Sasuke seems in a better mood…I noticed both your chakras in here for a long time, what happened?"

Sakura's movements hesitated for a moment as the memories from a few hours ago ran through her head. She zipped her coat and pulled her hair out from under it, "He saw my scar." Karin's eyes widened in shock, "Wait you told him? But why's he so calm if he knows your-"

"I told him how I got it, that's all." Karin's expression settled and she sighed, "You can't hide it forever." Sakura's expression remained blank as she gave a light nod; she knew he'd find out eventually, it was just a matter of time. She just wanted to keep their relationship as positive as possible for as long as she could. The longer he didn't know was more time she could force herself to forget. Karin sighed again as she followed Sakura out the door into the other room where their other teammates were waiting.

**_in Kohona_**

Tsunade smiled as the Haruno twins and the rest of their team stood before her and the sensei's jaw hung in shock after reading the mission file. "Y-you're giving them a C-rank mission already?" The Haruno twins eyes widened in surprise as their brunette teammate hollered in joy. Tsunade was amused by the young boy's enthusiasm, "It's hardly C-rank and I think their up to the challenge." The brunette boy with hazel eyes beamed with confidence, "Well what is it? What is it?" Yume tilted her head towards him, "Sadao-kun calm down."

Tsunade motioned Shizune to open the door as she began explaining, "You'll be escorting this civilian to gather herbs at a nearby forest outside of Kohona. There shouldn't be any danger involved but it's a good to keep your guard up." Yume smiled feeling relieved they wouldn't be in serious danger on their first mission and Ryuu grinned with excitement. Sadao turned to their sensei with beaming eyes, "Did you hear that Ichiro-sensei! We get to leave the village for the first time!" The red-haired sensei gave an awkward grin; he couldn't understand what was going through Tsunade's head.

Ichiro ignored the thought and turned to the civilian woman in her young thirties, "It'll be a pleasure to protect you." The brunette civilian smiled graciously at his muscular figure, "Thank you for taking me into your hands." Tsunade smiled feeling pleased with their reactions to the mission, "You'll leave in three hours so go get prepared and I'll meet you at the gate." "Hai!" They all said simultaneously and Sadao ran towards the door feeling much too eager to leave. Their sensei escorted the merchant out and Tsunade called out the twins names before they left, "Say hi to Yuko for me."

Yume and Ryuu smiled and nodded before heading out the door. Tsunade leaned back in her chair feeling a little relieved; she was happy to cheer Yume and Ryuu up with their mission. She could tell they hadn't slept much and she was glad to keep their mind on the mission instead of their family.

**_Haruno residence_**

Yuko tapped her foot in frustration as she read through some clan history scrolls. After Tsunade revealed the strange deaths of her parents and other clan members she felt restless not doing anything about it. She was trying to find the answer on her own and maybe a clue to what Tsunade was hiding about Sakura. Yuko sighed as she set another scroll down and opened another one. She narrowed her eyebrows at the text; the scroll looked centuries old and half the writing was in ancient text. She scanned over the scroll trying to find the modern text she could read. She stopped her gaze over a blurred drawing, there was a silhouette glowing with white chakra. She suspiciously shifted her eyes to the next silhouette pulling the white chakra into its body and green light flowing out. She continued to stare at the picture trying to decipher what the green light leaving the body was suppose to represent.

She tried searching her mind for anything relating to the green light. It quickly reminded her of the color of healing chakra. She drummed her fingers against the desk. _The __power __is __drawn __in __and __healing __chakra __comes __out?_She glanced over at the ancient paragraph picking out a few modern words. Two words bothered her, "sacrifice," and "consequence." She shifted in her seat. _Does __that __mean __the __power __comes __with __a __consequence?_She glanced back over at the drawing. If the green light being drawn out from the body is a consequence or sacrifice it had to be something important. She closed her eyes trying to focus harder. The green glow of healing chakra is to represent replenishing life. Yuko shot her eyes open and looked at the drawing again. _Could __the __consequence __be __life?_

**_Mount Myoboku_**

Naruto groaned from boredom as he fell backwards on the ground after receiving a blow to the head to prevent him from turning into a frog. Lord Fukasaku glanced down at him, "You're trying too hard! You need to draw nature energy through serenity, not determination!" Naruto gave an unpleasant frown; he had always improved through determination and self-motivation. The whole idea of training through relaxation was the complete opposite of his favorable training. Naruto looked back up at Fukasaku, "I never thought this would be so hard."

The old frog tilted his head and the other direction, "You'll learn perseverance and become invincible. Only somebody with your amount of chakra can accomplish this so take this opportunity." Naruto's tense face relaxed a bit as the frog continued to speak. "Only someone with as much guts as you and Jiraya-boy can become a sage." A grin finally grew on Naruto's face as all of his motivation returned and he stood to train again. _Sakura-chan, __Sasuke__… __Just __watch __how __strong __I__'__ll __become __to __bring __you __home._

**_Gate of Kohona_**

Tsunade smiled as Ryuu and Yume walked towards the gate with Yuko behind them. Sadao jumped with a giant grin on his face, "Hurry up you guys! We're going on our first mission!" The female civilian gave a pleasant smile feeling amused by the children's excitement. Yume and Ryuu stood beside Sadao with backpacks on their backs and Yuko standing beside Tsunade. Tsunade looked up at the red-head sensei, "I expect you all back in two days." Ichiro-sensei nodded, "We'll return soon."

Tsunade smiled and glanced at three genin, "Remember this mission will affect all your missions in the future so don't get carried away. This is a chance to prove yourselves and I expect good results." Yume's sky blue eyes brightened, "Thank you Hokage-sama." With her thanks they said goodbye and Team 12 with the civilian walked down the path away from the village. Yuko nervously watched her siblings leave, she couldn't believe Tsunade gave them a C-rank mission for their first time, "Are you sure about this?"

Tsunade tilted her gaze in Yuko's direction, "Of course, I wouldn't send them otherwise." Tsunade noticed Yuko's tense expression, "Don't worry, they'll be fine." Yuko finally looked at Tsunade and gave a relaxing sigh, "You're right I'm just being paranoid." Tsunade gave an encouraging smile; she knew Yuko would be nervous. If something happened to the twins she wouldn't have any of her main family left until Sakura came back…if she came back.

Tsunade noticed a distinct seriousness spread on Yuko's face. "I need to show you something." Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, "What is it?" Yuko held a firm tone, "I've been doing my own research and I found something important." Tsunade's expression became far more serious and she glanced around, "Let's talk somewhere else." Yuko nodded as they headed back to the Haruno residence and a dark figure watched silently in a tree.

**_A distant country_**

Team Taka stood outside the spa resort with fresh supplies and ready to go. Sasuke stood before them ready to give orders, "The goal is to reach the Land of Fire in a little over a day and then we'll rest and confirm our battle plans." Everyone nodded and moved out. As they quickly ran Karin glanced at Sakura; it was hard to tell but Sakura's expression was a little concerned. Sakura's mind was full of thoughts over her family; she was going to be spending the whole way there trying to figure out someway to avoid her family being hurt. She knew it would be nearly impossible but she was determined to find a way.

**_in the caves of Kohona_**

Danzo gave a displeased frown as a cloaked figure kneeled before him after giving some news. Danzo kept a watch on the Haruno family at all times for the past several years after the war with Orochimaru. The damned snake had someone steal all his Haruno Experiment research during the attack. His lips curved further down, He was so close to performing another experiment too. Now Tsunade was starting to research all the odd clan deaths he faked. Danzo motioned the spy away to follow the twins on their mission.

Danzo gave a hateful frown as he turned around and walked towards a secret cave. He sealed the entrance behind him started at the sight before him. He was in the room where all the remains of Haruno's who survived the experiment were kept. All the other Haruno's bodies were disintegrated along with everything and everyone surrounding it for miles. He gave a displeased look as he ran his hand over the name plate of a cheap coffin. It was Seichii Harunos, his most successful experiment. He savored the memories of the power surges the deceased man would give whenever Root threatened his family.

He turned and left the room with new plans roaming through his head. He had Root make a secret copy of the mission report from Naruto's reunion with his ex-teammates. He was almost confident from the reports details that Sakura had gained the powerful chakra he had been trying to acquire for decades. His frown finally lightened; if he got his hands on her he would have a perfect specimen to continue his experiments with. With that thought he sent another team out to trace where Sasuke's team was moving next. _I__ will __get __my __hands __on __her!_

**_Kohona Training Grounds_**

Ino sat down as sweat glistened on her body and she breathed heavily. She finally mastered a new technique. Ino laid back on the ground and look up at the blue sky, she couldn't believe how many years it had been since Sasuke and Sakura left. Sasuke turned out just to be some childish crush but Sakura leaving made her realize how much their friendship meant to her. Sakura leaving inspired her to become stronger, eventually causing her to learn healing ninjutsu, and to fight her own battles. She never told anybody but didn't plan on letting Naruto bring them back by himself. Her mind was fully set on bringing Sakura back and bringing back the precious friendship they took for granted.

Ino quickly moved her gaze as she heard someone nearby. She sat up and smiled, it was Hinata. Hinata gave a warm smile with her long hair in a ponytail and jacket around her waist, "I can move if you need me to." Ino calmly shook her head, "No it's fine I just finished." Hinata gave a thankful smile. Ino's and Hinata's relationship had always been pretty simple; their personalities were just so different it sometimes became awkward. Ino continued sitting their as Hinata began pounding her palms against a tree, quickly breaking it down. "I heard you saw Naruto off yesterday."

Hinata's movements faltered and she blushed at Ino's statement. Ino gave an amused grin, "I'll take that as a yes." Hinata nervously rubbed the back of her hot neck, "I-I just walked with him to the gate and said bye." Ino's smile became bittersweet at Hinata's innocent gaze, she wished she had someone she loved that much. Hinata gave a shy glance, "Do you want to spar?" Hinata's question took Ino out of her thoughts. Ino gave a confident smile, "You asked for it." Hinata's eyes brightened at the rare opportunity.

**_many hours later in the Land of Fire_**

Yume gave a calm sigh as she sat down next to the fire Sadao had set up, "I finally understand why we're the village hidden in the leaves." Her twin gave a nod, "Yeah I had no idea how much vegetation was out here." They turned their heads as Sadao came back with more firewood and a cheesy grin on his face. Sadao's personality was similar to Naruto's; he was always so positive and determined. Sadao had actually created the fire with a fire jutsu to impress the team. Sadao had two jounin parents so he had a lot of training and expectations to meet. They didn't know much about their sensei, Ichiro, but he was always encouraging and carried a large sword on his back.

Team 12 was sitting at their camp site for the night, the sun had gone down about an hour ago and their sensei didn't want to make the civilian travel at night. They ate and went to bed after Sadao's attempt to tell a horror story and miserably failed, and the twins actually fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a while.

**_near the Land of Fire_**

Team Taka continued speeding through the forests not bothering to stop and rest. Karin occasionally gave a few glances toward Sakura's face. Sakura's expression was blank but her mind was somewhere else. She had been considering different possibilities of saving her family for the past few hours till her head hurt. Her best excuse for now was pretending to go on some quick infiltration for information and finding some way to evacuate her family; but, knowing her family, they'd refuse to leave when their home was in danger. Sakura's lips curved down a bit. _Home__… _Sakura couldn't remember the last time she called somewhere home, as far as she was concerned she didn't have anywhere to go back to. She shifted her gaze towards the back of Sasuke's head. _My __home __is __wherever __he __is._

The team stopped after Karin yelled to halt. Sasuke glanced back at her, "What?" Karin eyebrows furrowed, "There's a group of skilled shinobi heading straight towards us…but it seems like they're trying to tail us." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _We__'__ll__ have __to __fix __that._He ordered to continue moving and told them the battle plan as they got closer to the enemy. Once they were near the enemy hid and tried to conceal their chakra, but it was useless with Karin. Karin murmured the four enemies' locations and all but Karin jumped to attack their opponent.

The ground shook below them from all the impacts, two were killed at impact and two dodged. Suigetsu's and Sakura's were lucky enough to see the impact coming and escaped with a few scratches. All the men were in black cloaks and Anbu masks. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What do you want?" The two remaining enemy got in a battle stance at her hostile voice. Team Taka became more irritated with their no response. One tried to escape while one fought as the decoy but Sakura followed him.

The runaway only got about twenty meters before Sakura grabbed his cloak and held him against a tree, "Who sent you?" The pinned man tried to stab her side but she kneed his abdomen causing him to drop his weapon, "Who sent you?" The defenseless man coughed as blood dripped from his mouth under his mask. Sakura became irritated and tore off his mask her eyes widened a bit at the tattoo on his cheekbone. _Foundation__… _Sakura's expression became more hostile as she shoved her gloved thumb in the man's mouth and forced him to show her his tongue, it had a cursed seal on it. The man's expression tightened as a red spark of anger ran through her eyes.

"You're Danzo's subordinate." Sakura pushed herself making her hand glow white and tore off the seal on his tongue. The man coughed repeatedly and looked at her in horror, "How…?" Sakura stared deadly into his eyes, "What does he want!" The man trembled and hung his head, he was actually grateful for her removing the seal, "You…he wants to capture you." Sakura expression twisted with some confusion, _How'd he know?_ "Has he touched my family since I left?" The man shook his head, "Orochimaru stole too much information, but he's been keeping an eye on them." Sakura narrowed her eyebrows in anger but inside she was just hit with a wave of relief.

She let go of the man and looked hard at him, "You can go tell him he doesn't have to find me, because I **will** find him and I **will **kill him!" The man's eyes widened in surprise at her threat. He quickly left after she screamed for him to leave. Sakura watched him disappear and let her expression settle, her family was safe. She gave a small flinch as more damage set into her body but pushed it aside as she heard her team coming. She looked at her unscratched teammates as they approached her. Sasuke gave a glance at her for injuries and then looked into her eyes, "Where'd he go?" Sakura glanced towards where the village would be, "I had him send a message." Sasuke was slightly puzzled despite his blank face but put it aside trusting her judgment. With the end of that conversation they moved on closer towards the village.

**_in the morning_**

Yume hummed as she packed her things into her bag and was ready to move out. There team traveled a few more miles and stopped at a site full of herbs. Yume helped the civilian pick herbs while Ryuu and Sadao sparred for training. Ichiro-sensei watched them with an amused grin but kept his attention on everything surrounding them. There was some kind of explosion far away last night and he was the only one to notice because of its distance. He could tell it was from some kind of battle and he trying to make sure whoever was involved didn't come their way.

Ryuu stopped suddenly during his training with Sadao almost resulting with a kick to his face but Sadao managed to stop, "Why'd you stop?" Ryuu glanced around, he just had a feeling something was wrong. Their sensei narrowed his eyes, "Is something wrong Ryuu?" The civilian and Yume turned around and looked at the dark-haired boy in serious thought. Yume started to become nervous at his serious face; Ryuu had very good instincts and by the look on his face something bad was going to happen.

**_author's notes_**

So cliffhanger I know, don't hate me. Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever school, college applications, and my job has been kicking my butt. I wonder if you can tell what I'm planning to happen…And also I'm pretty sure there will be a kiss and the Kohona invasion in the next chapter. And I know I'm uploading this before the other fanfic but I had writers block on that one. And sorry it's kind of choppy and been coming and going to this chapter over the past two weeks. PLEASE review and look at the picture of Sadao and Ichiro-sensei, the link is on my homepage!


	23. Reunion

**A/N:**Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

_*****Link to Yume's and Ryuu's teammates on my homepage*****_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 9 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 6 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

Thank you ptitemli for all your descriptive reviews they really made my day! I hope to hear more of them :)

**What If**

**Ch.23 Reunion**

Yume's hands started to tremble a little as she stood looking at Ryuu's serious face, "Ryuu, what is it?" A light fog then began to slip across the ground and become thicker with every moment. Ichiro-sensei's eyes widened and he quickly got in a battle stance, "Everyone, get beside me!" Yume's innocent blue eyes widened in fear and she grabbed the civilian's hand and ran towards their sensei. Ryuu and Yume had kunais pulled out, Ryuu was prepared to do a fire jutsu, Ichiro-sensei was positioned to block any attack, and the civilian was in the middle of all of them. Ryuu glanced back and forth with his sky blue eyes waiting for something to happen; he was honestly terrified, but he couldn't let that affect his ability to protect others.

The team nervously waited in silence as the fog became thicker and the civilian began to tremble in fear. Yume noticed her shaking, "Don't worry miss, we'll protect you." The civilian looked at Yume's own trembling legs and her perseverance to look calm. The civilian nodded trying not to burden them. "Above!" They all looked up at their sensei's yell. Their sensei grabbed the civilian as they all jumped away causing them all to be separated as an enemy smashed into the ground. The fog began to clear as a group of five rogue ninja emerged in the middle. Ichiro-sensei glared keeping the civilian close behind him, "What do you want?" One of the rogues licked his lips as his scratched Mist headband gleamed, "Just a little fun."

"Katon, Karyuu Endan!" The Mist ninja looked up to see Sadao above them and a powerful, flaming missile flying straight towards them. They all jumped and one received a minor burn on his arm, "You'll pay for that brat! The five rogue shinobi separated, one running towards each Kohona shinobi except two towards Ichiro-sensei.

**_a few miles away_**

Karin's eyes widened a little as she noticed some chakra signatures, "There's a battle beginning about three miles ahead of us." She glanced at Sasuke who was tired of the interruptions, "We'll go over it." Sakura looked forward; she didn't have much time left to think of a plan.

**_the battle_**

Yume's eyes went wide as a rogue ninja sped towards her. _What __do __I __do! _She braced her kunai in front of her as he swung his sword down towards her. She blocked it but he was far stronger making it hard to hold him back. Ryuu glanced over seeing his sister wincing at the enemies overbearing strength. He growled under his breath as another rogue ninja reached him; they engaged in taijutsu with Ryuu trying his best. Sadao glared at the rogue ninja he had burned before; he threw a few shuriken at him, but he dodged. Sadao flipped over the rogue trying to land an attack behind him but the rogue was faster knocking him to the ground. "Sadao-kun!" Yume yelled seeing him knocked down and she was forced back farther. "You should pay attention little girl."

Ichiro-sensei was taking on his two opponents while trying to protect the civilian. He narrowed his eyes as he received a cut to his arm. He jumped backwards and quickly drew his massive sword. He blocked a few attacks and then let his sword glow with chakra. With a triumphant battle cry he swung his sword towards both his opponents causing a large slice of wind to fly towards both of them. One dodged and the other received a brutal cut to his leg while trying to jump aside.

Yume's feet were being pushed back causing the back of her heel to hit a rock. She gave a small gasp as she tripped backward on it and fell hard to the ground. She looked up eyes wide in horror as her brother screamed her name when the tall rogue lifted his sword preparing to stab her. Tears began to well in her sky blue eyes as she thought about never seeing her family again. The rogue began to thrust down his sword as she screamed, "**Onee-chan!****" **

**_a few minutes before_**

Team Taka sped closer and closer towards the battle beginning to hear clashing sounds. Sakura heard some sort of yell from a boy that she couldn't make out as they were meters away. She cast her eyes up trying to ignore the thought of children being there as they jumped over the large clearing where the battle was happening.

"**Onee-chan!****" **Sakura's ears rung and everything seemed like slow motion. She slowly looked down as she jumped towards the next tree. Her jade eyes began to widen as she saw a girl with short pink hair and blue horrified eyes. In a split second thousands of kept back memories flew through her mind and hatred began to boil in the pit of her stomach at the rogue ninja causing the horror on the young girls face. Sasuke turned in confusion when Sakura's instincts kicked in as she flipped and rocketed herself off the tree causing the limb to snap. She growled under her breath as chakra quickly swelled into her fist as she flew towards the rogue ninja terrifying the girl. The rogue ninja began to turn after hearing Sakura explode off the tree but once he saw her it was too late. Sakura crushed her fist into the side of his face causing a crater to form and his neck to break at impact.

She hissed under her breath as she turned and saw a familiar boy being attacked as well. She was next to them in a split second and grabbed the back of the rogue's neck crushing it and slamming him to the ground. Sakura's sudden actions distracted Ichiro-sensei's enemies long enough for him to knock them out and caused Sadao's enemy to run towards Sakura. Sakura glared at the rogue running towards her with pure hatred boiling in her veins and plummeted her fist into his stomach causing him fly backwards, crashing through miles of trees, and die at impact. Her anger slowly started to calm now that the enemy was down and she turned slightly to leave without looking back.

"Onee…chan?" Sakura froze at Yume's light whisper; her back was facing her siblings. Sakura stood still unsure of what to do. She was _dying _to see her siblings again, but if she saw them she didn't know if she could turn back. She bit her lip and gave a small flinch as she felt a light touch on her arm. All her strength caved as she turned towards the little brother she hadn't seen in years with his hand desperately grasping her arm. Her expression faltered a slight moment seeing the pure desperation and shock in Ryuu's eyes. Her chest tightened as she heard someone begin to run and felt her younger sister hug her tightly from behind and her tears beginning to wet the back of her shirt. She cringed her teeth together as guilt began to swirl in the back of her mind at Yume's trembling sobs.

Ichiro-sensei watched cautiously and confused at the bittersweet scene in front of him. He looked up at the rest of Team Taka and held his sword tight in his hands and kept the civilian close behind him, "Who are you!" Sakura's eyes flinched a bit at his demanding question. Despite how confused Sasuke was, he took that as his cue to jump down in between the red-haired sensei and Sakura. Sakura glanced slightly towards Sasuke's defensive stance and yearned to say something but her mouth was dry. She shut her eyes tight and decided to have no regrets with the little time she had left, "I'm…their older sister."

Sasuke's expression twisted slightly with confusion; he knew she had a little family left but he didn't know she actually had siblings. Ichiro- sensei's firm expression faltered a bit at the overwhelming emotions his students gave off but knew he needed keep the mission at hand, "And what about the rest of you!" The rest of Team Taka jumped down behind Sasuke trying show they weren't hiding themselves. Sasuke waited a moment with the dominant thought of what would keep Sakura safe, "Just travelers passing by." Sakura opened her eyes and gazed over at him. _What__'__s __he __trying __to __do? _Ichiro-sensei's expression became hard, "You expect me to believe that after seeing her fight?" Karin nervously glanced at the brunette kid sitting a few meters from Sakura. He was staring at the siblings' reunion in pure awe and surprise. Sadao had never seen such powerful emotions that the twins were giving.

"Sakura-neechan, please say something." Sakura's expression tightened at Ryuu's raspy voice as he held even tighter onto her arm with both hands now. She hung her head slightly letting her bangs hide her pained eyes. She parted her lips but wasn't sure to say; what were you suppose to say after walking out on your family so many years ago. "There's nothing I can say that will change how I abandoned you." Sakura's words were so soft and pained only the twins could hear them. Yume hiccupped back a few sobs still tightly holding onto Sakura's back, "It doesn't matter! Say how you miss us! Say how you're glad to see us! Say…say that you still love us."

Sakura's heart trembled at her younger sister's words and as everyone stared at her still figure, still hiding her face with her bangs. Sasuke watched her tense body with layers of concern and confusion piled behind his blank face. He parted his lips to say something to her but stopped looking closely at her trembling fists to stay calm. His expression dulled at the sentimental moment between their family. With her in mind he quickly knocked out Ichiro-sensei and Sadao before they could act. The civilian gave a scream of surprise and began to shake Ichiro-sensei in desperation, "What'd you do!" Sasuke gave a dull glance at his team, "Move all of them away from here and tie the shinobi up."

Sasuke looked over to Sakura who had finally looked at him with a calm face but her eyes were torn with sorrow. His expression softened a little at her fight to remain calm, "We'll be back in two hours." Sakura parted her lips to say something but they already began to leave. After they left it was so quiet, all you could hear was the rustling of the leaves and Yume's held in sobs. Yume still had her arms tightly wrapped around her waist from behind and Ryuu held her arm with dear life as he rested his forehead on her arm. Sakura took a silent deep breath shoving any thought of crying to the back of her mind. "I miss you everyday…" Yume's grip around her waist began to loosen, "I've _never _stopped loving you…" Ryuu and Yume began to lift their faces and look at her with overwhelming emotions, "And it breaks my heart but makes me happier than anything to see you again."

Tears finally began to slip down Ryuu's face and tears flowed even faster down Yume's cheeks. Sakura quickly turned around and pulled them both into a tight embrace that they all had longed for across the past long years. They sat there like that for along time as Sakura's expression showed part relief and part heartbreak. She hated herself for making them so sad and it could only make her think of how miserable they'd be when she died, but she couldn't help but feel grateful for seeing them one last time before her life ended.

Sasuke leaned his back against a nearby tree, hiding his chakra, listening to Sakura's younger siblings cry in her arms. His eyes dulled and a small frown formed on his face. He didn't leave behind anything when they left the village but Sakura…Sakura had left so much just so she could be with him. He clenched his fists tightly and hung his head and he heard Yume repeatedly say, "Sakura-neechan" He took her away from her family and caused Orochimaru to experiment on her. _How __could __she __possibly __still __love __me__…__?_

Sakura held tightly onto her twin siblings as they clung to her for dear life. She rested one arm on Ryuu's back and ran her fingers through Yume's hair just like she did when she was a kid. "It's okay…" They both nodded onto her shoulders as she held them tighter. After a few moments she finally released them and got a good look at their faces, "You've both grown up so much." Ryuu rubbed the tears away from his eyes and gave a proud nod. Sakura rubbed both of their cheeks a little, "What were you doing in a battle way out here? You haven't been genin that long, have you?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed a bit considering how much of their lives she actually missed. Yume shook her head rubbing her tears away, "We-we're on our first mission and suddenly got attacked…but you saved us." Sakura's expression softened, "Well, I'm glad I did."

**_in the caves of Kohona_**

Danzo glared down at his injured subordinate, "What!" The man in a cloak's eyes hardened, "Her hand glew white and she tore off the seal. All the others were killed." Danzo paused for a moment and tilted his mouth into a smirk. _White, __huh? _He glared back down at his subordinate, "Did you give away anything?" The cloaked man winced at his harsh tone, "No sir! She was only concerned if and more family members were experimented on!"

Danzo gave an unpleasant frown. _So __she __knows__… _He glanced hard at his subordinate knowing he had something else to say, "Why did she let you go?" The injured man glanced down a bit, "To pass a message to you sir." Danzo's eyes narrowed, "Well…What is it?" The cloaked man took a deep breath, "You don't have to find her because she will find you and…kill you sir." Danzo paused a moment and gave an amused grin, "Is that so?" The cloaked man nodded. Danzo gave an amused laugh under his breath; she was just making everything easier for him.

His expression then hardened as he looked down at his subordinate, "Good…and now I'll finish what she didn't." The cloaked man looked up in confusion and then eyes widened in horror as Danzo flicked his fingers summoning guards and everything went black before he had the chance to scream.

**_Mount Myoboku_**

Lord Fukasaku smiled as Naruto finished the end of his Sage training. Naruto had succeeded even faster than Jiraya, it was stunning! Naruto jumped down to the frog and gave his trademark grin, "How was that!" The old frog gave a small laugh, "Perfect, and with that, you're done." Naruto's eyes widened for a moment and he hollered with joy letting his sage mode release.

**_In Kohona_**

Hinata's eyes widened as the ground began to shake and smoke rose from several places in the ground. _What__'__s __going __on? _She jumped to the top of a building and her eyes began to widen with horror. Explosions were going off, large horrifying animals were crushing the village, civilians were in a panic…her home was being destroyed. She tightened her fists as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and rage boiled in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath and rocketed herself forward with a determined expression on her face. She turned hearing a girl scream and flew in her direction. Her eyes hardened with determination as she saw a large centipede preparing to attack. Hinata quickly flew above and did a hard flip and crushed the back of her heel into the centipede's head.

She landed on the ground as the centipede crashed dead into the side of a building and she turned to the little girl being cradled by her grandmother, "Are you alright?" They both turned to her and gave a relieved smile and a nod. Hinata looked down at the girl and her scraped knee. She gave a calm smile and took some medical tape out. Fellow ninja jumped near as she was wrapping the girl's knee. "Hinata!" Hinata turned and looked at a familiar man, "Iruka-sensei?"

The brunette man looked down at her, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "What's going on?" Iruka gave a grim look, "The village is under attack." Her eyes widened a little and she clenched her teeth hard. _Who? _She stood firmly and nodded. Unlike the last war Hinata didn't have fear swirling through her eyes; this time it was anger. She wouldn't forgive anyone who attacked her home!

**_In the Hokage office_**

Yuko and Tsunade clenched her desk of the tower shook and you could see more smoke rising outside the window. Tsunade moved to the window and pressed her hand against the glass. Yuko stared grimly out the window, "Who…could do this?" Tsunade bit her lip as her amber eyes swirled in anger and nerves. _So __they __finally __came?_She turned to Yuko and Yuko stood straight awaiting commands, "Assist the medical staff at the hospital there will be countless injured, and help any civilians the way there!" Yuko nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama!" With that the young woman flashed out of the room and appeared in front of the Hokage tower.

Yuko quickly darted towards the hospital with hatred pouring out of her jade eyes, it was war. She sped around a corner with her long black hair in its pony tail floating behind her. She jumped high to the top of a building to view the village better. She cringed her teeth as she got a better look at the destruction increasing; her heart almost stopped as she saw horrendously large summoning animals rampaging. She continued running, bit her thumb, and did a hand sign as she jumped to the next roof, "Summoning no jutsu!"

A deep blue and green parrot about half her size appeared beside her and flew next to her she ran. "Sora!" The bird's attention on the collapsing village turned to Yuko, "Yes my lady!" Yuko jumped over another building, "Find Yuko and Ryuu outside the village to the west and make sure they don't come back yet!" The summoned bird nodded and quickly flew away, flying high to avoid enemy encounter. Yuko had never been so happy her siblings were away, she was also extremely thankful she made a contract with Sora a year ago. Yuko's senses filled with alarm as she felt a presence flying her away. The second she turned her head she was face to face with horrifying Rinnegan eyes.

She gave a small scream of pain as she was plummeted through a building and to the ground. She coughed as a line of blood slipped from her mouth. She quickly sat up ignoring the pain and a few loose strands of her long hair in her face. She wiped the line of blood from her mouth as she stood and missiles rocketed towards her. She quickly jumped to the side and tumbled over at the explosive impact behind her. She quickly looked at the source to see a bald pudgy man covered in black rods. She glared hard at him in his black cloak with red clouds as his arm had missiles sticking out of his wrist. She slightly spread her legs prepared to either dodge or attack. She quickly jumped up as the missiles exploded into the ground. She met the bald Akatsuki member in the air as he thrust a sharp black rod towards her. She quickly pulled out a kunai forcing its direction away from her and flipped to side trying to land her heel on his head. He quickly grabbed her ankle and tossed her toward a building.

Yuko awkwardly flipped to land on her feet on the building instead of crashing through it. She quickly jumped to the side as her eyes met more missiles flying towards her. She quickly threw several shuriken towards him to occupy his attention and did a few hand seals, "Raiton Raikyu!" A ball of lightening formed between her hands as she ran to the side of her opponent. She narrowed her eyes waiting for him to make a move. The second he launched more missiles she dove through them and fired the lightning ball towards him. The enemy quickly shifted away receiving only a few grazes to his cheek. Yuko grinded her teeth cursing at the failed attack. _Damn__it!_

She dodged more missiles again but didn't expect him to throw sharp black rods towards her. She shifted awkwardly and flipped back trying to avoid them but received a slice to her arm. She flinched slightly at the pain and tried to ignore it. She glanced over at the rods stuck in the ground. She quickly ran towards one and picked it up preparing aim it towards him but froze as and overwhelming presence seeped into her body. Pain's chakra slipped into her body making her paralyzed as the enemy before her aimed his missile equipped arm before her. She gritted her teeth as the paralyzing chakra made it hard to breath; she painfully shifted her eyes as missiles shot out of his arm and began to fly towards her. _Move! _Her grip on the sharp rod flinched. _MOVE! _She immediately dropped the rod and took some dizzy steps backward as Pain's overwhelming chakra began to dissolve from her body.

She managed to get out of the missiles aim but she didn't get far enough from the impact and was rocketed into a wall behind her. Clouds of dust rose from her impact with the brick wall. Yuko breathed heavy and coughed as blood slipped from her head and previous slice to her arm. She weakly placed a hand on her arm letting green chakra flow out of the cloud of dust hid her. She struggled to stand up as she next moved to healing her head. All her knee length black hair had fallen out of it's pony tail and was now messily hanging around her. She dizzily walked inside the building she crashed into and hid behind one of the walls before the cloud of dust disappeared.

The Akatsuki member glanced around trying to find her presence. _Where__'__d __she __go? _He was sure she didn't dodge by the impact made. He searched for her presence but she hid her chakra; he gave a small frown. He glanced down and building she crashed into and had missiles emerge from all over her body, "Die." Yuko glanced up from inside the building as she heard about twenty missiles launch towards her direction. Her ears rung in alarm as she stumbled farther through the building trying to escape in time.

The Akatsuki member watched in pleasure as the building exploded and flames arose. He took a step forward to make sure she was dead but head tilted up after receiving a message from another Pain. He gave a small glance at the building again and jumped off in the opposite direction to assist one of the Pains in another battle

**_in a forest far away_**

Sakura gave a small smile as Yume finished talking about how their distant cousin had a baby last year. "It's really cute and small and has an adorable smile!" The three reunited siblings were sitting on the grassy clearing, "What about Yuko-neechan? How is she?" The twins were so happy they didn't notice the hesitance in her voice. Ryuu gave a big smile, "She's good! She's going to take the Jounin exams soon!" Sakura's eyes widened a little; she had missed her becoming a chunnin and would miss her turning to a jounin too? "That's great…what's she look like now?" Yume gave an excited smile, "She's really pretty! Her hair's down to her knees now but she wears it up all the time." Sakura gave a small smile trying to imagine her older sister; she was really going to regret not seeing her before she died…Sakura's smile fell a little; she actually might get to see her when they attacked the village soon, "Does she know you're on a mission?"

Ryuu gave a happy nod, "Yeah she saw us off." Sakura clenched her teeth; she needed to find a way to make sure her family lived. _I __wonder __if __they__'__ll __hate __me__… _Yume tilted her head at Sakura's tense expression, "Onee-chan what's wrong?" Sakura directed her jade eyes back at her concerned siblings, "Nothing, just thinking." There was an awkward pause. Ryuu clenched his hands a little, "Do you remember much when Mother died?" Sakura immediately stiffened as the memories flooded back through her mind, "Yes…she was murdered in front of me." Yume's eyes watered at how lifeless Sakura's eyes became when she said it. _How __can __she __say __that __without __crying? _Ryuu shifted awkwardly again with some sadness in his eyes, "Could you tell he was a Kohona shinobi?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "How'd you know that?" The twins stiffened a little. Yume stared hard at the ground, "Hokage-sama told us…" Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Why does she care?" Yume's eyes widened at the hardness in Sakura's eyes, "Because…because she's the Hokage…she thought Mother and Father's deaths were strange and has been researching on it since…why wouldn't she care?" Sakura's expression was blank but she was confused; she didn't understand why Tsunade would do such a thing or why someone who knew the truth hadn't stopped her yet, "How much did she tell you?"

The twins cringed slightly remembering the information. Ryuu glanced at his sister and decided to say since Yume wouldn't be able to do it without crying, "Someone hired a Kohona shinobi to…kill Mother and the majority of our clan's deaths are suspicious where…the body was never found…She believes someone is secretly using our family for something." Sakura's eyes were hard and guilty as she looked at her siblings torn faces, "Was that all she found?" They nodded as Yume's eyes were watering. Sakura gave a silent sigh; she wasn't going to lie to them. She wanted them to be safe, "She's right so far."

Both the twins' heads shot up at their sister. They looked speechless as Ryuu fumbled for words, "You knew?" Sakura gave a small frown and directed her eyes to the side, "I found out a little over a year ago…" Tears finally fell down Yume's eyes, "W-what did you find?" Sakura looked back at Yume and her frown deepened wishing her siblings didn't have to face so much sadness, "A lot more than you'd want to know…" The twins' eyes narrowed at the hidden despair Sakura was hiding behind her eyes. Sakura straightened her expression after seeing the way her little siblings were looking at her, "I know it's hard, but try not to worry about it. You don't have to be sad over something you can't change." Sakura's words reminded her of how she was over her own death. _There__'__s __no __reason __to __be __sad__…_

Ryuu clenched his fists against the grass, "But…I want to know, "Sakura's eyes widened a little, "It…hurts to know, but…I don't want to be naïve anymore. I want to be strong…like you." Sakura's lips parted in surprise. _Like __me? _Yume nodded as she wiped away her tears, "Me too!" Sakura clenched her fists, they'd grown up so much…"There's nothing wrong with being naïve at your age. It protects your heart…You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of everything." Yume frowned at how hard Sakura's voice became at the end, "What do you mean?" Sakura gave a bittersweet smile at them and reached her arms out to them.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's chakra; it had been two hours… The twins placed themselves in her arms waiting for an answer as she held them tight, "Don't worry about it…and don't ever forget I love you." The twins' thoughts twisted in confusion at Sakura's words. Sakura pushed a hidden sob back down her throat holding them tight with her finger tips now on the back of their necks, "I'm glad I got to see you one last time." The twins' eyes widened but Sakura let her chakra slip into them and put them to sleep before they could ask what she meant by one last time. Sakura held them a moment longer as they lied sleeping in her arms. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tight taking a few soothing breaths to push all her emotions to the back of her mind as Sasuke's chakra moved closer.

When Sasuke reached her, Sakura had laid her siblings against a tree with a genjutsu to hide them from enemies before they woke up. Sakura turned to him and gave him a fake smile. Sasuke's eyes hardened, "Are you sure about this?" Sakura gave a small nod as she walked closer towards him. Sakura didn't want to leave her siblings, it broke her heart, but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in a prison cell and die before she even got the chance to know her family. No, Sakura would spend the rest of her life with the one she loved and killing any threat against her family, she refused to die before she made Danzo's heart stop beating under her own hands. Sakura continued to walk past Sasuke through the trees until he grabbed her arm.

Sakura turned to look at him with the calmest expression she could. "Did you really love me enough to leave the village and your family behind?" Sakura's eyes widened a little at his guilty eyes yet hard expression and sudden question. Her eyes softened as she placed a hand on his cheek, "I still do." Sasuke's eyes widened at her answer. She was giving him so much love and he had never shown any in return. Sasuke shut his eyes part way and he placed his own hand on top of the one she placed on his cheek. He squeezed it tight and looked directly into her eyes, "How can you care about me so much?" Sakura gave a small smile and said something she hadn't said since the day they left, "Because I love you."

Those words did something to Sasuke's heart he didn't understand, all he could do was rest his forehead against hers as Sakura rested her back on a tree. She stared hesitantly back into his confident eyes. Her heart stopped as he began to lean his face closer and narrow his eyes. Both didn't breathe as Sasuke moved his eyes from her eyes and glanced at her lips. He hesitated a moment but finally placed his lips against her own. Sakura felt a chill run up her spine and her heart explode as she closed her eyes. All the hesitation left as Sasuke let go of the previous hand he was holding and placed it on her own cheek. Sakura gently wrapped her arms around his neck as his other hand was placed against the tree behind her. The both sat like that for a moment hearing nothing but the sounds of their beating hearts.

Sasuke slowly pulled back put continued to rest his forehead on hers as he stared into her eyes. Sakura was so overwhelmed as she stared into his coal eyes; she could tell he was questioning whether kissing her was wrong or not. She moved her arms from around his neck to around his back and rested her head against his as she embraced his warmth. Sasuke's heart took her gesture as reassurance as he wrapped one arm around her back and his other hand holding his head closer to him. He rested his face on her head and held her close taking in all the love she was giving him and trying to give his best in return. Sakura gave a small smile against his chest and refused to let tears fall down her cheeks. This…this is what she yearned for, but…it's also what she didn't want to lose. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath. _"__You __don__'__t __have __to __be __sad __over __something __you __can__'__t __change.__" _Today made her wish she could change her death more anything.

**_author notes_**

I hope you liked it! Sakura got to meet her younger siblings after all these years and I finally gave that kiss you have all been waiting for! I've never done a kiss scene before so tell what you think and do you think Yuko survived? Please review! It really encourages me to update sooner; it would have been sooner this time if I didn't have an English paper due…tomorrow. I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving, if you celebrate that. Remember please review and tell me if you like the one shot I posted recently.


	24. Confessions

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

_*****Link to all picture references on my homepage*****_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 9 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 6 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.24 Confessions**

The air with heavy with smoke and heat was pressed against her back as she stumbled further over debris. Yuko had several fresh wounds and was losing a lot of blood but she made it out in time. The building exploded the second she stepped out and was tossed through the next building in front of it. The original blast caused nearby buildings, such as the one she crashed through, to catch on fire and begin to fall apart. It took every fiber of energy she could muster to get up and move away as the destruction became worse and attempt to get to safety. Yuko was now blindly stumbling away with blood slipping over her eyes and her knee length hair sticking to her bloody form. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew it was away from the collapsing, burning buildings. She assumed the enemy was gone or amusingly watching her; with that thought she painfully picked up her slow pace.

Her breathing was shallow as cold sweat formed on the back of her neck imagining the enemy following her. She was so disoriented and low on chakra she couldn't check. She nearly fell as she coughed a few times as pain in her side increased; she felt where the pain was coming from due to her hazy, blood-covered eyes. A stray piece of the exploded buildings metal foundation was lodged above her right hip. She cursed and moved forward counting every step in front of her to stay conscious.

She quickly leaned against a wall for a moment as her five senses blacked out for a moment. She took a slow breath and continued to slowly move forward. She stopped hearing some type of movement in front of her. She blindly pulled out a kunai as her stance swayed at her sudden movement. She became fully alarmed as a rough hand grabbed her wrist holding the kunai; she tried to struggle but stopped at the stranger's soothing baritone voice. "It's okay, I got you." Yuko's sluggish mind slowly filled with relief at the oddly familiar voice as she let herself relax and pass out into his firm arms.

**_in a forest far away_**

Juugo looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura walk calmly into the clearing they were waiting; he took a small notice at how they were walking a little bit closer to each other than usual. Sakura glanced to see Ichiro-sensei and Sadao tied up against a bulk tree and unconscious. "What'd you do to the other kids!" Sakura looked at the trembling civilian huddled next to the Konoha shinobi, "They're fine; they'll come back soon." The civilian was too terrified to ask further but hoped Sakura's calm tone meant she was telling the truth. Sakura avoided Karin's sympathetic gaze as the rest of Team Taka stood awaiting orders from Sasuke.

Sasuke took a small glance at his team and the Kohona residents, "We'll continue. We should reach there near sunset, perfect for a surprise attack." The team nodded as the civilian wondered who they were attacking. Sasuke determinedly faced forward and imagined Kohona in front of him, "Let's go!" The all jumped into the tree tops but nobody noticed as Sakura took a small glance back and her eyes swirl with sorrow.

**_In Konoha_**

Hinata stumbled as the ground began to shake and a piercing white light grew from the sky. She let out a small shriek as she was sent flying and tossed around hitting debris and rock along the way. She surrounded herself with a thin layer of protective chakra as she continued being tossed to decrease the impact against her. She coughed on dust as she tumbled against the ground and finally laid on her side dizzy from all the thrashing. She tried to even her breathing so she wouldn't inhale so much dirt and dust contaminating the air. She gave a few more coughs and finally pushed herself up onto her knees and the air became clearer.

She blinked a few times getting the dust out of her eyes and glanced around wondering what on earth happened. Once the clouds of dirt and dust began to subside her lavender eyes went wide and her mouth fell. Hinata was so shocked beyond her sense that her breath was caught in her throat. Her mouth finally began to tremble trying to find some words to say but none came. Her gaze tightened to see a few stray bodies in the debris far past saving. Tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes and she dug her fists into the ground. Her home was destroyed.

"Why?" She lightly murmured with horror. Her home was gone, who knew how many friends and family she lost, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She slammed her fist into the ground as a single tear slipped down her cheek, "Why!" She was enraged with sorrow. She glanced back and forth trying to find some enemy to slaughter for the massacre against her village. She gave a scream of agitation and stared down at the ground finding nobody to blame. What she wanted more than anything was some sign of hope somebody she knew was alive. _Naruto-kun…_

She slammed her gaze upward hearing a large explosion with a humongous cloud of dust and smoke spreading in the middle of the crater that was once her home. She slowly lifted her head higher noticing three large frogs emerge. Her voice was caught in her throat as her Byakugan emerged and she focused on the newly appeared. She slowly brought her right hand to her mouth as a small hiccup formed in the back of her throat; she could see Naruto. Naruto had come. She lowered her hand and gripped it against her chest to show a small smile of hope on her face.

**_across the village_**

Yuko's hazy eyes fluttered feeling heavy pressure on her. It was slowly relieved as a mass of white and blue moved off and to the side. She blinked again finding a figure crouched over her in a defensive stance. It took her a moment to adjust her eyes as the figure moved off her and to the side. Her eyes widened a bit to a familiar face, "Kotetsu?" Kotetsu was the village entrance guard with black hair she had occasionally talked to over the past few years. His face had a worriedly calm smile as he looked at her, "You feel any better?"

Yuko blinked retracing her memory; Kotetsu was the one that caught her. She gave a curt nod and tried sitting up. She stopped at the intense pain that returned from earlier. "Easy" Kotetsu placed a hand on her back and helped her sit against a large piece of debris. That's when Yuko noticed all the bandaging covering about half her body; she gave a small glance up at Kotetsu in question. Kotetsu gave a hesitant laugh, "Sorry, I've never been very good at medical stuff.

Yuko's face remained still for a moment and a small smile graced her lips, but it only lasted a moment as she finally noticed the horrendous change in her surroundings, "What…happened?" Her jade eyes were wide in horror as her mind tried to contemplate what was going on. Kotetsu gave a deep frown as Katsuyu began healing Yuko's injuries, "Akatsuki managed to suddenly to blow the whole village apart." Yuko was so stunned she didn't pay attention to the heavy bitterness in the man's voice. Rage boiled in Yuko's stomach; if she wasn't injured she would launch down there and tear Akatsuki apart…then again, she knew herself what one member could do; she highly doubted she could stand against multiple.

Yuko gave a small wince as Katsuyu closed up the deep gash above her right hip and Kotetsu turned to her in alarm, "Are you okay?" Yuko slowly exhaled and ignored the pain, "I'm fine." She curiously watched Kotetsu expression change; he seemed to care more than she could understand why. She turned her vision back and tried to focus on the massive creatures in the deep crater that was once her home. _What's going on down there?_

**_below_**

Naruto looked puzzled at he glanced at out surroundings, "Where is this?" He watched as the female, elderly frog jumped onto his shoulder, "Look around, it's Konoha. It was the same enemy that fought Jiraya too." Naruto's expression went through fazes of surprise, horror, and rage. His chakra soared in hate becoming fully noticeable in his sage mode. He watched as six members of Akatsuki emerged from the contaminated air, he growled. He prepared to scream but watched as Tsunade angrily stood between them,"Pain! You're going to pay for what you did!"

Naruto's eyes widened as an Akatsuki member flew at her. He launched himself off the frog meeting the Akatsuki member in front of her and obliterated him with Rasengan, "You're business is with me! Tsunade-baachan let me take care of everything." The stunned Hokage looked at him being reminded of his father and Jiraya; she hesitated a small moment and nodded handing a small Katsuyu out to him, "But take Katsuyu, I know she'll be useful to you." Naruto nodded as Katsuyu hid under his clothes, "Just make sure nobody comes; I can't protect them and fight at the same time. Gamakichi!"

Naruto stood firm feeling every body's chakra while Gamakichi picked up Tsunade to move to her to a safe place, "This might not be the time to ask but…is Kakashi-sensei on a mission?" His heart clenched at the tense silence between them, "I see…" He clenched his jaw as Gamakichi hopped away to safety and stared hard at the enemy in front of him. One of the Akatsuki summoned a humongous rhino charging at Naruto. Rage boiled in the pit of Naruto's stomach thinking of the death of his two sensei, citizens, and fellow shinobi; he slammed his palm against the rhino's horn stopping it in his tracks and threw it hard into the air.

**_across the village_**

Ino looked up from cradling dead Shizune in her arms to see Gamakichi above and landing a few meters from her. She blinked a few times as he slowly set down a familiar woman, "Tsunade-sama!" Her father turned in alarm to see Tsunade being rested against a rock, "Hokage-sama!" Ino slowly put Shizune down and ran to the blonde woman. She kneeled before her with a worried frown on her face; Shizune had been her main master but Tsunade occasionally trained her. Tsunade gave some shallow breaths and looked at the young girl, "Ino…Everything is okay now." Ino's frown deepened as Tsunade slowly showed her true age and she gave a small nod lightly squeezing Tsunade's hand, "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Inoichi gave a deep frown as the Hokage slowly slipped into unconsciousness, and looked up watching three building sized frogs fight the enemy's horrendous monsters in the air. He knew help really had come; now he just hoped it was enough to defeat the ones who took away his home, he didn't even know if his wife was alive.

**_below_**

The frogs watched in amazement as Naruto's RasenShuriken took out another Pain. He growled under his breath as the other Pains stared at him with hidden surprise and taking his attack into memory. He glanced back at the multiplying dog like monster before engaging in combat with the summoning Pain. He grimaced as they clashed back and forth; his sage mode was close to its limit. He jumped back from the enemy as sweat slipped from his brow; he knew Pain was beginning to notice his state. He gave a small glance to the elderly frog that he needed to take out one more Pain before he lost his sage mode.

Lord Fukasaku jumped over to the chief frog who just crashed backwards, "I'm going to hurl you straight at Naruto-boy!" The chief toad looked at him befuddled, "B-but why Boss?" The elderly frog explained as his wife jumped high into the air ready to attack. Naruto looked up as a cloud of dust spread through the air. Naruto jumped slightly as the chief toad engulfed him and the summoning Akatsuki member. Naruto gave a light smirk as he quickly gave a barrage of attacks to the blind enemy.

The head Pain's eyes widened as he searched for the female Pain only to see all her summoned monsters disappear in a puff a smoke. He frowned noticing the connection to her vision break; he glared at the chief toad as he opened his mouth and let the dead Pain roll out with Naruto by her side. He took a small step forward pleased in Naruto's loss of Sage Jutsu, "You exhausted Sage Mode." Naruto glared back and got in defensive mode as head Pain charged. After a few clashes he quickly ran to the side trying to find time to open his scroll.

They engaged in more fighting as Lord Fukasaku took the scroll and summoned Naruto's clone. Naruto gave a confident glare in the middle of a clash as his Sage Mode returned. Naruto frowned as a revived Pain absorbed his RasenShuriken. He then executed a brilliant line of attacks resulting in the reviving Pain being taken down. Naruto then let out a small scream of surprise as him and his clone were thrashed away by Almighty Push. Naruto formulated a plan with the elder frogs but quickly turned as the three gigantic toads were tossed out of the village by Pain.

**_At the edge of the village_**

Hinata gave a light whimper of worry as Naruto was pulled into the final Pain left and thrust to the ground with a choke hold. She tightened her fists as her clan guard forbade from helping him. A sound of urgency escaped her lips as he was pinned down to the ground with Pain's sharp poles. Every part of her body urged her to help him but the worry of getting in the way held her back. She shifted back and forth as Pain appeared to be lecturing Naruto. Her clenched wondering if he could release himself from such a predicament. She tilted her down and grinded her teeth. _What should I do?_

Hinata's mind traced over the first time she ever met Naruto and all the times she wished to cure his loneliness. Her face dulled as she recalled how weak she felt after her mother died; her heart stung every time her father looked disappointed at her. Her gaze flew up as she gasped watching Naruto be pinned with more rods. She cringed her teeth and narrowed her gaze and let all of her precious memories of Naruto pull together. _I won't be a burden!_

**_at Naruto_**

Naruto looked up painfully as Pain's chakra began flowing through his veins. He was trapped with no escape and soon to be taken. He narrowed his eyes as nerves crept through his heart watching Pain's gaze fall harder upon him. He began to feel defeat slip into his mind but stopped as a familiar presence closed in on them and gave a triumphant cry aiming an attack at Pain. His blue eyes slowly widened as his fellow shinobi obliterated the ground, missing Pain, and stood defensively before him. It was Hinata, his heart dropped at her risking herself for him and the danger she would soon face.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore!" Pain glared at the dark-haired beauty. Naruto's expression twisted painfully, "Why did you come! You don't stand a chance!" His eyes widened more at her quick nod. Hinata's lavender eyes cast over the likely outcome she might face, "I know…I'm just being selfish. I came here on my own; this time I want to save you!" Naruto's heart twisted at her emotional voice, "But why!"

Hinata stood firm, "I always cried and gave up; I thought everything I did was wrong…But you showed me the right path. You showed me I could be worth something." Naruto watched her back in awe. "I've always been chasing you, trying to catch you, just to be by your side and walk with you. You changed me…Your smile saved me!" Her long dark hair began to flow in the wind as she got in her stance, "So I'm not afraid to die protecting you." A small smile graced her lips as she took a slow breath, "Because…I love you"

Naruto's ears rung as an odd sensation swirled in his heart; he parted his lips to say something but Hinata flowed with heavy chakra first, "Hinata!" She unexpectedly turned around and kicked half of a sharp rod off Naruto. She quickly spun again to repeat her move but screamed as she was sent colliding in the ground without being touched. She looked up confused then taking notice of Pain's ability. She gave a defiant glare and headed towards Naruto once again. She screamed as Naruto called her name as she was sent flying into the air again.

She flinched pulling herself off the ground as blood slipped down her face. She slowly stood glaring at pain blocking her from Naruto. She pulled her arms back summoning massive amount of chakra to both. Her hair flipped in the wind created from her attack. _I will make it to you! I will save you no matter what it takes! _She quickly ran to Pain striking repeatedly. She breathed heavy trying to hit him widening her eyes as he froze for a split moment and she knocked him away. She quickly jumped towards Naruto not noticing his yearning face for her safety finally releasing one rod from his body. She quickly tried to strike again but gave a painful scream as she was sent high in the air and blacked out as she crashed into the ground.

**_flashback_**

Hinata fiddled with her long hair as she looked over at Naruto after he came back from his failed retrieval mission of his lost teammates. They were sitting at Ichiraku and he wasn't his normal self. She glanced around the little restaurant as they waited for their food. "Hinata…" She quickly looked over to him, "Y-Yes!" He gave a light smile at her enthusiastic reaction, "You don't have to do this…" She tilted her head, "Do what?"

He finally looked at her with his dull eyes, "Treat me to dinner; it's really not necessary." She gave a light frown for a moment and stared at the ceiling trying to get a hold of her nerves, "But I want to…" He looked at her curiously. "You always cheer me up when I'm down s-so I want to do everything I can to make you feel better…I just wish I could think of something better besides ramen. I'm not really sure how your preferences changed since you were gone for so much time to train."

Naruto's face brightened a bit at the warm gesture, "Are you kidding? Ramen is the best choice you could've picked!" Hinata blushed a bit at his slightly returned persona, "R-Really? That's great." There was an awkward pause. They both started eating their ramen as it was placed in front of them. "I just feel like all that training was a waste if I couldn't even bring them home…"

Hinata quickly turned to him, "N-no it wasn't! I'm sure you're ten times stronger than before! A-and they've probably been learning forbidden jutsu and had Orochimaru on there side! Besides…you became stronger through more difficult ways; your strength was much harder to achieve and you still did it. Everything you do is one remarkable accomplishment after the other…you can't let one failure get you down…The Naruto-kun I know would take that failure as a goal to surpass and never give up till he accomplishes that goal. That's…t-that's why I want to be just like you."

Naruto stared at Hinata's small blushing smile in awe, "Wow…thank you Hinata. And you know…you're right!" Hinata's smile became bigger as she could clearly see his energized self come back. "How am I gonna be Hokage if I let one failure get me down! Just you watch, I'm gonna bring back Teme and Sakura-chan in no time!" Hinata gave a light giggle and nod as he inhaled the rest of his ramen and ordered another. _That's why I love you so much…you never back down. I only hope one day I can stand on my own and be as amazing as you…_

**_end of flashback_**

Hinata fluttered her hazy eyes as she heard her name being called. "Hinata!" She took a small breath looking at Naruto's desperate face. She painfully shifted trying to push herself off the ground. A small whimper escaped her lips as she fell to the ground. She struggled once again to stand. _I won't leave you alone! _She slowly staggered towards Naruto as blood slipped down her face and pain shot from her broken ribs. She gave a small gasp as she fell and pain roared through her body. Her entire being screamed to give up but she struggled to stand again. Her legs shook beneath her with tears of pain and frustration in her eyes staggering step by step looking at Naruto's sorrowful face. _I won't let him take your life away! I won't let you give up on your dreams!_

"Hinata…don't come…Don't do this." She ignored his words and took slow painful steps forward. _I won't run away! _A painful smile grew on her lips. _I won't let you suffer anymore! _She gave a small gasp as she fell to the ground again and laid still for a moment. _I won't leave your side! _She slowly crawled towards Naruto ignoring her body's screams. She painfully looked at Naruto sorrowfully put his face down. _I won't let you give up! _She slowly pulled herself up and placed her hands on the rod pinning down Naruto's hands. _Please don't give up! Never give up!_

"Why do you oppose me…knowing you'll die." Pain's chakra shook Hinata as it shot out of the rod into her hands. She squeezed her hands hard as she could moving the rod a fraction of an inch, "I never go back on my word…" Naruto slowly looked up at her recognizing his words. His expression tightened as she managed to show him one last beautiful smile. "Because that's…My ninja way!" His eyes widened in awe of her endearment and hope she made a spark of hope appear in his heart.

That spark of hope froze as he watched his treasured comrades smile be taken away as she was flung into the air one last time. His eyes widened watching her being tossed like a feather in the air as fear crept into his heart. _No…Don't… _His heart cracked as she was slammed again to the ground with no sign of movement. Horror spread across his face as Pain drew a sharp black rod, "Hinata!" His body and heart froze paralyzed as Hinata was stabbed and blood slowly spread into a puddle around her beautiful, dying form. One last memory of her kind smile crossed his mind before hate, rage, and sorrow took over and his mind went blank at the site of red chakra.

**_in a distant forest_**

Ichiro-sensei slowly awoke at a tug to his chest. He glanced over confused to see the female civilian desperately trying to undo the ropes he was bound by. He blinked as she finally took notice of his wake and tears began to swell to her eyes, "Oh thank god! I thought you weren't going to wake up!" The red-head sensei recalled the previous events and gave a light smile to calm her, "It's alright, we're all fine." He easily made the ropes fall off with a hand sign and looked at Sadao next to him. He shook the boy a few times with a nervous and stern glance, "Sadao wake up!" The brunette boy slowly opened his hazel eyes and glanced around, "What happened?"

The jounin frowned, "That team passing by knocked us out." He glanced around as Sadao recalled his memory, "Where are Yume and Ryuu?" The civilian frowned and looked down, "I don't know…that team left and the pink-haired girl said they were fine but they haven't come back yet." Ichiro frowned recalling how overwhelmed his students were to see her. She claimed to be their sister so he didn't think she'd hurt them but he couldn't be so sure. He quickly looked down at Sadao who had the same thought, "We need to find them and report back to the Hokage."

Ichiro picked up the civilian and they quickly ran towards their previous position. When they reached there he put the civilian down and looked around with no sign of them. Sadao gave a frown feeling nervous for his teammates, "Why aren't they here?" Ichiro closed his eyes and focused trying to feel every presence he could. He cocked an eyebrow and looked over at a large tree that appeared to have nothing in front of it. He narrowed his eyebrows trying to reassure the odd feeling he got from that area. He held his hand in a hand symbol in suspicion, "Release!"

The shinobi and civilian were relieved to see the Haruno twins slowly appear from behind a strong genjutsu. Sadao quickly ran to them and shook them both, "Hey! Yume, Ryuu wake up! Hey!" Ichiro took a quick glance at them, "They're sleeping…" Ichiro narrowed his eyes thinking back to their sister; if he remembered right her name was Sakura. His eyes widened as the name shot memories through his head. _That's the name of the girl who left with the last Uchiha a few years back! _He gave a small frown, he never made the connection before but now he understood why they were so desperate to see her.

Ichiro slowly picked Ryuu, carrying him on his back, "Sadao pick up Yume. We need to quickly head home." Sadao did so and the civilian nervously let Ichiro-sensei hold her in one arm as he balance Ryuu on his back with the other. They picked up full speed as the red-head sensei took full realization that he had run into Sasuke and Sakura; telling the Hokage was more important than anything, they could be a threat.

**_about ten miles ahead_**

Sakura felt her genjutsu become undone as she stepped from one tree to the next. Her eyes narrowed; that only gave them a twenty minute difference. Karin took notice of the movement as well, "The previous team is now heading back our way but the pace is slower since there's genin." Sasuke nodded, the team was heading back to Kohona. Normally he would just eliminate them since they were hindering the plan but he wouldn't dare hurt Sakura's family, she would never forgive him.

Sakura hid her small frown realizing if their attack wasn't fast her siblings would catch up and be involved but she still needed time to evacuate the rest of her family without giving away her intentions. The team's gaze shot up as a large green and blue bird zoomed above their heads. It was an obvious summon. Sasuke tried tossing kunai at it but missed and couldn't afford to waste time to aim better. Missing the summon bird caused the team to pick up the pace incase of possible interference.

**_In Konoha_**

Hinata dizzily watched through slits of her eyes as the man she loved was in the form of a monster tearing everything around him apart trying to reach Pain. She coughed up the blood spilling out of her mouth as she could feel the Kyubbi's terrifying chakra spread an immense pressure that felt like it was crushing her, "Naruto…kun." She would give anything just to make him return to himself but her body was numb and her vision was starting to fade. She blinked one last time watching Naruto explode a powerful attack causing fire to emerge everywhere around it before her eyelids became too heavy to hold up. _Naruto-kun…_

**_author's notes_**

So I know it's been a freakishly long time since I updated but school, college interviews, and work have been keeping me busy. And also a friend of mine passed away not to long ago and it was kinda a rough week and I couldn't focus enough to do anything. But I hope you liked the chapter. Some of the text belongs to Kishi but I put a personal a twist on some of it. I don't know how good the chapter is compared to usual though. I feel like it was a chapter to just get through so I can move through the Naruto timeline but tell me what you think! :)


	25. Her Importance

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

_*****Link to all picture references on my homepage*****_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**Suigetsu+Karin: 9 votes**

**Juugo+Karin: 0 votes**

**Pro-NejiTen: 6 votes**

**Anti-NejiTen: 0 votes**

**What If**

**Ch.25 Her Importance**

Sakura focused her vision further, she had an odd feeling. It was coming from the direction of the village but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. She glanced over at Karin wondering if she felt it too but she seemed same as always. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, something just felt…off. Her eyes widened slightly as an intimidating presence flashed for a split second in her mind. She clenched her jaw as cold sweat formed on the back of her neck. Something was very, very wrong.

**_just outside of Konoha_**

Pain pushed himself off the ground watching Naruto's six tail form creeping closer and closer with a feeling of heavy rage. He had to focus on him every second or he'd be dead. Pain quickly darted away faster than the Kyubbi finding a safe place to hide in a tree. He silently brought his hands together condensing a huge mass of chakra into a tiny ball. He let it float to the sky as the raging monster reached him. He blocked and dodged at pieces of the earth began floating to the sky soon taking the beast with it. After gravely injury Nagato's organs, Pain trapped the angry monster in the massive sphere floating in the sky.

Pain narrowed his eyes as he felt a surge of hate flow through the air and his earthly sphere began to erupt in flames. His expression furrowed as eight tails burst from the sphere and a horrifyingly powerful monster emerged from the rubble. He never imagined the Kyubbi would develop so far. He lightly cursed to himself as flaming debris rocketed towards him and smashed into the ground beside him. He would become the full nine tails soon. His eyes widened slightly as the monster froze instantly but kept its fearful form. He cocked his head to the side waiting for it to grow but it remained paralyzed. _What's going on…_

**_in a forest miles away_**

Ichiro continued running while holding the civilian and Ryuu and keeping at a pace Sadao, holding Yume, could follow. It was more important than ever to return to village and inform the Hokage of whom they met. Ichiro tilted his head up and came to an immediate stop as a presence flew in on them. Sadao quickly stopped a second later and looked up to see a massive bird lowering down to them. Sadao stood nervous but gave a sigh of relief at the Konoha headband around it's neck.

Ichiro stood firm as it continued flapping its big wings in front of them and not landing on the ground, **"**What is it?**"** The parrot looked nervously at the sleeping genin knowing they were precious to her master, **"**I have a message for the Harunos from their sister Lady Yuko.**"** The sensei nodded, **"**Say it fast, I'll tell them when they wake up. We have to get to the village quickly.**"** The parrot looked lightly alarmed, **"**No! Lady Yuko ordered exactly not to do that.**"**

There was a tense silence before the sensei gave a hard glance, **"**Why?**"** The blue and green parrot looked at the awake people's suspicious faces, **"**The village is under attack.**"** Ichiro-sensei, Sadao, and the civilian became suddenly alarmed. Sadao stammered not used to such an act of violence, **"**W-what?**"** The parrot gave a sad look, **"**Enemy infiltrated the village and was easily destroying it as I left.**"** With the animals words Ichiro immediately put the civilian down and placed Ryuu in her trembling arms, **"**I'm going.**"**

Ichiro started to storm off but looked back at Sadao's yell. **"**Sensei! What about us!**"** The adult male growled in anger, **"**Head back to the village but don't get too close. I'm going to fight!**"** The civilian looked at him in panic; at the moment Sadao would be the only one awake to protect them. Sadao grinded his teeth knowing his sensei's anger; they both had families back home, **"**A sensei is forbidden from abandoning his or her genin team at all times no matter the situation…Right Ichiro-sensei?**"** The adult widened his eyes a bit and then he clenched his fists and grumbled under his breath, **"**Fine…walk fast.**"**

**_in Naruto's mind_**

Naruto blinked as a familiar man stood before him. His jaw went slack and his eyes widened in realization, **"**Yondaime…**"** The blonde man gave a calm smile as he looked down at a boy he longed to see, **"**I made sure in your seal I would appear if this ever happened…I'm not crazy about seeing the Kyubbi again, but…seeing my son as a young man makes it even.**"** Naruto's eyes widened, he was starting to process everything the Fourth was saying. His mind churned in overload as the Kyubbi and his father bickered. **"**Right, Naruto.**"**

The orange ninja blinked, **"**Huh…My name…**"** The older man gave a soft smile, **"**Don't be so confused. I was the one to name you after all.**"** Naruto inhaled slowly, **"**Then…I really am…**"**

His father's smile deepened, **"**You are my son.**"** Naruto's face slowly loosened until he came to laugh and a soft expression of joy and happy tears fell upon his face. Minato felt relieved in his son's reaction, **"**Say, why don't we get away from this loud fellow behind me.**"** With the snap of his fingers father and son found themselves in an empty, illuminated space. Minato began to explain the secrecy of their bond as Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Dad…**"** Minato glanced up, **"**Hm?**"** Minato coughed as Naruto slammed his fist in his stomach, he breathed heavy as Naruto leaned back. **"**Why did you seal the Kyubbi in your own son! Do you have any idea what you put me through! Everyone looked at me with hate and fear and wouldn't let me make friends! So I trained harder and harder just wanting to be accepted, but _still _they wouldn't accept me! Nobody accepted me till I was a genin! But then I got to meet Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Pervy Sage, and so many people! I was so happy but because they made me stronger a group called Akatsuki came after me so I had to be even stronger! But even when I became stronger they killed my friends!**"**

Minato gave a dim look as Naruto shook his crying face. **"**But…Ah, what am I saying! Damnit! Am I supposed to be happy or mad? I don't know! I don't know anymore…**"** Minato looked down at his son rubbing his eyes imaging everything he went through, **"**Naruto, How old are you?**"** Naruto furiously rubbed his eyes, **"**Sixteen…**"** Minato smiled, **"**You're already a young man, huh?**"**

Minato tried to put on his best face, **"**You've been through a lot and no sorry can make up for that. After putting you through a tough life I don't really have the right to act as a father and apologize.**"** Naruto finally dried his red eyes, **"**It's fine…,**"** he gave a small pout, **"**I'm the Yondaime's son…I can handle it.**"** Minato smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's head, **"**I'm glad you're my son.**"**

**_in the forest a few miles away_**

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek feeling the odd sensation increase. _What is that? _Karin's expression still hadn't changed and she was the only one to notice. She grinded her teeth together trying to focus on the presence. Her eyes widened lightly as another flash of a horridly intimidating chakra flashed through her mind. She took in a slow breath continuing to run with the rest of them. _Is it really safe to be going that way?_

**_outside of Konoha_**

Pain's eyebrows rose in confusion as Naruto in Sage Mode appeared where the eight-tailed Kyubbi was once struggling, **"**What happened…**"** Naruto began confidently jumping down the falling rubble. _Thanks…Dad! _Naruto began looking around as the familiar slug emerged gasping on his shoulder. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the heavy destruction, **"**What happened? Did…Did I…?**"** Katsuyu nodded sadly, **"**Your Kyubbi form was uncontrollable.**"**

Naruto's expression twisted in fear and despair at the possibility of him killing everyone dear to him. He immediately searched for a familiar chakra. His eyes widened and relief struck his heart. _I can feel her…I feel Hinata's chakra… _**"**I can still sense everyone.**"** Tears immediately ran down his cheeks at the overwhelming relief and happiness. _Thank God! _Naruto took in a slow breath, rubbing his eyes, and then stared intensely a Pain. He growled under his breath as he took a few steps closer to him, **"**Let's finish this.**"**

**_in the village_**

Neji looked down with a heavy, nervous expression, **"**Why was she so reckless?**"** Ino's eyes narrowed as she glanced at the female Hyugga she was healing. She let images of Naruto cross her mind. _You really love him more than I thought… _Her heart tightened at the action Hinata pulled out of pure love, **"**Hinata…**"** She let more healing chakra slip into the wound; she would make it.

"Naruto-kun has suppressed the Kyubbi himself and is settling the battle with the last Pain.**"** Everyone turned at the large slug in astonishment; Konoha was winning…

**_in an outside forest_**

Sakura's jade eyes widened at the horrifying presence disappeared. She focused for a few moments waiting for it to appear again but calmness returned to the air. She inhaled slowly, it felt like a powerful weight was taken off her shoulders; it was almost like she could breath easy again. She narrowed her eyes, except she couldn't. She clenched her fists focusing forward; they would reach Konoha in a few hours and she had a lot to get done before the attack, **"**Sasuke-kun**"**

Sasuke turned lightly as she jumped up next to him. **"**I think we should infiltrate the village separately.**"** Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pinkette, **"**Why?**"** They jumped off another branch, **"**Because it would be easier to divide the Konoha forces before combat.**"** Sasuke watched her for a moment; originally he just wanted to gather all of them in one place and use Susanno but there was no guarantee how long he could keep that up.

"What exactly do you propose?**"** Sakura felt a light hint of accomplishment in her mind, **"**I go in first to analyze weak spots and gather intel. Then I'll become the first distraction so the rest of you can enter without being noticed as easily.**"** Sasuke frowned; he didn't like the idea of putting her at risk.

"Why do you have to go first?**"** Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, **"**It makes the most sense to send me for gathering information. I've always been better at hiding my chakra too.**"** There was a tense silence. Sasuke knew she was right; he just didn't like the idea. He trusted her abilities but he didn't want to leave her alone. He parted his lips to answer but stopped as familiar figure appeared in front of them.

**_outside Konoha_**

Naruto stood in Sage Mode before a tree with rage boiling in his heart. He took a deep breath tearing an entrance through the paper shell. He took a few steps forward taking in the appearance of his hated sibling disciples in front of him. **"**Do you hate me? Do you want your revenge?**"** Naruto's fists shook as he bit his lip while images of his now deceased dear ones crossed his mind. His body shook with rage as he tried remembering his father's wise words.

Naruto glared as a sharp pain hit his abdomen and his blood slowly began to drip away. **"**I didn't hit and vital points but I can easily control you at this distance.**"** Naruto glanced at the black rod embedded in his body; he looked back up and growled with partially red eyes and let some of his intense rage flow as the Kyubbi's chakra into Nagato's body. Nagato breathed heavy as the pressure ended and glared back at Naruto; he did that on purpose. The blonde looked up with harsh eyes, **"**I came to talk, but also confirm my feelings…What would I do standing before the enemy who dared hurting my friends…**"**

Nagato narrowed his eyes, **"**So…what will you do?**"** Naruto growled under his breath gripping the rod embedded in his body, **"**I most definitely will never forgive you! Every fiber of my body wants to tear you to fucking shreds!**"** He painfully removed the rod from his abdomen, **"**I want to kill you so bad I'm shaking!**"** With those words he tossed the rod to the side and ran at Nagato with hatred burning through his veins. Naruto raised his fist as Konan blocked the way but he somehow managed to stop himself with thought of their common master in mind.

Both Akatsuki members watched in surprise as an expression of anger and despair twisted on Naruto's face. Naruto's fist shook in the air as he slowly lowered it, **"**Ero-Sennin said people would eventually understand one another, I finally understand how hard it is to find that answer.**"** Nagato narrowed his eyes, **"**And?**"** The blonde closed his eyes taking a breath, **"**Ever since I heard you were also his students I wanted to ask…How did you turn out like this? Tell me your story…then I'll answer you.**"**

**_in an outside forest_**

Sadao turned his head as his pinkette teammate stirred on his back, **"**Yume?**"** Everyone came to a stop as her sky blue eyes fluttered open. She groggily glanced around and blinked a few times focusing her vision. She realized she was on Sadao's back and her brother was on her sensei's, **"**What…happened?**"** Her mind cleared more as she rose her head higher and searched her surroundings more frantically, **"**W-where's Sakura-neechan?**"** Her heart started to grow cold as they avoided her eye contact. Yume could feel a lump forming in her throat. She bit the inside of her cheeks and shut her eyes tight trying to prevent tears. _"I'm glad I got to see you one last time." _She couldn't help it, she had to cry.

Sadao looked back at her as she buried her face in his shoulder and he could feel his shirt becoming wet. He frowned trying to think of something to say but he couldn't think of any words to comfort her. Ichiro-sensei watched her with a tint of sadness in his lavender eyes, but no matter the pain they had to get back to the village, **"**Yume…the sooner we get back home the sooner we can report how close she was and there will be an easier chance of finding her.**"** Yume stiffened a little and nodded into Sadao's shirt.

The red head sensei gave a small sigh and made sure he had a good holding on Ryuu and the civilian, **"**Alright, let's go.**"**

**_to Naruto_**

Naruto looked dimly at the book in his hand that his master wrote. **"**What is your answer?**"** Naruto inhaled slowly and stared confidently at his two sibling disciples, **"**I'm going to believe in Ero-sennin's belief!**"** Nagato's eyes widened in frustration, **"**That's bullshit! Do you expect us to wait for you to make your peace while others just keep dying around us!**"**

Naruto shook his head and stood firm, **"**Then I'll break that curse! If there's any such thing as peace I'll seize it!**"** There was a tense silence as Nagato's eyes went wide. He blinked hesitantly and looked down at the book in Naruto's hands; those words were his when he was around Naruto's age. Nagato cursed to himself as all the good memories he shut out of Yahiko and Jiraya flooded his mind; they wouldn't be proud. He looked back up as Naruto stated his name from the book as a keepsake from their sensei. Nagato bit his lip, **"**How do you know, no matter the pain, you won't change?

Naruto's mind traced over his childhood and his two dearest friends abandoning him, **"**There's a lot of pain lying in my heart too…and I'm sure it will only grow stronger. But if I change I'll become another story! I won't be Naruto anymore! I'll keep walking through the pain because that's who Naruto is!**"** Konan turned in shock as Nagato slowly removed himself from the piece of machinery he was bound to, **"**Nagato…**"**

The fading Rinnegan user gave a faint smile and placed his hands together, **"**I think I shall believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto.**"** The two other in the room stared in shock as he cast a jutsu. Konan tightened her fists as Naruto questioned Nagato and she lowered her head, **"**Those with Rinnegan are said to control life and death; he is sacrificing his life for those you hold dear.**"** Konan glanced sadly at her remaining friend as his hands trembled and his faced was slowly losing it's color. She fought the urge to cry which hadn't occurred in so many years as Nagato's hair turned grey and blood down his chin. _Nagato…_

**_in Konoha_**

Tears of joy slowly slipped down Hinata's face as everyone, revived or already alive, stood from the ground and smiled as Katsuyu delivered the news of Naruto's victory to everyone in the village. She gave a bright smile as her cousin helped her stand and everyone around them cheered in joy. She gave a small laugh and rubbed her eyes as she saw Kakashi run across the village to pick up Naruto. All the civilians and ninja slowly followed to gather at the border of the village. Neji put an arm on her shoulder and smiled at her, **"**Shall we go?**"**

Hinata gave a happy nod as she paced forward with her friends and others into a crowd. She was about five rows back but could see alright since there was a majority of kids in front of her. She began to fidget in impatience and nervousness; last time they saw each other she confessed. A light pink tint rose to her cheeks as nerves started getting to her. _What if he rejects me and avoids me? What if he's still in love with Sakura-chan? _Her hands trembled a bit as she glanced down at the ground in worry; maybe it was a mistake to confess.

She immediately popped her head up as cheering began. Her eyes slowly widened as Naruto was let off Kakashi's back with a confused look on his face. The whole village began to roar in praise as Naruto took a step forward and was flooded on by children. Tears fell and smile grew on her face in the overwhelming relief that he was okay. Her chest felt a little lighter; his answer didn't matter as long as he was happy.

Naruto blinked in surprise and flinched a little at the kids bouncing over him. He looked around in amazement as his dream of being acknowledged came true. He finally smiled and glanced around at all the people; he immediately glanced black at the familiar sight of lilac. He stared into familiar lavender eyes and his lips parted at her crying, joyful face. His body acted on it's own as he lightly pushed the kids aside and began walking towards her.

Hinata face began to turn red at his intense stare on her and her eyes widened in surprise as he started to intensely walk towards her. Her breathing stopped as his focused stare on her became more powerful as quickly walked through the crowd closer to her. Her lips trembled slightly as she tried not to stammer; she didn't want to talk about her confession now. More tears slipped down her nervous face as she took a step back as he closed in on her, **"**Naruto-kun wai-**"**

She was cut as he tightly wrapped her in his arms resting his chin on her head. Hinata's teary lavender eyes widened at the tight embrace and her arms went limp to her sides. Naruto squeezed her tighter ignoring all the stares, **"**I thought I was going to lose you…Promise you'll never leave my side again.**"** Hinata began to lightly sob in joy at his light murmur; she slowly raised her arms and hugged him back taking in every detail of the precious moment in her mind. She nodded into his chest, feeling his warmth, **"**I promise.**"**

**_to Team Taka_**

Sakura's lips parted in hidden horror as Madara informed them about Konoha's destruction. She took a sharp, silent breath and stared hard at him, **"**How many casualties did he manage to create?**"** Karin looked at her back nervously; she really hoped Sakura's family wasn't dead. Team Taka could hear a light, agitated sigh under Madara's mask. **"**None…We were betrayed and all casualties were revived.**"** Sakura's breath was caught in throat as a slow wave of relief coursed over her body. _They're safe… _

Team Taka turned as a plant like person emerged from a tree trunk; they all went on guard. Madara rolled his eyes and looked at his partner, **"**Who's the new Hokage?**"** The plant's voice was deep, **"**Someone named Danzo.**"** Sakura froze stiff as the name echoed in her head, **"**What?**"** Everyone glanced at her poisonous voice. Madara gave a light smirk under his mask. _So she knows he was in charge. _He then glanced over at Sasuke, **"**He's a high official who drove your brother in a corner…To think he's the new Hokage.**"**

Rage boiled in Sasuke's stomach, **"**He's dead!**"** Madara's smirked grew, **"**Actually you have the chance to kill all five Kage.**"** Everyone looked at him in curiosity. **"**The Kage are so concerned about you and Akatsuki they're having a Kage Summit Conference.**"** The whole team listened in as they were filled in on details.

**_a few hours later_**

Sakura tossed her long, black team coat on the ground as the team settled in a small tavern on the border of the Land of Fire. They were going to take a short break for food and sleep before heading out in the morning. Once again Sakura and Karin were sharing a room but it was okay since they were finally on good terms. Sakura opened a window letting some breeze in the room. Karin laid her coat down and turned to her, **"**That must be a lot of stress off your shoulders.**"** The pinkette glanced at her knowing she was speaking of her family; she gave alight nod as her lips tugged up a bit but they soon fell. Everyone was alive but with Danzo as Hokage they were in more danger than ever.

Sakura fiddled with her Uchiha crest necklace as she ran over the memory of leaving her younger siblings behind. The only thing keeping her in a good mood was what shortly happened afterwards. Her lips tugged up a bit again as she ran her fingers over her lips, her first kiss. She glanced closer out the window as someone jumped out of a window farther down. She blinked realizing it was Sasuke; she watched him for a moment as he started to walk into the forest, he seemed more tense than usual.

Sakura glanced back at Karin's curious face, **"**I'm going to go train.**"** Karin stammered in surprise as she hopped out the window, **"**B-But you need to stay healthy!**"** Sakura fought urge to roll her eyes as she gave a slight sarcastic look, **"**I don't use that chakra every time I do something active.**"** Sakura then turned and started following Sasuke's direction before Karin had a chance to make more excuses. The pinkette perked her ears hearing a few odd sounds as she walked further.

When she got closer she could hear a few trees falling down. She heightened her senses to make sure she wouldn't get caught in the damage. The pinkette's eyes softened once Sasuke came into view; he was training like mad under the darkening sky. She leaned against a tree knowing he was fully aware she was there. The dark-haired teen sliced down another tree watching her in the corner of his eye, **"**What is it?**"** Sakura gave a light smile, **"**I thought you could use a sparring partner.**"**

She waited for a response but her smile fell as he stood still. Usually Sasuke would motion her over or say he wanted to train alone. **"**Is something wrong?**"** Sasuke gave a light sigh to himself, **"**I don't like my plans becoming more complicated than needed.**"** Sakura titled her head against the tree she was leaning on. He was right; it was surprisingly easier to destroy a village and everyone in it than fight five Kage and all their guards. Sakura gave a light shrug as she started stepping closer to him, **"**We just need a good strategy. Zetsu gave us a detailed layout of the building and Karin can watch for enemy. It'll be a harder battle but it's not something we can't accomplish. Plus I can heal any injuries that would slow us down**"**

Sasuke glanced at her as she stood beside him, **"**What if you get severely injured?**"** Sakura gave a light sigh, **"**I won't, and I can heal myself. You don't need to worry.**"** Sasuke stared at her for a moment thinking of how she lied about her health before fighting Itachi. He lifted his hand closest to her and pulled her head into his chest, **"**You better not be lying.**"**

Sakura blinked a little in surprise but smiled taking in his sent, **"**I'm not.**"** Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and used his other to tilt her chin up, **"**Promise?**"** Sakura gave calm smile looking in his intense black eyes, **"**I promise.**"** Sasuke watched her a moment trying to find the sincerity in her action, **"**If you're lying I'll have to punish you.**"** Sakura lightly cocked an eyebrow, **"**How so?**"**

Sasuke gave a small smirk leaning his forehead against hers, **"**Like this…**"** Sakura's heart skipped a beat as he grazed her lips. On reflex she tugged her hands on his shirt bringing herself closer and closing the kiss. They stood like that for a moment, still not fully sure what to do, as there was total silence around them; but even if there was they wouldn't have noticed. Sakura smiled lightly as he pulled back and rested her cheek on his chest, **"**Maybe I should lie more often.**"** Sasuke smirked; running his hand, not wrapped around her waist, through her long hair and focused on the warmth she gave off, **"**Maybe you should…**"**

Sakura gave a small laugh and then looked back at his smirking face, **"**So, how about that spar?**"**

**_author's notes_**

So I was going to post this yesterday but I made sure to add some SasuSaku to it first. I know part of the chapter is just a re-run of stuff you already know but I tried to put a few twists on it or take out unneeded details. Otherwise I hope you liked the chapter; feel free to review and say if there's anything you're looking forward to or want to see :)


	26. What Next?

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_Link to Sakura's first outfit in ch.2_

_**Link to Sakura's current outfit in ch. 10**_

_*****Link to all picture references on my homepage*****_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**What If**

**Ch.26 What Next?**

Everyone in Team 12 and the civilian's eyes widened an expression fell as they reached the village. All were awake and completely stunned by the scene before them. They all questioned how, why, but they especially if their loved ones were safe. Yume felt her throat swell up as she glanced around, "Where's Yuko-neechan? Where's the rest of our family?" Ryuu grinded his teeth as he glanced around, "We need to look for them."

Ichiro-sensei held out his hand stopping them, "We'll find a shinobi first and they can tell us where to report our mission and who is alive." The civilian clenched her hands; she didn't want to say anything in front of the kids but she remembered their older sister's team talking about attacking somewhere. _What if they were the ones who attacked? _Sadao turned as guarding shinobi ran towards them to make sure they were Konoha shinobi. Thankfully one was a friend of Ichiro and recognized him. The red-sensei felt lightly relieved he knew somebody alive, "Where do we find out who survived and report our mission?"

The Konoha shinobi gave a small smile, "Actually everybody survived, there's a lot of injured but thanks to Naruto all casualties were brought back to life." Team 12 stood surprised for a slight moment and smiled; they're families and friends were safe. The fellow shinobi continued to talk, "As for your mission you should probably head to the Hokage-sama's tent, it's near the center, but you'll have to tell Shizune-san. Hokage-sama is in a coma." Ichiro gave a small nod at the unwelcomed information and Team 12 and the civilian headed there.

Ichiro's face tightened as he saw unfamiliar shinobi guarding the tent in foreign clothes, "Who are you?" The woman with red hair and gold eyes glared, "Shinobi of the Hidden Cloud, but get lost the Hoka-" Karui cut herself off as she traced her eyes over Yume's familiar pink hair and white circles on her clothing, "You!" Yume took a step back in fear. "You're related to that little bitch who hurt Killer Bee-sama aren't you!" Yume's eyes widened at the dark woman's vicious face and her teammate drawing his weapon. Ryuu quickly took a step in front of his sister with his team soon doing the same.

Ryuu glared at the threatening two, "What are you talking about?" The dark man named Omoi stepped forward with his weapon in hand, "Uchiha Sasuke and his teammates abducted our master! One had the same hair color hair and clan symbol on her clothes!" Ryuu's heart dropped and Yume's shoulder's fell loose; they continued staring in shock as a blonde woman and elderly man with bandages on his right eye stepped forward. Their ears rung as the blonde woman glanced at her teammates, "Omoi, Karui calm down! We have full permission to assassinate Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

The twins' bodies started shaking and they began to breathe heavy at her cruel words. Both their sky blue eyes looked helpless and frantic and they tried to wrap their heads around all the painful information just revealed to them. Ryuu turned lightly as Yume's legs gave out and she fainted in hysteria. He reached for her but his mental state was overwhelmed as he fell down to the ground too, hardly staying conscious. Their teammates quickly kneeled down to them as Danzo watched with hidden amusement.

Danzo took a step forward and stared at the red-haired sensei, "As the new Hokage, I would like to hear your mission report." Ichiro's lilac eyes widened as he slowly processed the information; he knew by the allowed assassination that Danzo wasn't lying, "Yes Hokage-sama." Ichiro was forced to follow Danzo and his guards to another location to tell his report as Sadao and the civilian tried to take care of the twins going into shock. Shizune later came out at the commotion and tended to the two and had them stay in tent under her observation.

**_elsewhere in Konoha_**

Hinata stared at the ground at blushed hard as she was walking hand in hand with Naruto. Naruto gave a small smile in her direction as they walked next to a stream; they were both new to being in a relationship so they weren't too sure what to do. Naruto just knew he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible after thinking he had lost her. Naruto glanced up at the sky, now that he thought about neither one of them had straight out said they were in a relationship. The actions obviously said they were but he didn't want any doubts to cross their minds. He tightened his hand intertwined with hers and stopped. Hinata blinked and looked up into his serious blue eyes, "I-Is something wrong?"

Naruto glanced into her nervous lavender eyes and took a deep breath, "I…I just want to confirm what this is, How exactly this is going to work." Hinata gave a small frown, feeling her heart pick up in anxiety; even with her hand in his she was still afraid of rejection. The blonde held onto her hand tighter, "I like you…a lot, but I can't say I love you like you did to me." Hinata's chest tightened and she glanced down slightly. "But I know that I will learn to."

Hinata quickly looked up, her face becoming redder. "Do you mind on waiting for me to?" Hinata gave a gorgeous smile, "O-Of course…I've waited so long just be like this, I can certainly wait for you to l-love me." Naruto smiled and kneeled down on one knee and placed a kiss on her hand, "So, this confirms your mine right?" Hinata's face burned as she fought the urge to faint, "Y-yes, always" Naruto's face brightened as he stood back up. They both turned as they heard someone rushing towards them. They watched as Kiba, riding Akamaru, closed in and looked into Naruto's eyes, "Naruto! Stay calm and listen to what I just heard!"

Naruto's expression slowly twisted as the new Hokage was revealed and the worst words he ever heard in his life were said. "Danzo has officially signed off Sakura and Sasuke as rogue ninja and given permission for any country to assassinate them!"

**_in a distant country_**

Goose bumps formed on Sakura's skin under her team coat; the temperature was ridiculous. It looked it had been snowing for five days straight. She rolled her shoulders back as they continued walking; she'd have to get used to it they still a little under a day of traveling to do. She glanced over as Suigetsu complained about the temperature and showed how when his hand turned to water it froze instantly. Karin gave a small sigh, "You're totally useless in this weather." Suigetsu cocked an eyebrow placing a hand on his sword, "You wanna say that again? I can fight fine!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why can't you two ever stop arguing?" Karin gave a small huff, "B-Because, he's absurd!" Suigetsu wrinkled his nose, "Yeah right, you're just too dramatic." Sasuke cleared his throat and the bickering stopped instantly, only Sakura could push his temper without getting torn to pieces. Sakura gave a small sigh as another chill ran up her spine, she used to love snow as a kid but this was ridiculous. The glanced to the side as Trees no longer visible due to the intense downfall; if Sakura didn't know medical ninjutsu her fingers and toes would have frostbite already. With that in mind she glanced as Sasuke's bare hands going numb from the cold wind, she frowned.

She glanced over noticing the rest of her team was the same. She wanted to destroy Danzo more than anything but at this rate their limbs would fall off before they got there. She raised her hands farther into the cold air and let green chakra flow away from her hands and to all her teammate's limbs. Sasuke glanced back with light curiosity in his eyes, not really sure what she was doing. Sakura didn't even have to look at him, "I'm keeping everybody from getting frostbite."

He gave a small nod glancing at the way she could make her healing chakra float through the air to everyone, just like Kabuto. When she was done he found his posture was a little straighter and everyone could walk a little faster now that they could feel their feet. Suigetsu clenched his hands glad to feel them again, "Do you have a jutsu that can make us warmer?"

Sakura lightly shook her head, "Not unless you want Sasuke-kun to set you on fire." A small laugh slipped through Juugo's lips as Suigetsu mumbled something in disappointment. Sakura kept a straight face like always but he could tell she loosened up slightly since her and Karin stopped arguing, and he also had a small feeling that the way Sasuke and her seemed closer had to do with it.

**_Konoha_**

Naruto slid a coat over his shoulders and tightened his Konoha headband, "Let's go!" Kakashi and Yamato nodded as they left the tent Naruto had his wounds bandaged up in and began slipping through the crowd towards the entrance. Naruto tightened his fists under his coat; no way in hell was he going to let his friends get killed. His eyes softened lightly, he didn't even know if Sakura was in a condition to fight. He just knew she was dying he had to save her and Sasuke. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned on instinct and then cursed in his mind that they were caught leaving; only Hinata knew he was going to meet the Raikage and she promised to stay quiet. "Are you going somewhere?" Naruto gave a small laugh at the fellow blonde with her hair up in a high ponytail and curiosity running through her blue eyes, "Uh, just visiting a friend." Ino glanced at Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato; she could tell by the way they were dressed and stocked up on supplies that they were lying, "I'm not dumb, where are you going?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as his two superiors behind him gave a nervous glance, "Ino…Can you just trust on this one?" She searched through his blue eyes and noticed a distinct look he only got when two people were mentioned, "It has to do with Sakura doesn't it? Tell me right now where you're going! I swear to God if you know where she is and you don't tell me I will rip your head off!" Naruto took a step back and put his hands up in defense, "I don't know where she is."

Ino curled up her fists, "She's my best friend too! You of all people should understand I want to know any information about her!" There was a tense silence and Naruto took a slow breath, "I don't know where Sasuke and Sakura-chan are, I wish I did…I'm going to meet the Raikage to ask him to appeal and order he decided on." Ino searched through his eyes feeling lightly nervous, "What order?"

Naruto frowned looking into nervous and yearning blue eyes, she would find out soon enough, "He got an approved order to assassinate Sakura-chan and Sasuke the second they're seen." Ino felt her heart stop and her stomach drop. She stood still trying to contemplate what she was just told. _Assassinate Sakura… _It was when Naruto finally said her name in worry that she lost it. She immediately punched a tree next to her, leaving a good dent, as tears welled up in her eyes. _What can I do? What can I do?_

She frantically looked around trying to think of something she could do to stop her best friend from being killed. She furiously rubbed the tears away from her eyes and looked at Naruto, "Go! Go then! Make him overturn it! _Please_ don't let him do it!" Naruto felt his chest tighten as he saw a lost look in Ino's eyes. He gave a quick nod and him and his two superiors disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Ino stood there still rubbing away the tears of shock and devastation that kept rolling down her face. She punched the tree again, finally making it fall, she had to do something. She took a slow, deep breath and held her head high as she began walking forward. She would do something, she _had_ to do something. She would not let her friend be killed or the last memory she had of her being a ridiculous argument. She quickly turned a corner and stared hard at the person she was looking for, "I have a mission for you!"

**_the next day_**

Team Taka and half of Zetsu ducked behind a wall as they watched Kages and their guards being welcomed. Their chakras were perfectly hidden and two of them were desperately waiting to see the face of a man they hated more than anything. White Zetsu gave a small smile, "The one is the middle, that's him." Sakura's body became tense as she traced the features of the man she wanted to kill so badly. _Danzo _Her temper soared as she fought every fiber of her being not to jump down right now and break every bone in his body. She took a slow breath trying to calm down, she had to wait. She would wait and then she would get her hands on him and kill him as slowly and painfully as possible.

Sasuke's Sharingan seemed like they were burning a hole through Danzo's head. Oh how Sasuke wished they really were, but he wanted Danzo to die the most painful way possible, and he also wanted a few questions answered first. He took a slow breath and glanced at Sakura who he could tell was feeling the same rage and yearn to fight right that moment. He knew he would have to remind himself that this revenge was for the both of them; Danzo had caused both of them to suffer greatly.

He slipped his hand on top of hers where nobody could see and watched her tortured jade orbs widened slightly and glanced at him. He gave a small nod in reassurance that helped ease both of their raging minds. She gave a small smile only he could see. That small, brief moment reassured both their doubts and gave a powerful feeling that they would accomplish their goal, but a distant thought crossed Sakura's mind as Sasuke glared back down to where the Raikage and his guards were entering.

What next? She had thought it before but always pushed it aside. This time was different; once Danzo was killed her revenge would be complete. Sasuke would still want the elders' heads but Konoha was already destroyed and she would have to formulate a plan to protect her family all over. But what after that? What were they going to when their revenge was done? Would she even live long enough to know what was next? Sakura traced her eyes over Sasuke's serious face and looked at his hand still on top of hers. Would she live long enough to make him happy?

Sakura took a slow breath and she glanced back down where guards were starting to disperse. Ever since Sasuke kissed her the shortness of her life span was becoming even harder to handle. She thought she had already accepted her fate but recent events kept creating unwanted sparks of the desire to live. Sakura gritted her teeth a little when she noticed White Zetsu disappear; she hoped killing Danzo would dissolve the unneeded will to live since his death would let her family be safe.

**_a hotel in the Land of Iron_**

Naruto gave an empty look at the ceiling, he failed. He clenched his fist and rolled on his side and glared at the ground; he tried his best but his best wasn't good enough this time. He clenched his fists as the memories of his two lost teammates slipped through his mind. He felt so empty and distant from them; he thought after Sasuke had his revenge on Itachi he wouldn't be able to think of anything to do but come home and then Sakura would gladly follow. But now they were siding with Akatsuki and criminals on a national level. He could only wonder if revenge was just bringing more pain, just like he tried to tell them.

He also wondered if Sasuke knew of Sakura's condition. If he did what would Sasuke do? Would there be anything he could do? Naruto was sure Sasuke cared for the pinkette; he took her with him after all. He pressed his forehead to the floor. _I don't understand you two anymore…Are you just mere criminals now? _A sudden presence appeared behind Naruto and gave a smirk under his orange mask, "Yo!"

**_Five Kage Summit_**

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she popped her shoulder back into place; she blew her arm out taking out the Raikage's remaining guard. She stared intently at somebody she hadn't seen in years spoke of revenge only leading to darkness and how desperately they needed to seek the light. Sakura healed a cut on her cheek as Sasuke gave a small smirk; she couldn't believe the red-head who almost crushed her to death was so pure and now Kazekage. Sasuke slowly stood smirking at an old rival, "I shut my eyes from the light a long time ago."

Gaara's frown furrowed as he glanced at the emotionless pinkette, "What about you? You only held light and love in your eyes at that time. I can't believe you would give into the darkness too." Sakura stood silent for a moment knowing Sasuke was waiting to hear her answer as well. She stared hard into Gaara's eyes showing her cold, jade orbs, "My light was shattered years ago by people with your power who claim to search for peace. Darkness is all that's left for me." Gaara clenched his fist as his last hope was broken and sand began to emerge from his gourd. _Naruto…I'm sorry_

Sakura jumped to Sasuke's side as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro prepared their attacks. Sakura rested her hand on Sasuke's shoulder letting her chakra flow into him as his Susano'o became stronger. Karin's eyes widened in horror in the distance as Suna let their attacks strike and a large explosion formed around where Sasuke and Sakura were standing. Karin fell back as Sasuke's horrifying shield in the shape of a twisted skeleton surrounded him and the pinkette. Her jaw fell slack as his chakra consumed her. _Sasuke…He's not the same Sasuke…_

**_Naruto_**

Naruto sat still on the ground as Madara disappeared and his mind felt like it would explode from the overwhelming truth. He learned the truth about Itachi and the existence of the Haruno experiments. Kakashi glanced sadly at Naruto, he understood now. He knew Sasuke was obsessed with revenge but he finally got to know why Sakura had turned so dark. Her happiness was stripped from her as she was forced into harsh reality and now she was counting the days she had left to live. The sorrowful sensei clenched his fists, he didn't give a damn if Danzo was Hokage, he _would _suffer.

Naruto stood up and looked at his two superiors, "I have to talk to them." Kakashi gave a small frown, "I understand how you feel but the best thing is for us to go home. There's nothing we can do about Sasuke or Sakura right now." Naruto's expression furrowed, he hated feeling so useless. Naruto immediately transported to the roof and laid on the snow, staring up at the white sky. _What can I do?  
_

**_Five Kage Summit_**

Sakura watched as the ceiling collapsed and Sasuke kept her close with his arm around her waist, "What about Karin?" Sasuke glanced as he heard Karin scream as the floor collapsed under her. He used Susano'o to grab her and tossed her out of the way of danger. When she finally glanced up Sasuke and Sakura were in front of her, Susano'o gone. Sakura's expression tightened, "Where's Danzo?" Karin paused a moment, she could feel the rage mixing with Sasuke and Sakura's chakra, "What about Suigetsu and Juugo?"

Sasuke looked at her with this ominous Sharingan, "We'll get them later. Danzo comes first." Karin slowly stood feeling slightly nervous. She began leading them there, feeling oddly scared with them behind her back. She was forced to hurry as her two teammates pumped chakra in their legs, desperate to come face to face with the man that trashed their lives. Karin pointed to an open doorway and slid to the side as they sped past her, she wouldn't dare get in their way.

Sasuke and Sakura were in the conference room within a split second as Sakura stood high against a wall and Sasuke glared from the ceiling after chopping down the Land of Fire tapestry. The Kage and guards watched with calm intensity as Danzo made eye contact with both us his pursuers. The head samurai immediately engaged in battle with Sasuke but was immediately tossed away as Danzo made his escape. Sakura growled under her breath, "Sasuke-kun! Danzo's escaping!"

The three members of Team Taka immediately ran for the exit but were stopped by a mass of lava heading for their backs. Sakura and Sasuke immediately glared back at the Mizukage, "Don't interfere!" The powerful woman stood and wiped her lips, "You Akatsuki trampled all over my village. The least I can do is give you a kiss that'll make you melt." Sakura cocked an eyebrow and gave a small smirk, "How sad for a woman at your age to try and seduce someone so young."

The Mizukage's expression tightened and her eyebrow twitched, "Chojuro!" She spewed lava from her mouth again and the rather shy boy aimed his sword at Sasuke. Sakura tackled Karin out of harm as Sasuke used Susano'o again. The pinkette glanced back as Sasuke was forced through the wall and the Mizukage chased after him. Sakura attempted to follow but was cut off by another lava wall. She stood there for a moment and then glared back at Chojuro with vicious jade orbs.

Chojuro took a step back in fear but kept his sword steady for attack. Sakura gave a light growl that Danzo was able to escape; she immediately launched at him with a fist full of chakra and obliterated the desk he was standing on and part of the floor under him. Karin watched nervously as Sakura's scowl increased and she grabbed Chojuro's collar and threw him into the wall with a crater forming behind him. Chojuro fell limp and Sakura turned to the wall covered in lava separating her from Sasuke. She bit her lip and raised a hand letting it glow white. Karin took a quick gasp and gave a look of alarm, "Sakura don't!"

A large flash of white light emerged from Sakura and when it subsided, the wall separating her from Sasuke had melted and poison was flowing into the conference room. The Mizukage cursed at the interruption as Sasuke's skin felt like it was burning. Sakura took a step forward blocking Sasuke from her and glared, "_Don't _touch him." The Mizukage gave a small smirk, "Oh my, did I hurt your boyfriend?"

Sakura's glare increased as her eyes and fists glew white in rage and she charged in response. Sakura managed to break a few of the Mizukage's ribs but was kicked backwards when a sudden jolt of pain racketed through her body. The pinkette coughed as blood slipped from her lips and pain roared through her body. She took a slow breath, wiped the blood away, and looked up at the Mizukage. She was expecting her to attack but a white substance started growing on the tall woman enabling her from moving.

Sasuke then used that chance to stumble back into the conference room with Sakura soon behind where the older Kage was waiting for them. Sasuke cursed as the trapped in a clear box where a mass of light began to expand and explode. Sakura immediately screamed his name but fell from the pain making her dizzy. Karin quickly ran over pulling her arm over her shoulder and helping Sakura stand up, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you use it!"

Sakura took a deep breath and then gave the deadliest look anyone had seen, "Stay out of this." Sakura was about to let her dangerous chakra destroy everything around her until she noticed a familiar person on the ceiling. She looked up at man in an orange mask as all the other remaining Kage and guards rushed in. A slow feeling of relief settled through her body as she saw Sasuke's limp, but alive, form. She was so relieved he was alive that she accidently let the pain black out her mind and collapsed in Karin's arms.

She had cut another month off her life.

**_author's notes_**

So this was more of a fighting chapter than romantic but there were a few good moments in there I hope. A few lines are directly from Kishimoto and I tried not to drag through the scenes you already know. Next chapter will be the Danzo fight and you can see what Ino has secretly planned. I hope you liked it and once I get my art portfolio done in 2 weeks I'll start uploading faster. I'm also toying around with 2 other fanfic ideas which you might see after a few more chapters of this.


	27. Danzo

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_**Link to all outfits and sneak peek ending on homepage**_

_*****Link to all picture references on my homepage*****_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**What If**

**Ch.27 Danzo**

Sakura stirred as she felt rock hard ground under her. She blinked drearily at a green glow in front of her; she glanced her head up to see Karin trying to heal her, she sighed, "You don't have to do that, my injuries heal quickly." Karin looked at her and stopped as she sat up; she frowned, "Only the external ones."

Sakura tossed a light glare at the topic; she looked down at Sasuke checking for any injury but Karin healed it all, "Where are we?"

Karin looked at the endless grey columns and black space, "That masked guy sucked us in his mask somehow; he was going to talk to all the kage."

Sakura thought about it for a moment; they were probably in a place his Sharingan created, "He's probably declaring war."

Karin's red eyes widened, "What!"

Sakura thought over in her head again, "He probably wants something important from the kage and I hardly think they'd help Akatsuki, therefore a war to get what he wants."

Karin slumped over, "Oh this just keeps getting more complicated."

Sakura rested her jade eyes on Sasuke's sleeping face, "We won't participate on either side. We'll follow through with killing the elders, there's no reason to help Akatsuki anymore."

Sasuke finally began to stir at Sakura's voice and he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at Sakura's face and sat up; he prepared to speak but all three turned as the familiar masked man appeared, Sasuke glared, "Let us out."

Madara looked at him carelessly, "I intend to do just that, I have something waiting for you and Sakura outside."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she felt slightly anxious at they way he said those words. She took a short breath as a sort of seasick feeling occurred in her stomach as they swirled out into the real world. She inhaled slowly when they were released and looked up. Her eyes widened and became hard as she saw the man she hated with every fiber of her being almost in her reach. Danzo's eyes narrowed as Sasuke summoned his Sharingan and he could see rage boiling in Sakura's eyes.

Karin ran to safety as Madara jumped away from attacking distance. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath as Danzo began unwrapping his right arm. Danzo stood straight ready for battle as he glared at the two Konoha rogue before him, "I'll be taking the remaining Sharingan…" Danzo focused his eyes on Sakura, "And I'll gladly use you like I used your father and the rest of your family."

Memories of Sakura's family and their deaths flashed through her mind, she snapped. Sakura bolted at her highest speed reaching Danzo in less than a second and screamed in rage as she aimed a fist full of chakra at him. Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura gave into her emotions before he even had a chance to ask about Danzo's arm. Sakura breathed hard in rage as her fist drove through Danzo's chest and into the ground creating an enormous crater and pieces of the bridge to crumble. Sasuke's eyes widened at Sakura killing him so quickly, he didn't even have a chance…

"A good shinobi would not let their emotions run wild; it's sad such power was left with you."

Sakura turned and Sasuke looked over to see a perfectly fine Danzo. Sakura looked down to see Danzo's body missing from her grasp but his blood still on her arm; she narrowed her eyes. _It wasn't a clone…_

Danzo took a step towards her, "It's such a pity Orochimaru got to you first, but I suppose his experimentation was better. All of your family died after all."

Anger roared from Sakura's heart as fond memories of her family tortured her mind, "Shut up!"

Sakura obliterated the ground under Danzo forcing him to jump into the air. Sakura launched after him and grabbed his collar and she gave a furiously dead look into his eyes. She jammed her knee into his stomach as he plunged a kunai into her shoulder but Sakura was too angry to even care as she gripped his neck and tore it straight off his shoulders.

Sasuke watched, slightly surprised as Danzo's blood sprayed onto her as she tore his head off. It was starting to dawn on him that Sakura was so overwhelmed by revenge at that moment she didn't care about anything else, including herself. He looked into her eyes as she landed to the ground, took out the kunai in her shoulder, and tossed it to the ground. Looking at her covered in blood and fury running through her eyes was beginning to show him what he looked like. "Sakura behind you!"

Sakura turned at Karin's words as Danzo appeared, again, perfectly fine. Sakura watched as Danzo charged at her with wind-based chakra covering his arm but she didn't move. Her face flinched slightly as Danzo dove his hand through Sakura's abdomen. Sasuke's eyes widened as he began to run to assist her but stopped as Sakura gripped one of her hands on Danzo's arm. Sakura held it tight breaking his arm and then let white chakra begin to flow across her body. Sakura's body began to glow brighter as she ignored Karin's screaming, "I _will _kill you!"

The white glow sparked brightly and the others were forced to shut their eyes. Danzo's body exploded, spouting blood everywhere, before the light died down. Sasuke finally opened his eyes to see white chakra sizzling off Sakura's horrid wounds and regenerating the skin cells till she looked perfectly fine. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Danzo's blood dripped from Sakura; she was out of control. Sasuke immediately turned as Danzo grazed his shoulder with his hand and charged past him at Sakura. Sasuke cursed knowing she would capture him while wounding herself again and summoned Susanno.

Danzo skidded his feet to a stop a purple, chakra arm blocked his way. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the barrier to her prey and looked at Sasuke, "What are you doing! I'm going to kill him!"

Sasuke looked her closely in the eyes, "Sakura…_We _are going to kill him."

Sakura's breath stopped for a moment and her furious expression softened slightly. She exhaled a slow breath and let her fury die down so she could fight smart. She gave a small nod to Sasuke and tried to take on his state of calm rage; she was so wrapped up in her fury she forgot that Sasuke had just as much right to killing Danzo as she did. Danzo frowned as his two enemy focused; their state of rage made it easier for him to attack. He shifted his feet and glanced back at Sakura; he also realized his misfortune that came with her power.

Sasuke's blazing red eyes narrowed as he gripped Susanno's hand around Danzo. Sakura took slow steps forward as her eyes pierced through his skull. Sasuke tried to ignore the site of Sakura bathed in Danzo's blood; it bothered him, "Did you force my brother to murder our clan?"

Danzo narrowed his shown eye as a sour taste ran through his mouth, "You're brother was a great man…I never thought he'd be a traitor to tell village secrets."

Sasuke hissed under his breath as he tightened the grip and heard bones crack and Danzo scream, "We'll make your death as harsh as the offenses you made to our families."

With that statement Sasuke crippled Danzo's body with Susanno. Karin gave a small squeak as Danzo's twisted arm landed near her; she stared at it with disgust as the implanted eyes shifted. Her expression narrowed slightly as one eye slowly closed beside three already closed eyes. _It can't be…_

She blinked as the arm slowly faded away and she felt another chakra presence appear. She turned her head and looked at Danzo standing on a pillar; she turned to yell at Sasuke and Sakura his location but they already moved. Sasuke ran circles at top speed around the cylinder as he raced upward; trying to make it hard for Danzo to keep up. He drew his blade as he reached the top and pierced it towards Danzo's back. He felt like a boulder hit him as his body came to an utter stop. He glared as Danzo slowly turned around with a bored look on his face, "Someone with your precious eyes should be more careful."

Sasuke swore as curse marks traveled across his body from his feet; Danzo placed it when he ran past him before. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Danzo set his hands to release, stole his sword, and tossed it aside. He let his hand be smothered in piercing wind as he looked dully at Sasuke, "I don't understand why Itachi would save something like you."

"Because you don't know the meaning of family!"

Danzo turned to see Sakura rocketing towards him with a fierce expression on her face. Sakura raised her leg as she prepared to plummet her heel into his skull. Danzo gave a small curse and ducked to the side to avoid impact. Sakura's heel collided in the ground and the cylinder immediately began to crumble. Danzo fell off the side and wove a few hand signs before landing to the ground and avoiding the collapsing cylinder. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and removed the curse seal in mid air before they landed on the ground.

Sakura quickly did hand signs and slammed her palms into the ground, "Arijigoku no Jutsu!"

A ditch in the ground quickly appeared under Danzo and Sasuke and Sakura ran towards him. Sakura did more hand signs as Danzo tried to escape but realized the chakra in the ground trapped his feet. Sakura weaved more seals and pulled the water from below the bridge towards her, "Haran Banshou no Jutsu!"

A large mass of water crashed onto Danzo, beginning to drown him in the ditch. As the water slammed onto him the chakra holding his feet began to slowly loosen. Sasuke did hand sign as well as he closed in on Danzo, "Chidori Eisou!"

A lightning spear formed and was shot into the ditch as Danzo attempted to escape. The mix of water and lightning racketed through Danzo's system as the breath was knocked out of him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sakura and Sasuke took a quick breath and quickly positioned back to back; knowing Danzo would come again. Karin narrowed her eyes as she watched Sasuke mutter something long to Sakura; she assumed a battle plan. She looked around waiting to feel Danzo's presence appear again. Her eyes shot down as it appeared below.

Danzo surrounded himself in wind chakra and shot through the crumbling bridge to the surface. Sasuke immediately grabbed Sakura's arm and immediately swung her full force towards Danzo while he was still trapped in the air. She flipped over him to avoid flung kunai and spun to face him as he went behind his head. She did quick hand seals as she spun creating a stonewall for her to push off of. She flew towards him as he turned to her and she gripped her arms around his chest and arms; leaving him incapable of jutsu. He growled as they headed towards the ground. They landed with a big smash breaking Danzo's neck and Sakura's arms.

Sakura winced as she corrected her bones and healed them with normal chakra as Karin counted the seconds Danzo's body laid there. Sasuke kept his eyes on Danzo's body as Sakura corrected her arms. He only had a minute to catch his breath before Danzo's body disappeared again. Sakura could feel an immense pain growing through out her body; she took a slow breath trying to ignore the pain as her arms repaired to usable condition.

The numbing had worn off due to her earlier usage of her consequential chakra in such a rash way. She took slow, ragged breaths as she heard Karin yell, behind her back, about becoming aware of Danzo's jutsu. She paid no attention to it; Sasuke explained it to her before Danzo's previous death. She bit her lip as she tried to pump minimal chakra towards numbing her system so she could use the rest for battle. She gripped her fists together trying to show no emotion of pain and was suddenly pulled forcefully from her position. She blinked into focus as Danzo came crashing down on where she was standing. Sasuke took ragged breaths; he almost didn't notice she wasn't paying attention, "Get your act together!"

Sakura's body felt sluggish but she used her adrenaline of revenge to keep her going. Sasuke quickly threw shuriken at Danzo sending him into another state of death. He whispered something in her ear and she gave a quick nod, putting her body back into battle stance. She eyed the bridge, ready this time, as Danzo's body disappeared again. She perked her ears as a sudden movement caught her attention; she turned as he jumped up from the side of the bridge, "Tsuuten Kyaku!"

Sakura jumped, blinding Danzo with the sun and used gravity to help her as she swung her leg high and brought her heel down at the top of his head, breaking his skull and spine. He died at impact and rocketed down into the lake below creating a massive crater in the water. She turned to Sasuke as her breath became heavy and he created another lightning spear. They waited as Danzo's body disappeared and he came rocketing from behind a pillar. Danzo took a glance at his remaining eye and the weakened state of his enemy; he breathed chakra onto a kunai, forming it into a sword, and charged towards Sasuke.

Sakura, Karin, and the masked Akatsuki watched as Danzo and Sasuke charged towards each other with no intention of missing the other attack. Sakura took a slow breath and narrowed her eyes as she watched Danzo's and Sasuke's weapons pierce through each other's chests. Her heart tightened as she assessed the damage from a distance; she gave a small sigh of relief knowing that Danzo's sword had missed Sasuke's heart, it's be easier to heal. Danzo, however, looked like his heart could be cut on the side.

Karin watched in confusion as she saw one eye still left open on Danzo's hand but felt a different sense of chakra from him. She blinked in confusion and worry as blood slipped from both of their mouths. She watched Danzo become puzzled and angry as he wondered why his real body was pierced. Karin's eyes widened as the illusion on Danzo's remaining eye faded and his useless arm was shown. Danzo glared at Sasuke as he tried to breathe through the blood clogging his throat and glanced down at his hand, "W-When?"

Sasuke took struggled breaths as hot pain pulsed from where he was stabbed, "You stared straight…into me eyes…many times."

Danzo growled and he took exhausted steps backward releasing both weapons from each other's chests. Sakura took slow steps forward as she blurrily watched Danzo fall to the ground in pain and dizziness. Sasuke made Danzo's jutsu appear to last longer when it only took a minute for an eye to close. Her heart picked up a little as Sasuke fell to the ground; he had a pierced lung. Karin ran to him to help as Sakura came about twenty feet from them. Sakura halted as she felt a surge in her chest and blood sprang to her lips; she felt to one knee as she caught her breath and wiped the blood from her mouth.

Sasuke turned his head after biting Karin's arm to see Sakura's state; he stood to help her but watched as Danzo stood too. His eyes widened as Danzo darted for Sakura in her quick, vulnerable state and shoved his arm over her neck and pulled a kunai towards her heart as he caught her. Sasuke's heart picked up pace as Karin screamed Sakura's name and he could see Sakura's struggle to breath; he took a step forward.

"Don't Move!" Danzo gasped for air between shouting words, "If you move I'll kill her!"

Sasuke's expression harshened and his rage boiled, "Since when would you kill someone you want to capture?"

Danzo's eyes harshened and he gave a sick grin, "It'll take a lot of work…but she has three other siblings to offer me."

Sakura's face dropped from it's state of alarm to a calm glare; she grinded her teeth together and gave an unpleasant frown, "Idiot"

The rest of Danzo's enemy watched numbly as Sakura quickly glew white and Danzo's body quickly blew to smithereens, leaving his blood spattered far across the ground and Sakura. Sasuke's eyes remained wide as Danzo's blood began to drip from Sakura and she held an unpleasant calmness to her face. He parted his lips to say something but was thrown in concern as Sakura's eyes faded in color and she fell to her knees. He quickly ran to her, leaned down, and let her rest against his chest, "Sakura?"

He was glad to see she was still breathing but the state of exhaustion she was in seemed miserable. The masked Akatsuki took that as his cue to leave. Karin bit her lip and tightened her fists as Sasuke mistook Sakura's state as exhaustion; Karin could tell that last attack would put a large amount of stress on her body and it wasn't even the first time Sakura used that chakra in the battle. She took a step forward gathering the courage to tell Sasuke the truth but was interrupted.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura looked up from her state of exhaustion and pain to see familiar blue eyes across the bridge. She blinked once trying to clear her vision as a familiar blonde ponytail also came to view. Sakura sat up on her own with slight confusion, "Ino…"

Ino panted as she locked her eyes on Sakura from across the bridge. Her heart instantly panicked when Sakura first came into view but she was relieved to see it wasn't Sakura's blood she was covered in. Ino took a slow breath looking at Sasuke and the redhead; it was obvious from the intense pools of blood that there had a been a serious fight. She took a step forward looking back in Sakura's eyes and frowned at the dull, lifeless look, "Sakura…we have, we need to talk!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What could an old rival have to say to me?"

Ino took more steps forward till Sasuke crouched in offensive mode, "I'm sorry…I want you to know there should have never been a guy to come between us and our friendship should have never fallen apart! You both leaving made me realize nothing was ever so important to me!"

Sakura watched in confusion as Ino's eyes began to water and she took two more steps forward. Ino laid one hand on her heart, "Also watching your little brother and sister miserably live with my family while Yuko was on missions showed me how badly you need to come back! I won't let you abandon your family or our friendship! No matter what Naruto says, I will be the one to bring you home!"

Sakura slowly stood with the help of Sasuke and then stood on her own, "I'm thankful for you taking care of my siblings but not even my siblings could bring me back; what make you think you can?"

Ino frowned as she took another step, "Because I was able to understand you better than anybody else and I have trained every day since you left to bring you home."

Sakura frowned, "That place is not my home! I will never call that place home!"

A tear finally slipped down Ino's cheek as she glared down at the bloody bridge and clenched her fists. Ino wiped her eyes and shot forth a look of determination, "I will take you there and show you it's your home!"

Sasuke took a step forward in front of Sakura and glared, "Then you'll have to be eliminated."

Ino got in a position of defense; she knew from talking to the others that she had no chance against Sasuke and Sakura, but they both looked exhausted and had to be low on chakra. _I can do this! _Ino took a step forward with a battle plan forming in her head but widened her light blue eyes to find Sasuke lightning covered hand inches from her face, she didn't even have time to take a final breath.

Sakura's eyes widened, as an all too familiar man appeared in the nick of time to grab Sasuke's hand as throw him to her side. Ino took a quick breath as her heart hammered against her chest and cold sweat formed on the back of her neck. "Ino, are you alright?"

Ino looked up at Kakashi with a look of sad relief; she gave a nod and looked remorsefully down at the pavement. _How could I underestimate him so much? _Kakashi glanced at the blonde, "It wasn't very fair to leave Sai, Kiba, and Shino behind."

Ino's frown deepened. Kakashi gave a look of sympathy and then turned to his former student with an intense glare, "But it's not as bad as trying to kill old friends."

Sasuke gave and uninterested glare as he stood tall again, "She was an annoyance not a friend."

Kakashi looked at his other student covered in drying blood, "I thought you would have a heart enough to stop him."

Sakura frowned at the statement, "What gives you the right to decide how I feel and think? My heart is gone thanks to that stupid place you treasure so much! You have no right to judge what you don't understand!"

Kakashi's eyes saddened, "Madara told me the truth…about both of you."

Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Ino looked up at Kakashi with a look of confusion. Kakashi tried to give a look of understanding; "You can't blame it on the village forever."

Sasuke frowned and drew his sword, "And you can't expect us to go back."

Kakashi deeply frowned under his mask and looked into both of their cold eyes; words would get him nowhere. Kakashi glanced back at Ino, "Ino I need you to try and fight Sakura; if anything capture the other girl she could be useful Intel."

Ino gave a quick nod and gave a battle glare at Sakura. Sakura gave a small glare back, not sure what to think of the situation; she knew she should be able to kill her easily, but Ino's words annoyed her. Sakura knew she would have to defeat her quick; her body was withering away. Ino took a calm step forward as Kakashi and Sasuke dove off into their own fight, "Answer me one question."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and nodded as she thought of the easiest way to defeat her. Ino tried to look deep as she could into Sakura's tired eyes, "Is our friendship truly meaningless to you now?"

Sakura's face remained the same, as there was a short pause; she drew several shuriken and frowned, "It never meant anything in the first place."

Ino's chest tightened as Sakura threw her shuriken and disappeared; Ino quickly dove to the side to dodge and looked up as Sakura came crashing down towards her. Sakura looked at Ino from the small dent she made in the ground, she needed to save any remaining chakra for healing. Ino quickly turned to face Sakura and dove at her; Sakura did a quick spin on her toes to just avoid the attack. Ino flipped off her hands and did a few hand seals and jumped hard as she could towards Sakura. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the hand seals and jumped back but Ino jumped faster due to Sakura's exhaustion.

Sakura brought her arms up in defense as Ino tackled into her in mid air and they went off the edge of the bridge. Sakura cursed as they fell backwards and Ino gripped one hand on Sakura's arm and brought the other arm up. Ino looked deep into Sakura's eyes trying to find some sort emotion but only saw anger and pain. Tears pricked the corners of Ino's eyes and she frowned, "Hiraishin…"

Sakura's eyes widened as lightning crackled from Ino's raised hand, circled down her body, and spread on Sakura. Sakura let out a small scream as the lightning racketed through her system, bringing her pain to another level. Sakura gasped in pain before her and Ino crashed into the water below. Sakura's vision blurred from pain as Danzo's blood began washing off her. Sakura tried to focus as her lungs burned and she could see Ino swimming towards her; she tightened her jaw and kicked Ino away before swimming to the surface.

Sakura gasped as she pulled herself o the surface and stood on the water; she could feel her heart slowing down. She looked up with blurry eyes as Ino surfaced; Sakura glared and prepared to fight but collapsed onto her knees and hands as she heavily coughed up blood. Ino's eyes widened in alarm; her attack was suppose to numb the body so the enemy couldn't attack, not internally damage them, "Sakura?"

Ino panicked as she ran towards Sakura, wondering if she really hurt her that bad. Ino reached out to help Sakura but the unfamiliar redhead jumped in the way with kunai in hand. "Back away from her!"

Sakura breathed heavily once the coughing finally stopped and looked up at Karin's back. Karin took a quick glance back at Sakura in concern; she looked lifeless. Karin tightened her grip on her kunai and stared hard at Ino, "You'll have to get through me first!"

Ino growled under her breath as her heart ached to help Sakura, "Fine!"

Ino prepared to attack but her attention was quickly caught as a whole new level of Susanno appeared from Sasuke farther down the lake. Karin took her distraction as a chance to attack and threw several kunai and charged towards her. Sakura dizzily watched Sasuke fire Susanno's arrow at Kakashi and became lightly confused as the arrow disappeared; Sakura slowly stood feeling the need to help. Karin and Ino went about their battle at even levels; Ino's last jutsu took a lot of her chakra. Sakura began slowly walking towards Sasuke with a blank look on her face and blood smears on her mouth; she tried to fasten her pace as Susanno began to disappear and Sasuke went into a state of alarm.

Sakura pushed herself as she hurried her way towards him from behind. She took heavy breaths as she reached out towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke panicked, as he couldn't see anything and swung a kunai back at her, Sakura gasped and Kakashi screamed. Sakura blinked in panic as she felt her body being lifted up and stranger's arms tighten around her. She looked up to see who stopped Sasuke's mistaken attack, her eyes widened, "Naruto…"

Sasuke's ears perked at her voice and the name said. He blinked repeatedly trying to clear his vision and widened his eyes to see Sakura being held by a familiar person covered in orange. Naruto glared at Sasuke and he panted from barely making it to Sakura in time, "Are you nuts? You could've killed her! I thought you cared about her!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise as it dawned on him that the person who grabbed his shoulder was Sakura, his arms dropped to his sides. Sakura looked into his eyes and noticed he was losing the color to his eyes. She immediately elbowed Naruto in the stomach, catching him off guard, and quickly made her way to Sasuke. Naruto reached for her in concern thinking Sasuke would try to attack her again but was surprised to see him let her reach out for his face.

Sasuke's expression remained in shock as he saw a blur of pink reach out for him. Sakura gave a calm look as she placed one hand on his eyes and used the rest of her chakra to heal his eyes. Sasuke slowly calmed as his vision became clearer and he could see Sakura's forgiving, clam face, "I…"

Sakura shook her head and lowered her hand, "You couldn't see, it's okay."

Naruto lightly calmed at her words; he was relieved to know Sasuke still held Sakura preciously. Naruto turned his eyes to Sakura as he thought back to her withered state when he held her, "Sasuke…Sakura-chan…"

Both turned towards him with a calm glare. Naruto frowned as he looked into their cold eyes, "That masked Akatsuki explained to me the truth…I see now…that what you're doing is understandable."

Both their eyes widened and Sasuke felt overwhelming rage creep through his body; he tightened his fists and grinded his teeth, "How many times do I have to say you can't understand! You had no parents and no siblings, outsiders should keep their mouths shut!"

Kakashi frowned from behind, "Sasuke you don't understand! Naruto lost somebody as important as family and suffered continuously over you two!"

Sakura frowned and gave a snide look back at her old sensei, "Losing one person cannot compare to your family being tortuously ripped to shreds and he doesn't have to suffer over us. It's useless to chase after us when there's no chance of us going back." Sakura looked back into Naruto's eyes, "If you know the truth you should know we won't ever go back."

Naruto clenched his fists together, "Our village is being reborn, it learns from past mistakes! Once it's aware of the ones put against your families it will transform into a wiser place…you can't blame everybody who's not even aware."

Sasuke shot an intense, "You're council wouldn't expose such secrets; their too worried about keeping up the village's appearance."

Sakura parted her lips to say something along with Sasuke's statement but was hit by another wave of exhaustion and pain as her lack of chakra kicked in. Sasuke blinked as Sakura's feet sunk through the water and she began to fall forward. He immediately grabbed her hand as their old teammates eyes widened in panic. Sasuke pulled her up and pulled her against him as she breathed heavily and could barely stay awake. "Sorry…I'm just out of chakra."

Naruto gripped his fists tightly and looked at her withering body, "What about you Sasuke? Are you just keeping up your appearance or has she not told you?"

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke looked up in confusion. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sakura's heart hammered against her chest anticipating what Naruto could know. Naruto frowned at Sasuke not even being aware of the state of his most important person, "She's d-"

"It seems I shouldn't have left."

The broken Team 7 turned to see the masked Akatsuki standing ten feet behind Kakashi. Kakashi quickly moved to Naruto's side as they stared at the new enemy and a white distorted man beside him. Madara took a few steps forward and looked at Sasuke and Sakura; they both desperately needed to rest. Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura and then used all his strength the throw her towards Madara. The remaining Akatsuki blinked in surprise but easily caught the pinkette. Sasuke immediately turned to his former teammates and let Chidori spread across his hand. Kakashi did the same but was stopped as Naruto's shadow clones grabbed him and Naruto ran forward with Rasengan in hand.

Kakashi yelled as his former students ran at each other locking eyes as their attacks slammed into each other. Sakura turned her head to watch as their attacks created an intense white light that continuously grew. She wondered just what could be going through Sasuke's mind and how Naruto seemed to know about her health. She blinked as Naruto and Sasuke rocketed backwards and were both caught to prevent harm.

Sasuke breathed heavily as White Zetsu released him and he was now beside Sakura and Madara. Sakura glanced over as Naruto spoke words of the battle, bearing Sasuke's hatred, and relieving his burden of being an Uchiha. Naruto then turned to Sakura with a powerful glance, "I will also save you. You have to keep yourself alive till then."

Sakura narrowed her eyes shifted her gaze away from him. She listened as Ino appeared with Karin out of site. Ino whispered to Kakashi and Sakura knew Karin had been captured; she let the thought pass, it was too much trouble to save her now. Besides, they could take her back whenever they wanted. Madara began to transport them to the hideout while Naruto said a few more remaining words. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt them shift to another location. _"I will always save my friends."_

**_an hour later_**

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the wall; she healed as much as she could and Zetsu replenished most her chakra. She glanced as Sasuke and Madara talked in the corner; Sasuke wanted his brother's eyes. She blinked as they both turned to her and Madara took steps towards her and handed her a container with two Sharingan eyes in it. "He wants you to perform the surgery."

Sakura looked back at Sasuke as Madara left the room; she had no doubt in her ability to do it but she was curious to why her. She walked towards him as he sat on an operating table. She looked at him with a curious expression as she stood before him, "Why me?"

Sasuke placed one hand on her cheek and watched as she leaned her face into it, "Because I want you to be the last thing I see with my own eyes."

Sakura's eyes widened and then softened as she nodded and gave a small smile. She closed her eyes and let her heart flutter as she felt Sasuke's lips brush against hers and him lean his forehead onto hers. She opened her eyes and squeezed one of his hands, "Then let's start."

**_author's notes_**

So more fighting than romance but I hope you liked how I got more original on this fight. Some lines still belong to Kishimoto. Sorry on the really long wait I've been really busy and computerless for a bit but I'm using my new laptop right now :) Please comment and tell me what you think!


	28. Insight

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_**Link to all outfits and sneak peek ending on homepage**_

_*****Link to all picture references on my homepage*****_

Tell me which one you guys would like more

**What If**

**Ch.28 Insight**

Karin looked down at the ground as she sat in an investigation chair**.** It had been almost two days since she was brought into custody**.** It seemed her interrogation was delayed due to some business about choosing the new Hokage; instead Tsunade woke up and was now staring down at her with a very stern look**.**

"This is the last time I'll say this before you're tortured**.** Tell me everything you know about Sakura and Sasuke!**"**

Karin cowered back lightly but kept her vision focused on the ground**.** Karin knew she was a bit of a wimp when it came to pain but she wanted to at least buy Sakura and Sasuke some time, **"**You don't betray your comrades, why should I betray mine?**"**

Tsunade's face loosened as she stared down at the mildly scared red-head, **"**Because I know one's dying and I may be the only one who can save her**."**

Karin's red eyes shot up and she could see sincere concern deep in the Hokage's honey-brown eyes**.** Karin fidgeted for a minute and looked back up at the Hokage with a look of calm worry, **"**You don't have much time left**."**

Tsunade's heart tightened a little as she leaned over the desk and gave an attentive attitude, **"**Then tell me everything you know so I can find a way to heal her sooner**."**

Karin hesitated a moment but gave into the request; she may be selling out her comrades now but if Tsunade could cure Sakura then that was the biggest gift she could give**.** **"**Sakura has this special power, it looks like a white chakra and can destroy anything in sight**.** It can also heal injuries impossible to survive, I wouldn't be surprised if she could bring somebody back to life, but every time she uses the chakra it destroys her body**.** She told me that a little over a year and a half ago Orochimaru experimented on her to release the chakra**."**

Tsunade felt a hint of vile taste in her mouth at the name of her former comrade**.** Her hate grew for him even after he was already dead**.**

"Sakura said the chakra runs through her family but is automatically sealed since the affects are so dangerous**.** She told me the guy her and Sasuke killed had experimented on her family for years and they all died; her mother was then killed for trying to discover the truth**."**

Tsunade took a slow breath as her suspicions were claimed true**.** She felt disgusted by Danzo, she was quite relieved he was dead after hearing the truth of the Uchiha and Haruno experiments**.**

"Sakura uses it a lot in hard battles but once she uses it a few times her body gives into the effects and she'll start to cough blood and sometimes go unconscious**.** I looked at her body once…She has this horrid scar on her back from the experiment and her insides are worse**.** It's like there's painful scars covering every inch of inside her body**.** The only reason she's not dead is because she's mastered the chakra well enough it toughens her body, but still…she uses it so much to fight and heal…she's running out of time**."**

Karin looked up into Tsunade's eyes with a look of pleading, **"**She has about a year left to live…and that's without ever using the chakra again**."**

Tsunade felt her heart crush a little; with how often Sakura used the chakra, she had months**.** Tsunade sat still for a while as she studied Karin's face; she needed to learn more about the chakra**.**

**_elsewhere in the village_**

Naruto sat with Hinata on a grassy plain; they had been sitting there for twenty minutes without a word**.** Hinata glanced at him in the corner of her eye, he seemed peaceful but she knew he had a lot on his mind**.** She smiled lightly at his hand placed on top of hers and looked at him with her kindest expression, **"**Do you want to talk about it?**"**

Naruto hesitated a moment and gave a small sigh, **"**It's almost too much to wrap my head around**."**

Hinata shifted over bringing her other hand on top of his on hers, **"**Maybe I can help?**"**

Naruto gave her a sad look, **"**I don't think Sasuke knows about Sakura-chan…and they've both fallen so far**.** I know I'll save them but…Sasuke almost killed Ino and then could've accidently killed Sakura-chan if I wasn't there**.** I had her in my arms when I saved her…I could've taken her home right there but she got away**.** You should've seen her…She looked so lifeless and brittle in that moment**.** It really scared me to see her look like she was dying**.** It made me feel like I failed…**"**

Hinata tightened her hands on his, **"**You didn't fail, however it happened you weren't there to stop it, and if Sasuke didn't know then I don't think he was either**.** I don't think it's your fault she got away either; even if you held onto her Sasuke and Madara would've taken her back somehow**.** We have to defeat Madara before we have a good chance to get them back**."**

Naruto's chest tightened a little, **"**Yeah…I'm just worried she's pushing herself to hard, especially if Sasuke doesn't know**."**

Hinata thought about it for a moment, **"**Honestly, I don't think he knows**."**

Naruto stared at her with a questioning look, **"**Why?**"**

"Sakura loves him right? She's probably hiding it from him because she doesn't want him to worry**.** She probably thinks she'll be a distraction and doesn't want to be a burden to him…If I was in her position I don't know if I could tell you**."**

Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed her arms, **"**Don't ever think that! If anything ever happens to you I want to know so I can help! You'd never be a burden to me and I wouldn't let anything happen to you! I won't ever let you die on me!**"**

Hinata's lavender eyes widened as a blush slowly ran on her cheeks, she gave a small nod and Naruto gave a small smile**.** Hinata slowly let a smile grow on her face as she stared at him, **"**Promise me the same, you'll tell me if anything's happened to you**."**

Naruto's jaw clenched slightly but he kept his smile on**.** He couldn't tell her he'd die if he fought Sasuke; she wouldn't let him fight, **"**Promise!**"**

**_far away in a cave_**

Sakura sat in a chair reading over a scroll on advanced earth jutsu and Sasuke slept in the bed beside her**.** She took a small glance at him; he woke up once after the surgery and ate before Sakura gave him more pain medication and he fell asleep again**.** Sakura tapped her finger on the scroll as she looked at him longer**.** She got up and lightly set the scroll down to not make any noise; her medical knowledge said he wake again in a few hours and she needed to find food**.** She wandered around the cave trying to find the way out so she could hunt**.**

She pursed her lips as she took a few more turns but only seemed to be going farther under ground**.** She sighed prepared to turn back but got hit with a sudden eerie feeling**.** She paused for a moment and looked in the direction it was coming from**.** She instinctively began following the feeling, knowing it felt familiar**.** She took slow footsteps as the feeling became stronger and felt her nerves pick up in the back of her mind; it felt like that intense, horrid feeling she felt when heading towards the Leaf Village**.** Sakura stopped for a moment and analyzed the feeling, it reminded her of something else too**.**

She tried to place her mind on it as she took more steps forward**.** Cold sweat formed on the back of her neck as she felt a demonic pressure coming from behind a wall**.** She stood there a moment as the prescence, that made her even feel fear, taunted her from behind the wall**.** She slowly lifted her hand to the wall and began to press against it**.** She watched the wall slowly crumble as she felt like she could almost remember where she had also felt it before**.** She formed a small hole in the wall as her mind remembered and her eyes widened**.**

"What are you doing?**"**

Sakura quickly turned, prepared to fight, as Madara came into view with a different outfit and mask than before**.** Sakura lowered her fist as she glared lightly at him, **"**I need my way out so I can find food**."**

The masked man studied her, knowing it was a lie, **"**I don't think crushing walls will help you…Let me escort you out**."**

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Madara shifted his hand in a leading gesture; he wanted her away from that room**.** She clenched her jaw and began walking forward without saying yes to his offer**.** Madara gave a small smirk as he led her and then gave a grave frown, he didn't need interference**.** He was hoping Sakura hadn't picked up on her other ability yet**.** The one thing Orochimaru wasn't able to get from Danzo's file was the whole reason he needed Sakura**.** Her chakra was so powerful because her clan had been in charge of watching the tailed beasts before the villages were created**.** The chakra Haruno's possessed came from the whole purpose of controlling tailed beast**.** The Sage of Sixth Paths left them that power and it was the power that he needed to also bring the tailed beasts back into one creature**.**

Sakura paced through the halls as she could see sunlight come into view**.** _Why? _She left Madara without a word as she went to search for food**.** _Why in the hell can I sense tailed beasts?_

Sakura finally recalled the same sensation came from when the Hachabi appeared and the small glimpse she got from that room only confirmed her feeling**.** It was only a small look but she saw a large humanoid monster with nine eyes; if she hadn't lived with Orochimaru she would've thought it was just a monster but he had explained it to her as a tool Akatsuki used to steal jinchuriki's tailed beasts**.** Sakura kicked a rock through a few trees and watched as birds flew in panic before she killed and grabbed a few**.** She didn't understand why she could feel tailed beasts and when Team Taka was on the way to Konoha she was the only one to feel it**.**

She collected some berries**.** _Is that why Akatsuki wants me? Because I can sense tailed beasts better than others? _Sakura frowned as she started walking back with the food**.** _Whatever the hell they want, I'm not helping!_

**_the next day_**

Naruto waited as he stood in front of one of the newly built houses**.** He glanced up as he met familiar jade eyes but they were paired with long black hair**.** A woman who looked a few years older than him in a green t-shirt and navy skirt looked at him**.**

"May I help you?**"**

Naruto looked at her features one more time, **"**You're Sakura-chan's big sister right? Is Yume here?**"**

Yuko's eyes widened at the name of her sister and Naruto's characteristics matched up with al the stories she heard, **"**Naruto…yes, come in**."**

Naruto followed her into a decently sized one-story house**.** There were a few dirty, slightly torn photos found from the wreckage on the wall but it was otherwise bare**.** Naruto took a deep breath as Yuko knocked on a door and slowly opened it**.** He frowned so see Yume sitting on her bed, next to what he assumed was her brother, and miserably curled against the wall**.**

Yuko frowned, she panicked as well when she heard the news of their reunion and Sakura's assassination order but she had to be the calm one for her siblings, **"**Yume, Naruto wants to talk to you**."**

Yume slowly looked up with red rims around her devastated eyes, she was a wreck**.** Naruto gave a small smile and sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the twins, **"**I heard you saw Sakura-chan**."**

Naruto's eyes twitched with sadness as tears grew in her eyes, **"**I want you to know I saw her really close after you**."**

The three Haruno siblings looked up with hopeful attention**.** Naruto gave a small smile, **"**I want you to know she's okay and even though I missed my chance to bring her home I'll be getting another one soon and I _won't _fail**."**

Yuko's lips curved upwards a bit; Naruto really was a loyal friend**.** Naruto gave an encouraging smile and stood again, **"**I'm about to leave for a mission, but I wanted you to know**."**

Naruto slowly stood and was about to leave the room**.** Ryuu watched him with doubtfulness, **"**Naruto…Sakura-neechan said she was glad to see us one last time…is something wrong with her?**"**

Naruto hesitated as his face twisted slightly with misery but he quickly forced a smile on and turned back at the twins, **"**Of course not! She's perfectly fine, she kicked my butt when I saw her**."**

With that the twins relaxed and Naruto left but Yuko had seen his twist of expression**.** Her little sister was in danger and she was going to save her!

**_a few hours later_**

Yuko took confident steps as she strode towards the Hokage's tent, she could tell something was up**.** Yuko was going to become a jounin next month but the test was cancelled due to the village attack but she could tell by their behavior something big was going on**.** Now not only did she need to find out what was going on with Sakura but also she wanted to know why the higher ups were in such a frenzy**.** Yuko sighed as she nonchalantly passed the guard to Tsunade's tent and walked straight in, **"**Hokage-sama**"**

Tsunade turned and searched Yuko's determined face, **"**Do you need something?**"**

Yuko stood firm, refusing to back down, **"**Tell me the truth about Sakura**."**

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, **"**What do you mean?**"**

Yuko's eyebrows furrowed, **"**I know something's wrong with her! It's all over Naruto's face, and she was acting like she was going to disappear when she saw Ryuu and Yume! I can also tell your hiding something by the way all the higher ups are acting! I'm a loyal shinobi and soon the head of the Haruno clan! It's the first time I've asked for anything and I deserve an answer!**"**

Tsunade watched her as Yuko finished her bold speech and had a slight tint of desperation in her eyes**.** Tsunade sighed and glanced and the ground from her chair, **"**Fine, sit down**."**

Yuko's eyes widened with relief and quickly walked to the empty chair**.** She instinctively could tell she wouldn't like what she was going to hear but she would rather know than be naïve**.** Tsunade tapped her fingers and gave Yuko a serious look, **"**All five nations are going to war with the organization that destroyed our village and you need to know Sakura is involved with them**."**

Yuko's heart clenched, there was a possibility she would have to fight her sister and Sakura might kill her friends during the war**.** Yuko gave a small nod taking in the information**.**

"I'm not sure if we'll fight her but it's a strong possibility…When Naruto last ran into her and Sasuke, we captured one of her comrades who confirmed my suspicions of your clan**."**

Yuko gripped her hands together thinking about the clan murders, **"**You know who did it?**"**

Tsunade gave a small nod, **"**Before Naruto saw them, they had killed Danzo who was going to be Hokage if I didn't wake up**.** Danzo had been experimenting on your clan for over thirty years and hired the man who killed your mother when she was searching for the truth**.** He stopped after your father when Orochimaru stole his research files**."**

Rage bubbled in Yuko's stomach, she couldn't believe how close a man like that came to being the Hokage**.** In a twisted way she felt grateful to Sakura for ridding the world of such a bad man**.**

Tsunade ran a hand through her blonde hair, **"**Sakura knew this and was prepared to give anything to eliminate him to avenge your family**.** It seems those scrolls you found talk about an extremely powerful chakra that is sealed inside your clan before birth**.** The chakra can destroy and heal anything and Orochimaru experimented on Sakura trying to get it**."**

Yuko's face fell as her heart cried out for her sister**.** She couldn't believe how much her sister had been forced to go through while she was gone, **"**Is she okay?**"**

Tsunade gave a small sigh, **"**Sakura was the only one to really survive the experiment but it's lethal to use that chakra and according to her comrade she's been using it frequently for over a year and a half**."**

Yuko felt panic rising in her heart, **"**But you can save her right? I gave you those scrolls, there has to be a cure in there!**"**

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, **"**I'm doing my best to find a cure but it's while we're preparing for our biggest war yet and Sakura is knowingly shortening her life**."**

Yuko slammed her hands into the table; Tsunade was basically telling her that Sakura was slowly committing suicide**.** She clenched her jaw, there had to be something she could do**.** Yuko quickly stood, **"**Experiment on me!**"**

Tsunade widened her eyes with a look of disbelief, **"**What?!**"**

Yuko stood strong holding her hand against her heart, **"**Experiment on me and use me to research how to cure it! It's the easiest way right?**"**

Tsunade's jaw dropped, **"**I'm not going to attempt destroying one of my shinobi! I'll find the cure another way and even if you tried there's nobody with the knowledge of what to do or even try**.** You can't sacrifice yourself for your sister!**"**

Yuko frowned feeling total fury, **"**Then what am I suppose to do! There has to be something I can do!**"**

Tsunade stood in front of her with a serious face, **"**Train**.** Train so you're strong enough in the war to protect your teammates and live long enough to find her**."**

Yuko's eyes widened and she loosened her expression she turned to leave but tilted her head back, **"**Thank you…**"**

**_the next day_**

Sakura stood as Sasuke sat in a chair and she changed the bandages on his eyes, **"**Does it hurt anymore?**"**

Sasuke sat emotionless in his chair, **"**No**"**

Sakura letting her healing chakra flow onto his closed, still healing eyes, **"**I should be able to finish healing them tomorrow but it's best you keep the bandages on just in case**."**

Sasuke gave a light tilt of his chin in response, he would usually be irritated by the wait but the immense power he could feel from Itachi's eyes felt so much more worth it**.** Sakura began wrapping the fresh bandages on Sasuke's eyes, she was glad Sasuke couldn't see at the moment**.** Her recovery from the last battle was a little slower than usual, her exhaustion was much more evident now that her time was closing in**.** After analyzing her body Sakura knew she had ten months to live**.** Sakura frowned as she tied Sasuke's bandages; it'd also be a lie to say that she'd never use the chakra again**.** Sakura fiddled with her Uchiha crest necklace as she told Sasuke he was done, she probably had a few months left with him**.**

Sasuke's sense of hearing had grown the past few days and he heard her fidgeting, **"**What's wrong?**"**

Sakura blinked and let go of her necklace, **"**What do you mean?**"**

Sasuke reached out for her and grabbed her wrist, **"**You seem distracted**."**

Sakura fought the urge to sigh; even when he was blind he could see through her**.** Sakura's eyes narrowed as she thought over her new relation to the tailed beasts she was so confused but she didn't want to mention it, **"**Madara declared war on all five nations**."**

Sasuke paused for a moment and continued holding onto her hand, **"**That's his problem**.** The war has nothing to do with us, we're not getting involved**."**

Sakura frowned, she knew her older sister would fight, **"**But you'll still end up fighting Naruto**."**

Sasuke's mind traced over the recent memories of Team 7's reunion, **"**And I'll kill him before he has the chance to defeat me**."**

Sakura's expression fell, she wasn't sure if she could believe that, **"**I'll be there to heal you**."**

Sasuke frowned, **"**You don't need to worry about me getting hurt**."**

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, **"**And you don't need to lie yourself into thinking he's not strong**.** The only way you can win is if you accept that he's probably as strong as you**."**

Sasuke's frown deepened, **"**Since when did you acknowledge him?**"**

Sakura sighed and looked to the side of the room, **"**Since he defeated six Akatsuki by himself, and I can tell…when he grabbed me I could feel the immense power radiating off him, and it wasn't from the Kyuubi**."**

Sasuke was prepared to fight back but sulked at the memory of accidently trying to kill Sakura, **"**Why'd you forgive me so easily? I could've killed you**."**

Sakura sighed and gave a calm smile as she tightened her hand in his, **"**Because I know it wouldn't of happened if you knew it was me**."**

Sasuke let his head hang, **"**But-**"**

Sakura frowned and grabbed his other hand, **"**No buts! It was an accident and there's nothing more you can say about it**."**

Sasuke sat still for a while holding onto her hands and finally let his expression lighten**.** He pulled her in until she was sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her**.** Sakura was slightly surprised but wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder**.** Sasuke lightly ran a hand through her hair, being temporarily blind made him notice how soft it was**.** He leaned his head against her and held her tight**.** He was so close to losing her and it was all his fault**.** He slowly inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair and ran a hand down her back, **"**Promise you'll never leave me**."**

Sakura's jade eyes widened and she lifted her head to see his expression, **"**Why do you think I'll leave you?**"**

Sasuke frowned as he slid his hand under her hair to feel the top of her scar, **"**Whenever you get lost in thought you get this look on your face like you're going to disappear**."**

Sakura's face tightened, she couldn't tell him she was dying but she yearned to say how badly she didn't want to leave his side**.** She clenched her jaw and put out her calmest voice, **"**I'll never leave you, I promise**."**

Sasuke's muscles relaxed, as he believed her fake sincere voice**.** He ran his hands up her shoulders and let them cup her cheeks**.** Sakura's eyes swirled with sadness as she began to think about how many chances she had left to be in his arms and kiss him**.** She clenched her jaw trying to push back the thought as he pulled her face in and kissed her**.** She kissed back trying to make the moment last longer and taking in every sensation to memory; if she had her way to would freeze time right there and never have to worry about leaving him**.** Unfortunately there was reality and when they ended the kiss and she rested in his arms she could only think of how she would never get the chance to see him again**.**

**_two days later_**

Naruto walked around with suspicion as stared at all the scenery**.** He was beyond excited to meet the other Jinchuriki remaining but couldn't help but be angry that he was denied training**.** Bee's friend, Motoi, was leading him to the spot where he'd face his darker self and take the first step into controlling the Kyuubi**.** Naruto was beyond eager to learn how to control the Nine Tails, he knew Akatsuki would go after him again and he wanted to be strong enough to protect his friends and destroy Akatsuki**.** Once he did that he could take back his teammates**.**

Naruto stood strong as a waterfall was before him and a place to sit to start his training**.** Upon Motoi's instructions he sat there and focused enough for his other self to be revealed**.** To say he was taken aback by his dark side was an understatement**.**

"All of a sudden we're a hero and everybody loves us, we even have a girlfriend but nobody ever showed us any respect before**.** It's disgusting how they only care now; just because we fought they think we're a different person**.** Even that girl thinks were so special because we saved the village**."**

Naruto growled at his dark self, **"**Don't talk about Hinata like that! She never thought bad of me, even as a kid!**"**

His dark side gave a sick smirk, **"**But you went around chasing after Sakura-chan right in front of her face all these years**.** You don't even need me to act badly**."**

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he was taken aback from the statement**.** Now that he though about all of Hinata's behavior the past years made sense now**.** He lowered his head and clenched his fists; he knew how painful it was to see Sakura so in love with Sasuke during his genin years**.** He looked back up at his dark self, **"**I'll make it up to her! I'll fall in love with her and love her so much that it'll make up for all the years I made her suffer!**"**

His dark side frowned and leaned over in a battle position, **"**She's just like everybody else**.** She'll find a way break you and hate you, everybody will just hate us again**."**

With that declaration both Naruto went full force at each other fighting for their beliefs and their right to live through them**.**

**_far away in a cave_**

Sakura slowly unwrapped Sasuke's bandages in anticipation, she knew he was eager to take them off**.** The lights in the cave were dim so his new eyes could adjust to being used**.** She took a deep breath and she held the bandages in her hand, **"**You can open your eyes now**."**

Sasuke shifted his eyes under his eyelids that were heavy from being closed so long**.** He fluttered his eyes talking in the stray amount of light**.** He blinked a few times before his vision cleared and he saw Sakura's curious face**.**

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the new Sharingan design, it was intimidating, **"**Can you see?**"**

Sasuke blinked a few more times and smirked, **"**I can see everything**."**

Sakura gave a small smile, **"**Good, just don't go out in the sunlight for a few hours**."**

Sasuke nodded as he felt the immense power running through his eyes**.** He stood and looked around being able to see chakra through many walls**.** He walked around the room taking in the great detail his eyes could see**.** He turned back to Sakura and transported himself behind her**.**

Sakura blinked as she felt his body heat behind her**.** If Sasuke had done that to anybody else they'd be scared but Sakura merely tilted her head till she could see him in the corner of her eye**.** He seemed very satisfied with his new eyes**.**

Sasuke wrapped his hands around her waist as he felt an invincible feeling swell within him**.** He kissed her under her ear lobe, making her flinch a little in surprise**.** Sakura took a quick breath as she leaned more into him so she could look at him better**.** Once she had his face in perfect view he crushed his lips down on hers**.** She blinked in surprise as he eagerly waited for her to kiss back**.** Sasuke felt so powerful, like he could so anything**.**

Sakura took a quick breath between kisses; Sasuke just wouldn't stop**.** She stumbled a little as Sasuke walked her backwards till they fell on the bed**.** Sakura took a short breath as Sasuke ran his mouth over her collarbone, he was overly confident with power**.** Sakura took no mind to his weight on her when he kissed her but her eyes widened in alarm as he started tugging at her shirt**.** She tried to speak between kisses, **"**Sa…suke-kun…wait…Sasuke…kun**"**

Sasuke continued on being driven by his empowered state of mind**.** Sakura shifted her face away from him and used her strength to lift his chest up, **"**Sasuke-kun _wait_**"**

Sakura's voice finally registered in his mind as he stopped and looked down at her slightly nervous face**.** He took a few calming breaths and let his Sharingan fade and the invincibly powerful feeling die down**.** He returned to his normal state of mind and caught his breath in his throat, **"**Sorry…**"**

Sakura gave a relieved sigh that he was back to normal**.** He rolled to the side and sat on the bed as she sat up and fixed her shirt**.** Sakura looked at him and sensed his light embarrassment**.** She gave a small smile and leaned onto his shoulder, **"**You're fully recovered**."**

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk and fight the urge to laugh at the small joke**.** She always knew what to say**.** He turned and lightly kissed her forehead, she was his everything**.** Sakura smiled lightly as they sat like that for a long time; the only thing she could do for him now was love him, he just couldn't know the truth**.**

**_author's notes_**

Sorry for the wait, just finished my first week of college class and I spend about 40hrs per week on my design project**.** Because I'm in college I have no idea what my updating status will be like but I'll do my best and reviews always encourage me! :) Tell me what you think, a lot more time skips because I didn't want it to drag on and I want to finish this in a few chapters so I can upload a new one I'm working on**.** Please Review!


	29. Control

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_**Link to all outfits and sneak peek ending on homepage**_

_*****Link to all picture references on my homepage*****_

**What If**

**Ch.29 Control**

Naruto bit his lip as his mother finished telling the story of what really happened around his birth. There was so much he wished he could say but no words fit; his parents had sacrificed everything for him. He clenched his fists and looked at his mother's tearing face, "Don't apologize, you gave me everything. Even though you weren't there I found a great place and will now be filled with Dad's and your love forever."

Kushina's eyes widened as her tears began to fall from joy and she grabbed Naruto's hands, "What's your life like? Have you found everything that makes you happy?

Naruto gave a small nod and smile, "I have many trusted friends and comrades, we'd all do anything to save each other, There's two friends who've taken the wrong path and given me a lot of pain but I know I'll save them soon and we can be happy again. There's actually a girl…she's loved me for a long time I've just never noticed till she told me. She's kinda like you Ma! She's really shy but she always fights so hard for what she believes in and holds her friends and family preciously. She's really pretty and speaks her mind when it comes down to it…and she's protected me many times…She's always there for me."

Kushina gave a calm smile, "What's her name?"

Naruto looked up with a big grin, "Hinata, Hyugga Hinata!"

Kushina's eyes widened a little at the clan name but her smile grew, "Sunflower…I wish I could meet her, she sounds like a lovely girl."

Naruto gave a small nod, "I'll tell her all about you and Dad."

Tears fell faster from Kushina's eyes as she could feel her chakra fading. She released Naruto's hands and swung her arms out for one final hug, she couldn't describe how badly she wanted to hold her son forever, "Thank you for letting me be your mom, thank you for letting Minato be your dad, thank you for being our child! I love you! I'll always love you!"

Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around his mother for a small moment before her chakra lost it's physical form, "I love you too…"

Tears of sadness and serenity slipped from his eyes as the rest of his mother's prescence vanished. He felt a lump in his throat but pushed forward a small smile. He promised he'd take better care of himself and studied as much as he trained. He also promised to make sure the ones he cared for knew how important they were to him, and how he just couldn't live without a certain girl anymore.

**_far away_**

Sakura ran a brush through her long hair as water slowly dripped from the pink locks. Her eyes glazed over as her mind wandered, she was so confused. Sakura typically prized herself on her knowledge but she had yet to understand why she could sense tailed beasts. She contemplated that the chakra her clan was burdened with could be the solution but that also made it seem like there was far too many aspects of the chakra. The chakra destroying her insides enhanced her abilities, based on that logic her chakra sensing abilities would be boosted to Karin's, not just specialized in tailed beasts. She sighed as she dully looked up at the mirror and stared at her withered expression. Sakura slowly turned till the horrendous scar on her back came into view, he heart tightened. She leaned against the wall as drops of water fell from her hair and made marks on the floor like tear drops. She gave a small, sickened smile; as if she could cry… Sakura had been damaged past the point of the ability to cry.

She stared at the floor as her past traced over her mind and the shortness of her future haunted her. There was so much she wished she could do but such little time to do it. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she had the chance to live but there was no use in thinking about what could never be. She clenched her jaw and put her shirt on, the pain was growing. The awful pain that drove through her system was just another dreadful reminder that her time was ticking. She pushed away the thought and sat on the bed; she took slow calming breaths trying to numb all the emotion out of her body. She flinched lightly as the physical pain grew and it felt like somebody was slowly dragging kunai all across the inside of her body. She bit her lip and tried to numb what she could but it was becoming harder as the damage grew. She took a deep breath and laid down on the bed and tried to ignore the pain till she fell asleep.

**_elsewhere_**

Sasuke walked around testing the distance of his new eyes, it was incredible. His new power was so immense he couldn't wait for a chance to use it in battle. He frowned lightly, he could use it in the new war but he had no interest in helping either side. He gave a small sigh and began heading back towards the cave, he knew Madara would want his aid but he had no motivation in helping the man that helped kill his clan; he still needed to kill the damn bastard. His frown deepened, going after the Konoha elders would probably be the best option but with the war they were probably moved to some secret location and heavily guarded and he had no means to find them. He tightened his jaw as he began to walk on stone floors, he wanted Madara weakened by the war before he took him out; what else did he need to do?

His train of thought stopped as he opened the door to his chamber and saw Sakura sleeping on the bed. He blinked and slowly made his way over to her; he glanced at her face and frowned. Even sleeping her expression still seemed stressed. He sat on the bed beside her, he wished there was a path that would stop causing her trouble. His eyes dulled because he knew they would always live the life of exiled shinobi and always have some enemy to defeat or somebody targeting them. In a way he knew it was his fault for abandoning the village but he couldn't imagine being happy there and he'd rather be damned to a life of darkness than live blindly in a village that caused all his pain. He imagined that Sakura felt the same, she'd rather be aware of Konoha's crimes against her family than be naively staying there. Though it was painful, being aware gave them the chance to eliminate all the horrible people that cased so much suffering.

Sasuke carefully shifted his legs on the bed, trying not to wake her, and leaned against the headboard. He lightly brushed her damp bangs away from her face and frowned at her withered state. She looked physically well but her expression showed how all the battles had taken a toll, he could tell she was tired. He froze as Sakura's expression shifted a little under his touch. Her body shifted over subconsciously and laid against Sasuke's side. Sasuke's expression softened and he continued running his hand through her hair. He swore with his new power he would protect her, he would keep her safe. The only problem was he had no idea Sakura was already not safe and couldn't be protected; Sasuke couldn't protect Sakura from herself.

**_the next day_**

Yuko held her firm gaze as she tied up her long black hair. She gazed at herself wearing her new United Shinobi Nations attire in the mirror. It was similar to a Konoha jounin's gear with a skirt. She tied the newly engraved headband around her head, it was war. She knew she was only one of about 80,000 shinobi and that many lives would be lost. She was part of the second battalion for close-range attacks. She took a deep breath as she left the tent and began making her way to where her battalion was standing.

"Yuko!"

Yuko stopped in her tracks and turned to see Kotetsu jogging towards her. She blinked in surprise as he stopped before her with a big grin. "I heard you're in the second battalion, I'm in first so I probably won't get to see you. I wanted to say good luck."

Yuko gave a small nod still curious of his consistent friendliness towards her, "Thanks, you too."

She was prepared to walk away but he opened his mouth to speak again.

"When this is all over, and if we're both still alive…would you mind going to dinner with me?"

Yuko's jade eyes widened as Kotetsu's nervousness was fully viewable. Yuko, even at twenty years old, had always turned down dates; she was always way too focused on her family or training, she didn't have room for a romantic life. Instead of turning him down like every other guy she hesitated. She slowly thought over his acts of bravery and kindness. _Would it be wrong to give a man like him a chance?_

Kotetsu nervously waited for an answer and a small bit of panic began to rise as she was slow in her answer. A small smile formed on Yuko's lips and she decided to take a chance, "Okay"

Kotetsu's eyes widened, he didn't really think she'd say yes but he wanted to make his feelings aware before he went off to war and could be killed. "R-Really? That's great! I promise it'll be worth it!"

Yuko couldn't help but smile at the overjoyed look on Kotetsu's face, it felt nice to have somebody so excited to be around her…maybe she could be happy even after all the horrible obstacles life threw her. They soon said goodbye and parted ways for their battalion. Yuko replaced her smile with a look of determination; it was war and a chance to find Sakura. This was her chance to save her sister and let her understand the importance to live, how important it was for her to come back to her family.

**_elsewhere_**

Sakura stopped her movements as she stood over something she was cooking, "It's starting…"

Sasuke gave a small nod as he could feel the enormous mass of Zetsu chakra moving underground. Madara was sending his troops out. Sakura kept her emotionless façade as she returned to cooking, "What should we do?"

Sasuke sat firm in his chair, "We'll get out of here tomorrow…We're not getting involved in Akatsuki's war."

Sakura gave a small nod, "But you're still going to fight Naruto…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the topic, "It'll happen eventually whether you like it or not. I'm not going to let him win, stop bringing it up."

Sakura frowned, "You won't lose but you'll be put at a disadvantage if you refuse to accept that he's strong. He's taken down a majority of Akatsuki and has the Kyuubi, I wouldn't be surprised if he learned to control it."

Sasuke felt a surge of anger boil in his stomach, it almost felt like jealousy. Deep down he was jealous Sakura considered any other male a challenge for him, especially when it was somebody they used to be close to, "Either way I'll kill him and he won't bother us anymore!"

Sakura frown deepened and she didn't respond. She trusted Sasuke but a new thought had to begun to eat at her. All they ever did was fight, she knew they were shinobi and it was a stupid thing to be upset about but she didn't want to just fight till her time ran out. It seemed sort of selfish but she wanted to slow down, just for a little while, and enjoy the few months she had left.

She pushed away the frown as she finished preparing lunch and set the food on the table. They ate in silence like usual but she couldn't fully push away the yearn to stop fighting, just for a while. "After we kill Naruto and finish our revenge…what are we going to do?"

Sasuke looked up at her, he wondered if she knew the same question was circling through his mind the day before. He hesitated a moment and stared at his food, "We'll find a new goal. Then we'll become stronger and achieve it."

Sakura felt unsettled by the answer, she wanted him to say something different. She wanted him to say something about settling down from such a hectic life but she knew they were only teenagers with nowhere to go. She began eating her food again trying to push away the fact that she really couldn't find peace with the remaining time she had.

**_the next day_**

Hinata swung her palms hard into the endless mass of white Zetsu, it was never ending. A bead of sweat dripped down her porcelain face as she did a quick spin and collided her palms into several other enemies. She was on higher ground in this battle she could still see the stunning sight of resurrected friends and enemies on the battleground. She winced as one of many Zetsu made a good hit to the back of her right shoulder. She swung around again and obliterated him as her breathing began to pick up. She wondered if Neji knew that his father was battling hers.

She pushed the thought aside as she eliminated a few more Zetsu, it was exhausting. Over half of the original Zetsu were gone but there were still so many left and so many lives lost. She turned and spun her body around on one foot to kick an enemy and slam one into another, it just wouldn't end. She tumbled backwards avoiding another blow, she couldn't give up. She swelled her palms up with chakra in the forms of lions and she charged forward. This war was to protect the one she loved and she was determined to be there for him after this was all over.

Hinata gave out a small battle cry as she swung her arms forward and knocked down a few dozen Zetsu. Her chakra was running low but she kept her attack strong as she jumped further down the battlefield. Her fierce expression harshened for every comrade she could be see with her Byakugan taken down; it only made her try harder to eliminate the enemy. Hinata spun again slamming another Zetsu in the ground but was caught off guard as he grabbed her ankle and another Zetsu was charging towards her. She glared and spun to release his hold but twisted her ankle too far in the process. She winced lightly as she got out of his hold and tumbled to the side to avoid attack. She quickly stood to block another attack but the pain made her flinch and kneel to the ground.

Her eyes widened as Zetsu was about to stab her with his plant like teeth but he was quickly clobbered into the ground. She looked up at a comrade from Konoha with long black hair pulled up and jade eyes that immediately reminded her of Sakura. Yuko quickly leaned down and let some healing chakra flow into Hinata's ankle, it wouldn't be perfect but it would keep her going till she had the chance to heal it again. Yuko gave a quick smile as they both stood and turned back to back to slice down more enemies; there was a long way to go.

**_another battle field_**

Kakashi frowned under his mask as he stood firm blocking his enemy's attack. His enemy looked up with mild surprise and amusement.

"I suppose this is the real world."

Kakashi deemed a calm face as he looked into Zabuza's eyes, "Then you know you're not meant to be here anymore."

Zabuza gave a sick smirk under the bandages wrapping the lower half of his face, "I can't argue with that, that student of yours let my death be meaningful, I don't wish to let it's meaning be wasted."

There was a short silence and the familiar figure beside them finally spoke, "How is he…are they all still alive?"

Kakashi glanced at Haku knowing he meant his students, "Naruto's the hero of the village and yes they're all alive."

Haku stared back at him and searched his eyes, "But the pinkette and Uchiha aren't well…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at his good reading and Lee holding back Haku gave a nervous glance, "They've taken a bad path but Naruto will bring them back to their senses."

Haku searched his eyes longer still seeing a slight spark of sadness, "But you're still worried…one can't be saved, can they?"

Kakashi's eyes widened in alarm as Lee turned to him in a nervous panic over Sakura and the burdening truth he was trying to hide was brought to the open. His gaze dimmed as he looked back into Zabuza's dead, curious eyes, "One is taking their life for granted…but Naruto will save them both in time and bring them home so they can make amends. I may not be around for it, but they will be happy again."

Kakashi would never admit it but deep down he was worried Sakura wouldn't make it. After seeing her brittle state about two weeks ago he wasn't sure if they could find her before she tossed her own life away. He believed Naruto could save her but he didn't know if they could reach her in time…and he knew, he knew if Sakura was gone, the rest of his team could_ never_ be happy.

**_a few hours later_**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she felt a disturbance from far away. She blinked and sat up to finally take notice of Sasuke sleeping beside her. She gave a calm smile and began to focus back on the prescence haunting the back of her mind. She closed her eyes and searched…it took a few moments but she finally recalled the mild feeling of a tailed beast. Curious by the prescence and source of her ability she focused as hard as she could. After tough searching she managed to locate it in another country near the shore; the only reason she could sense it from far away was because it was on total rampage. It reminded her of the Kyuubi prescence she felt in Naruto but it was weaker and just didn't quite fit.

Sakura opened her eyes feeling slightly troubled and curious, she quietly got up and teleported herself to outside. She stood outside and glanced around till she could sense the general direction the evil chakra was coming from. She began walking towards it, not bothering to think about how far away it was. She walked about two hundred meters till Sasuke's prescence quickly appeared next to her. She blinked and turned to his blank face.

Sasuke stared at her trying to ignore the quick panic when she wasn't there when he woke up or anywhere else in the cave, "What are you doing?"

Sakura parted her lips unsure of what to say but quickly turned her head when the dark chakra vanished. She stood there a moment trying to pick up the prescence again but it really was gone. She turned her face calm and glanced back at Sasuke's awaiting look, "Just have the urge to be on the move again."

Sasuke nodded, taking the lie, since he felt the same need to leave the boring cave. They both began to slowly walk back, not looking forward to being shut back inside but not having a plan to act upon. The walk was silent as Sakura pondered over the disappeared prescence and Sasuke was going about his usual unsocial state. Sakura's mind drifted around the war as they walked, she contemplated the possibility her sister could have fought that horrid being. It also occurred to her that her sister could be dead by now but she tried to ignore the thought.

Sakura didn't really care what came of the war as long as her family was safe; then again, she couldn't be sure of her family's safety if Akatsuki won. Her eyes narrowed at the thought, she honestly wanted to eliminate Madara as soon as she could. She knew he was going to try and use her and Sasuke and she had no taste in helping him rule the world or collect tailed beasts. Suddenly a thought struck Sakura and she stopped in her tracks. It made so much sense…

Sasuke stopped and turned in confusion to why Sakura suddenly stopped. He traced over her expression of cold realization and became slightly concerned, "Sakura?"

Sakura jade eyes stared into the ground as her mind raced at her realization. Itachi told her Akatsuki would come after her, she now was confident why. Sakura couldn't confirm the source of her new ability but Madara must have found out about it before she did and had every intention of making her find the tailed beasts for him. Sakura frowned at the thought, that's why he didn't want her anywhere near that monster like statue. _He's probably hoping I won't figure out he's planning to use me._

Sasuke continued watching Sakura and took a step towards her as he could sense dread spreading through her mind. He narrowed his eyes and slowly reached to place a hand on her shoulder, "Saku-"

Both of their trains of thought were cut off as there was a small tremor in the Earth. Sasuke held Sakura's arm as they both used chakra in their feet to keep themselves steady. It was impossible to not notice a large mass of chakra underground move and suddenly disappear as the ground stopped moving. They both stayed still in for moment trying to search for danger but everything was completely still. Sasuke turned to Sakura to make the notion to leave but eyes widened when her arm slipped from his grasp.

Sakura felt like a boulder hit her as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She tried to hold herself up from the ground but her body just ached. There was such a massive, intense prescence full of evil and it screamed in rampage to the point it knocked Sakura to the ground. She was so overwhelmed by the prescence she didn't notice Sasuke in a small panic around her. All Sakura could see was the distinct evil chakra form of that monster holding tailed beast chakra going on rampage, even though it was far it's originally dormant power was radiating all across the land and knocking Sakura out of whack.

Sasuke felt his heart pick up as he kneeled on the ground and held Sakura's shoulders so she didn't collapse to the ground. He had no idea what was going on or what to do. He searched around them with his new Sharingan to find the source of her state but there was nothing. He pulled Sakura into his chest trying to grab her attention away from whatever was possessing her mind. His eyes widened more as her head lulled back and he could see the overwhelming panic tracing through her eyes. He clenched his jaw and tried calling her names as few times but it was like she was just seeing straight through him. Sasuke finally noticed the overwhelming affect in her was making it hard for her to breathe. His heart rate rose again in panic and he pulled her closer, "Sakura, Sakura calm down, Sakura it's okay…Sakura!"

Sasuke's heart stopped as her eyes widened for a sharp moment and her body began to calm, the prescence was gone. Sasuke was so focused on Sakura he didn't notice the slight tremor in the earth again. Sasuke's heart began to calm as her breathing eased and she tiredly looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

Sakura stared up at him feeling all her energy drained away after being knocked so out of whack by that monstrous being. She gave a slow, heavy blink and nodded lightly. Sasuke took a deep, calming breath and picked her up in his arms, not bothering to ask if she wanted to walk on her own. Sakura's vision blurred as her surroundings began to shift as he walked, her whole being felt so heavy. She tried to focus on him but her eyes slowly closed and her mind drifted away.

Sasuke looked at her as she fell asleep from exhaustion feeling slightly unnerved by still being unaware of what was going on. He quickly cast his eyes up as the familiar masked man appeared at the entrance of the cave, he glared. The Akatsuki leader smirked under his mask, enjoying the small victory he just earned from battle, "Something happen?"

Sasuke continued to glare as he walked past him with Sakura in his arms, "No"

The masked man traced his eyes over the two teens and they slipped into the cave, he knew they would try to leave soon. He frowned under his mask as he slowly followed them in and turned another way, he needed to put his plan in action before they left.

**_an hour later_**

Madara quickly slipped into Sasuke and Sakura's room while Sasuke was going out to hunt, he only had a few minutes. He strode over to beside Sakura's exhausted, sleeping form. A sick grin grew under his mask he did several hand seals and felt powerful chakra at the tips of his fingers. He slowly lowered his hand and softly placed the tips of his fingers against Sakura's forehead. Satisfaction filled his mind as a red chakra slipped off his fingers and created a symbol on her forehead. The symbol glew bright and then slowly disappeared into her skin. Finishing what he need to do the man finally left a few moments before Sakura stirred, he now had control.

**_author's notes_**

So a late update but college has given me basically no free time, I'm hoping to finish this around New Years so I'll update a lot during winter break, but we'll see. I got a comment about wanting hints on what I'm working on and will be posting next; I've had another SasuSaku idea for maybe longer than this one but finally got around to it but I was inspired two weeks ago by a book I had to read and just had to start writing that too. Also a less popular manga I love is Skip Beat and I've been toying around with a fanfic on that. I don't really want more than 2 or 3 at a time so expect another SasuSaku next but you should all read Skip Beat in the mean time since there's a lot to read to make sense of my fanfic and it's a really good manga! (P.S. don't watch the anime it's only first season and makes up an untrue ending)

Otherwise what do you you think? I really wanted Naruto to say Hinata is like his mom since in the manga she tells him to find a girl like her therefore people leading to say he'll be with Sakura, just wanted to show a different perspective on how Hinata and Sakura can both be like her. Not too much SasuSaku mush in this one but I swear you'll be fulfilled in the end! Please comment and review! :)


	30. Pain

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_**Link to all outfits and sneak peek ending on homepage**_

_*****Link to all picture references on my homepage*****_

**What If**

**Ch.30 Pain**

Naruto glanced at Itachi one more time before they parted ways, "Is there anything you want me to tell Sasuke?"

Itachi shook his head, "It's best he doesn't know I'm reanimated…but there is something both of you need to know."

Naruto's expression became serious, feeling the daunting news. Itachi looked Naruto dead in the eyes try to convey how important it was, "They need to leave Akatsuki immediately; if Madara has his way with Sakura there's no chance she'll make it out alive."

Naruto's heart picked up as worry made it's way on his face; he hated the idea that Sakura was more in danger than he thought. Itachi looked at Naruto sensing his concern; he knew Sakura was extremely precious to both Sasuke and Naruto but he also knew Sasuke would take her death harder, "If she dies my brother will fall farther than ever before and there will be no hope of ever bringing him to his senses. You have to stop Madara from using her."

Naruto's face hardened into deep motivation as he stared back at Itachi, "Don't worry, I _will _save both of them!"

Itachi's lips tilted up as he truly believed in Naruto's determination; he knew Naruto was the best person to save them, to save anybody. With his belief in Naruto he finally parted ways and made his way onto his own mission. _I'm putting them in your hands._

**_elsewhere_**

Sakura's eyes fluttered as she was gently shook; her eyes blurred in and out as she tried to focus, her expression eased a little once the person before her was revealed. She stared at Sasuke's blank expression but she could see the mild concern in his eyes. She slowly shifted to sit up but found that her body still ached from exhaustion. Noticing her trouble, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist to help her sit up and glanced at her for a moment, "Are you okay?"

Sakura blinked a few times as she ran a spark of healing chakra through her body to find any injuries, "Yeah, just a headache."

Sasuke watched her for a moment thinking back to the panic he had as Sakura fell apart under some sort of pressure, "What happened back there?"

Sakura's struggling mind tried to think back to before she passed out but it felt like some barrier in her mind was stopping her, "I can't remember…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sakura's confused expression, "Do you remember the earthquake?"

Sakura struggled through her memory trying to remember what happened the day before. She narrowed her eyes as her headache became worse when she tried to access her memories before she passed out, "No…Yesterday seems like a blur."

Sasuke watched her, sensing the frustration she was trying to hide. She raised the arm not wrapped around her waist and brushed her bangs to the side of her face with his fingers. Sakura blinked in surprise coming out of her struggling thoughts. Sasuke stared into her eyes and tilted his lips up a bit and kept his hand on her cheek, "How do you feel about getting out of here?"

Sakura's expression became more serious and she gave a curt nod; motivation ran through her and eased some of her exhaustion. She really wanted to get away from Madara. Sasuke and her stood and quickly collected their supplies and began to make their way towards the door. Sakura rolled her wrists in circles, "I'll take out the first line."

Sasuke gave a small nod as they opened the door to the hall; it only took a few steps for a white Zetsu to see them leaving with their supplies and call an alarm of their escape. Sakura's eyes narrowed as chakra swelled into her hands and she charged towards the mass of white Zetsu. With one chakra filled punch she sent a dozen flying down the hall with crippled bodies. She did quick spins, killing all Zetsu that were even grazed by her attack. It didn't take long to reach the exit with Sasuke close behind. Sakura relaxed her muscles as many white Zetsu ran into the clearing trying to stop them. Sasuke glared at them and only took a mere second to summon his new Susanno and wipe out all Zetsu in his site. Before relaxing his new powers Sasuke made a last minute decision and slammed down a massive attack down on the hide out.

Sasuke and Sakura watched as the hide out crumbled and the ground caved in leaving the place completely useless. Sasuke finally released his chakra and turned to Sakura's determined form, "Let's go"

**_elsewhere_**

Naruto rocketed in his Kyuubi form eliminating disguised Zetsu. He quickly shouted instructions to fellow shinobi for which were the enemy. His head immediately turned as he heard a familiar scream. His eyes widened as Hinata roughly tumbled through the ground and three disguised Zetsu charged towards her with swords in hand. Anger boiled in his stomach and his eyes narrowed as he went flying towards her.

Hinata quickly pushed herself off the ground despite the pain aching in her body and looked. Her eyes widened as three enemies were already swinging their swords down towards her; she knew she couldn't avoid the attack. "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

Hinata's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little as Naruto appeared before her and blocked all three swords. She blinked and her cheeks reddened a bit when she realized what he said. Naruto looked back at her in concern, "Are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata sat dazed for a small moment and gave a quick nod as Naruto destroyed the three enemies he was blocking. Naruto turned and reached out for her hands and gently pulled her onto her feet, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Hinata stared in his eyes and her cheeks brightened even more at the deep sincerity in his voice. She gave a small smile and squeezed his hands, "I-I'm glad to see you're okay too."

Naruto gave his big trademark grin and turned to the look at the surrounding battle, "How about we take down some enemy?"

A confident grin grew on Hinata's face as she stared at the war before her, "Yes!"

** _a couple hours later_**

Sakura and Sasuke smoothly traveled through the trees. They decided to just keep traveling while avoiding who they could, they wanted to wait out the war and then make their move. Sakura glanced around at the greenery as they passed; she wondered if her older sister was alive. Sakura immediately stopped on a branch as a sharp pain went through her head. Sasuke turned in confusion and hopped back to the branch she was on; he looked at her in concern as the pain was evident on her face, "What's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head as it felt like the pain was creeping through her brain, "It's just my headache."

Sasuke looked at her and tried to decide what to do, "Do you want to stop?"

Sakura shook her head feeling a little agitated by the headache she prepared to say something and suddenly her train of thought broke. Her face became blank and a small red glare appeared in her eyes. She glanced at Sasuke, "I'm fine now. You go ahead I have something I need to do."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean you have something to do? If there's something you need to do I'll help you; I'm not leaving you."

Sakura's face remained blank as she stared back at him, "You are not necessary for my plan, I'll meet up with you later."

With that Sakura started quickly traveling towards a different direction. Sasuke blinked in confusion and immediately followed her, "Sakura!"

Sasuke frowned as she ignored his yell; he could she was acting funny. He sped up and grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. Sasuke frowned as the stood on a branch and he held one arm while tilting her chin to meet his gaze with the other, "We're staying together, I'm helping you whether you like it or not!"

Sakura's blank stare turned as she felt a prescence approaching; Sasuke frowned as he followed her gaze as his eyes quickly widened. Sasuke's heart stopped as he caught view of his brother and accidently let go of Sakura. _Itachi?_

Sasuke's heart picked up as all his features matched as he quickly sped away, "Wait!"

Sasuke turned to see Sakura had quickly disappeared after he let go and turned back to escaping Itachi. He ground his hands into fists as he looked back and forth quickly and growled as he decided to chase after his brother. Sasuke's heart raced as he got closer to the escaping man, "Wait! You're Itachi right!?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he tried to lose him. Sasuke's expression harshened as he summoned his new Susanno, "I said wait!"

Itachi cursed under his breath and he did the same and reflected the attack. Sasuke's eyes widened as his suspicions became true and his older brother glanced back at him. Itachi looked at his brother's powerful eyes, "You've become a lot stronger."

Sasuke's eyes hardened in determination, "How are you still here? You should be dead!"

Itachi continued racing away as he tried to lose his brother, "Kabuto is using edo-tensei. I don't have time to talk, I have things to do."

Sasuke's expression became furious, "Well you died leaving too many questions and I'm getting them answered no matter what! I already know your past and I'm destroying Konoha for it!"

Itachi felt a flicker of pain in his dead heart as his brother stated the last thing he wanted him to become. "Your confidence about your power hasn't changed but your heart has taken a turn for the worst."

Sasuke growled, "I didn't just change! You changed me! I should be dead with our parents but you let me live! I shouldn't have lived! What made me so much better than Mother and Father!?"

Itachi kept his blank face as he continued traveling, "You were innocent, you didn't deserve to die. I also wanted you to be the one to rid me of my misery but the hate I gave you worked against me…You turned into a brutal criminal and strayed far from the path I wanted for you. If it wasn't for Sakura I'd doubt there'd be any hope left for you."

Sasuke's heart jerked at the statement, "I'd never want to be on an ignorant path no matter the cost! I don't care what becomes of me as long as I get revenge for our family!"

Itachi stopped on a branch and did a quick turn and his brother did the same, "Your revenge is not wanted, your goal is useless to the people you justify it by. I'm to blame for your hatred but you've gone too far. If you wish to justify your goals by someone why don't you start by trying to save Sakura's life."

Sasuke's heart picked up in panic at the possibility Itachi knew something about Sakura he didn't and now Sakura was alone. Itachi carefully analyzed Sasuke's reaction and felt small hope for his brother. Itachi then summoned a mass of crows to distract Sasuke and turned around to face battle, "Stay here"

**_elsewhere_**

Sakura emotionlessly ran through the rain and hit a clearing; her eyes were fogged over with a red glare as she continued to run. Sakura's blank face began to twitch as her running slowed; her body began to shake as she stopped running. Her expression finally stared to twist in pain and she slowly raised her hands to her head. She stumbled backward and let a sound of pain escape her lips as she fell to the ground.

She laid on the ground a minute as rain poured on her. After a moment she slowly pushed herself up and glanced around with hazy eyes. _What happened?_

Sakura looked around not remembering how she got where she was; she frowned wondering what happened and how she got separated from Sasuke. She looked down at her body and checked her supplies; she wasn't hurt or missing any weapons so there shouldn't have been a battle. She looked around and her eyebrows furrowed, she closed her eyes and expanded her chakra senses as far as she could…nothing. Her frown deepened as she wondered how she got so far away from Sasuke. She sighed as she looked through the rain, she needed to decide what to do.

Sakura looked around as her headache picked up again. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she tried to heal the pain but it wasn't working. She sighed, she decided it'd be better if she stayed there in hiding; Sakura assumed the pain was from exhaustion over whatever happened the day before or her numbing was wearing off, thinking it was just pain she thought it was best to take time to recover. She hopped up to a tree with a lot of leaves as sat on a branch where barely any rain passed through. She leaned back against the tree and began rubbing her temples, she had the headache since she woke up and just wished it would go away. The pain her chakra gave her was never solely a headache but she didn't doubt the limitations of what the side effects could do to her body.

Sakura sat there for some time and began to wonder when was the last time she just sat and watched nature. Sakura frowned a little her family and her used to do it all the time, going out and watching the stars or just sitting on the porch watching the rain with a cup of tea. The Haruno's had always been very into nature, their clan name meant garden after all, Sakura wasn't surprised when her two elements ended up being earth and water. Sakura closed her eyes and smelled the nature around her and listened to the sound of raindrops; she forgot how much she loved just sitting in nature as a kid.

Sakura opened her eyes and frowned; she loved it so much because she was a kid. After her parents died and she learned the truth she didn't have time to just sit back and enjoy herself, besides…she knew she was going to die. She needed to make her remaining time a useful as possible not sitting and enjoying herself. With that thought she jumped down from the tree and began walking forward; she didn't have time to sit still. She needed to keep moving and do whatever she could for Sasuke and her family with the time she had left. Sakura got to the edge of the clearing before she felt like a house was dropped on her and she fell to her knees. Sakura breathed hard as an overwhelming pressure felt like it was crushing her and her vision blurred. She has holding herself up from the ground with her hands but her body was racketing with pressure and she was forced to lay against the ground. She looked around with her blurry eyes as cold sweat dripped from her forehead. Sakura pushed herself to her side and made a small scream as the pressure became even more intense and she felt multiple strong and demonic presences crushing her. Her body shook from her nerve system going out of whack as she slowly reached across the ground trying to pull herself as far away from the pressure as she could. Her breathing became ragged as it felt like all her energy was drained from her and the intense pressure was furiously crushing her. _I can't move…_

**_elsewhere_**

Sasuke's eyes saddened as his brother's reanimated body began to slowly fade; he wished Itachi could stay. He also wished more than anything that his brother did not have to face such misery in his life; he wished he could've saved Itachi from the absolute torture of having to kill their parents. Sasuke blinked as Itachi lifted up his arm and reached his hand out to his forehead; his heart sunk a little as he expected the same goodbye from when he last died, but his eyes widened as Itachi reached past his head. Sasuke's heart froze still as Itachi pulled his head in and touched foreheads. "No matter what you do I will always love you!"

Sasuke's chest tightened a little as the words nobody in his family had ever said to him was spoken. Sasuke clenched his jaw and looked into his brother's eyes. Itachi searched his brother's eyes as he did his best to feel peaceful leaving him, "And take care of Sakura, don't let Madara near her."

Sasuke's eyes widened more in alarm as he recalled his brother's words about needing to save Sakura's life, "What did you mean about Sakura's life?"

Itachi's expression dimmed a bit as he could feel just another second of his prescence left, "She's d-"

With his unfinished statement Itachi finally faded away leaving Sasuke in question once again but slightly calm by the love his brother gave him. Sasuke stood there a while looking up where the light of his brother disappeared. Questions slowly began to fill his head and his resolve of revenge had weakened slightly. He couldn't decide what he was supposed to do. He glanced down at Kabuto's still form and then at the entrance he came through; he wished he could've heard what Itachi was trying to say. His motivations strengthened a bit knowing that he needed to find Sakura but he wasn't sure where to start. His mind swirled in questions and anxiety as he thought over her strange behavior. His eyes widened a little as he thought back to their last meeting with Naruto; Naruto had tried saying something about Sakura the same way. Sasuke's eyes narrowed he needed to find Sakura and make sure she was okay, even if that meant finding Naruto first.

**_elsewhere_**

Naruto smirked at the masked man and ginormous Gedou statue behind him; he felt completely confident in beating Akatsuki, "You tired yet?"

The unnamed man glanced boredly at his enemy in the rain, he was becoming tired of Naruto's positive attitude, "I believe you and your comrades are the tired ones, isn't it time you gave up already? There's no harm going into a world of dreams with no hurt."

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit stared hard back at him with his large grin, "My dream is to be Hokage and dreams are meant to come true! There's no way I'm going to let you win and stop me from achieving my dream!"

The masked man stood there letting the rain drench his clothes for a moment analyzing his words and thinking of way to make Naruto falter, "Shouldn't your dream be saving your friends instead? I do believe that's a much more critical matter at the moment."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed but he kept his confident smile upon his face, "I will save them no matter what! I'm just going to get rid of you first!"

The masked man felt his words slowly getting under Naruto's skin, "Do you really have time for that? If past events are correct Sakura should be in a lot of pain right now."

Naruto's heart sped up in mild anger and panic; he knew Tobi, or whoever he was, was just trying to get to him but he couldn't help but let the enemy's words effect him, "I'm going to pummel right through you and make you tell me where they are!"

The enemy smirked in satisfaction under his mask; all he needed to do was get in Naruto's head and he would have him. He rolled his wrists a little and prepared to do some hand signs, "Unfortunately for you I can do no such thing. Your friends are quite important in my plan and I have every intent of using them till there's nothing left of them. Now, it's not perfect but time is closing in…I'll have to use Sakura's help a little early."

Naruto prepared to scream in rage at the idea of the masked man abusing his friends but stepped back in alarm as the head of Akatsuki finished his hand seals and claimed to revive the ten tails. Naruto's eyes widened as the ginormous statue that had been still most the time stood in rage and began screaming. He stumbled a little as the ground shook by the statues movements and he glanced over at the masked man; he narrowed his eyes as a small red, glowing symbol was on the enemy's wrist. Naruto's had to glance back at the statue monster as it screamed even louder and raised it's hands to it's head…it looked in pain.

**_elsewhere_**

Sakura screamed to the point her lungs burned but nothing could stop the overpowering pain burning inside her body. She laid on her back and gasped between screams as she held her hands tightly to her head, it felt like somebody electrocuting her head at the highest voltage. Sakura turned her body to the side, on the ground, as she continued to scream; during the years of her power destroying her body she had never felt such pain. She screamed again as the pain manifested to her forehead, it felt like it was slowly splitting open. She choked back sobs of pain as a red, glowing symbol finally appeared on her forehead…control. Sakura gasped and screamed again, not aware of the burning symbol on her forehead. She looked around with desperate eyes but saw nobody to give her mercy; she gave out another blaring scream that burned her throat as her body slowly began to turn white. Sakura watched in the corner of her eye between screams as her white chakra was slowly being drawn out into the air and floating into the sky. Her body shook from the overwhelming pain and she could feel her body unwillingly giving away her chakra and life.

Sakura bit her tongue to hold the next scream as it was made clear to her that somehow the rest of her life was slowly being pulled away. She let out another scream of pain as she slowly pushed herself onto her elbows and knees. She fought the urge to scream again with all her might and managed to only let out a small whimper and she felt so dizzy she couldn't see her surroundings anymore. Sakura bit the inside of her cheeks till they bleed to fight the screams as her legs furiously trembled as she tried to stand. She fell back to the ground and accidently let out a small scream. She laid on the ground for a moment feeling absolutely hopeless as she could see the blur of her white chakra and life slipping away from her and into the air. She clenched her fists into the ground as she screamed again and furrowed her eyebrows as cold sweat slipped down her face under the rain; she refused to die there. She refused to give up and not let herself doing anything more for her family or Sasuke; she _had _to get up! Sakura trembled wildly as she slowly pushed herself onto her elbows and knees again; she was putting every ounce of will power she had to move that she didn't notice a platoon of shinobi traveling close enough to see the chakra she was giving off.

**_elsewhere_**

The masked man smirked down at Naruto as the statue continued screaming; he was very aware that the screams were really Sakura's but he didn't care. He glanced up through the rain feeling even more confident as flickers of white chakra slowly floated down to the statue and were absorbed by it. His goal was being achieved as he stood mocking Naruto and his comrades with his eyes. He was about to get everything he wanted; he just needed Sakura to give out all the chakra she had until she died. He was already formulating a plan in his head to make Sakura's death seem like Naruto's fault so Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to fight him or stray from the dark path he was on. He knew with Sakura gone Sasuke would have nothing and he could easily use him.

Naruto darkened his expression as he could feel the statues power growing immensely from whatever white chakra was being given to it; he needed to know how to stop the source! Naruto quickly turned to Kakashi, "We need to get rid of the source of that chakra!"

The three Konoha shinobi and Bee quickly turned to the masked man as they heard a small, sick laugh. The masked man stared down at them and looked deep into their eyes, "But how are you going to get rid of it? The source is Sakura and she's probably in unbearable pain right now."

Naruto's eyes widened and his temper rose, "You bastard!"

The masked enemy stood feeling no threat to his plan and let his mind drift a little so he could get in Sakura's head. His face remained the same as he watched her struggle in absolute pain as she tried to get up; he could see her resolve to not let her life slip away so quickly but he had no intention to let her stop giving him power. He prepared to make a false offer about Naruto giving himself up for Sakura's freedom but his mind froze on Sakura as he sensed a platoon of shinobi traveling near her body. His lips tilted down a little; he knew they would be able to see her white chakra floating into the air and he was almost positive that a group of them would go to check it out. He made a small sigh under his mask; he didn't really feel like wasting her chakra on killing weak shinobi but she had plenty of chakra to spare till he sucked her dry.

**_elsewhere_**

Hinata moved quickly through the trees with the rest of her platoon, she could feel the rain becoming heavier. She picked up her pace a little knowing the storm was becoming worse and she wanted to get to Naruto as quick as possible. She glanced back and forth looking for her friends among the platoon; she wanted to make sure they were healthy for a good fight. She took another big jump to another tree branch and glanced to her left. Her eyes widened a little as she recognized the woman with long dark hair, pulled up, and familiar jade eyes. She took a step closer to her remembering how the young woman had saved her during the beginning of the war. She gave a small smile as the young woman tilted her jade eyes in her direction, "I never did say thank you for saving me the other day."

Yuko gave a small smile and they continued traveling, "No problem, the war is about teamwork. The more I can save the better."

Hinata gave a small nod in agreement as they continued traveling and she could feel the wind shift with the heavy rain. She glanced back into Yuko's eyes and analyzed the color, "I hate to ask in the middle of the war…but do you have any siblings with the same eye color?"

Yuko's heart clenched a little as she thought of the dear sister she wanted to so badly to save but felt so useless in doing so. Her eyes narrowed a little as she took a small breath and prepared to answer; she opened her mouth and turned to answer Hinata's but her gaze automatically traveled from Hinata's face to a bright line of white light in the distance reaching up to the sky. She analyzed it the best she could through the rain and could slowly begin to see it was chakra traveling to the sky. She narrowed her eyes as she felt the sudden urge to go there; her chest tightened and she glanced back at Hinata, "Tell the captain I'm going to go check something out; I'll be back soon."

Before Hinata had the chance to question Yuko she had already taken off and thunder had begun to ring through the sky.

**_author's notes_**

So maybe not so much SasuSaku physical action in this chapter but there was some moments. Some of the lines belong to Kishi. Sasuke's actions may be a bit vague in this chapter but I really want to see what Kishi is doing with him in the manga so I can see how much I want to follow it. That's also why I am cutting off here for a little while; I already have the ending in my head but I want to see Kishi's ending of the war of at least if anything happens to Madara first so I can decide what I want to keep but this story should be done in another chapter or two and I will be releasing another fanfic. Also not going to blow cover in case you haven't read it but Naruto 615…Ahhhhh yess! We did it and now there's hope for SasuSaku! Please review! It provides great encouragement!


	31. Finale

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

_**Link to all outfits and sneak peek ending on homepage**_

_*****Link to all picture references on my homepage*****_

**What If**

**Ch.31 Finale**

Sakura struggled immensely trying to lift herself off the ground; she had never been in so much pain in her life. Cold sweat slipped down her face and her body shook not being able to take the pain but she refused to give up. Her white chakra was forcefully being pulled out of her and she was losing her remaining life in the process. Sakura bit her cheeks to fight her desperate screams and blood slipped down her mouth from biting too hard. She clenched her fists in the ground as her vision blurred and the red, glowing symbol of control on her forehead burned. She didn't want to die, not yet. She had to make sure her family lived through the war and she had to make sure Sasuke had a purpose to keep fighting for. She needed to know that the ones she loved would live a happy life. Sakura accidently let a small scream slip out as she managed to prop herself up on her elbows and knees. She choked back a sob of pain as she stared miserably at the ground; she didn't want to die yet. She needed more time, she couldn't die like that.

**_at the main battlefield_**

Naruto charged with panic filling his mind. Kakashi, Gai, Bee, and him were fighting hard and just managed to land a blow on the masked man. Hope was growing in their ability to defeat him but all Naruto could think about was how the ten-tails was hurting Sakura. He didn't really understand how but the monster was stealing chakra from Sakura and he had a terrible feeling that it was threatening her life. Naruto growled under his breath as his anger towards the unidentified man grew; how _dare_ he hurt his friends? Naruto refused to let his friends parish and continue following such a dark path. He would save them and protect them; he would show them how much love was waiting for them at home…how much they needed to come back. He was going to take them back in his welcoming arms and let Team 7 be full of happiness again. He was willing to sacrifice his dream of being Hokage if he could just have a happy future with the ones he loved. He couldn't even imagine himself being worthy enough to become Hokage if he couldn't even save his friends.

With his emotions fully built up Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and rocketed himself towards his enemy and aimed for his face, "Who are you!?"

**_elsewhere_**

Yuko traveled swiftly as she eyed the line of white light shooting up into the sky; she didn't understand why she had such an urge to go to it. "Yuko-san!"

Yuko turned to see three shinobi following her all from the Sand. "Captain told us to accompany you!"

Yuko nodded understanding the captain's concern as well. They were only a few minutes away and it wasn't a hard path since the rain had stopped. Yuko went over a quick strategy with the three men on how to analyze the situation based on what the light source was and how many people were there. Yuko's jade eyes narrowed slightly as she was beginning to sense that the light was chakra meaning that there was a serious amount of chakra being given off and it was powerful chakra to be felt from their distance. Yuko steadied her breathing and let her mind go by instinct for whatever was about to come; they were only a minute away.

**_at the main battlefeild_**

Naruto stumbled backwards as the monstrous Juubi was finally revealed in all it's terrifying glory. He could already feel the dangerous chakra flowing off it. Bee in Hachabi form clenched his jaw, "How do you suppose we beat that?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave a look of determination instead of fear at the control symbol glowing on Obito's wrist, "I don't care how, but we will! I'm gonna destroy that damn thing to save Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi nodded trying his hardest not to look at Obito. White chakra was still flowing out of the sky and making the Juubi even more powerful. He would protect his students no matter the cost. He wouldn't fail his students the way he did his teammates.

**_elsewhere_**

Sakura suddenly screamed to the point her voice cracked and she fell from her propped up position. She didn't know how but the pain had suddenly became so much worse. Her determination was quickly failing as she continued to scream in pain and was beginning to feel helpless. She couldn't move, her nervous system was so overrun by pain that she couldn't control her body. Sakura made a quick glance around for someone to give her mercy before she had to shut her eyes and scream again…there was nobody. She buried her face in the ground as she continued to scream causing her throat to burn. There was nobody to help her. Nobody was going to keep her from dying…She was going to die.

Yuko's ears perked as they were closing in and she was beginning to hear screams. Her heart clenched a little as they got closer; the screams sounded so painful. Her team could now tell just how powerful the chakra being given off was, they had to be careful. She held her hand up as they were about to reach a clearing where the source was coming from. They quickly hid behind trees and expanded their chakra senses. Yuko's heart stung a little as she continued to hear the miserable screams, there was only one person. She quickly moved from tree to tree and took a slow breath before peaking out for a view. She froze.

Her eyes slowly widened and millions of emotions twisted through her as she saw a grown-up version of a person she loved so dearly screaming out in pain. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes at the chance to finally see her beloved little sister but also in emotional pain from watching her struggle so desperately. Her heart squeezed as Sakura let out another tortured scream and she understood that the white chakra being drawn from her was her life. Yuko immediately ignored the plans she made with her teammates and jumped out into the clearing to help her little sister, "Sakura!"

Sakura mildly caught someone yelling her name and slowly looked up in pain desperate for help. Yuko's heart clenched even more as she saw Sakura's deathly pale face; her eyes were still glowing bright white and the red symbol of control was clearly glowing on her forehead. Yuko ignored her teammates yelling at her to come back, her sister was dying. She would _not _let her die. Sakura blinked trying to clear her vision and slowly coming into realization who was running towards her. Her heart sped up as she made eye contact with her sister; she tried to speak her name but was forced to scream instead. Yuko quickened her pace but momentarily stopped at the stream of white chakra coming off her sister intensified.

Yuko had to fight tears from forming as her let out a sickening scream even louder than before. Sakura could feel somebody's control seeping through her body as it slowly began to move against her will. Yuko's teammates quickly came up behind her as Sakura slowly began to push herself up and was prevented from screaming. One of the men put a hand on Yuko's shoulder, "Yuko-san! What about the plan!?"

Sakura's body shook wildly as she was forced to stand but was still hunched over in pain and arms hanging lose, she could feel the menace coming from her controller. Yuko took a step forward.

"Get away!"

Yuko blinked in surprise at her sister's warning; she clearly needed help, "What?"

Sakura had the urge to the throw up as she was being forced to move through the pain and was still having her life stripped away from her. Her mind raced in panic as she realized what her controller was trying to. Yuko took a step forward to help her sister. "GET AWAY!"

Yuko gasped as Sakura was forced to fire a stream of white chakra at her and her teammates with no time to respond. Sakura's attack was badly aimed with how bad her body's condition was but the attack shot straight through one of the Sand shinobi creating a massive hole burned through his chest and the trees behind him to obliterate. Yuko's heart fastened in panic at the powerful attack and the fact that her sister was trying to kill them. It was clear she was under somebody's control which made the danger of her attacks even scarier. Yuko gulped and jumped away in precaution and felt her heart drop as she looked up and saw Sakura gasping for air and looking deathly pale. Yuko bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to shove away her remorse and yelled at her two remaining teammates, "You need to get out of here!"

The woman from Sand turned and looked at Yuko, "We can't leave you agai-"

Yuko's eyes widened as Sakura screamed in pain and was forced once again to aim her deadly chakra at the woman and obliterated the top half of her body. Yuko gasped as Sakura's body was severely damaged by the chakra use and blood immediately sprang to her lips but she was forced to keep standing, "Sakura!"

Sakura's body trembled like mad while all her body wanted to do was collapse but she was forced to do otherwise. Her heart stung and her mind raced through the pain as it was becoming clear to her that her controller was going to make her kill her sister. She breathed heavy for air and looked miserably up at her sister, "Run…"

Yuko's heart shattered at the state of misery she could see on her sister's expression; tears sprang to her eyes for all she wanted to do was save her sister. She wanted to save her sister from such a painful life, she just wanted her to be happy! Yuko shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes with a look of determination, "I won't leave you!"

The remaining Sand shinobi quickly ran to Yuko's side with panic written on his face, "How are we suppose to stop her!? One hit and we're dead!"

Sakura's heart crumbled even further at all the love her sister still held for her and that she was going to die because of it. Sakura tried to tell her to leave but more blood sprang to her lips as both of her hands were forced to swing up and fire her attack. Yuko's eyes widened as her teammate pushed her to the side. "Run!"

Yuko glanced at the man as she was falling to the ground and watched her sister's attack completely obliterate his body. She breathed heavy in panic and looked quickly back at her sister to see if she was attacking but Sakura had collapsed to the ground and was still coughing out blood. She quickly stood to aid her but stopped in her tracks as the coughing stopped and Sakura was forced to stand again. Sakura looked miserably at her sister as she slowly stood, "Please…go…I don't want to kill you…"

Yuko's expression hardened at how hard it was for Sakura to breath and speak. She stared hard at the control symbol glowing red on Sakura's head and covered her sadness with determination, "I'm going to release the control on you and save you. I'm not leaving and I will not die till I know you're safe."

Sakura could feel tears wanting to find their way to her eyes but she hadn't cried in so long the tears just wouldn't come. Her sister loved her just as much as Sakura loved her; she still loved her that much after all this time. Sakura's expression furthered in misery already feeling the pain of killing her own sister. Sakura shook her head begging Yuko to do otherwise as she could clearly taste the blood spilling out of her mouth; now her only hope was that Yuko could avoid her attacks long enough for her life to run out. She would rather die than kill her sister. Yuko shifted into a fighting position trying to be as cautious as she could; she needed to perfectly avoid every attack but get to Sakura quickly. Yuko had no idea that Sakura's life had already been cut down to less than a year.

Sakura felt sick as Obito's control wrecked havoc through her body and she was forced to move forward, "Dodge!"

Yuko's eyes widened and she immediately jumped to the side as Sakura charged forward aiming a punch and stream of white chakra with it. Yuko flipped and landed properly on the ground and carefully kept her eyes on Sakura. Cold sweat of pain continued to run down Sakura's face and she screamed in agony as she was forced to slam her fist in the ground releasing a heavy amount of white chakra shattering the ground for over half a mile. Yuko jumped in the air and her eyes tightened watching Sakura not even capable of standing but forced to do so and blood running down from her mouth. Sakura breathed heavy as her body swayed back and forth not wanting to stand and her eyes blurred out. She felt like she was going to pass out but her controller wouldn't let her; she was trying her hardest to focus her mind and warn Yuko for what attacks were coming but she was too delirious. Yuko's heart ached as she landed on the horridly shaped ground, she couldn't stand to see her little sister in so much pain.

Yuko prepared to speak but both were distracted as a massive sphere of dark chakra flew above their heads for a long distance and destroyed a town extremely far away. Yuko's stomach twisted in fear. _What could have possibly caused that? _"Dodge!"

Yuko gasped and stumbled back letting herself fall flat on her back and just barely miss Sakura's attack. Her heart pounded immensely at the near death experience but she quickly stood ignoring the area of the forest behind her that Sakura destroyed. The hair on the back of Yuko's neck spiked up anticipating Sakura's next deadly move and what could possibly be going on at the main battlefield. Sakura panted as her nervous was beginning to shut down from so much pain, "Kill me…"

Yuko felt like her heart had been stabbed with a knife, "What…No!"

Sakura's body continued trembling immensely, "That massive attack…my chakra is charging the monster doing it."

Yuko's expression harshened, "It doesn't matter! I'm going to release you from it's control!"

Sakura's expression furthered in misery as her vision blacked in and out, "That attack can reach Konoha…It can reach…Yume and Ryuu…kill me."

Fear shot through Yuko in concern for her other siblings but she fiercely shook her head and fought back the tears wanting to come towards her eyes again, "I won't kill you!"

Sakura's heart cracked at the misery in Yuko's voice. If Yuko didn't kill her then she would kill Yuko. Sakura bit her lips as her body was forced to take a few steps forward and she could barely breathe, "Dodge…"

Yuko's hear continued to throb in emotional pain as she quickly ran to the side as Sakura's arms were raised and emitted her deadly attack. Yuko prepared to stop but was forced to keep running as Sakura turned continuing to follow Yuko with her attack. Yuko's heart pounded even faster as the attach was closing in on her but it got cut off as Sakura threw up blood and sliced wounds cut through her from the inside and bled. Yuko's eyes widened in sheer panic as she felt the urge to run to her sister but was distracted from another black sphere of chakra flying over their heads and blowing up another location.

Sakura's mind spun as her body forced her to stand and she could no longer see. Her body and eyes were still glowing white and giving off her chakra into the sky but her complexion now looked sickly grey. She was drenched in cold sweat and blood was spilling from her mouth and fresh wounds all over her body. Every minute was slicing at least a day from her life and that was when she wasn't even attacking. Sakura looked up to where she believed Yuko to be, "You…have to…kill me…"

Tears pricked Yuko's eyes watching her little sister's life be drained away before her. She shook her head again as her heart cried out to Sakura, "I _will _save you!"

**_at the main battlefield_**

Tears streamed down TenTen's face as she watched Neji die from a distance. She dropped the weapon in her hand and fell to her knees. She began trembling in sadness as Obito ranted about Naruto's dedication to not let his friends die. She shook her head fighting the reality. Neji was dead. She shook her head harder as tears flooded faster out of her eyes, "No…"

She buried her face into her hands as she couldn't keep her sobs down. Neji had died. Neji was gone. "Nooo!"

Her heart crumbled as she could barely breathe through her sobs. Neji was gone and she would never get to see him. She would never get to hear his voice again. She never got to tell him the way she felt. TenTen was ready to fall apart but stopped as she heard Hinata slap Naruto. Her eyes widened as Hinata spoke courageously of what it meant to never let your friends die. Their friends lived through them and gave their lives to protect each other. Giving up would be the real the way to let them die; continuing to live and protecting Neji's beliefs would keep his spirit. TenTen picked her weapon back up and wiped her eyes. She wouldn't let Neji's life be tarnished!

Naruto clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as he placed his hand on Hinata's. She was right, she had saved him again. He opened his eyes and looked at her with such endearment. He held her hand tightly and lifted his other hand and placed it on the back of her neck. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you Hinata"

Hinata blushed but let a calm smile grow on her face as Naruto looked back at her and hardened his resolve. Neji would live through them and they would defeat their enemy with him still living in their hearts. Naruto and Hinata stood firm holding tightly onto each other's hand and looked at their enemy; no matter what they would win!

**_in a distant forest_**

Sasuke raced his way through a heavy amount of trees; something felt wrong. Sasuke had this sick feeling in his stomach but he couldn't understand what it was. All he wanted to do was find Sakura but he was too far to see the light of chakra she was giving off; all Sasuke could sense was Naruto's chakra flare up as he spread his power of the Kyuubi to all the Allied shinobi. Sasuke frowned directing his path straight to Naruto. Naruto knew something about Sakura and he was determined to find out what it was and if he was lucky he would get the chance to see the masked man die. Sasuke wasn't confident in his revenge anymore but the head of Akatsuki was a threat to him and more importantly a threat to Sakura. Thinking of Sakura made his heart pick up pace; he still didn't know she was acting so strange and left him. Sasuke was now beginning to wish more than ever he had Karin around; he just needed to have Sakura in his arms and know she was okay. Sasuke clenched his jaw as the unnerving feeling seeped deeper into his heart and he picked up his pace. _You better be okay Sakura…_

**_elsewhere_**

Sakura screamed in pain as she forced to throw a punch at her sister and a streak of deadly chakra with it. Yuko narrowed her eyes as she barely dodged and the trees behind her exploded; she cursed as a few small pieces of wood grazed her left side and left a small wound. "Above!"

Yuko tumbled to the side as Sakura came plummeting down into the ground making the shredded ground look even worse than before. Yuko took a deep breath and quickly directed her eyes back to Sakura to find her sister coughing up even more blood. Yuko tried to ignore her emotions as she watched Sakura begin to charge towards her and blood still flowing out of the wounds her chakra created from inside her body. Sakura tried to tell her sister what kind of attack was coming but couldn't help but scream in pain. Yuko's heart stopped as Sakura was forced to swing her leg and a slice of chakra with it. Yuko leaned back to dodge but couldn't help noticing Sakura's blood drip on her as her leg swung across. Yuko quickly transported herself above Sakura since Sakura's next attack was unavoidable and obliterated into the ground. Sakura screamed as more slices appeared across her skin from the inside and Yuko finally had the chance to do something. Yuko landed on Sakura pinning her the ground and let chakra swell to her fingertips, "I'm going to remove the seal!"

Sakura's heart quivered in hope for a moment that the pain would finally be over and she wouldn't have to kill her sister but Obitio wouldn't allow such a thing. Sakura screamed as a wave a white chakra gave off an intense pressure knocking Yuko off her and through a couple trees at the edge of the clearing. Sakura gasped trying to breathe as she was slowly forced to stand. She glanced around her blurry eyes in panic and tried to listen through the painful ringing in her ears that Yuko was still alive. Sakura's heart quickened in panic not hearing anything and she began to look further around in panic, "Oh please…please no…"

Sakura's heart stopped as she heard wood cracking from the same spot Yuko had crashed into. Yuko appeared through the cloud of dirt with a small cut on her forehead and two cracked ribs. Yuko tried her hardest to breath steady through the pain and focus on the fight. She attempted to put her hand on her ribs to heal them enough so they wouldn't break later but Obito's control on Sakura didn't give her the chance. Sakura felt sick as her arms raised and shot another burst of white chakra in her sister's direction. Yuko gasped and threw her body to the side; the explosion of Sakura's attack caused her to tumble fiercely to the side further cracking her ribs. Yuko cursed as she raced to stand up and Sakura was being forced to charge towards her again. Yuko's expression was grim as Sakura gave a shriek of pain and threw a punch of chakra towards her. Yuko tilted her head to the side losing a few strands of hair from the attack. Sakura continued to throw punches of chakra and Yuko kept in close distance barely missing each one. Being so close to each other made Yuko truly see how badly in shape Sakura was.

Sakura was panting through the blood dripping from her mouth finding it almost impossible to breathe. Below the glow of her chakra her skin was a sickly grey color and cold sweat was dripping down her face. Her expression was absolutely withered as blood was continuing to flow from the cuts her chakra tore out of her body; every move she was forced to was jerked making it very obvious Sakura's body should have collapsed already but wasn't allowed to. Sakura was dying. It was painfully clear to Yuko with the burning red, control symbol on Sakura's head that her sister was dying. Sakura's expression emitted complete utter misery and pain; Sakura wanted to die. She wanted to die to stop from killing her sister and stop the unbearable pain. Sakura couldn't see anymore, everything was a haze and body was so over run with pain she was practically numb. All she knew was as long as her body kept moving that meant her sister was still alive and there was a chance her body would finally run out of life and her sister would be spared.

Yuko cursed as another punch full of chakra was swung at her but this time is slightly grazed the ribs she had already cracked. Yuko shrieked in pain as the small graze sent a massive amount of pressure rocketing her body into the other side of the clearing and breaking her ribs. Her body slammed into the ground cracking a few other bones and the uneven rocks cut across her skin. Sakura's ears perked at her scream and her heart pounded in panic, "You have…to run…"

Yuko forced herself to stand despite the pain racketing through her body and stared determined at her sister while Sakura was forced to raise her arms again, "I will _not _leave you!"

**_meanwhile_**

Tsunade's breathing was slow as Katsuyu healed the other Kage. Her body was completely torn in half and she only had a few more minutes before she bled to death. She kept herself calm not letting herself panic and accepted the idea. Tsunade didn't want to die but she was willing to accept it if she could save the other Kage. Tsunade blinked as her vision faded in and out and she tried to focus her eyes on something, she had to know if the other Kage were okay first. She glanced her eyes to the side to see one of many Katsuyu hovering over Gaara and his eyes begin to open. She gave a small smile.

Gaara's eyes flickered a bit and it became apparent to him that he was in pain. His vision focused and he realized one of Tsunade's famous slugs was on him healing away his wounds. Gaara flinched as he felt a few bones snap back into place. He was alive; he lived through Madara. Gaara cast his eyes around to find the other Kage being healed but his eyes widened realizing Tsunade's state, "Hokage!"

Tsunade's smile grew knowing that he was in a good state; she would hate to see a shinobi as young as him die so early in life. Gaara slowly stood ignoring the mild pain still running through his body. He could now see that her body was separated; he turned to Katsuyu, "I'm fine you need to heal her!"

The slung happily obliged and moved to Tsunade. The other Kage were still being healed and hardly conscious as Gaara made his way to Tsunade; Gaara's heart pounded in panic as he stood before the top half of her dying body, "What should I do?"

Katsuyu laid over her master using her chakra to keep Tsunade's heart steady, "You need to bring me the bottom half of her body!"

Gaara quickly nodded and ran as fast as his pained body could to the rest of Tsunade's body. The smell of blood was strong as Gaara cringed coming into view of Tsunade's tattered lower body. He stiffened a little as he let his sand pick up the bloody form; trying his hardest to keep more blood or organs from spilling out. He carefully laid down the rest of Tsunade's body as Katsuyu turned the top half of Tsunade so the two halves could be connected. Katsuyu quickly began repairing her master, "Hold on Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade's eyes hazed but she could tell Gaara was looking at her in deep concern and the other Kage were starting to stir; they were all spared. She gave a small smile feeling content among the feeling of her life slipping away. Assuming Kakashi survived the war he would become the next Hokage and train Naruto into being the next one. She really wished she could watch Naruto become Hokage in person. A spark of discomfort fell through her as she thought of Naruto; Tsunade was the only one who knew the full details of Sakura's condition. If she didn't live there was no chance Naruto could be happy with Team 7 again because Sakura would be dead. Determination started to boil in Tsunade's weak body as she refused to let all the people who loved Sakura suffer through her death. Tsunade had dealt with the pain of losing a loved one too many times and she refused to let Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Sakura's family, or even Sasuke feel that pain.

Gaara's eyes widened as the other Kage rushed their way to Tsunade. Tsunade's eyes shot open with a spark of life and the diamond on her forehead glew. She still had enough chakra left to regenerate her lost blood and organs as Katsuyu connected her body back together. The other Kage watched in amazement as Tsunade's will of fire drove her determination into defeating death and they watched the two tattered halves of her body connect perfectly back together. Katsuyu shed tears of happiness as Tsunade slowly stood looking strong as ever.

Tsunade clenched her fists and kept a look of battle on her face, "We have some business to finish!"

**_at the main battlefield_**

"Go!"

Naruto screamed as all the fire users sent massive amounts of flames towards the horrendous creature and enemy. The Allied forces were powered with the Kyuubi's chakra and were starting to make a dent into the enemy's defense. Obito made a small curse as the Juubi made a noise in pain and roared back at the alliance sending dozens flying back with air pressure. Madara tapped his fingers on the side of his leg analyzing how much power the alliance had with the Kyuubi chakra. Madara would never say it but the alliance now posed a threat to his plan. Obito frowned as he dodged a few taijutsu attacks trying to avoid using his space-time technique since Kakashi could just harm him from the other dimension; his greatest source of defense was now being spoiled.

Naruto charged with Hinata beside him. They interlocked their hands and Naruto spun sending her rocketing towards the enemy. Naruto charged behind her and watched carefully to make sure she stayed safe. Hinata flew through the air faster than she ever had before letting her hair whip behind her as she flew through the smoke the previous flames had created. She let the new massive amount of chakra circulate through her body as she closed in on the enemy, "Gentle Step Twin Lions Fists!"

Obito was caught from his distracted thinking as Hinata's slammed her attack towards him taking out his right arm and sending a massive chakra explosion into the Juubi. She did a quick spin as Madara swung a few shuriken at her avoiding the attack and then did a powerful back flip away from the enemy so he couldn't attack her again. Naruto smirked as his girlfriend flipped away and he came rocketing down, "You look distracted!"

Obito glared and easily avoided the attack and Naruto sent a massive spear of chakra down on the Juubi. Madara frowned knowing that was Naruto's intention as the Juubi wailed in anger. Both Madara and Obito prepared to knock Naruto down but were forced to focus on more incoming shinobi rocketing towards them. Naruto smirked as he slipped away and a barrage of lightning mixed with shuriken were plummeted down at the enemy. Obito cursed as he was forced to turn transparent while Zetsu's cells created him a new arm while Madara took his fan and swiped away the incoming shuriken and lightning did not affect him. Kakashi took his chance using the Kyubbi's power to suck Lee into the other dimension.

Lee growled in anger as he got sight of Obito and immediately began attacking. Obito coughed as in a split second he was kneed in the stomach, kicked in the jaw, and elbowed in the back. Lee landed one more blow rocketing his leg and breaking Obito's jaw before he could escape back to the real dimension, "This is for Neji!"

Madara glanced his eyes as Obito's jaw broke and he returned to his physical form, "Don't disappoint me Obito."

Obito glared back at him returning to his firm posture, "Don't forget your life is in my hands!"

Madara looked blankly back at an incoming mass of weapons flying towards them; it was too dense to see the end. Madara swiped his fan with extra force to block both him and Obito giving away a little extra attention. TenTen took her chance and slid behind Madara too fast for him to turn around before she drove an axe through his back, "Rot in hell!"

TenTen quickly flipped back as the Nara clan used their shadow technique on Madara and the Aburame clan swarmed a bug wall between Obito and Madara. Obito prepared to set all the bugs on fire but was forced to avoid a mass of stone spears flying directly towards him. Madara twitched his fingers in struggle to move as Ino led a group of shinobi to attack the Juubi. They all connected hands and shot an attack of lightning through her and cutting down one of the monster's misshapen legs. "This is for my father!"

Shikamaru struggled to keep their hold on Madara as the Juubi tilted to the side momentarily losing it's balance. Madara frowned deeply and narrowed his eyes at the enemy, "I'm becoming tired of this trash."

Naruto growled from above them with Rasengan in hand and used a chakra formed hand to rocket himself towards Obito, "We're not trash!"

**_elsewhere_**

Sakura tried to let out a shriek of pain but blood spattered from her mouth instead as she swung another fist full of deadly chakra at her sister. Yuko barely dodged feeling the ache of her broken ribs and cuts across her skin. Yuko had to fight the tears of physical and emotional pain from blurring her vision as she stared at her little sister's dying face. Sakura could no longer see but the control on her still made her put forth a great threat to Yuko's life. Sakura just wished her sister would abandon her; she would feel no malic or betrayal, she'd be happy. Sakura's heart quivered as she sent another punch of chakra and heard a scream. The chakra had landed right in front of Yuko's feet caused the ground to explode below her and shards of rock to cut her as she was blown backwards. Sakura panicked as her body was forced to continue charging forward, "Nee-chan?"

Yuko glanced with dizziness and forced herself to roll to the side as Sakura's fist collided with the ground…she was losing. Yuko knew she was in bad shape…she knew she probably wouldn't survive the fight, but the pain her sister was being put through kept her there. She'd probably die in the process, but she'd save her sister. With determination in mind Yuko quickly stood, dodged an attack, and tackled Sakura to the ground. Her heart fluttered in anxiety as her fingers swelled with chakra and she prepared to remove the seal but her eyes widened as Sakura's body glew brighter. Both sisters screamed and a mass of white chakra sent an intense pressure off Sakura and put her in further pain as Yuko went tumbling into the ground.

Yuko's head spun as she laid on her side on the uneven ground. She groaned as she prepared to stand but was forced to lay on her back as pain drove through her leg, it was broken. Blood was now dripping from her forehead and she could see Sakura stumbling towards her. Sakura's heart shook in fear wondering why she wasn't moving as quick as before. She repeatedly kept blinking trying to get her vision back and see if her sister was alright but deep down she knew she wasn't. Sakura's lips trembled as her walking slowed and she could tell what was about to happen, "No…"

Yuko's expression furrowed as her body refused to let her stand and Sakura kneeled down on top of her to prevent her from escaping. Sakura's heart sped up and her ears rung and her fist was slowly raised in the air, "No!"

Yuko looked at Sakura's painful expression, feeling guilty that she was going to cause her sister more pain. She took a slow breath and closed her eyes, "It's okay…"

Sakura shook her head fiercely as her fist swelled with deadly chakra. She didn't want to kill her sister; she didn't want her sister to die. Why hadn't she ran? Why couldn't she have died instead? Sakura shook in anguish as she used every once of determination she had to keep her fist from slamming down and killing her sister. Her sister had always been so wonderful to her and took care of her. Her sister had tried to protect her and was going to die for it, she couldn't bare it…It hurt. Sakura had never felt so much emotional pain before, even watching her mother die. The pain of killing her own sister to too much for her to handle, "No…"

Yuko felt her face become wet as Sakura's whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately widened when she caught sight of Sakura's face. She was crying…for the first time in years Sakura was crying. All the tears she held back across the years were pouring away from her eyes and dripping on Yuko's face. Tears formed in Yuko's own eyes as she watched Sakura's miserable expression and her sob in agony. Blood was stained under her mouth and the tears wouldn't stop flooding out of her eyes. Yuko had never seen such a tortured expression on her sister's face. Yuko got a lump in throat watching her sister sob and doing everything she could to keep her fist from slamming down and ending her life. Yuko gave a small smile understanding how much Sakura loved her; she wanted to give Sakura as much peace as she could, "It's okay…I still love you…"

Sakura's sobs became louder as her fist trembled to slam down and she shook her head, "No…No! Please…no!"

Yuko silently let her tears fall as her sister sobbed in misery and pain; her dying wish was that Sakura got to live a long and happy life. Sakura sobbed harder feeling the control slip through her determination and her fist swell with more chakra. She closed her eyes and screamed as her fist was forced to slam down leading her sister to her death, "NO!"

Agony soaked through Sakura's heart for a moment and then she realized that her wrist was being held above her. She slowly opened her eyes with some vision intact and lifted her head. Tsunade was firmly holding her wrist. Tsunade had stopped her from killing her sister. Tsunade's expression was calm but her heart was pounding in the worry she wouldn't make it in time; she had herself transported to Sakura and saw her already beginning to slam her fist down. She frowned in anger as she saw the control symbol glowing on Sakura's forehead and the miserable expression on her face. Tsunade watched the tears continue to flow down Sakura's cheeks and Yuko's eyes open slightly; she was livid.

Tsunade held Sakura up from Yuko and immediately touched her forehead with two fingers, "Release!"

Sakura eyes widened slightly as she could feel the control being lifted from her and her chakra stopped being absorbed; she was free. Tsunade shot her arms out as Sakura immediately collapsed in exhaustion. Yuko watched in the corner of her eye as she laid weakly on the ground, "Thank you…Hokage-sama"

Tsunade glanced down at Sakura barely breathing in her arms and blood drenching her body, "Don't thank me yet, I have to try and heal her."

"No"

Yuko cast her eyes to her sister at her voice. Sakura laid dizzy in Tsunade's arms, "Heal her…first."

Tsunade eyes widened at Sakura's request knowing she was in far worse condition; she couldn't help but give a small smile that Sakura still loved her family so much. She quietly stood up and laid Sakura beside Yuko and kneeled between them, "How about I heal you both first."

Tsunade laid one hand each on the Haruno sisters and began healing them; healing cuts came first to stop bleeding, which wasn't hard to do. The difficult part was healing Yuko's broken bones while trying to repair Sakura's heart so she could live long enough to be cured. Tsunade had keep herself from making a horrified face as she analyzed Sakura's condition, her body was literally torn apart inside. Sakura watched Tsunade as her vision recovered…the Hokage had saved her. The Hokage was willing to save her after she betrayed the village. Sakura could only think about Tsunade willing to give her kindness and how that kindness must have taken care of her family, "Thank you…"

Tsunade tilted her eyes at Sakura's guilty face knowing she meant about her family. Tsunade gave a small smile happy to see Sakura still had a kind heart, "You can thank me when I bring you back to the village and truly heal you."

Sakura eyes widened a little. _Truly heal? Can she…can she heal me? _Hope began to seep into Sakura's heart but she quickly had stop herself; she wouldn't go back without Sasuke. She shook the hope away and analyzed her condition…she had two days left. Two days wasn't enough time to be brought back and healed; Sakura's heart crippled a little at the thought but she hardened her resolve. Tsunade's eyes widened as Sakura slowly stood on her own not letting Tsunade heal her anymore.

"Keep healing my sister…I have to stop Sasuke-kun from fighting Naruto first."

Tsunade saw the exhaustion still seeping through Sakura but she nodded and gave a smile, "If anybody can do it it's you."

Sakura gave a small smile feeling grateful to the Hokage and took off into a run. She had to stop the war!

**_at the main battlefield_**

Obito's eyes widened as the Juubi began to shake beneath him and the white stream of chakra leading to it cut off. He immediately reached out his mind to Sakura but found he no longer had control over her, "No!"

Madara glanced at him as the Juubi wailed from the lack of powerful chakra. Sakura's chakra made the monster easier to control and was a substitute for the eight-tails and nine-tails not being absorbed. Madara's temper grew mildly as one of the Juubi's legs gave out, "What happened!?"

Naruto watched closely as Obito began to look nervous and the monster continued to wail. "I lost control…"

Naruto's eyes widened at the statement; that meant Sakura was free and alive. Madara furrowed his expression, "How?"

Naruto and Hinata turned as four of the Kage landed beside him. Gaara gave a small smirk at the enemy, "I believe that means Tsunade did what she intended."

Naruto gave a big smile as Madara questioned how the Kage could be alive, "You guys are okay!"

The Raikage gave a small smile to his brother and looked around, "Seems you've powered up everybody."

Naruto's grin grew as he summoned a few clones and they all tapped the Kage. He glared his determined eyes up at the enemy as the Kage swelled with power, "You better be scared now."

Obito glared as he seethed about his loss of power; he needed Sakura's chakra! Obito let his Sharingan go ablaze, "I will destroy you!"

The Juubi began slashing its limbs around and killing shinobi in response to Obito's anger. Naruto growled as he jumped away from an attack and focused on Obito, "One more line of attacks you guys! We can do it!"

Gaara immediately summoned his now gold filled sand to weigh the Juubi down and help the Nara clan use their shadow possession to hold it still. Tsuchikage elevated himself and dozens of shinobi on rocks and sent an attack of physical power down on the monster. The Juubi wailed as it's legs got knocked down; Obito and Madara stumbled to stay steady on the monster. Mizukage sent a wave of lava around the monster turning Gaara's sand to glass and trapping down the monsters legs. All the water shinobi sent a wave of water behind her to cool the glass and make their enemy lose their footing. Ino and the Raikage led another attack of lightning and used the water to electrify their enemy. Obito let out a grunt of pain and Madara remained silent as his body disintegrated slightly.

Madara listened as the Juubi continued to wail as more attacks of weapons and ninjutsu were being thrown down across it. His temper slowly rose as Obito struggled to get up and he could hear Naruto calling forth the sealing team. His body began to shake in anger at the fact a product of Tobirama's will was bringing him down. Chakra began to swell off him as the sealing team headed towards him. He growled under his breath and quickly stood with Susanno surrounding him, "If you worthless trash think you can stop me you're wrong! I will not let some imbecile dream of peace fall upon you! I will destroy you all and rip you to-"

Naruto's eyes widened as Madara was cut off and his Susanno disappeared. Sasuke's katana had tore through him from behind. Sasuke glared as slashed down the regenerating body as he looked at Obito. The sealing team was left in confusion but quickly sealed Madara's body. Obito stood and glared back at Sasuke, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Sasuke's eyes burned in fury as he stared at the uncovered face of his enemy, "You dared to soil my brother's corpse and revive him."

Obito's eyes narrowed, "I took no part in that process."

Lightning began to spread across Sasuke's skin, "But you knew!"

Naruto slowly stepped forward as Sasuke let the lightning die down. Sasuke slowly turned and stared down at the blonde, "But…I have business with you first."

Naruto blinked at his words and still trying to take in the fact that he helped destroy Madara. Sasuke quickly glared at Obito, "Do whatever the hell you want but when I'm done with him I will kill you."

Sasuke quickly jumped away from the battlefield knowing Naruto would follow. Naruto's heart quickened as his best friend slipped away, "Sasuke wait!"

Naruto was too caught up in his words and that fact he helped the alliance he didn't hear Hinata's yell for him to come back. With his Kyuubi power he quickly avoided any try to stop him and followed Sasuke away from the main fight. Naruto's heart raced as he followed Sasuke further through a clearing, "Sasuke wait!"

Sasuke continued for a few minutes till they were about a half a mile away from the Juubi. Naruto immediately stopped a few feet from behind Sasuke facing his back, "You…You helped us! You stopped Madara! You just help save us!"

Sasuke turned with menace in his eyes, "Don't get me wrong. I didn't do it for you."

Naruto's face immediately furrowed, "Then why!?"

Sasuke stared at his old friend for a moment, "He was in my way. I couldn't care less about happens to your alliance but I have business with you."

Naruto stood firm letting his heart calm down, "Well? What do you want?"

"Where's Sakura?"

Naruto's eyed widened, "What?"

Sasuke gripped the handle of his katana, "Where's Sakura!"

Naruto's heart began to race in concern. He knew Obito was using Sakura but Sasuke seemed to have no clue meaning there was no clue what condition she was in, "All I know is that Akatsuki was using her but she got free. I don't know why you think I would know where she is."

Sasuke heart raced in further anger towards Obito but kept his focus on Naruto as he drew his sword, "Because you know something about her! Both you and Itachi got cut off in the same damned sentence and know something about her I don't! I want her back now!"

Naruto's expression slowly fell as he could see Sasuke's distress to see Sakura safe and the fact that his most important person was dying without his knowledge, "She's dying Sasuke…"

Sasuke froze. His expression dropped and he slowly lowered his sword, "What?"

Naruto's eyes swirled in sympathy for Sasuke, "She's dying…I don't know how but our interrogation with Karin proved she's dying."

Sasuke took a step back as his mind started flashing through memories of Sakura and her claim to be okay. His heart raced thinking of all the moments they spent together and how much he cared about her. How much she loved him, "Y-You're lying!"

Naruto prepared to defend himself but Sasuke immediately pointed his katana at him with Sharingan burning, "There's no way she's dying! She would tell me! She's not dying! She's not going to die! She promised to never leave me!"

Naruto tried to explain knowing Sasuke was going through denial; he knew Sasuke couldn't handle losing any more people important to him. In Sasuke's mind Sakura was all he had left. "I wouldn't lie Sasuke, she's important to me too! It'll be okay I'm sure Tsunade can heal her!"

Sasuke boiled in desperate anger and slashed his katana towards Naruto forcing him to back away, "Shut up! You're just trying to trick me into going back to the damn village! The village that murdered my family! Sakura's family! I won't let you trick me!"

Naruto prepared to defend himself but Sasuke was already sending an array of physical attacks toward him. Naruto cursed as he was forced to avoid a slash of lightning springing off Sasuke's blade. Naruto flipped away dodging the attack and summoned a couple clones; one helping him form a Rasengan and another charging with kunai in hand. He could feel his Kyuubi chakra slipping, "Damnit listen to me Sasuke!"

Sasuke growled as he sent a fire attack to burn away the first clone and watched as Naruto slipped through the flames and aimed a Rasengan at him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes used to the same attack and drove his blade straight through him. He frowned as Naruto disappeared in a puff a smoke an ended up being a clone. Sasuke cast his eyes over to find the Kyuubi chakra no longer on Naruto and his skin turning orange around his eyes. Sasuke charged forward knowing he had a few seconds longer of Naruto sitting still and slammed his blade down on him. Naruto immediately opened his now gold eyes, caught the blade, and used it as leverage to pull Sasuke in and punch him in the stomach.

Sasuke used his free hand to block Naruto's punched and flipped himself over Naruto, landing behind. In less than a second he sheathed his blade, did a few hand signs, and had a ball of fire rolling towards Naruto. Naruto quickly rolled to the side and looked up to finding Sasuke summoning a phoenix made a fire and covering the sky of the whole clearing. Naruto cursed at the massive bird ascended down on him. Naruto quickly used the strength of his sage mode to break apart the ground and cover himself in enough rocks to avoid getting burnt. Naruto quickly stood sweating in the now field of flames and glared at Sasuke, "Think Sasuke, why would I lie to you? You must have noticed some sort of strange behavior from Sakura-chan."

Sasuke's eyes hardened recalling a few examples but he refused to accept the girl he loved was dying "Susanno!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the powerful form of chakra now surrounded Sasuke and his sage mode could sense how much of a threat it was. Naruto's eyes widened as Susanno's arrow was about to be fired at him and it would be impossible to avoid. Naruto cursed as he though of an idea and hoped it worked; he swelled a massive amount of chakra through his kunai as the arrow rocketed towards him and bit his lip. He threw the kunai straight at the arrow and watched as the wind-covered kunai sliced the arrow and caused it to change route. Naruto gave a small smile as Sasuke's eyes widened and an explosion went off where the arrow landed, "You're going to have to try harder than that Sasuke."

Sasuke growled doing a few hand symbols and let lightning bounce between his hands. Sasuke's mind continued to burn in rage as a result of denial. If Sakura died he would be nothing and would live a life of emptiness. All Sasuke could do was lash out at the idea of her being taken from him and him losing the most important person to him, he couldn't take it. A dragon made of lightning quickly formed over the sky and loomed over Naruto's head, "I'm going to shut your mouth, permanently!"

Naruto used nature's chakra to swirl a mass of wind around him; it would be hard to avoid Sasuke's attack but Sasuke was so consumed with anger he was quickly burning out his chakra. Naruto quickly spun the wind around him into a drill as the dragon of lightning slammed down towards him. Naruto winced at the intense lightning slipped through his wind a little and shocked him but he had cut through the dragon with far less damage than expected. Sasuke temper rose even further at how strong Naruto was even after his Kyuubi form ran out. Sasuke prepared to fire another arrow but swayed at the affect of him burning out half of his chakra so quickly with so many powerful attacks. Naruto watched as Sasuke felt the lose of chakra and used it as his chance to speak again, "You don't have to come back to the village to prove Sakura-chan's condition Sasuke! All you need to do is let Tsunade see her and she can tell you!"

Sasuke clenched his fists in rage, "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're going to use the Hokage to bring us back! Sakura isn't dying! She won't die!"

**_meanwhile_**

Hinata stood strong with her comrades and fired another attack at the monster; they were wining. Obito was now left without Madara and didn't have Sakura's chakra to help him sustain the monster. The Juubi was falling apart from the lack of Hachabi and Kyuubi and Obito was struggling to control it. Hinata watched as TenTen and other weapon users worked together to slice through a few of the monster's misshapen legs. Now that the Kage were there Obito didn't stand a chance. Naruto had given up his Kyuubi power against Sasuke so the alliance could have a few more minutes with it to defeat Akatsuki. Hinata ran swiftly up one of the Juubi's legs as it fell from being cut. She kept her eyes locked on Obito as he fended off more attacks being thrown towards him. Hinata narrowed her eyes as she thought over Neji's final words and how badly she wanted to live out his ideals. She let chakra swirl quickly within her and let it swell around her skin intensifying any attack she would make.

Obito quickly turned as Hinata's palm came rocketing towards his face. Obito barely dodge and grabbed Hinata's arm throwing her in the air. Hinata quickly reacted grabbing his clothing preventing herself from flying through the air and slammed her palm right into his chest. Blood sprang to Obito's lips and he fell backwards and looked closely at the determination burning through Hinata's eyes…Rin had that look once. Obito cast the thought aside and threw Hinata to the side. Hinata gracefully landed on her feet and used the chance to slam an attack on the Juubi before jumping away.

The Juubi wailed letting it's legs collapse from under it as the rest of the Hyugga clan attacked it's eye. Obito seethed in anger at the Juubi failing to get up and knowing he couldn't fight against the alliance himself. He had to think of something.

**_in the clearing_**

Naruto dodged another ball of fire as he ran to the side; his goal was to let Sasuke run out of chakra so he could talk some sense into him but to dodge a lot of attacks Naruto had to use a lot of chakra as well; not to mention he had already been using his chakra during the war. Sasuke continued aiming attacks of fire in the midst of his rage but for some reason he couldn't get himself to use Amaterasu. He told himself it was because he still believed Naruto was keeping something about Sakura from him but the back of his mind said it was something else. Sasuke pushed the thought away and let Susanno fire another arrow. Naruto was forced to use another mass of chakra to force a wind covered shuriken to change it's route. The arrow's route wasn't altered as much as last time and caused a massive explosion a few meters behind Naruto. He cursed as a piece of rubble knocked his headband off but kept his eye on Sasuke to watch for another attack. His eyes widened as Sasuke fell to his knees from using so much chakra again but kept Susanno up. Naruto stood firm and analyzed his own chakra while Sasuke slowly stood back up; he only had a couple more attacks in him. Naruto summoned a clone and another Rasengan form on his hand as he stared at his best friend, "Come on Sasuke…why don't we settle this like we used to."

Sasuke glared at Naruto knowing that every battle ended with them aiming Chidori and Rasengan at each other. Sasuke thought about it for a moment and let Susanno disappear; he just needed to over power Naruto. Sasuke let Chidori grow on his hand and listened as it sounded like birds chirping. Both of them stood about twenty meters apart. There was no other sound but the noise their attacks made and the wind blowing. They both stared hard at each other and took a few steps forward. Their expressions both harshened as they took into an all out run and put the rest of their chakra into their attacks.

**_a few minutes earlier_**

Sakura breathed heavy as she ran through the trees; she was pushing herself too hard. Cold sweat continued to drip down her face and she was sickly pale. She kept pushing herself to run further knowing she had to stop Sasuke…she could feel it. She could feel Sasuke and Naruto clashing; they had already begun fighting. She grimaced from being close enough to feel the chakra of all the fighting going on. The Kyuubi chakra was weighing heavily on her but she could handle it; it was nothing like the pain from before. The whole time Sakura ran she kept thinking of the kindness the Hokage gave towards her and her family. She could see it…she could see that the Hokage genuinely cared about her and Sasuke. They really did have a home to go back to…

Tears started to prick Sakura's eyes again as she finally began to think about how wonderful it would be to have a home and a family. Konoha had done a lot of wrong to Sasuke's and her family but while she was under Obito's control she had a near death revelation. Sasuke wouldn't be happy being rogue his whole life. Sasuke needed to let more people in or he would never be happy. After seeing the Hokage she understood the best way to earn a truly happy future was to return home.

Tears slowly started to slip down Sakura's face again; they had pushed away so many people that cared about them. They had a home to return to but she wasn't going to get it; she had two days left to live…she had no happy ending. Sakura's heart clenched trying to push away her despair; she had to make sure Sasuke understood to go back to Konoha. She had to make sure he would find happiness in her absence; she wouldn't die in peace until she knew he had a chance at happiness.

Sakura was getting close, she could feel the ground shake mildly from all of Sasuke's and Naruto's attacks. Tears started flooding faster thinking about how stupid they were to push Naruto out. It was true he didn't understand their pain but he had always cared. He would always be there for them and would do anything in his power to help them. Sakura closed her eyes as more tears fell and she stumbled. She caught herself on a tree and looked up with her tear filled vision. Naruto and Sasuke had just begun to step towards each other too absorbed in their fight to notice her. Sakura's eyes widened as she noticed the power in both of their attacks, they would die. Her eyes narrowed as they began to pick up pace and she ran towards them reliving that moment on the hospital roof that broke their team so many years ago.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was seconds away from hitting Naruto but a body jumped between them instead. Blood quickly splattered across his face as both their attacks hit and he looked up to see who stopped him. His heart stopped as he met with jade, crying eyes. His mouth trembled to find words as he was face to face with the girl he loved but his Chidori covered hand had driven into her heart. He immediately made his attack stop and stared at his blood running down his arm.

Naruto's hand shook as he realized his Rasengan was buried into Sakura's back and her blood spattered onto him. His eyes widened and tears immediately sprang forth as he pulled his hand away and watched as her legs gave out. Sasuke's ears rang as he watched Sakura slip backwards and his hand being released from her chest. He looked at her face as her eyes closed and he quickly reached his arm around her waist, "No!"

Both his and Naruto's heart raced in panic as Sasuke sat on his knees with Sakura unresponsive in his arms and her blood spilling out of her body. Naruto stood in place too shocked to move as tears swelled in his eyes. Sasuke looked over Sakura's body frantically looking at all the damage done to her, "S-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…"

Sasuke held her close as his expression twisted in misery and looked down as her face as blood slipped from her mouth, "N-No…"

He placed a hand on her cheek and gently ran his thumb along her skin. Sakura opened her eyes slightly and looked into Sasuke's miserable face, "It's okay…"

Sasuke shook his head and kept eye contact with her, "No no no, this wasn't suppose to happen. You promised to stay with me, please stay with me!"

Sakura gave a small smile trying to comfort, "It's…not…you're fault…I was going to die…any day anyways."

Sasuke's eyes widened being fully hit that Naruto's words were true, "No you have to live!"

Tears continued streaming out of Sakura's eyes, "I'm sorry…I should…have told you…but I was scared."

Sasuke shook his head and leaned his head into Sakura's shoulder, "No…please no…please…I can't live without you…"

Naruto fell to his knees still in shock and his tears finally spilled over as he tried to grasp the fact he took part in killing somebody so important. Sakura tried her hardest to stay conscious longer, "Yes you can…you just have…to stop fighting."

Sasuke held tightly onto her his expression full of agony. Sakura glanced her eyes at Naruto, "You have…to go back…to the village…"

Both teen boys raised their heads in shock at her words. Sakura looked back into Sasuke's eyes, "Don't keep…shutting out people…that care…that _is _our home…no more fighting…you can be...happy there…we've had people…that cared…the whole time…they can make…you happy."

Sasuke stared deep into her and let her words sink in; she was trying to tell him he had more than her left. He had people in the village that still cared; her dying wish was for him to go home. Sasuke gave a quick nod trying to keep sobs out of his voice, "Okay, no more fighting. Just…just come back with me!"

Sasuke tilted his forehead onto to Sakura's shutting his eyes tight to keep tears from forming, "I love you…so please come back with me."

Sakura's heart quivered at his whisper and her vision was beginning to black out, "I love…you…too…"

Sasuke quickly lifted his head and opened his eyes as her voice died out saw her eyes slowly flutter closed. He looked frantically at her again as her breathing stopped. Sasuke gasped and began to shake her, "No! Sakura no! Wake up, please wake up…please open your eyes!"

Sasuke stopped as Naruto grabbed his hand to prevent him from shaking her any longer. Sasuke looked up at him to find Naruto sobbing and shaking his head begging him to stop. Sasuke's breathing quickened as Naruto's expression forced him to accept she was dead and tears finally sprang to his eyes, "No!"

Sasuke clung Sakura's bloody body close to him as he finally let his sobs of misery out and tears slipped down his face, "I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I didn't show you how much I love you…"

Naruto let his head rest on the ground as he couldn't breathe from crying so hard. All he ever wanted to do was bring his friends home but the price of bringing back one caused the other die. Nothing was worth letting Sakura die; nothing was worth so much pain.

"NO!"

Naruto turned to see Tsunade running towards him with Yuko standing in the background crying. Sasuke slowly lifted his face with his tears and her blood smeared together looking helplessly at Tsunade. Sasuke watched blankly as Tsunade pressed her hands down and began healing Sakura. He was too numb from misery to even understand what was going on anymore. Tsunade cursed at how terrible Sakura's condition was, "Yuko stop crying and help me heal her!"

Sasuke stumbled as Naruto pulled him away so Yuko could get on the other side of Sakura to heal her. Sasuke's eyes lingered on Sakura's face as she remained pale with blood spilling down her mouth and tear stains under her eyes.

"You idiots actually killed her."

All heads turned to see Obitio frowning as he looked at Sakura's body and a scroll in hand. Naruto blinked immediately thinking of his friends, "What happened!?"

Obito glared at him feeling his temper rise, "You damn trash had too much power so I had to seal the Juubi in this scroll and escape. I needed that damn girl to supply me with the rest of her chakra to repair it!"

Sasuke blinked taking in his words and glanced down at the ground, "What do you mean supply with the rest of her chakra?"

Obito snarled feeling rage over his failed plan, "Who the hell do you think was making her die so quickly?! That special chakra of hers fuels my beast but shortens her life when it's used! I cut her life down by years stealing her chakra but the damn Hokage made me lose control! And now you idiots killed the damn bitch so I can't use her anymore!"

Obito's breathing was hard from yelling as Sasuke slowly stood. Sasuke's whole body was tense as he had never felt so much rage in his life, "I will rip you the shreds!"

Naruto watched as Susanno quickly formed around Sasuke and an expression he had never seen before was on Sasuke's face, "Hey Sasuke wai-"

Sasuke quickly turned to Naruto, "I'm going home with you aren't I!? Then let's make this our first battle together!"

Naruto blinked in surprise but quickly turned to face Obito with his Kyuubi form fully intact again, "Let's go Teme!"

Tsunade ignored the fight as she continued to focus on healing Sakura…she was still alive. Tsunade had managed to keep her heart mildly beating so she could keep her alive to heal her. Yuko was now transferring all her chakra to Tsunade since Yuko didn't know advanced enough to jutsu to heal Sakura quickly enough. Tsunade put forth all her energy into quickly reforming all the tissue and organs Naruto and Sasuke had cut through. She used Yuko's chakra greedily putting back together Sakura's body and doing everything she could to make Sakura's heart beat on it's own. Tsunade cursed, the only way she could make Sakura live was to heal her of her clan's forbidden chakra. Tsunade bit her lip as she pulled a vile out of her pocket and dripped the contents down Sakura's throat, "Yuko, listen to me! This is the only shot I have at helping your sister. There's a large chance I'll fail and I may die in the process. If I die I want you to make sure Kakashi becomes Hokage understand!?"

Yuko shook in little in fear for her sister and Hokage, "Yes Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade looked closely at Sakura's face and took a deep breath. Tsunade quickly closed her eyes and a bright white light emitted from her hands. Tsunade groaned and her expression furrowed as she tried her hardest to push her chakra into Sakura hard enough to find the source of the deadly chakra and alter it's form. Tsunade let out a small scream in exhaustion but she kept going as blood slipped from her lips and she fought against Sakura's chakra to change its form. The chakra glow from Tsunade's hands and onto Sakura quickly exploded casting a bright white through the clearing blinding everybody. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as the intense light died down and looked towards the source. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura standing, very alive, and emitting an intense white chakra.

Sakura blinked and lifted her hands as she looked curiously at herself. It didn't hurt…her wounds were gone…all the damage to her body was gone. She looked quickly at the Hokage through the white glow surrounding her and found her panting and resting in Yuko's arms. Sakura cautiously reached out and with a small touch perfectly healed Tsunade. Her poisonous chakra had been turned into an aura of healing. Sakura blinked as she felt it slipping away from her; she needed to use the massive amount of chakra to get rid of it. Sakura quickly thought over what to do looking up at Obito and considered killing him but had a better idea. Sakura smiled, closed her eyes, and let her white chakra shoot in the sky.

Sakura's smile grew as the light was lifted from her and she opened her eyes with a new brilliance. Yuko looked at her questioningly, "What'd you do?"

Sakura gave a confident smile in Obito's direction, "Revived and healed every person Akatsuki hurt in this war."

**_elsewhere_**

Hinata gave out a small yelp in surprise as an intense white chakra shot down and hit everybody, including the dead. She blinked at the warm glow and found all her exhaustion and wounds were gone. She looked around to find all injuries to be healed and the dead starting to rise looking brand new. Her eyes quickly turned to Neji to find him perfectly healed and him slowly opening his eyes. Tears of joy slowly came to her eyes, "Neji-niisan!"

TenTen quickly turned her head at Hinata's yell and caught sight of a perfectly healthy Neji beginning to sit himself up. She began to shake as she slowly made her way towards him and tears started to prick her eyes. She quickly picked up her pace making his confused eyes catch sight of her. "TenTe-"

Neji's eyes widened as TenTen crushed his lips with her and tears of joy streamed down her face. She pulled away and buried herself in his chest, "You idiot!"

TenTen continued to sob as she clung closely to him, "I love you! I love you Idiot so don't you dare go dying on me again!"

Neji eyes widened as her words sunk in but he finally wrapped his arms closely around her not even taking notice of the family curse seal no longer on his head, "I love you too"

**_the final fight_**

Sakura smiled and walked confidently towards her teammates and Obito with her family chakra no longer running through her body. She stared hard at Obito as she grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hands and gave a beaming smile, "You better prepare yourself. Team 7 is going to beat you, " she looked back and forth at her teammates, "and then we're going home."

Obito stepped backwards starting to feel fear of the girl; she just had the power to revive everyone killed in the war. Sakura let go of her teammates' hands and charged forwards punching Obito straight in the stomach and sending him flying back into the clearing. Obito grunted as he slammed into the ground and looked up see Sakura rocketing down towards him with a smile on her face. He quickly tumbled to the side but Sakura's powerful punch caused the ground to explode and send him awkwardly tumbling away and his arm caught between two rocks. He glared at the girl waiting for her to attack again and have to use his Sharingan but was completely caught off guard as a bright light closed in on him. His eyes widened seeing a mass of chakra and lightning inches from his face.

"Chidori Rasen-Shuriken!"

**_epilogue_**

"How do you feel?"

Sakura smiled back at Sasuke at he sat at her bedside, "Good"

They smiled at each other as they looked down at the baby sleeping in her arms. Sasuke put an arm around his wife's shoulders as he stared down at his son and caressed his chin with his finger. The baby boy opened his coal eyes and began playing with his father's finger. Sakura smiled looking at the ten-minute-old boy, "He looks just like you."

Sasuke smiled at his son's black hair, "But he has your nose."

Sakura's smile grew as she turned her head feeling very familiar chakra presences walking in the door, "Would you like to meet your new brother?"

Three children walked through the door with smiles on their faces. The twelve-year-old daughter Yuri stood between her twin siblings responsibly holding each of their hands and a brand new headband worn across her forehead; she had jade eyes like her mother but no iris and long dark hair spiked slightly in the back. The giddy twins Hanako and Hayate quickly led her over to their mother's bed to catch sight of their new brother. The twins were six-years old and just began attending the academy. Hanako had dark eyes and her mother's hair hanging a few inches past her shoulders; Hayate had dark eyes as well but short black hair that didn't spike up. Yuri let go of her siblings' hands as they peeked over the edge of the bed and looked happily at her baby brother, "What'd you decide to name him?"

Sasuke smiled looking over all his children, "Kosuke"

Yuri calmly let her mother place her baby brother in her arms as the twins bounced up and down to get a better look. Yuri held him properly and looked into his eyes as she let him play with her long hair, "Hi Kosuke, I'm your big sister."

Kosuke let out a small giggle making the twins bounce even harder trying to see. Hanako tugged on her sister's skirt, "Neechan, Neechan, let us see!"

Yuri gave a calm smile and slowly kneeled down telling them to be careful as they oohed and ahhed at the baby. Sasuke looked up as another crowd of people came through the door. Sakura smiled at her siblings and the rest of her family as they filed in quiet but excited. Yuko was hand in hand with her husband Kotetsu and their two boys, a fifteen-year-old and eleven-year old. The fifteen-year-old Kaito had dark hair and dark eyes while the eleven-year-old Arata had dark hair and jade eyes. Yume with her longer hair in a bun walked in with Sadao's arm around her waist a happily married couple awaiting a baby girl at seven months in Yume's belly. Ryuu ended up meeting a girl on a mission, Kaide, and marrying her; they walked in with their two-year-old daughter, Kimi, in his arms identical to her mother with orange hair and brown eyes.

Sakura gave a big smile as her whole family crowded around the bed quietly asking how she was, taking turns holding Kosuke, and commenting on how cute he was. Tsunade of course had delivered the baby just like the first three and had gone out to take place in Naruto's Hokage duties so he could have time to see the baby. There was much chatter in the room but it was kept decently quiet with the baby in mind. After a few minutes while Kosuke was in Yume's arms he began to cry. Yume looked up at Sakura with mild concern, not understanding what it was like to be a parent yet, "What'd I do?"

Sakura gave a small laugh and reached out her arms, "I think he's just hungry."

The family took that as their cue to leave while Sakura fed Kosuke. Sasuke thanked them actually giving a few hugs as they walked out the door and asked Yuri to take the twins home. Sasuke gave a content sigh as he turned back in the quiet room to sit with his wife as she breast-fed the baby, "I think he makes a fine Uchiha heir."

Sakura gave a small giggle, "You say that every time."

Sasuke smiled as he kissed his wife's forehead, "But it's true."

Sakura glanced up about to ask her husband for something to cover herself but he had the same thought. Sasuke quickly placed a baby blanket over his wife's chest before an oh so distinguishable chakra came barging in the door.

"Lemme me see my new god-son!"

Sasuke gave a mild glare, "How many times do I have to tell you to knock, she's feeding the baby."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah but you always feel me coming."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he listened to Sakura pull her dress back up and uncover herself, "Whatever, where's your family?"

Naruto quickly stepped towards the baby with a beaming smile, "They'll be here in a sec, I ran in front of them."

Sakura carefully handed her son to Naruto, "Of course you did."

Naruto rocked the boy back and forth and laughed as he tugged at his Hokage hat, "I'm going to make you Hokage…what's his name?"

Sasuke kept a close eye on his son, "Kosuke and I doubt you can make all of my kids and yours Hokage."

Naruto shrugged as Hinata came walking through the door with his family. "Daddy it's not fair to run everywhere and leave Mommy with the kids."

Naruto turned and smiled at his oldest pouting daughter of ten-years-old, "You know you're a kid too sweetheart."

The oldest daughter Suzume crossed her arms as her blonde hair hung long around her shoulders and her lavender eyes narrowed. Her skin was pale like her mother's. "Daddy I'm almost a genin, I'm not a child."

Naruto laughed lightly, "Okay, Okay…"

Hinata smiled as the middle child ran forth to hug his father's leg looking like a six-year-old identical version of Naruto, "Easy Masaru, he's holding the baby."

Masaru continued to hug his father's leg, "Daddy wouldn't fall, he's Hokage!"

Hinata gave a calm smile as she made her way closer to Naruto holding their one-year old daughter in her arms. Naruto carefully held Kosuke and kissed his wife's cheek and looked down at his gurgling daughter, "How are you today Ayame?"

The baby girl with dark hair, pale skin, and blue eyes smiled up at her father, "Da~da"

Sakura's eyes brightened, "I didn't know she was learning to talk already."

Naruto smiled proud as he handed Kosuke to Sasuke, "Yup and of course I am her first word making her a daddy's girl."

Naruto picked up both Suzume and Masaru in his arms so they were tall enough to see Kosuke as Sakura giggled. Hinata walked over to the other side of Sakura's bed and sat down with Ayame in her arms and began chatting with Sakura about the birth. Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, "Good job man."

Sasuke gave a small smile in his wife's direction knowing he meant the journey of coming home, going through probation, and finding his way back through the shinobi ranks to provide for his family. Sasuke gave a small nod, "Can't say I'd be this happy if it wasn't for you endlessly yapping about coming home."

Naruto gave a small laugh as he let his kids down, "We both know you wouldn't have done it without Sakura telling you to."

Sasuke gave a small sigh in content as Sakura looked up at him with a smile, "Well she is my greatest weakness."

Sakura gave deep smile as Kakashi finally came walking through the door, late like always, and Team 7 was together. She looked down at her newborn and back at the people around the room thinking of how many people who cared about her and she cared for in return.

Yup, coming back was the best decision she ever made.

~The End

**_author's notes_**

So I have to thank all of you who followed through all these chapters especially the ones who started reading in the beginning when my writing style wasn't that great; you're reviews are really what encourage me to keep writing. I know I didn't follow up on all the character's lives but I'll leave that up to your desired imagination. I hope you guys liked the final chapter and I got some emotion out of you. I also hope I got better at fight scenes. Sorry it took so long to release I've actually been working on it for a month but my grandpa died in the middle of it therefore making the death scenes hard to write and my life a little distracting but I'm okay now. I also finished my first year of college, wohoo! Once again thank you for reading all the way through and I hope you're satisfied with the ending, please review.


End file.
